As The World Falls Down
by Masked Misfit
Summary: This is the sequel to A Slave To Evil. It tells the story of Kimiko's new role after submitting herself to Chase Young completely. Now, all memories of her previous life are gone; she cannot even remember the Xiaolin Dragons. Please read and review! RxK
1. The World We Call Home

CHAPTER ONE: The World We Call Home

_A cruel laugh started ringing through the darkness, creeping closer and closer towards him. He tried to drag his wounded body backwards in an attempt to retreat, but it was hopeless. He thrust his trembling hand upward, as if it were going to protect him from the approaching figure._

"_Please… Don't… I'm begging you…" He pleaded in a choking voice, staring at the figure towering above him as he lay on the floor. He couldn't fight her; he was too weak, too injured; defenceless. His throat went dry as a malicious glint appeared in her reptilian-like eyes; a pair of pupils that he had seen too many times on her masters smug face. She raised her razor-sharp sword, which was lined in his blood already, holding it high above his chest. There was no trace of hesitancy on her face, just malice, hatred, but above all, pleasure; she was enjoying this._

"_Kimiko, please don't…" His voice broke into a sob and his eyes were wide with fear, with tears threatening to spill from them. A smile broke across the girls face and with a joyous laugh, she plunged the sword into his weak and defenceless body._

* * *

><p>Raimundo flew forwards into an upright position and a strangled cry burst from his lips. His eyes wheeled wildly as his chest heaved, gasping for air. His blanket was soaked with his cold sweat, which was dripping freely from his whole body, which was shaking fiercely. He took a few deep breaths to steady his racing heart, and then got to his feet silently; he didn't want to worry Omi or Clay, who were both snoring on their blankets beside him. They had enough of their minds, without him revealing that he was still having the same nightmares.<p>

The truth was Raimundo had been having recurring nightmares for two years. They had started when Kimiko had lost the Xiaolin Showdown to Chase Young, and lost her free will but they were just minor then; they weren't scary. It wasn't until the world starting falling into ruin when Kimiko began appearing in them, that same malicious glint in her eyes as she moved towards him with one intent: to kill him.

The changes to the world came slowly at first, most people didn't notice, or they didn't care what was happening, but when the major changes began, people started to panic. Slowly but surely, the world began to fall apart. The people sought help with their politicians, their governments, their armies, but nothing could protect them from the wrath of Chase Young. They soon realised that their world was no longer theirs.

After that, humans were slaughtered for fun, for sport or sold to those of higher standing upon the Heylin ladder as slaves. A few people refused to bow before him and started to rebel, but Chase and his growing army of warriors missed nothing. Once caught, their deaths were slow, painful and public; it was an effective deterrent. People were too afraid to refuse Chase Young after that.

Nothing was green now, nor had it been for a while. The trees lay blackened from countless fires, what little grass there was had died and was splattered with blood, still left from the lack of rain to wash it away. The rain had turned into miniscule balls of fire; turning everything they touched into a mass of red, orange, yellow. The sun never shone; miserable clouds remained poised in front of it, never budging even an inch. Cities had been destroyed completely; it was rare to see a building still standing. The once green earth had turned into a barren wasteland, littered with the bodies of the dead; even the skies had turned the colour of blood.

It seemed that the rest of the human race had given up all hope of things ever turning back to the way they were, and, privately, Raimundo didn't blame them. They were utterly defenceless, and what had the Xiaolin Monks done to help? Nothing. What could they do? They were not powerful enough to take down Chase before; their chances were extremely slim now since Chase had an entire army of warriors at his command, not to mention he had a former Xiaolin Dragon. Omi, Clay and Dojo had kept their spirits high, for Raimundo's sake; they knew how much Kimiko meant to him, therefore it was vital that they tried to convince Raimundo that something could be done to save her. Before he departed to go into hiding, Master Fung had warned them not to give Raimundo false hope, but the only thing he was holding onto was hope. They did not have the heart to take it away from him.

They tried not to stay in one place for too long. Chase was still searching desperately for them. If he could even catch one of them, he would rule the world freely and without worry. The thought of the remaining dragons launching an attack had been nagging in the back of his mind since day one. After spending two weeks in one place, the monks would search for a new dwelling. They mostly used old caves and ruined buildings. Occasionally, they came across others like them, planning to revolt against Chase Young. With one group of rebels, the monks had joined them and had been found plotting Chase's downfall by Chase's warriors. The monks tried to protect the humans, but the warriors were too numerous; the monks barely escaped with their lives.

Still, whenever they passed a group of rebels in search of hospitality, the monks would always feign as regular people, hiding their abilities and elements. They did their best to inject the rebels with hope. Whispers and rumours of three people who could stop Chase had reached many rebels' ears; the monks encouraged the rumours. It was shameful, having to look for help within the humans whom they once protected, but by themselves, Raimundo, Clay and Omi stood little chance of even reaching Chase's palace; they would definitely need help. The three spent most of their time trying to track down allies; most of whom had already perished, and the ones that had managed to survive were laying low – it was a long and tedious process, but when they found a new lead on one of their allies, hope and motivation was restored.

Raimundo sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He flicked his uncut hair from his eyes and cautiously approached the mouth of the cage. He shot a glare at Dojo, who was supposed to be keeping watch for Warriors, but he was fast asleep, snoring in the corner of the cave.

Raimundo had not seen Kimiko since the day that she had lost everything: the Xiaolin Showdown to Chase Young, her mind, her free will and her friends. Now, Kimiko was at Chase's beck and call, and she could do nothing to stop herself fulfilling his orders. The first six months of her absence had been the hardest on all of them, but it got slightly easier as the next eighteen months progressed, yet the loss of Kimiko was taking its' toll more harshly on one monk in particular. Raimundo pushed thoughts of Kimiko to the back of his mind. Any thoughts of Kimiko made his heart ache for her. Without a doubt, he belonged to her. One hundred percent, no amount of distance would ever change that; not even that Kimiko was no longer on their side would alter his feelings for her. Nothing could stand in the way of his love for her.

A lump rose in his throat as he remembered the promise he had made to her in their final moments together.

_Kimiko pulled Raimundo's ear to her mouth. Tears were still spilling from her eyes, dripping down Raimundo's chest – but he didn't seem to care. She whispered into his ear, hoping that Chase would not hear. "Promise me that you'll take me down when the time arrives? Promise me?"_

The words resounded in his head continuously each time he recalled the scene.

But now, it seemed like he would have no choice but to keep his promise, even though it would, without a doubt, completely and utterly destroy his heart. It would smash into thousands of pieces in his chest, and he would be left a hollow and empty shell.

* * *

><p>Cruel laughter rang through an almost deserted hall, which was located inside Chase Young palace.<p>

"Do you think that I care?" A harsh voice spoke, still chuckling, but then her expression turned angry as the young girl opened her mouth to respond.

"I'm sorry, m-miss. F-forgive me…" The young girl squeaked in terror. Her legs started to tremble as she cowered before the angry being in front of her. She was so scared that she could barely talk. Tears ran down her dirty face, and cuts and gashes were scattered all over her body. Her once beautiful dress was tattered and torn, hanging loosely off her frail body, and her dirty blonde hair was tangled and uncombed.

"Listen, I don't _care _if you're the presidents daughter. Your daddy was warned that if he refused to surrender, Chase would be forced to take action. Who knew that he meant kidnapping the president's daughter? So you had run along back to your little island and tell your daddy that if he refuses Chase again, bad things are going to happen to his beloved daughter." The cruel voice of an eighteen-year-old girl rang through the stone hallway. Her face was a mix of expressions: disgust, amusement and hatred.

"Yes, Miss." The girl squeaked and trembled as she bowed down before Kimiko, and then scurried off as fast as her legs would carry her. Kimiko narrowed her eyes and looked at two of Chase's warriors, who had been standing in the corner of the hall, waiting for an order.

"Follow her." Kimiko commanded, "Wait for her to deliver the message, then kill her. Daddy won't dare deny Chase again after that." A smirk spread across her face.

"Yes, your highness." The warriors bowed and left the room, following after the young girl.

Kimiko turned around and walked up a few steps to reach the two thrones, one for her, and one for her master. Her throne was slightly lower down, but it was more elegant. With a sigh, she collapsed into her throne and brushed the dust from her black, silk robes. How filthy these humans made her feel.

"You handled that beautifully." A voice called from behind her in a soft tone.

"Thank you, sire." Kimiko smiled, flashing her reptile pupils towards her master, who appeared before her.

With a rare smile of pride, Chase took his place on the throne beside her, staring at the long and empty hall before him.

"Thing's are quiet these days, sire." Kimiko sighed in a bored tone.

"Would you prefer they were how they were at the start of my reign?" He smiled again.

Chase narrowed his eyes slightly, and a brief but noticeable pain flashed across Kimiko's head. He was allowing her access to her memories. Kimiko's head ached as the memories of the rebellions and panicked villagers flashed through Kimiko's mind. Chase kept Kimiko on a tight leash, especially when it came to accessing her memories. When he let her see selected memories, Kimiko would feel a sense of her old self returning, which is why Chase Young usually chose to keep Kimiko's memories locked away.

She could only remember things that had happened since Chase had reigned, but sometimes she had difficulty remembering the start of it. Chase assumed this was because, in her heart, she was still fighting against him at that point, yet she seemed to have given up now, as she could recall anything after the start with ease. She had struggled to cope with the switch in alignment at first; her head was telling her to be evil, but her heart was screaming at her to be good, but Chase was too powerful for her. She could not access her memories without Chase's authorisation; he controlled her mind completely. Her enemies often described her as a female clone of him now. She mirrored him exactly. She talked the same as him, shared the same expressions, she even had the same posture as him now, yet the similarity which struck most people was their eyes; both had slits for eyes, baring resemblance to a reptile.

Kimiko couldn't even remember her old life anymore. Those memories of her days as a Xiaolin Monk were gone; her love for Raimundo was lost, the memories of the Temple and of her friends had vanished. Without Chase's permission to view it, anything good was locked away inside her mind, and Chase never gave his permission for her to glimpse at her old way of life. He didn't want the trouble it would cause; she was doing so much better now.

The pain flicked away and a smile broke across Kimiko's face.

"I think I would, sire, at least I had something to do then." She said with a small laugh.

"Well, you shall be pleased to know that the latest shipment of humans is arriving as we speak for the games tonight."

Kimiko smiled widely. "May I inspect them?"

"If you wish it, but be thorough. I have been told that some of them are a handful to control." Chase warned, but his eyebrow was raised.

"I won't let you down, Chase." Almost running, Kimiko leapt from the throne with a gleeful laugh and left the room.

Chase Young smiled as his apprentice left the room. He marvelled at Kimiko often, but sometimes she was a complete mystery to him. How could one girl have changed so much in two years? She had grown so much, but not just physically; her mentality had changed dramatically.

Before, she had only followed out orders, with the appearance of taking no enjoyment from them, yet now, she seemed to take pleasure from her commands.

Chase Young pondered how strong her cravings for evil had become.


	2. Who Are You?

**(I'd just like to thank cartoongal11, who, as far as I know, has reviewed every chapter of A Slave to Evil, and some of The Fifth dragon. To thank her for her support, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to her. I hope it doesn't disappoint you!)**

CHAPTER TWO: WHO ARE YOU?

With the high-pitched cackle that Kimiko was infamous for, she left her smiling Master behind, and proceeded around Chase's home. She was almost skipping as she wandered through the palace, making her way towards the dungeons, where the prisoners were kept. The warriors guarding the door stepped aside to let her through, nodding at her with respect. She was, after all, the smaller version of Chase. She opened heavy metal door, letting it close behind her with a loud bang. Then she proceeded into the dungeon. It was a huge room, filled with long rows of cages that resembled prison cells, except the bars were much closer together. They were all help shut with thick, heavy padlocks, and only herself, Chase and the warriors held a key. The human warriors that Chase had acquired were not to be trusted inside the cells, so only his enslaved warriors were given a copy of the master key. She slippery shoes made soft tapping noises as she wandered around. She would have to keep a fair distance away from the prisoners' cells; they had been known to spit.

Kimiko stalked along the metals cells of Chase's dungeon, peering inside at the nervous prisoners, most of who shrank against the wall nervously. She didn't know it, but she had visited them dungeon many times before, back when Kimiko had first entered her deal with her master, when her word was her bond. Now, she didn't _want _to escape her position with Chase. She didn't know any better, not since Chase had taken her memories. Without her true sense of alignment, Kimiko felt numb, but she had grown accustomed to it now; it was the norm for her. When Chase let her view her memories, she felt a glimpse of her true self, which would return for only milliseconds, but then it would always vanish again; it was the only time when she didn't feel numb and controlled. Kimiko liked the feeling of utter control, but she knew better than to question Chase Young – she was all too familiar with his lizard form. His lizard form was the most feared thing to the humans, as it was his most animalistic, inhuman, malicious and evil personality. The stories of rebels who had been tortured by the lizard Chase had been passed through the humans, spoken about only in hushed voices. It was the one thing they feared more than Chase Young's human form.

She scanned the cells, as she had seen Chase Young do many times. If she found a girl, Kimiko was to tell the guards to remove her from the cell, where she would be taken to an auction and sold on. Most women were sold as working servants and slaves to those who had aligned with Chase Young – a perk of becoming Heylin. If Kimiko found a strong looking man, she was to order that he be removed from the cell and taken to the Arena, in preparation for the games later that night. If there was one thing Chase loved; it was bloodshed. He had turned murder into a sport, much like the Romans and their gladiators. Young children and babies were a rare find; many mothers had died protecting them when villages had been raided, and their children soon followed them to their grave. Women were sometimes raped before they died, as Kimiko had heard some of the human warriors boasting about.

She peered inside one cell and found a small girl, no older than eleven.

"Take her to the auction bay, and make sure you don't harm her, that last slave I ordered you to was sold for next to nothing, and all because you couldn't bare to keep your hands to yourself." Kimiko snapped with a scowl, turning her head away from a nearby warrior, who nodded reluctantly and moved towards the cell; this particular warrior was known to get particularly close to the younger girls. One of Chase's enslaved warriors unlocked the cell for the human warrior and he strode inside, grabbing the young girl with ease. The girls' screams echoed through the dungeon as the warrior dragged her out by her wrists; Kimiko watched closely. She couldn't remember why, but she had a strong sense of what it felt like when someone stronger forced them selves upon her. Whilst she loved her role, Kimiko was utterly against such treatment, and would have the warrior punished, should he ever do the same thing again. She loved evil, but rape was too much for her to agree with. The thought of it made her feel physically sick.

"Kimiko…? Is that you?" A strangely familiar voice called from one of the cells. Kimiko froze, and peered inside the cell to find a young man crouched inside. He was muscular, soaked in sweat, with bruises, cuts and dirt scattered around his arms, face and bare chest. He moved the dirty hair from his eyes, staring at her; a slight smile formed on his face; the way the filth on his face moved as his smiled showed that he had not smiled in a long time, and Kimiko knew why. This man was strong looking, so Kimiko knew all to well that he was a fighter. She assumed he would have been one of the rebels captured, as only the rebels were so strong. The boy must have been chased and persecuted for a long time. Yet it was odd that he was here; rebels were usually whipped and then hung by their wrists in village centres, then tortured until the bled out. He was too strong to be sent to the games; something wasn't right.

"It's you…" He said.

Kimiko knew the boy, she was sure of it. She hadn't met him since Chase had ruled, that was for sure. She wondered if she had met him before Chase had reigned. He had never offered any explanation as to why he restricted her memory before his rule, but Kimiko had learnt not to question him or his actions. It was a question that she often pondered; yet an answer was never provided.

"Do I know you?" She asked uncertainly, with a hint of annoyance in her tone. There was something about him that was so familiar. She knew him, but she couldn't place him at all.

The boys face fell and he leant back against his cell, miserable again. His eyebrows were knotted together, as if he had just experienced pain.

"You really have gone over haven't you?" He mumbled, staring deeply into her odd-looking eyes. Jimmy let out a sigh. When he had first seen her eyes, he had assumed that the rumours about her were true. There had been whispered rumours all over the world of the mythical Xiaolin Dragons, and Jimmy had denied that they were myths, insisting that the stories were true. Most people didn't seem to believe he had met them, even less so when his village got raided. If Jimmy were an ally of the Xiaolin Dragons, surely they would have protected him? Jimmy thought so too, but the ones he thought has friends were nowhere to be found as the attack happened. Jimmy, and another female were the only ones to survive the onslaught on their village. She was killed two days later as they fled from the warriors.

When he had told other rebels about the Dragons, Jimmy had been told that Kimiko was now a smaller, female version of Chase, who should be feared. He had sincerely hoped that they were wrong, but since meeting Kimiko again; the rumours of the one named 'Kimiko' were confirmed. She _was _just as evil as Chase.

Kimiko said nothing, perplexed. Her brow furrowed with concentration as she tried to unlock her memories, but as usual, Chase was too strong for her. He monitored her thoughts often and whenever she wandered too far into her memories, Chase would flash a sharp pain in her head as a punishment and a warning her to stop her attempts. She scowled.

"You're telling me you don't remember me at all?" The boy asked, looking at her with hope in his eyes.

"I deal with hundreds of worthless humans every day. I don't remember them all." She said with more anger in her tone than she had originally intended.

_How dare this worthless human question me! _

The boy shook his head sadly. "How can you not remember me? It's me. Jimmy… Remember?"

_Jimmy. _

As the boy spoke his name, an image of Jimmy, two years younger burst into her mind. He was younger, softer and less masculine, but most of all; he was free. Kimiko could see that he was in a clearing in a forest; he was looking at her with pleading eyes. It was only a glimpse of the past, but it was something. Kimiko's eyes widened with realisation. She stared at the boy with interest.

"Guards, take this boy to my chambers." She turned, pointing at her his cell. "Wait outside, and allow no one to enter but myself. I, personally, want to kill him." Kimiko snarled with authority. Two warriors acknowledged her from the other side of the room and started to make their way towards Jimmy's cell.

"Wait… What?" Jimmy started to panic, shrinking against the wall defensively. "What are you doing?" He looked at Kimiko with shock.

The warriors opened his cell and dragged out Jimmy, who fought against them. With a loud yell, Jimmy thrust up his scarred elbow into the warriors chin, knocking him backwards. The other warrior made a grab for him. Jimmy ducked under his outstretched arms, missing the warrior's grasp. He turned around just in time for Jimmy's fist to connect with his nose, knocking his backwards with a grunt of pain.

That's when Kimiko got involved. She dashed with inhuman speed, unhooking the cuffs from the fallen warriors' belt. Jimmy raised his fists, but her movements were a blur, simply too fast for his eyes to keep up with her. The blur rose above him and suddenly a weight crashed down upon him. His head collided painfully with the stone floor with a nasty crack, and he felt dazed and confused. His arms were wrenched behind his back and the cold metal handcuffs were slapped onto his wrists.

For someone so small, Kimiko was surprisingly strong. She was a foot shorter than Jimmy, and she didn't look particularly muscular, yet she was able to hoist Jimmy up onto his feet with ease.

Kimiko aimed a kick to the stomach of one of the fallen warriors.

"Pathetic." She spat, "Bested by a human."

Jimmy started to pull at his restraints, hoping to break out of them, but it was no use.

"Chase has them made especially. They're considered as unbreakable." She whispered into his ear with a hint of amusement to her tone. Chase's infamous smirk spread across her face as she led the struggling boy out of the dungeons. With a grunt, he tried to prize himself from her grip.

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you…" She whispered into his ear. She was telling the truth, but Jimmy didn't know that. Kimiko's intent was to question him. She wanted information about him and his past. Maybe it was the key to unlocking hers. He thought she was toying with him, building his hopes up before he died. As much as he wanted to believe that she wasn't what she had become, she could not trust Kimiko now.

How could he have let this happen?

She was only a girl for goodness sake? When he had met her before, she had seemed… sweet, strong-willed, rebellious, but now she was the complete opposite. From what Jimmy had learned from his short stay with the Xiaolin Dragons all those years before, Chase Young was not a nice person, and neither was Kimiko.

* * *

><p>Chase slammed his fist onto the table, causing the nervous people sitting around the table to jump. He was in his planning room, which was essentially a large room full of maps, instructions for training techniques and images of villages being raided by his warriors. In the middle of the low ceiling was a single lamp, which hung directly over the large, round table, making it seem to stand out from the rest of the dull room. To those who had known Jack Spicer's lair; the similarities were striking, apart from that Chase's Planning room was not filled with oily robot parts. In the centre of the table was a large world map, which showed where Chase had invaded and where he had not.<p>

The people sat around his table were few, but they were all terrified of Chase, especially when he was angry. Katnappe was among them, but they were mostly his most trusted warriors, who were slightly higher ranking than the others. They were the ones who controlled the other warriors, leading invasions and attacks. Katnappe was only there because she had been told to search for Wuya; Chase wanted the old hag to be brought to him so that he could stuff her back into that heavenly puzzle box. At first, he had entrusted her to find the Xiaolin Dragons, but after she had failed to deliver, he switched her mission to something less important.

"Why haven't you invaded France yet?" He snarled at the warriors who were in charge of invading Europe. One of them started to tremble.

"Your majesty, we were not able to invade France because our warriors were deployed in Spain, still conducting the siege." One of them said in a cool tone, but his tone contradicted his body language; his knees were knocking together.

Chase grunted and turned his back onto the table, and his warriors.

"I want complete world domination and I shall have it. If you fail me again, I will not hesitate to remove you from the mission, and you can end up like our old friend Spicer over here." Chase gave a cruel laugh as Jack Spicer entered the room, dragged by two warriors. His body was shaking in their grasp, and he looked like a broken man. His hair was long and uncut, but still its' bright red colour. The marking around his eyes were faded, barely visible underneath the grime, which covered his face. The only gaps in the grime were where his tears had fallen. His head was low as he was dragged in. The spiral goggles he had worn so proudly as a teenager were still perched in his matted hair, but they were smashed and cracked. The strange black outfit he used to wear was gone, and replaced by thin robes, which were torn in several places along his torso. There was an overpowering scent of blood emitting from his weak body, and as the others saw, the robes were barely being held up, for along his severely scarred back, were countless, long, bloody gashes, which were still oozing with blood.

The warriors stared at Chase as he let out another chuckle. The two warriors threw his body unceremoniously onto the floor. A light groan escaped his lips, but he lay still, too weak to move.

"Jack here, has been in my possession for around two weeks now. And yet, after all the degrading and humiliating torture he had endured, he still remains strong. You see," Chase lifted his heavy boot and lowered it onto Spicer's back with more force than necessary, which made him cry out in pain, "Spicer here, believes that I should not be in charge any more, don't you Jack?"

Jack looked up into Chase's cold eyes, and then mustered enough energy to spit on the floor at his feet. Chase looked disgusted, then he pressed his boot down harder onto Spicer's back and he whimpered again.

"You used to worship me, Spicer. What happened?" Chase Young looked at Spicer with an odd expression that Jack didn't recognise. It was a mixture between anger and amusement. He knotted his hand in Jack's long hair and yanked his head up so that he could speak, but Jack kept his mouth shut tightly. He let out yet another whimper but remained silent otherwise.

"Well, don't be bashful. Speak up, won't you?" Chase snarled, getting agitated now.

After being at Chase's mercy for so long, Jack knew all too well when he was getting angry. If Jack wanted to avoid another round of torture, he would have to speak.

"You took over the world and destroyed everything… Being evil was supposed to be fun, but your evil is too much." Jack managed to whisper in between laboured breaths. His body was throbbing. "You shouldn't be allowed to kill so many people without cause. You've gone mad with power, and I can't believe that I was such a fool as the long to join you." He managed to say weakly, before his finally slid shut.

"Ah, Spicer." Chase whispered, looking slightly deranged. He turned back to his fellow accomplices, holding Spicer's drooping head up like a prize. "This is a classic example of someone who as failed me. He was too weak hearted for my domination. Will you follow in his footsteps?" Chase asked, directing his question at the warrior who had spoken earlier. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"No, your highness." He replied in a shaking voice, "We will move our troops into France right away."

"Good." Chase dropped Spicer's head, which smacked against the floor, and then nodded towards the warriors who had brought him in.

"Remove this scum from my sight." He spat on Jack's unconscious body.

_At least Jack was right about one thing, _Katnappe thought as she watched the warriors drag his drooping body out of the room, _Chase certainly has gone mad with power. _

Just then, Chase seemed to look as though he had been shocked.

"Damn." He muttered, and his eyebrows narrowed, "Kimiko." He grumbled.

He could hear her voice inside his head, as he had been keeping a small amount of his attention on her mind. Chase made the link between his mind and hers and saw her carting a boy off towards her chambers. After listening intently to her thoughts, he knew that Kimiko was too curious about this boy for her to be up to anything good, or, evil, in the current situation. Whatever she was up to wasn't what Chase needed her to be doing, and it worried him that she was acting in such a way.

"You are dismissed." He waved his hand at the people around him, who scurried from his sight quickly.

Chase began hurrying to Kimiko's location. He tried listening to her thoughts, but she often kept her thoughts private from him. He hadn't he faintest idea how she had learned to do it, but for some reason, when Kimiko's mind was filled with an emotion, he could hear her voice and catch glimpses of her thoughts. He could sense her curiosity surrounding this boy.

Fearing that Kimiko was about to unlock her past, he hurried even more.

* * *

><p><strong>(A few more reviews wouldn't hurt!)<strong>


	3. I'm Not Going To Kill You

CHAPTER THREE: I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU

Back in the dank caves in the mountains of China, Raimundo was leaning against the caves wall, playing with a small rock in his hands, tossing it between his palms. Omi was deep in thought, staring at the fire's tiny flickering flames. They couldn't risk making a decent sized fire; the smoke would be spotted faster than they could escape. The fire was only for warmth, so Dojo, Omi and Clay spent most of their time huddled around it, in their torn and thin robes in an attempt to warm themselves.

"Come join us, partner. You'll get sick if you don' keep warm…" Clay had said as he used his thumb to lift his torn, but ever present hat to a better position on his long hair. Clay's favourite ten-gallon hat had taken a beating since the world had 'gone to pot' as Clay had said. It was tatty and frayed, particularly around the edges. It was also faded from so much use, but the cowboy simply refused to throw it away. He said that it was his little piece of home. The others wished they had something to remind them of home.

"No thanks." Raimundo had drawled in response, turning away from Clay slightly.

"C'mon Rai, you'll get a cold, and this time you aren't using my blanket as a tissue." Dojo frowned slightly, nodding in the direction of his favourite blanket, which lay relatively near the mouth of the cave. It was Dojo's bed, it wasn't much, but it was a bed. The last time Raimundo had caught a cold, they had resorted to using poor Dojo's blanket for him to use as a handkerchief. Apart from their sleeping mats and their clothes, they had no other materials with them for Raimundo to use. He remembered thinking at the time that it wasn't the right time to be sick, but, as much as Raimundo thought otherwise, it was simply out of his control. Poor Omi had spent days trying to wash Dojo's blanket clean whilst Raimundo was recovering from his cold. It took a while for Dojo to be able to sleep on it comfortably after his friend's use.

If Raimundo was completely honest with himself, he hadn't felt warm since Kimiko had left. All sense of motivation had left his body, and the only thing he was clinging on to was his hope, and his love. If Kimiko had turned into a small tyrant that the rumours suggested, then he would confront her one last time. She could kill him where he stood, just as long as he was near to her. He just didn't care anymore.

"Raimundo." Omi said after a long time of staring into the flickering light. "Do you believe Master Fung to be dead?" Raimundo turned his blank face towards the tiny monk, who still didn't avert his eyes from the flames. He wasn't surprised to see tears starting to form in his big, round eyes.

"No, Omi. I don't. I think that everyone we've ever loved is dead. Families, friends…" Raimundo stopped, recalling that Omi was an orphan. He had always felt somewhat different because Omi had never known his parents.

"Then you believe Jimmy, Mater Monk Guan, Jermaine, Klofange and Jesse are all dead?"

"Jimmy, Klofange and Jesse are probably already dead, dude, and there's nothing we can do about it now. Just don't mention what I said to Clay, Jesse was his sister, after all." He said in an emotionless tone. It was a good thing that Clay was out on a water trip with Dojo, or else the cowboy probably would have yelled at Rai fiercely. Clay was one of the strongest-willed, most stubborn people Rai had ever met. Since Chase's reign, nothing could dampen his sky-high spirits, which Raimundo found all too irritating. Omi was shocked by his friends' lack of care for their friends and stood up abruptly. He turned a deep shade of red.

"What has happened to you, Raimundo?" Omi snapped, pointing his finger directly at his face as the tiny monk stomped towards him purposefully. Raimundo turned to face Omi with a bored expression.

"This whole thing is a mess, Omi. Chase Young happened to me, that's what." Raimundo drawled, turning to face away from Omi again.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, do you believe that all hope is lost?" Omi asked, looking deeply into his soft green eyes.

"Of course it is, Omi. Going into that god-forsaken palace with delusions of saving the world is a suicide mission! We're going to die trying to save the world. Right now, Chase is probably panicking that he hasn't caught us yet, so lets keep it that way. After we're gone, he's going to turn into the heartless tyrant we always thought he was." Raimundo's voice had lost its' bored drawl.

Omi raised his eyebrows. "For a moment there, you sounded like your old self." Omi voiced quietly, patting his depressed friend on the shoulder. "We will get her back, Raimundo. Kimiko belongs on this side, and I know if we work together as a team, we can defeat Chase and she can come back." Omi continued in his hushed voice.

Raimundo looked up at him, and just for a moment, Omi could see in his eyes how broken he really was. His blue eyes were cold and dead, as if everything he had ever lived for was gone.

"I don't think she's going to come back to us, dude. She made me promise that I would kill her when I got the chance… but I know deep down that I won't be able to do it." Raimundo replied.

"Do you think, if she could see you now, she would want you to be depressed about her, or do you think she would want you to be plotting Chase's downfall? I truly believe that Kimiko's good side is still in there somewhere, we just have to let it back out, and the first way to do that is to stay focused, Raimundo. Master Fung would tell you the same, I am sure of it. Kimiko would not want you to be in this sorry state, my friend."

Raimundo looked down again and nodded.

"You're right… I hadn't thought about it that way." A slight smile flicked onto his face, but it was nowhere near the big cheesy grin he had once worn so often, stretching from ear to ear.

_Still, it is a start, _Omi thought.

"Small steps, Raimundo, small steps." He said, patting him on the shoulder again comfortingly, "Now come sit with me by the fire. Your robes are cold to touch."

With a small sigh, Raimundo pushed his stiff body towards the fire and replaced Omi's hobby of staring into the flames, deep in thought. Was there any hope of them saving her after all?

* * *

><p>Kimiko pushed Jimmy forward. She held his wrists together with her left hand. Her grip was surprisingly hard to break, as Jimmy soon found out. His heart was throwing itself against his eardrums, getting faster and faster with each step they took. A step closer to what he thought was certain death.<p>

_This is it, _he thought, _I'm going to die. _

Kimiko placed her right hand on his head a twisted her delicate fingers into his shaggy hair as she approached her chambers. Two of Chase's warriors guarded the metallic doors, and when they saw Jimmy approaching in an awkward position, they didn't spot the small Japanese girl, who was a foot shorter than him, forcing him forward. She was almost completely blocked by his frame. She stuck her head around the boy and glared at the warriors.

"It's okay, let me pass." Kimiko commanded in a dominant tone. They opened the door for her, then stepped aside, astonished by how strong she seemed to be.

"Allow no one to enter." She said as they closed the doors behind her, sealing off Jimmy's only root of escape.

Kimiko's chambers were impressive, to say the least. There were so many different aspects of beauty within the room, that Jimmy momentarily forgot his place, staring in awe at the wonderful furniture. The wooden bed, chez-lounge, the dressers, the mirrors, the intricate fireplace were all worthy of respect in Jimmy's eyes. Being a simple peasant, Jimmy had never seen anything to marvellous. It was clear that Chase took care of Kimiko, even if she had to do unspeakable acts for his care.

Jimmy soon remembered his cause when Kimiko pushed him through the room towards the bed.

"You can relax. I'm not going to kill you." Kimiko repeated for the third time when Jimmy started tugging to break free. Why didn't the boy believe her? She hadn't done anything to harm him as far as she knew. She was just attempted to control and restrain him to stop him hurting her.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" He snarled, trying to look over his shoulder to stare at her, but to no avail. She pushed him down onto the bed dominantly. She needed him to know that she was in control here. She wanted information from him, but she wasn't going to beg for it. Not expecting the shove, he fell onto his back, rolling slightly. The unexpected blow made him blink for a moment. Just then, Kimiko clambered on top of him, draping her silvery black hair over his face as she moved in closer.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jimmy whispered in a moment of panic, wriggling beneath her. She was only inches away from his face, staring deeply into his eyes, trying to recall him, but there was nothing. She had hoped that scrutinizing his face would bring something back.

She climbed off him, and then sat on the bed beside him. "Tell me how you first met me." She commanded, staring at him with her striking blue eyes. He eyed him apprehensively, waiting to find if she would have to resort to violence to extract the information.

"I don't know the whole story, but you turned up out of the blue one day in my village, back when things were good," Jimmy began, "You demanded that we follow Chase and said any who refused would be killed. I attacked you as you led my village away to be prisoners. You told Chase's warriors that you were going to kill me, but then when the coast was clear, you asked me for help." Jimmy looked at her, wondering if she really was not going to harm him. Her expression displayed curiosity, but suspiciousness.

"But that sounds like Chase was ruling…" She muttered, "You're lying. I would remember." Kimiko voiced out loud, her cool eyes could have turned to daggers with the look she was giving him. How dare he lie to her? Was he completely unafraid of her? Well, she would have to change that!

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, Kimiko. I doubt Chase wants you remembering how you used to live…" Jimmy said sadly, meeting her eyes.

"Tell me." Kimiko commanded again, staring at him with a poisonous expression. If he lied to her again, she would have him punished.

"I don't know it all." He warned, "but what I do know is that Chase Young threatened to kill one of your frien-"

Jimmy was cut off; mid sentence as the door to Kimiko chambers burst open with a deafening bang. The door flew off its' hinges, revealing Chase Young in his lizard form, looking at Kimiko with a murderous expression. He was a few feet taller now, towering over them both. Kimiko heard Jimmy whimper slightly. He had heard too many rumours about the lizard Chase to feel relaxed.

_I was wrong… _Now _I'm going to die. _

"Speak no more, human scum." Chase snarled, pointing at Jimmy.

"But…" Kimiko started, but then she stopped. What exactly was her argument? She had let him down. She had disobeyed him, and all because her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"I'm very disappointed with you, Kimiko." Chase said sternly in her direction, "How could you have been corrupted so easily with this pathetic humans lies?" He pointed at Jimmy again. Kimiko couldn't help but notice his forked tongue slither out of his mouth as he spoke.

Chase moved forward, grabbed the startled boy with his claws and threw him mercilessly from the room and into the hallway. Kimiko heard the crack as Chase had grabbed him, and now Jimmy was clutching his arm, writhing in agony as he flew through the air with impossible speed and height. A scream escaped Jimmy's throat as he slammed into a far away wall. His limp body slid down the wall, and he lay still.

"No!" Kimiko almost yelled, staring at Chase, who turned to stare at her with anger ever present in his eyes.

"He…" She began again, but then faltered and stopped herself. Anything she said would make the situation worse. If she justified her actions, Chase would punish her for betrayal, if he wasn't going to already, that was.

Chase morphed back into his human form, staring at Kimiko with his cold eyes. He snapped his fingers in a careless manner, and the two warriors that had been waiting outside her chambers proceeded to drag Jimmy out of sight. He clutched his arm, swearing loudly. His cries could be heard, echoing along the deserted hallways as they dragged him away to an unknown location. Kimiko stared, hoping that her apology was obvious on her face.

"Where are they taking him?" She asked quietly, not raising her head to match his eyes. If she looked into those cold eyes, she would begin to crumble. Knowing that Chase was disappointed in her was one his effective techniques for stopping her from repeating what she had done.

"That concerns you no longer." Chase said coldly. "You will not inspect the prisoners again, nor will you be leaving the palace anymore." He folded his arms as he spoke. Kimiko had served under him long enough to know that this usually meant that he wasn't going to change his mind.

Yet, Kimiko, stubborn as ever, proceeded to protest. "But, that's not fair!"

"No, it isn't, but neither was sneaking around behind my back like that. I thought I could trust you, but I was obviously mistaken. Well, I will not make that mistake again. I assure you that I will not entrust you with such an important task. You may tend to the wounded captives and take their food to them. I need some of them alive, so just make sure they are fed and watered. That is your only task from now on." Chase's voice was his low, dominating tone again, expressing that his matter clearly wasn't one open for debate.

Chase swiftly left the room, leaving her stunned and angry behind him. She sat onto her bed with a sigh, laying back on it.

Jimmy's words repeated themselves in her head.

"When things were good…", "I'm not surprised you don't remember. I doubt Chase wants you remembering how you used to live," and "Chase Young threatened to kill one of your frien-"

The way Jimmy had spoken about her, it made her sound completely the opposite of what she was now.

Had he been about to say friend?

Kimiko didn't have any friends, apart from Chase, but he didn't really count as a friend. He was just her master. A friend?

No, it couldn't have been what he was about to say, could it?

Kimiko knew only one thing for sure…

She was desperate to find out more about her locked past.

No matter how much Chase tried to stop her; it was something that he wanted to keep from her. So whatever was held in her past was obviously something that Chase wanted her to forget. Was this friend what he had wanted her to forget? Jimmy had also mentioned that she had asked him for help, but what had she wanted help with?

_I will unlock my memories, and when I do, I'm pretty sure things are going to change around here._

* * *

><p><strong>(Please review!)<strong>


	4. Another Broken Promise

**(WARNING: This chapter might shock some of you. Can't warn you properly without revealing the event, but just be warned!)**

**(Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. Hope you like it. Leave me a review, since I would like a lot more than I've received. Thank you!) **

CHAPTER FOUR: ANOTHER BROKEN PROMISE

Kimiko stomped down the hallway bitterly, breathing heavily through her nose, as if it would lighten her rage. Fury threatened to burst from her in the form of her element; but Kimiko had learnt to control it better now. She clenched her hands into fist, feeling like she could explode at any given moment. She felt as though she could have strangled someone, right there, without so much as a second thought.

A thousand thoughts were swimming in her head, adding to her anger by the second. With a frustrated scream, Kimiko flung her fist at the grey wall, earning nothing for her efforts but a large, dented, crack in the wall and an aching hand. A few fireballs had sprouted from her fist in her momentary lapse, but they were minor in comparison to others she had created in the past. She rested against the wall for a moment, panting heavily.

How could her master have degraded her in such a way; to demote her to such a meaningless task? It simply was not fair. He was cruel, and Kimiko had known his cruel side in the past, but she had assumed that was all behind her now. She was supposed to be his apprentice, how could he have placed such a weak role upon her shoulders? Why now? Had she not served him well? He had even told her himself that she had handled the situation that morning beautifully! Was that not enough proof that she was devoted to him? Tending to the wounded was something that a few enslaved women did; did Chase really value her as much as a slave now? The nerve of him…

She pushed herself away from the cracked wall and turned the corner of the corridor, making her way swiftly towards some double doors at the other end of the corridor, which were guarded by two of Chase's human guards. The doors led to a small outdoor area, which Chase used to admire the blood-red sky occasionally. She, however, used it as a cool-down area for when she was in one of her rages. Kimiko needed some fresh air to calm her down. The imprisonment inside Chase's home was beginning to irritate her, as she was never allowed to leave without cause. Not that she wanted to leave Chase permanently, she was happy here, but in her current mood, even unlocking her memories would have enraged her beyond reason.

There was no doubt about it: Kimiko was more furious than she could remember ever being before.

When the two humans spotted Kimiko marching towards them with outrage obvious on her face; they exchanged worried glances and gulped. They tightened their grips on their unsheathed weapons attached to their belts and straightened their slouches, attempting to look more dominant, but they held no delusions over who was in charge. She halted in front of them, looking at them both expectantly. When they didn't move, as they should have done, she spoke.

"Well? Move out of my way." She commanded harshly with authority in her voice. She folded her arms, waiting for them to move. They exchanged worried glances again, before one of them spoke shakily.

"I apologize, miss. 'is Majesty has ordered that no one is to leave wivout 'is perrmission, especially yourself, miss." He spoke in a strong cockney accent, clearly but shakily; almost as if he was trying to stop himself trembling. He cleared his throat, before looking at her nervously, almost as if he were afraid of her reaction.

"I don't care. Move, or I'll make you move, coward. I can't go anywhere from out there." Kimiko spat, glaring at them both. They tightened their grips again as she glared; she meant business. The Londoner spoke again.

"Sorry, miss. Chase's orders." He said quickly, before adding in a more apologetic tone, "I can't very well let'choo froo 'ere when I've bin' ordered not too, can I?" The guard asked, attempting to sound reasonable, but Kimiko was beyond reasoning.

In one swift movement, she thrust her fist, hitting the guard squarely in the stomach, winding him. The armour he wore could not protect him from Kimiko's power, particularly when she was annoyed. Kimiko had always had anger issues, ever since she could remember, and no matter how much Chase tried to train her to control them, she simply couldn't. She found that when she was annoyed, she was more powerful than ever.

He coughed, crouching over, clutching his stomach, and trying to regain his stolen breath. The other sprang into action; but she was too fast for him. She had already seized the sword from its' holster on the guards belt's. She raised it deftly, holding it dangerously close to his chest. He raised his arms in surrender, knowing that she had won.

"Pathetic humans! Let me pass!" Kimiko snarled, switching her aim of the light sword between the two guards, who exchanged worried glances again. The Londoner nodded at the other, who backed away from the doors slowly with his arms still raised, looking nervous. Kimiko threw the sword at his feet and marched through the doors defiantly, stepping into the cool air.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the palace, Chase was sitting in his throne. He sighed, as if he were tired, before muttering under his breath:<p>

"Oh Kimiko, how you have disappointed me today…" He lifted his elbow onto the armrest of his chair and rested his face upon his fist, looking merely bored, but the way his thick eyebrows knotted together showed that Chase had much more on his mind that boredom.

"Your Majesty?" One of the guards who watched over his throne room grunted from the other side of the room. There were only four people in the room; Chase, two guards and a slave girl who saw to it that Chase's home was constantly cleaned. She was busy scrubbing the floors with a hand brush and a bucket of water at the moment. It was amazing how dirty the floors could get in such a short amount of time. The slave girl was one of many, but her duty was to the throne room; one of the highest positions a maid could hope to attain in Chase's palace.

"She grows ever more curious about why I hold her secrets." He told the guard, who didn't have the faintest idea what he was talking about. Chase had no advisors, or allies. He didn't need them; his conquest for world domination was almost over. Even if all the rebels he knew of grouped together and launched an attack, they would be no match for him. He was unstoppable now, but he missed having Wuya around sometimes; she was someone to talk to. He had replaced her counsel with Kimiko, but in light of the circumstances, he was alone.

"Her curiosity has gotten the better of her, and now she will try desperately to get her memory back. I cannot allow this to happen." He continued to the confused guard, who kept nodding as if he understood. "Now, in her heart, she knows that the world was not in this glorious state. All the work I have put in to try and mould her to what she is, destroyed by a human…" He spat the last word with disgust.

He was silent for a moment, before standing up, and looking around his empty throne room. It was all too quiet. Chase found himself snarling at the two guards at the end of the room with malice. His mood had changed instantly. "Bring me the boy whom Kimiko took to her chambers. See he comes to no harm on his journey here. I want him alive and well. Use restraints if necessary, but other than that, see he comes to no harm."

"Your Majesty…" The Guards bowed with respect, before leaving promptly to retrieve the boy.

Chase sat back in his throne, before diverting his attention to the slave girl scrubbing the floors.

"You." He snapped, staring at her. She looked up nervously, as if she were unsure whether Chase Young was actually addressing her, as her presence was usually ignored. She stood up and curtsied. Chase couldn't help but notice that she was shaking with fear. What a wonderful world he had created. It was what he had always wanted; for mere mortal's to finally learn their place: beneath him.

"Your highness?" She squeaked fearfully, not daring to meet his frightful eyes.

"Go and get Kimiko. Tell her I require her presence." He commanded coldly.

"Yes, your highness." She curtsied again, before scurrying towards the door, as fast as her trembling knees would take her. The bucket and the hand brush lay forgotten. Chase Young let out a loud cough, to which she jumped, realising her error instantly. She quickly scurried to retrieve them, whispering her apologies and rushing to exit. Chase smirked nastily.

"Instruct her to retrieve the sword from my chambers. Bring them both here." Chase added dominantly as the girl fled from his sight. Her trembling legs couldn't carry her fast enough as she rushed to obey his orders.

The corners of Chase Young's mouth curled into a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>Raimundo flicked the greasy hair from his eyes, staring blankly at the crackling fire.<p>

"Well, when me and Clay were in town we heard a whisper about there being rebel camps forming all over the place. The people have really had it with Chase Young now. We met with Switchblade, who told us that there are rumours amongst rebels that Master Monk Guan is still alive and training the humans for battle… If that's true…"

Dojo's voice trailed off as Raimundo stopped listening. He swayed slightly, hugging his knees. Switchblade was a hooded figure, who chose to keep himself concealed at all times. He moved between rebel groups, collecting information about Chase and rebels plans, camps and leaders. The monks needed this information, but he demanded a price. The often had to resort to stealing money in order to pay him. It was shameful, stealing from those they were supposed to protect, but it was hard for them to get money otherwise, and usually Switchblade's information was too useful to discard.

"Rai? You listenin'?" Clay's voice rang through the blur of empty thoughts, flittering around inside his head.

"What?" He asked dejectedly, looking at Clay, who's face fell when he realised that Raimundo hadn't been listening to Dojo. He looked hurt that Raimundo had failed to follow the conversation. He was barely able to concentrate anymore. He often found himself drifting into a warm, safe place, where Kimiko would smile at the sight of him, and her eyes weren't like _his_.

"Right, Rai. I'm sorry, but I've had about as much as I can take with you." Clay started, getting to his feet, pointing his chubby finger in his face. "Either you buck up, or when we get in there to get Kim, his warrior's are gonna be all over us like stink on a skunk. You better get your head in the game partner, or this is gonna be a damn suicide mission."

Raimundo saw red, and smacked his hand away from his face. "What's the point? Kim's probably just gonna kill us anyway. Her _mind _isn't hers anymore, dude. Unless she gets her head back, Kim ain't leaving that place. He could have done anything to her. Dude, we don't even know if she's still alive!"

Clay put his giant hand on his shoulder, giving him a small, comforting shake. "Partner, you can't think like that. You're a Xiaolin Dragon, and we need you…" Clay met Raimundo's eyes. " Somewhere inside Kimiko, she's tryin' to get out of her prison, and she can't. I don't know how to get her out of this deal, but we gotta try."

Raimundo's bottom lip quivered, and suddenly, he could bare it no longer. A strangled sob escaped his throat and he looked at the floor, unable to meet anyone's eyes. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly and buried his head into them to shield his rapidly falling tears.

Omi, clay and Dojo could do little else but stare in shock.

No one had ever seen Raimundo break down before; not even in the hardest of times. He'd been distant and vacant, but never broken.

"What if… she's acting of her own free will now? What if Chase did something to her and she's not… Kim anymore?" Raimundo's muffled voice was shaky. It was impossible to miss the pain in his voice now, and the pause before he said her name only intensified the obvious pain.

"Rai…" Clay spoke softly, "Kimiko is more stubborn than a mule. I don't think that she'd ever go over to the dark side on purpose. All that time before, she was just pretendin' for our sakes so that we'd get her the hell outta there faster."

All was silent for a while. When Raimundo did not move, or even acknowledge that Clay has spoken, he continued comfortingly, trying to reassure Raimundo.

"We gotta believe that Kim's still in there, fighting, Rai. Kim's gonna be in there, just tryin' to get outta that hell, and you sitting here mopin' isn't gonna change her situation. More than ever, Kim needs you now. She's still Kim, Rai. She's just been brainwashed with evil. Why can't you see that?"

There was no response…

* * *

><p>Chase Young raised his head attentively as the sound of footsteps echoed around him, alerting him that the warriors had found their subject. Sure enough, moments later, the doors swung open, revealing two of his most trusted warriors, dragging a protesting boy between them. His arms were cuffed behind his back and he was writhing, spitting abuse and swearing loudly, attempting with all his might to break loose, but he was aching all over. His arm was throbbing, his chest was twanging and his head was pulsing, as well as all the other aches and pains, like a thousand needles stabbing away at different parts of his body.<p>

When Jimmy's eyes fell upon Chase Young, he was struggling more than ever, writhing and yelling, kicking and swearing more fiercely than before. The soldiers had wrapped their fingers around his muscular arms, and despite his efforts, were dragging him along easily.

"What is your name, boy?" The man spoke in a commanding tone, altering Jimmy to who was in charge. The boy was still struggling as the guards threw him forwards onto the floor. He landed on his knees, almost losing his balance and toppling forwards. Chase gave a curt nod towards one of the guards, who placed his heavy boot against Jimmy's back, forcing him forwards into a kneeling position.

"I am pleased you humans have finally learned your place," Chase mused mostly to himself, before pacing before the bowing boy. Jimmy glared up with hatred, breathing heavily.

"Well, your name?" The man questioned impatiently, stopping before him and staring at him expectantly. The boy spoke no response, but merely spat at Chase with a determined look on his face.

Chase looked disgusted. He brought his foot forwards faster than Jimmy could register. His boot struck his face hard, and after the explosion of pain that knocked him backwards, the guards hoisted him roughly onto his knees again. He could already feel his lip beginning to swell from a split in his bottom lip, which, from the metallic taste in his mouth, Jimmy assumed was bleeding. He breathed heavily,

The corners of Chase's mouth curled into a harsh smile, before he knotted his gloved fingers in Jimmy's greasy hair painfully tight and yanked his head upright sharply, so that Jimmy's soft, brown eyes met his.

Coldly, Chase tried again. "Your name, peasant?"

"Go to hell." Jimmy panted breathlessly, waiting for the inevitable blow that he would surely be subjected to. He didn't even flinch as Chase raised his fist. If he was going to die, he wouldn't go out easily, like so many before him.

But the blow never came.

Just as he had raised his fist, the doors on the other side of the room swung open. The slave girl had returned, carrying the sword with outstretched arms. Behind her, trudged Kimiko, looking rather disgruntled.

* * *

><p>Chase released his grip on the boy instantly, who gasped with relief.<p>

"Kimiko." Chase greeted her with a slight smile on his face. Jimmy raised his head sharply. Just as he was about to turn, the warrior placed his boot upon the boys back again, forcing him back down against the floor. Kimiko returned his greeting with a curt nod, trying to hide her scowl. She paid no attention to the kneeling boy at Chase's feet, assuming him to be just another peasant.

"Bring me my sword, Kimiko." Chase ordered.

"Yes, sire." Kimiko moved to take the sword from the slave girl, who looked like she would have given anything to be away from Chase. Her arms were trembling slightly as Kimiko took the sword from her grasp. The girl soon scurried from sight.

Kimiko was not so respectable, particularly in her current mood, and carried the sword casually. Grasping it with one hand, she walked across the majestic room towards her master. She reluctantly bowed and raised it above her head, presenting to him with her arms outstretched. She was still bitter towards him. He took the sword from her hands slowly.

"Thank you, Kimiko." Chase said simply before lifting the sword upright.

Kimiko moved behind her master, standing up straight and elegantly. She was staring at the sword with curiosity, watching as Chase examined its' razor sharp edges.

"You are wondering why I have requested the presence of you, and my sword, when I require them so little." Chase said with amusement, not even turning to look at her. His statement was not intended as a question.

"I am." She replied, not taking her eyes from the steel blade.

"This…" Chase paused, gesturing at Jimmy, "peasant believes himself capable of denying me."

Kimiko glanced at the boy, looking away again quickly. She didn't realise who it was until a moment later. She looked back to his face. Those soft brown eyes were fixed upon her as her eyes widened in surprise. All bitterness and rage vanished instantly.

"Jimmy…" Kimiko's voice was barely more than a whisper as the realisation sank in. She knew all too well what was coming now. It was too late. Doom was approaching swiftly, and nothing would be able to halt it.

"So that is your name…" Chase tilted his head, staring at the boy with interest, but then he turned back to Kimiko.

"Your little "friend" here has poisoned you, Kimiko. He is one of our enemies, wishing only to corrupt our kingdom. His kind wants to destroy all we have built. The rebels must be eradicated." Chase turned to face her this time, speaking softly, almost alluringly. Kimiko's face flickered with confusion. A slight smile twisted upon Chase's face.

"Don't listen to him!" Jimmy shouted loudly over Chase's words.

"SILENCE!" Chase bellowed at him. "You see, young monk. The boy has no respect for us. Scum like this are of no use to us, or our kingdom." Chase spat harshly, raising his sword to Jimmy's chest. He pressed the blade into him, without breaking the skin.

"I… don't understand…" Kimiko said timidly. She was too confused. Her head was screaming at her to believe Chase, but her heart was telling her that there was some truth to Jimmy's words.

"What is there to understand, Kimiko? This worm is an enemy, trying to crumble this world at its' roots from the inside." Chase didn't take his eyes from the boy. He snapped the fingers in his left hand, and the guards hoisted Jimmy to his feet.

Once again, Jimmy spat at Chase's feet, glaring with hatred.

Chase moved in closer to Jimmy, looking furious, but amused at the same time.

"How do you believe this will end, Jimmy?" Chase snarled into his ear venomously.

"This world will one day realise what a tyrant you are, and the rebels you've worked so hard to kill will become too many." Jimmy hissed furiously at Chase, his voice barely more than a whisper, "They'll march in here, and you'll be defenceless, and when this palace crumbles into ruin, I only hope you get crushed in the rubble, like the insect you are."

With that, Chase threw back his head and let out a bellowing laugh. Kimiko stared, her eyes wide with confusion. When Chase's laugh subsided, he leant in close to Jimmy, whispering almost.

"The rebels will be wiped out, one by one…" A pause. "And you are no exception."

Jimmy's eyes turned to Kimiko's face and at that moment, he knew, the Kimiko he had known was in there somewhere. A slight smile found its' way onto his face.

* * *

><p>It happened so fast. It was over before Kimiko had time to react. All she could do was stare in horror. A single gasp escaped her throat.<p>

There was a determined cry from Chase as plunged his sword, straight into Jimmy's stomach and up into his chest. There was a strangled groan and a horrible squelching sound as the steel pierced through his body. Jimmy lifted his head, consumed with pain. His face twisted into one filled with agony.

Blood began dripping instantly, trickling down Chase's sword and hand and onto the floor. The warriors released their grips emotionlessly, leaving just Chase holding the boys shoulder.

Chase smiled maliciously, before withdrawing his sword with yet another nasty squelch. The smirk on his face remained as he released his grip on the boy, pushing him backwards. He fell, unable to stop himself, and landed on his back. There was a horrible choking noise as his throat began to make rasping noises. Blood began to spill from his lips. His body trembled violently.

Chase turned away, his smirk gone. He simply looked like he didn't care. He threw his sword at one of the warriors, who caught it skilfully by the handle.

"Clean my sword. I do not wish to have this filthy rebels blood stain it for much longer." He spat in Jimmy's direction, before turning away from the unmoving boy on the throne room's floor. The guards bowed, even thought Chase's back was turned, and swiftly left the throne room.

Kimiko stared in horror at what had just happened.

Chase turned towards her and stroked her cheek gently, "Rebels like him are dangerous, Kimiko. I cannot risk them corrupting this kingdom. When their numbers are lesser, I will assign you a more deserving task. I do not blame you for going behind my back now. I should have known that this scum would mislead you. The enemy are poisonous. I will destroy all who oppose me, and then we shall have a perfect world." He crooned softly, almost with affection. He dropped his hand from her cheek.

She couldn't even bring herself to face him. Kimiko simply stared. Her legs had turned to jelly. Even speaking was impossible. Her mouth gaped dumbly. She was at a loss of everything. Her mind had gone blank. No emotion, no words. There was simply nothing.

"Dispose of his body, then fetch the girl to clean this place up." Chase told her softly, flashing a smile. He walked away, leaving her alone.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the feeling in her legs returned.<p>

"Jimmy!" She cried, crashing onto her knees beside him. His eyes wheeled, searching for her, and when they found her, he started to choke on his own blood, gasping for air. Kimiko lifted his head with her hand, helping his breathing slightly.

"Kim…" He managed to gasp in between coughs. Kimiko panicked. They both knew he was too late too save. There was something pink and squidgy-looking poking out from Jimmy's wound, which made Kimiko gag, and they were both in the centre of a puddle of blood. The wound was still gushing blood, like a river.

"Shh…" She whispered, taking his hand in hers comfortingly.

"He's… l-lying…" Jimmy spluttered.

"You just rest now…" Kimiko stammered, her hands shaking. "You're going to be fine… I promise." She lied, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Don't… break… p-promise." Jimmy's breaths began to grow slower and his whole body was shaking. He choked again, and Kimiko raised his head.

"I'm not, Jimmy. You're going to be fine, really. It's not even that bad." Kimiko lied again.

"K-Kim… I'm s-scared… C-come… c-close…" He whispered, and she could barely hear him now. He was so quiet. They both knew it was going to be over soon.

She leant down, bringing her ear close to his bloody lips. His eyes were starting to slide shut slowly, and he wasn't coughing anymore. He was still shaking, but less violently. Trembling, she squeezed his hand.

"F-find… R-Rai…" Jimmy whispered softly, and with a final gasp of air, the life in his eyes faded.

She stared for a moment, letting the realisation hit her.

"I'm sorry…" Kimiko bent down and kissed his cheek softly. She knew now that tears were cascading down her cheeks and a great sadness filled her heart.

His hand drooped lifelessly in hers, and Jimmy knew no more.

As his eyes finally slid shut, a single tear fell from his eye.

* * *

><p>Kimiko wiped her eyes; feeling like her heart was breaking.<p>

There was no hate in Kimiko, only sadness. It wasn't just sadness for the enemy who had helped her.

It was more than that.

She had known him beforehand. She was sure of it. Jimmy was someone who had meant something to her. He must have been.

Back before Chase had ruled.

The sadness in her heart wasn't something that she had ever experienced before, and she couldn't explain where it had come from.

Whoever Jimmy had been to her before, he had meant something. Never had she cried, or showed much emotion at a rebel's death. This was something more.

This was care. Kimiko had cared for this boy.

Even up till his death, he had helped her.

With a sniff, she composed herself, remembering Jimmy's clue in his dying moments: "Find Rai."

Her heart dropped when she realised she had made _two_ promises to the boy that she had broken: that he would be fine, and she had promised that she wouldn't kill him.

Wasn't that exactly what she had done?

* * *

><p><strong>(Please, please, please review! I get people who read but who don't review! Reviews are what make me write! I'm disappointed with the number of reviews I've gotten on this Fic so far!)<strong>

**(That was depressing to write to be honest!)**

**(R.I.P Jimmy! Aren't I gooey?) **

**(I've been advised to say that I own Jimmy's character, just so he's copyrighted and no one can steal him. I also own the rather mysterious Switchblade, who, by the way, just popped into my head as I wrote this chapter, and even I'm curious about him! To my knowledge, this plot is also my own. Other than that, I own nothing!)**


	5. Departure

**(I get a lot of people who add this to their Favourite Stories list, but who don't review! Bad times! Chapter five took me a while to write, because I wrote it with writers block. Then I hated it, so I threw it out and completely rewrote it, and this is the final result. Just a warning, it's a VERY long one! As always, review. Thanks.))**

CHAPTER FIVE: DEPARTURE

Kimiko flicked her slick black hair over her small shoulders and looked at her reflection in the mirror. It has grown long in her time with Chase, and now framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. The face that had once been innocent and young had grown mature, and somehow stronger. She wiped the underneath of her eyes, which was a dark colour from another sleepless night. Jimmy's death had haunted her dreams, leaving her exhausted for the third day in a row. Her reptilian eyes, which her master possessed, were perhaps the most striking of her features. She had grown to be quite fond of them, but she could not help feeling that they somehow did not look right on her face; almost as if they had not always been there.

The feelings of intense mystery surrounding her had always been a bother to Kimiko when she tried to remember her past. Chase kept her memories under lock and key, and it troubled her, so much so that when she even questioned him about them, he would grow stiff and refuse to speak to her. The only real answer he had ever provided her was: "They're dangerous in the wrong hands." At first, she had assumed he meant their enemy, but in light of the past few days, she began to wonder if he had meant _her. _After all, why should someone not have the right to his or her own memories? Surely her memories would not endanger herself? Jimmy had hinted that Kimiko was different before Chase had ruled the world; did this mean that she used to be an enemy?

She recalled Jimmy's other hints, which she could remember perfectly. They had been resounding in her head all night:

'_I doubt Chase wants you remembering how you used to live', 'you demanded that we follow Chase and said any who refused would be killed. I attacked you as you led my village away to be prisoners. You told Chase's warriors that you were going to kill me, but then when the coast was clear, you asked me for help…"_ and _'Chase Young threatened to kill one of your frie-'. _

Most importantly, there was the latest hint: '_Find Rai._'

They were all hints to her past… If only she had access to it. Retrieving her memories was constantly on her mind now, yet there was simply no way to do it. Whatever had happened, Chase clearly didn't want her to remember, and that began to make Kimiko wonder if that reason was because _she_ was the enemy in the past.

Kimiko pursed her lips, staring at her eyes in the mirror. Chase was definitely hiding them for a reason, and he didn't seem to want to tell her what that reason was. Kimiko had tried to think of ways to persuade him, but she was not an idiot; Chase could silence anyone with a single glare, and his tantrums were legendary.

No one would upset Chase if they could possibly avoid it, and she was not stupid enough to stand against him.

People that stood up to Chase Young were nothing but fools.

Fools who would eventually meet a sticky end…

* * *

><p>Raimundo frowned as he trudged through the dead forest, lagging behind as Omi and Clay marched ahead of him. The smell of burning was heavy on the close air; in the distance, a pillar of black smoke rose in the sky. He assumed another village had been torched. <em>How many humans had died this time?<em> Omi and Clay moved swiftly, as Raimundo slumped behind them, across the barren terrain, using the overhead branches for some kind of cover. They offered little cover or protection, but it was better than simply walking out in the open. At least with the cover of the thin, black branches, they could be mistaken for animals, or at least, what was left of their dwindling population.

They had heard from Switchblade that there were some ruins that were inhabited by a rebel group to the north, which was where they were currently headed. The monks preferred to keep themselves to themselves, but they needed to keep moving to stay safe. Chase has spies everywhere. If someone spotted them, his warriors would be upon them instantly, which was why they tried to keep moving places. It was rough, and tiresome, but they could not afford to get captured. _Not that we do anything productive anyway… _Raimundo had added silently when this had been mentioned in previous times. It was not like they were moving to aid the rebel groups; they simply passed them by, or tried to install hope.

Dojo was cowering inside Clay's torn cowboy hat. Nothing would make the tiny dragon leave the frayed accessory, not until they reached a safe destination. Clay could feel him trembling in his matted hair. Dojo had always been the least brave of them all, but now, he was frightened of his own shadow. Although, they could not blame him for his fear, Chase Young thought of Dojo as the most important ingredient in his soup; nothing more. If Dojo was taken prisoner, he knew exactly where he would meet his end.

Omi darted forwards, past Raimundo and Clay, taking the lead. In spite of everything, he still liked to believe he was their leader and held the most authority over the other two. He had always believed he was superior. Raimundo and Clay unknowingly rolled their eyes in unison. _Typical Omi. _

He marched sensitively, inhaling the air deeply, and staying on his toes. Omi had not lost his touch at all. He had always strived for perfection, and his limitless sense of happiness and energy meant that he was still the same monk he had always been, maybe even stronger than before. Never disheartened; Omi was often thought of as the glue that held them all together. He seemed to instigate hope in others, which kept Clay motivated and filled with hope. Being the perfectionist of the group, Omi darted between the trees swiftly and with skill, like some sort of monkey, and clambered up to a broken branch to get a better view of the terrain.

Clay and Raimundo halted their tracks and looked up at their friend. Omi narrowed his eyes. In the distance were the ruins that they had heard about, but also, unmistakably were Chase's soldiers. From the shape of their armour, Omi would have guessed that they were humans who had sworn loyalty, not the enslaved jungle cats in their human form, but Omi would not have bet on this. The ruins looked familiar; but Omi could not quite put his finger on where he had seen them before. It was likely that they had passed them on their travels, or perhaps visited at some point.

"It looks as if we may have company when we advance to the ruins." Omi reported, swinging down from the dead branch to land softly on his feet, "Human warriors."

Clay cracked his knuckles with a playful grin, "I've bin' itchin' for a fight for a long time…"

Raimundo slouched his back, sighing heavily. He had expected trouble when they had decided to move towards the house, but he had hoped that Clay and Omi would be smart enough to try and find an alternative route; apparently not.

Clay scowled, and then something happened which Raimundo did not expect: Clay's giant fist smashed strongly into his lip, knocking him backwards into the dry dirt. Dazed, Raimundo lay on the ground for a second, holding his stinging lip. All feeling, apart from the shooting pains of the wallop, had left him feeling momentarily numb from the shock. He looked up at Clay with confusion as the taste of blood began to fill his mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" He spat into the dirt, which swallowed up the blood hungrily. He felt the split lip with his tongue, which was swollen already.

"I've had it with you Rai. It's about time someone knocked some sense into you. I can't take no more of your depression. Kimiko needs our help, and so does the rest of the world, but you think you've got it so damn tough that you can't put aside your feelin's for two minutes to care!" Clay spoke harshly, more so than a stunned Omi had ever heard him speak. Clay usually kept calm in all situations, but it had gone on too long for him to keep his temper. "We've tried bein' understandin', buddy, but you're not makin' this easy for us. We ain't got much of a chance against Chase with Kimiko gone, and you ain't here either…"

"I _am_ here!" Raimundo interjected, springing to his feet defiantly.

"No you ain't, Rai! Your head is always off somewhere else, wallowin' in your self-pity. It's like you ain't even a Xiaolin Dragon anymore! How long has it been since you trained? When was the last time you even _touched _a Wu?" Clay hissed at him, anger clear on his half-hidden face beneath his favourite accessory.

"I don't know." He defended, folding him arms, "I got a lot on my mind. It's not like the girl I love is working for our enemy while he's doing God knows what with her. Think Clay; Chase could have her doing _anything. _Dude, we don't even know if she's still _alive_! Chase could have killed her months ago and we wouldn't even know it."

Dojo was about to point out that he would know if Kimiko was dead. He had a deep connection with every Xiaolin Dragon that had ever existed, much like he did with the Shen Gong Wu; if one of the Dragons' life force was fading, he would be able to feel it. He could sometimes sense Kimiko's heart beat racing, but this was incredibly rare. Still, if she had fallen, he would have felt it.

Omi could do little but stare. He felt split between the two parties, and nothing made him feel more torn than when his fellow friends fought with each other. He stood equally between them, feeling like they were both pulling him in opposite directions. With an apologetic look to Raimundo, who didn't notice, Omi shuffled slightly towards Clay. Of course, Omi agreed with everything Clay had just said; they would barely be able to occupy Chase with three of them, let alone actually defeat him. With Raimundo barely alive, or so it seemed, the chances of last a minute with Chase Young in battle were extremely slim. Just as he opened his mouth to point out that Clay was correct, Clay began to speak again.

"Rai, either you start pullin' your weight, or you can leave me an' Omi to do it ourselves. I hate to do it partner, but you're weighin' us down now. You're a burden to us now! It's a victory if we can save even one person these days, and when we finally take on Chase, Omi and me are gonna need all the help we can get. You're heart ain't in this Rai, and with you this way, we're better without you!" Clay told him harshly, watching the expression on Raimundo's face as he digested the words that had been spat at him.

He looked calm for a second, and then he turned a deep red, his fists shaking with sheer anger, which was threatening to burst from him at any second.

"Fine! I'm sick of you guys not thinking about how I feel. You think I gave up hope because of Kim? Nah, I gave it up when I realised that all we ever do is run away. I'm not running away anymore. All the training, finding all those Shen Gong Wu, just for this? I didn't spend years of my life training to run. I never did it before all this, and I won't do it now. If that's how you feel, I guess I know where I belong." He snarled at the cowboy with anger and turned on his heels, marching off in the opposite direction, kicking up dust in his frustration. Clay's jaw dropped and he reached out towards his friend, horrified at the effect that both parties' words had had. They were words spoken in the heat of the moment; not truly meant. Clay had only spoken them in an attempt to invoke some motivation in Raimundo, not to make him leave. He had never wanted that.

Clay moved forwards to follow him, but Omi grabbed his torn shirt to stop him. It did not take long for Raimundo to shrink to being barely visible.

"Going after Raimundo will not make things better, my friend. You know he has fiery head." Omi spoke knowledgably.

Clay sighed, "I guess you either mean a hot head or a fiery temper. Both of which are true." He shook his head sadly as the Brazilian disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

><p>Jack Spicer let a groan escape his lips. He could only feel pain, nothing but it. Every inch of him was aching, screaming for a release from the endless abyss of pain and torture. The stinging feeling searing across his body told him that the wounds obtained from his resistance, and torture, with Chase's warriors had started to heal. His arms felt wooden as they lay either side of his head. From the dull throb in his wrists, he guessed his arms were bound to the bed to stop his movements. Like he could move anyway.<p>

He could hear the familiar murmur of the Infirmary of Chase's home. When Jack was on the verge of dying, Chase Young ordered him to be taken there to be miraculously fixed up, before being sent back to Chase for another round of torture. The thought made Jack shudder. It was an endless cycle that Jack could not escape, just as Chase Young had ensured. Jack could not even see the reason Chase would use an infirmary for the wounded; his soldiers were never injured in battles. They were too powerful for anyone to be victorious against. The only reason Jack could think of was that Chase must need information from those in it, and was simply trying to keep them alive long enough to extract it. He had been in the infirmary before, but never strong enough to ask questions about its' role.

The scars covering his pale body told Jack Spicer's story since the hero he once worshipped took over the world; and it was one filled with pain and bloodshed.

Jack had struggled after Chase Young had taken over the world. The hero he had once idolised became too strong and too powerful. Jack's ideas of world domination seemed like daydreams in comparison to the nightmare that Chase had turned into reality for so many innocent people. He had pandered Chase out of admiration at first, but then his admiration turned into fear and regret. Jack witnessed, on many occasions, the full extent of the evil characters' anger, and when Chase ran out of humans to torture; he simply turned on Jack and wanted nothing more than to make him pay for some unknown betrayal. He seemed intent on driving him into a state of torment, which he was excellent at doing. Spicer assumed that Chase Young could sense Jack's regret over choosing the evil side, but he was never exactly sure why his used-to-be hero had turned on him.

Jack's home had been smashed; his parents buried in the rubble. His life's work, and the robots he had spent years developing, all had to be left behind. Jack spent the next eighteen months on the run, doing anything and everything to survive. It seemed nothing would give Chase more pleasure than to crush Jack Spicer. Unfortunately, the warriors had caught up with him and sent him straight to Chase. At one time, he had been just as hunted as the Xiaolin Dragons, if they were even still alive. He had not heard anything of those losers that was reliable for at least a year. Personally, Jack thought they were dead, but then they often had a way of proving Jack wrong, and somewhere deep inside him, he hoped that this was one of those times.

Jack could not help but smile slightly. He had always referred to them as the Xiaolin Losers, but yet now he remembered them as what they were: heroes. They were nothing less. He wished that he had chosen a different path now; perhaps he could have joined them, maybe even have become one of them. Omi had suggested it once and he regretted now not taking him up on that offer. It would be better than serving as a plaything for Chase Young and his temper tantrums.

World conquest was not the glamorous position Jack had imagined.

With a sigh, Jack tried to lift his head, so that he might see his surroundings, but he could not. It was too painful.

"What about him?" A familiar voice asked in the distance.

"He is receiving special care. Chase has ordered us to keep everyone away, as the medicine he is taking can be harmful to those without his illness." A gruff voice responded, yet the quiver in his voice was easily identified.

"I think I'll be fine. I'm a big girl." The mocking female voice spoke, as footsteps grew closer.

"Miss," The voice called urgently, another set of footsteps, "please, I'm under orders."

"I'll just give him some water and move away. I haven't seen the rebel stir at all yet; do you want him to die? I've been deployed in this dump, so I may as well do something useful." The girl spoke dismissively with authority.

"Fine, but you had better stick to that." The guard warned and the footsteps died away. He felt the bed he was lying on tilt, like someone had just sat on it. The springs creaked as the girl moved.

A soft hand pulled Jack's head forwards gently as he groaned. She held his head upright with one hand, before pulling his chin down gently to expose his dry mouth to the heavy air.

"Sorry…" Kimiko mumbled, then allowed herself a small smile at her stupidity. _Idiot, he's unconscious. _

Jack tried to open his eyes to see the girl who was helping him, but his eyelids were too heavy.

She tipped a tiny amount of water into his mouth, waiting to see if he would swallow. When Jack Spicer swallowed, she tipped another small amount into his mouth. Clearly, he was conscious, and now Kimiko could make him drink properly. She pressed the cup to his cracked and pale lips, tipping it slightly. Spicer gulped down the water, grateful for the girl who was helping him. He couldn't put his finger on her voice; perhaps she had treated him before when he had been in the infirmary.

Kimiko gave a sigh, "Well, whoever you are, you must be valuable. I've never seen someone in such bad shape. Whatever information you're holding from Chase must be important. You rebels are too stubborn. I don't know why you bother." She said idly, combing over his scarred and wounded body with her eyes. What little clothes he had left were hanging off his frame loosely. His ribs were protruding on his chest, and there were bloody gashes all over the place, not to mention bluish bruises colouring pale skin, which looked like paper over his malnourished bones.

Even if Kimiko had still possessed her memories, she would never have recognised her former enemy now. The boy that Jack had once been was gone, beyond recognition in this strange, bloody and defeated man.

Jack Spicer chuckled mentally. He managed to bring himself to answer, but the response sounded distant and unusually weak, which for Spicer, was not good.

"Not valuable. Just a plaything. I hold nothing from him." He whispered, sounding hoarse and weak. His lack of strength didn't even surprise him; it merely amused him. He was used to being in this state. His body refused to deal with the injuries, but Chase Young could not crush Jack Spicer's spirit, not truly.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "I'll never understand why people rebel against Chase…"

"Because what Chase does is wrong." He managed to growl slightly, taking a few seconds to cough afterwards. His eyes flickered, showing blurry shapes and a mixture of grey and black.

"He does what is needed. Chase has power; something human's lack. It's only fair that he should rule the world. What else would he do with such power? All he asks is for humans to comply. You rebels are cowards." Kimiko mumbled angrily. She was loyal to Chase, despite everything, and still defended him. She hopped off the creaking bed, and her footsteps faded.

No rebel would ever dishonour her master in front of her… She would defend his title.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the palace, Chase Young smiled as he pulled out of Kimiko's thoughts.

Of course, he knew Spicer was where he had placed Kimiko. Yet his presence would be a true test for Kimiko's loyalty. She was doing well so far. When she had moved towards Spicer, despite the guard informing her that he had instructed otherwise, he was ready to punish Kimiko for disloyalty. He had then plunged into her thoughts. Chase had beaten Spicer beyond recognition, and the sight of him did not stir curiosity to her. Spicer would no doubt reveal a snippet of information about her past to her soon, and then Chase would see if she would dare disobey him by getting information again.

If she did disobey, there would be hell to pay…

* * *

><p>Water burst from Omi's fingertips. He had used his Tsunami Strike to take down one of the human warriors, who whimpered and fell at Omi's feet. The monks had taken them by surprise, which was often their greatest advantage when attacking. Three warriors had fallen, and only two remained; both were confused and disoriented from the blitz attack.<p>

Clay grabbed Omi's tiny hands and spun him on the spot, sending him flying towards one of the warriors to give him a little extra power in his kick. Omi's flying kick sent the warrior headfirst into a dead tree in the forest. The poor warriors had been caught completely by surprise and had gotten them selves confused. Omi and Clay were easily too good for them, and the five warriors were soon lying unconscious in the dirt. When the dust cleared, Clay smiled and held up his hand for a high five.

"Good work, partner." Clay praised Omi, who grinned and slapped his hand. Clay wiped the sweat on his forehead with his hands. Considering the black clouds always blocked the sun, it was always stiflingly hot out in the open.

They looked at the ruins, which were a few hundred yards away. It was familiar, for sure. It looked as though it may used to have been some kind of house in the past. It was essentially a mass of grey, with a hint of red peeking over the top.

Omi frowned, "We have been here before…"

"That's some strong déjà vu right there." Clay agreed. Omi scanned the area swiftly, and they both turned to continue on their journey to the safety of the ruins. Being in the open made them nervous, and they were anxious to reach a safe place.

"Y-you're one of _them, _aren't you?" A soft voice spoke from behind the two monks. Horrified, they spun on the spot, only to reveal a magnitude of dead trees stretching towards the horizon. The voice was female, but it was currently faceless. Omi scanned the trees defensively, and both of them crouched instinctively, waiting for an attack that may, or may not have come.

"Who's there?" Clay called threateningly into the dead forest, his voice echoing, "Show yourself!"

A blonde teenager stepped out slowly from behind the trees. Her hair was tied back neatly in a plait, which hung down past her waist and tied with a small red bow. She wore a blue blouse, which was knotted at the front to allow her to cool down in the harsh heat, revealing her navel. Leathery boots and denim shorts added to her attire. Her skin was tanned and oddly clean. She was clearly looked after well, which caused suspicion in itself. After all, the only people who looked this clean and neat had sworn loyalty to Chase. She turned her soft blue eyes towards them cautiously and put her arms out to show she was unarmed.

"You're two of those… Xiaolin Dragons aren't you?" The girl looked at them both, scanning them.

Clay looked at Omi with confusion, and did not respond to her question.

"Let me guess: Omi… the little one." She pointed to him, grinning, "And Clay, the cowboy, and the Brazilian is missing." As their jaw's dropped with surprise, the girl scoffed. _How did she know of them?_ "Much scrawnier than I expected actually. 'Specially you." She folded her arms, nodding towards Omi. His jaw dropped in outrage, then with a smile, she moved towards them with an outstretched hand, directing it mainly to Clay.

"The name's Crysta, at least for now. You never know who's listening." The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously and took a quick scan of the area. When neither of them moved to shake her hand, she looked hurt and confused. "What?" Crysta asked, raising her eyebrow, "I won't hurt you, I promise. I want to help."

"I'm afraid I can't trust you on that, ma'am." Clay moved to turn away from her, "Only dirty Heylin snakes would wanna help two travellers, and even then they'd just be leadin' 'em to more Warriors." He snarled his additional comment, sounding even more venomous than he had originally intended, but this was no problem.

"Wait!" She called, moving forwards slightly, halting Clay in his tracks, a scowl on his freckled face.

"You're trying to get into the ruins aren't you?" She asked knowingly, pointing to the crumbled grey building a few hundred feet away from them.

When neither of them responded, she smiled again. "You'd better come with me. You won't get in without my help. You'll need someone to let you in…" She paused for a moment, looking entirely pleased with herself for holding such information.

"I do not know who you are, but you will explain yourself now!" Omi challenged, glaring at Crysta.

She looked taken aback, and then rolled her eyes. "Jeez, guys… You know the ruins are inhabited by a rebel group, yes?" She possessed the air of someone who was trying to explain something simple to someone stupid as she spoke to them.

They nodded, expressionless.

"They're starting a rebellion there, and the security is real high-tech. Trust me, you'll need all the help you can get. No offence, but you guys don't look like the Xiaolin Dragons. They'll spot you on the CCTV cameras, assume your scavenging for food and activate the defence mechanisms." She spoke knowledgably.

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" Clay accused, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

She rolled her eyes at the stupidity of his question, answering shortly. "You're not very bright are you? I clearly know all about the ruins, and you _know_ that a rebel group stay there." Crysta grinned again and reached into the back pocket of her shorts, smiling knowingly as she held up something that was glowing golden. "And you should at least have _some _trust in me, because I have this..."

It was the Tangle Web Comb, unmistakably. A burst of warmth spread through Clay and Omi, and Dojo gave a noticeable shudder from on top of Clay's sandy head. They had not seen this particular Shen Gong Wu for well over a year. It made Clay's stomach drop when he recalled memories of it; Kimiko had struggled with her control of her focus with the Comb, but managed to 'clear the storm' of her mind in time to win another Wu. _Those were the days… _Clay thought, as Omi burst into speech, looking furious.

"Where did you get that?" Omi glared, "Shen Gong Wu are most powerful. You would not be able to control it if you knew what it did. It is very dangerous in the wrong hands. You should be careful. The Tangle Web Comb requires much focus and without it you could-"

"Calm down, chatterbox. I can use a Wu." Crysta rolled her eyes again, "My master gave it to me." Omi looked extremely disgruntled at being interrupted, "Gotta have _some _kind of protection."

"Your master?" Clay asked, with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. From Omi and Clay's point of view, Crysta was one of the bad guys. She must be; she was too clean and kempt to be a rebel, so therefore she must be aligned with Chase Young. No follower of Chase Young would _ever _be caught in a Rebel Camp. They still held their defensive stances, barely budging.

Crysta gave a visible sigh, "Seriously guys, all I could do is tie you up," She waved the glowing comb in her hands, "and I wouldn't." The blonde added when Omi's jaw dropped. "You still don't trust me do you?"

Clay and Omi exchanged glances.

"I reckon we could trust you as far as we could throw you." Clay tilted his head forwards threateningly, "Wanna give it a try?" He offered, grinning slightly. Clay used to a gentlemen when it came to fighting girls, but the last two years had hardened him considerably. In light of the situation, he would have fought children to make a positive difference.

Crysta held up her hands again and sighed. "Here." She said simply, tossing the Shen Gong Wu to their feet.

When the two Dragons stared with confusion, she rolled her eyes again, keeping her arms raised. "Not the brightest, are you? Now I'm completely defenceless, are you happy? Seriously, we'd better head to the ruins before _those _guys get back up. You're not gonna leave me out here with nothing to defend myself, are you? I'd bet my bottom dollar that more will be along soon. We've been here too long." She flicked her head back towards the unconscious warrior, lying at the base of a tree.

Clay bent down and picked up the Shen Gong Wu, rolling it between his fingers. He looked at Crysta, then back at the warrior, before narrowing his eyes.

"Alright," He looked to Omi to check that they both agreed, before adding harshly: "but if you so much as breathe in a threatenin' way, you're gonna find yourself out here, Wu-less and tied down." He warned, and Omi nodded sternly in agreement.

Crysta shrugged, but then nodded. "I guess that's fair."

"I am glad you think so." Omi held out his arm, gesturing her to walk in front, so that they could keep an eye on her.

Crysta took her place in front of them, running swiftly through the open, desert-like terrain. The heat was harsh as it bore down upon the three of them. Clay kept the Tangle Web Comb clutched tightly in his fingertips, poised for attack if she showed any signs of wanting to hurt them.

It was a long run.

Sweat dripped freely, and the insatiable thirst was maddening. Still, they were resilient, because they had to be. The remaining dragons had learnt to withstand hostile conditions. Dojo peered through a tear in Clay's hat, surveying Crysta with interest. He slithered slightly through the sandy hair, pulling his cylindrical body to Clay's ear.

"Hey, kid, you sure we can trust this girl?" He asked uncertainly, whispering into his ear, "She looks like a Heylin…"

"Not really," Clay answered honestly, panting his response, "but she can't hurt us, and we need to get into that buildin'. She's right, more'll be along soon and we don't have anywhere better to go."

The old and broken house looked even more familiar as they approached it. It was made of grey stone, with a towering brick wall surrounding it. Several chunks of brick were missing from the wall, and a large section of the red roof was missing from the house.

Omi was thoughtful. He felt wary of Crysta, and he had good reason to be. She held good knowledge of them, and was incredibly well kept and clean. Of course, it could have all been a trap, but Switchblade was always trustworthy and reliable. The ruins were definitely rebel grounds, and Crysta had done nothing to harm them thus far. She had also been carrying a Shen Gong Wu. The last time it had been seen was in Jack Spicer's possession.

And then Omi gasped.

"Jack Spicer!" His eyes widened as he turned to stare at Clay.

Clay's jaw dropped as the wave of realisation washed over him.

Crysta gave a grin as she traversed along the brick wall, feeling for something. She seemed to find what she was looking for and struck a brick with a swift movement. There was a grinding noise as a section of the lower wall dropped beneath the ground, revealing a brick staircase. She held her arm out welcomingly into the well-lit tunnel.

"So you finally figured out where we were using as headquarters?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Please!" He begged, shrinking against the wall behind him, wishing it would swallow him. "Don't do this!" He still tried to plead, but he knew his attempts were useless. She was going to kill him. That glint in her eyes told him as much.<em>

"_Please, Kimiko, don't kill me. I love you!" Raimundo tried again, feeling his throat go dry from his sobs. _

_The girl in front of him let out a cold and cruel laugh. She still looked exactly the same; hair in bunches, soft face, sweet smile. Even her eyes were hers. It was Kimiko, just as he remembered her, but she wasn't _his _Kimiko. _

_The laughter subsided and she crouched, kneeling in front of him. The Japanese girl smirked, sending shivers through his cowering body. _

"_I never loved you." She taunted harshly, "You were nothing, not in comparison to _him._" She crooned the last word, as another being stepped out of the shadows behind her: Chase Young. Still wearing his plated armour, black hair hanging loosely, with a nasty smile on his face. _

_He moved forwards and ran a gloved finger across Kimiko's face, and she looked up lovingly, her eyes turning into those reptilian slits that he feared. "He has shown me what love is…" She smirked as she stood up. She was much shorter than him, but she could still reach up to wrap her arms around his neck. With a nasty cackle, she pulled his lips crashing to hers, locking them together in passion._

_The scene looked wrong, sickening even. _

"_No, no…" Raimundo mumbled, horrified as he crouched against the wall, "Kimiko how could you?" _

_The kiss broke apart abruptly, as the couple turned to face Raimundo, both smirking. _

_Kimiko laughed harshly, "You were always an idiot…How could someone like me ever love someone like you?" Chase moved to behind Kimiko and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He bent down to caress her neck with his lips. The sight made Raimundo feel physically sick. _

"_I love you…" He whispered. It sounded pathetic; even to him as he shrank miserably against the rock, "I love you, and I always will, Kimiko."_

"_The Kimiko you knew is dead." It was Chase's voice that spoke this time and the girl in his arms gasped. Her eyes bulged in their sockets, fading from dark to their original soft blue. Her body arched outwards, freezing. Something silver, and shiny burst from her chest, spraying red. Raimundo dodged as the silver shot towards him, leaving him horrified at what had just happened. Chase kissed her cheek as he withdrew the katana from her chest and pushed her mercilessly, without batting an eyelid. _

_Raimundo watched her small body topple forwards, colliding lifelessly against the floor. _

"_NO!" He screamed._

Raimundo flew upright, which had turned into his routine whenever he woke up. His heart was racing in his ears. He was shocked to find his hands were shaking.

"Damn nightmares." He cursed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He shivered as a wave of cold swept over his body.

Raimundo had spent hours searching for a shelter after departing from Omi and Clay, when completely by luck; he had found a tunnel at the base of a mountain. After watching the tunnel for a few hours, he decided that it would be safe to spend the night there, at least until he could find a source of food and water. All his provisions were with Clay and Omi. He wouldn't return there in a hurry. They didn't want him anymore. They were better off without him; they had said so themselves. Of course, it wasn't that he didn't want to be with them, they were his friends, but they didn't want him there.

His stomach sank when he realised that even if he wanted to return, he couldn't. They would have moved on. Come to think of it, he didn't even know if they had reached the ruins safely.

What if the guards had taken hold of them? Taken them to Chase? Would he torture them for information?

What if they were dead?

It would be his entire fault if they were. Someone else would have died because of him. The whole reason Kimiko had gone over to Chase in the first place was because of him. If he hadn't of been so stupid in trying to attack him, Chase would never have tried to bribe Kimiko using his life for leverage.

He would be the only Dragon left…

Feeling exceptionally sorry for himself, Raimundo pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his knees for a moment, shaking the images of Kimiko's death from his head. That was the first time she had ever kissed Chase, or ever died in his dreams. She usually just ran after him, trying to kill him and more often that not, succeeded in doing so. It was also the first time Chase had ever spoken in his dream. He could only assume that the day had left his emotions running high, leaving him stressed out. Raimundo ran his dry tongue over the split on his lip and scowled. He was incredibly thirsty.

He looked through the darkness to the mouth of the tunnel. It was dark; dark enough to provide enough cover to search for a source of water. The night would offer more cover than the day. It was little cover, but it was better than nothing.

He clambered to his feet, feeling numb as he made his way to the mouth of the tunnel. Sleeping against the hard floor had left him feeling stiff. Raimundo scanned the area quickly, taking the opportunity to slip out of the tunnel and slide along the rock face stealthily. He would be lucky to find any source of water, but he would have to try. It hadn't rained for months, and the only liquid that could ever be found anywhere was blood, and he sure as hell wasn't going to drink that.

With a sigh, he slipped along the rock face, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of movement. Movement meant warriors, and warriors meant Chase.

It would only take one guard to take him down, and it was more than likely that he could come across one. Still, even if he got captured, it would be better than doing nothing. He was tired of hiding, running, and trying to survive. There was simply no point. And if he did see a warrior or two, his element would surely help him in his time of need.

Raimundo told himself sternly: "I won't run away anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>(Review!)<strong>

**(Just a warning, there will be a lot of new characters in the next chapter, but I don't intend to base the story around them. They just add to the flavour... if that makes any sense at all?)**


	6. Old Allies

CHAPTER SIX: OLD ALLIES

"Excuse me." Crysta shooed Clay away from the tunnel wall and punched another brick, which triggered another switch and sealed the entrance behind them with a grinding thud. They were in a tunnel made of metal, which Omi and Clay assumed had been Jack's secret entrance to his lair all those years ago. They were sure they had travelled into it this way before. The Jack Spicer they remembered would never have allowed something like this to have become of his home, yet no doubt all the technology was useful for security to the rebels, therefore it made the perfect hideout. Even if Chase's warriors _did _know about it, the inhabitants would know they were coming before the warriors themselves did; the place must have been flooded with security measures. It was fitting, therefore, that even getting inside would be difficult for an outsider.

As they moved down the stairs, they could hear deep voices echoing from below them, growing louder with each cautious step. Suddenly Omi and Clay were beginning to regret trusting Crysta after all. It was all too suspicious. They had only needed a place to stay for a few nights, until they could find another dwelling. The girl could be leading them straight to Chase Young… Clay raised the Tangle Web Comb in preparation of what would be waiting for them.

Abruptly, the voices stopped as they reached the bottom of the stairs, leaving silence. A metal door stood between them and the next room, which looked like it could only be opened from the inside, as there were no handles, nor anything to suggest that it could even be opened at all.

Crysta knocked on the door seven times, in a clearly well rehearsed pattern. "It's Crysta," She called into the door, "and you'll never guess what I've found." A series of beeps could be heard, and a grin formed on her face as the door slid open, revealing a crowded, but easily recognisable room.

Omi and Clay suddenly found themselves in familiar territory, even if they didn't recognise its' new inhabitants. As they stepped nervously through the metallic doorframe, it closed behind them automatically, sealing them inside with a whirr. A dozen strange faces turned to inspect them in unison from a huddle in the centre of the dim room. It seemed they were to be scrutinised before anything else could happen. Clay allowed himself a quick glance around the room to avoid the many eyes combing over him.

Jack's lab had changed dramatically. It was no longer dark, with pictures of robots littered around it. On the contrary, the walls were plastered with images of the dead and missing humans. World maps hung on the walls, with various coloured pins, indicating rebel camps all over the world. There were pictures of Chase Young and Kimiko, his warriors and their fighting tactics, Heylin villages, towns and cities, and also images of what were presumably relics of life before Chase. Happy smiling faces were encapsulated in the photographs; the only place they could ever be found now. The shelves were filled with weapons, rather than robot parts and Jack's old computer was clearly tracking someone's movement inside a Heylin Village. Huddled around the middle table were people that Clay and Omi didn't know, and they were bent over what looked like a map of Chase's palace.

Even Dojo peered through a hole in Clay's hat, getting a good peek at the people in the room. There was Crysta, two other girls, and eight other men that were stood around the table. There were also various others dotted around the room, such as the men on the computers, or the ones who had opened the door, which looked like it could be opened only by using a complicated lock system, judging from the multitude of security checks next to the door. The large number of people crammed into Jack Spicer's basement was like trying to force a hippo into a bathtub; extremely tight fitting. The table was barely big enough for them all. They seemed to have been paying their attention to the man who had been pointing at the map as they had monks entered the basement.

The man was heavily scarred, and judging from the shine to the healed skin, Clay would have bet that his wounds were recent; another burn victim, no doubt. His head had been shaved, presumably to aid the healing of his burns, which ran along the right side of his face, stretching over his closed eye and to his forehead. His ear was a deformed lump on the side of his black-skinned face and his soft brown eyes were flashing with recognition as they combed over the cowboy and the bald monk beside him. A mischievous grin graced his disfigured face, and when he spoke, his voice was surprisingly friendly, in comparison to his intimidating appearance.

"Omi, my man. I had hoped you would have grown a couple of feet. Guess you can't have everything right?" It was instantly recognizable to Omi, who felt his jaw drop. His face came alive with glee.

"Jermaine!" Omi cried with disbelief, "Is that really you?"

The old ally grinned, flashing brilliant white teeth. "It's good to see you again man." He backed away from the table and approached the tiny monk. He had obviously been going for a handshake, but Omi leapt and attached himself on Jermaine's leg, hugging tightly. The others in the room were busy doing other things now. One nerdy-looking male was sat at the computer, typing furiously. Another redheaded female, covered in tattoos, was flipping an army knife casually in her hand. Most of them were busy discussing over the map, laying on the table, in hushed tones, so that they did not disturb the reunion.

"We thought you were dead!" Omi said honestly, still hugging the tall man's legs. Omi looked childlike compared to most people, but he barely reached Jermaine navel, making him look younger than ever. It was worsened, Clay supposed, by the fact that Jermaine had grown so tall. He was wearing red and black temple robes, which also revealed that his scarring had taken hold of his chest too, judging from the burns running down his throat. It was such a shame.

He gave Omi a kind smile before speaking in a bitter tone.

"I almost _was_ dead. Kimiko and Chase Young raided the place where me and Master Monk Guan had been staying a few months ago." He turned away for a second, looking distant, almost as if he were ashamed. "Things got ugly…" He added, grimacing as he spotted Clay's horrified expression as he got a closer inspection of the wounds. He was used to people looking at him, but it became very tiresome to feel constantly watched. Omi finally detached himself from his friends' leg, wondering why Chase himself had attacked. He had a whole army at his disposal, why go himself?

His friend read Omi's puzzled expression and answered simply: "He wanted to be the one to wipe out Master Monk Guan."

"What happened, partner?" Clay asked soothingly. He was curious, but he didn't want to pry. He couldn't help but wonder if Master Monk Guan had died.

Jermaine gave a half smile; "We'll save story time until later." Clay nodded. Jermaine then proceeded to peer behind Clay, as though searching for something.

"Where's Raimundo?" He asked Crysta, who had been forgotten until now. She looked annoyed at the question being directed at her, and scowled. A hair-covered head jerked towards the pair from the table, giving the two monks his full attention.

"I don't know, he was missing when I found these two." She flicked her blonde head towards Omi and Clay.

"Story time is later." Clay repeated simply, looking down at the ground as he spoke. Jermaine's eye narrowed, but then he raised his eyebrows, sensing not to ask questions just yet.

A new, gruff voice spoke from around the table; it was the man that had jerked his head towards them a few moments ago.

"Raimundo, Clay and Omi? The Xiaolin Dragons?" He was well built and muscular. Tattoos were on display across his bare chest, which was covered by a thin layer of dirt. His black hair was long and matted around his face, which harboured thick eyebrows and a shaggy beard to match. He bore some resemblance to Klofange in the way his hair covered his face, but he looked stronger and more instinctive than Klofange, almost animalistic in comparison. His eyes were a distinct blue colour, which looked odd against his skin, giving him a slightly feral appearance. There were scars along his arms and chest, but they were old and faded, as if they had been there for years. Ultimately, his appearance was extremely intimidating.

There were a few murmurs between the others as their names were spoken, inviting more scrutiny upon the two monks.

"That's right Wulf." Crysta confirmed, flashing a proud grin at her achievement.

"You did well to bring them here, Crystal." The one named Wulf replied in a growl, almost sounding shocked as he diverted his attention to the map on the table before him.

"Always the tone of surprise." She muttered disapprovingly, tutting with a look of annoyance on her face. She folded her arms before correcting him loudly. "And it's _Crysta_, Wulf."

"These two? The Xiaolin Dragons with control over the elements?" One girl asked from the table, sounding amused. She was short and Japanese, bringing more painful memories of Kimiko to light. The girl's accent was strong, but she clearly knew English well. Her short bob-style hair was tied back in a tiny ponytail and she was holding on to a thick wooden staff tightly, using it to support some of her weight. Her weapon of choice, it seemed.

"Yep, I saw them with my own eyes, Hope." Crysta said proudly.

The Japanese girl grinned in response.

At that, Crysta stepped in front of them both, addressing them directly. Smiling, she shook her head. "Silly me, I almost forgot." She chuckled, ignoring the looks of confusion on Omi and Clay's faces. "There's something I should show you."

She beckoned them to follow her.

When Jermaine raised his eyebrow questioningly, she added: "Master." This seemed to mean something to Jermaine, because he then nodded with comprehension.

"I'd forgotten about that." He admitted with a smile, turning to chuckle at the monks' faces. Omi and Clay were completely lost.

"Uhm..." Omi began, looking highly confused.

At which, the Japanese girl that had spoken earlier placed her fingers on her head and closed her eyes in a mocking manner. "All will become clear in a short amount of time..." She said ominously, grinning at Omi and Clay as she opened her eyes again. Clay smiled, but Omi looked intrigued. Clay made a mental note to explain to Omi at some point that it was a joke and that she did not posses future telling psychic abilities.

Crysta giggled slightly as she walked towards a door on the other side of the room.

"Hope, you crack me up." She chortled, and the Japanese girl named Hope winked teasingly, before turning back towards Wulf and asking him if food ever got stuck in his beard when he ate. Wulf scowled, grunting an insult to her for asking silly questions.

Crysta beckoned for Omi and Clay to follow, to which they complied. She opened another door for them both, which led to a long, rectangular shaped room.

"Wait here, he'll be here soon. Help yourself while you wait." She instructed them, sounding commanding. When they stepped through, she winked playfully and closed the door behind them with a snap, leaving them in the room that resembled some kind of church or hall.

It was so bright in comparison to the dimly lit basement. In the centre of the room, again, was a table. But this table was huge, big enough to seat at least thirty people, with there being room to spare. Clearly homemade, the table was made roughly of sawed branches and hammered together clumsily by a single nail. From the angle of the nails, Clay would have guessed that they had not been smashed into place by a hammer, but perhaps by a rock, or something to that effect.

It must have been the place where the rebels ate their meals, or what little food they could find, that was. Omi stuck close to Clay, feeling slightly nervous. Dojo was using a frayed patch of Clay's hat as a shield, poking his scaly head out anxiously every so often.

"Clay, why are we here?" Omi felt the need to whisper his words. The emptiness and silence of the hall felt crushing against them.

Clay's eyes were focused on something in the corner of the room, and Omi whipped around, expecting to see something horrific attack them, but instead, his stomach leapt with joy. A large jug of water was left on the side, along with three mugs.

The boys marched towards the water greedily. They were both very dehydrated, so when they tipped the water down their throats, it felt better than they both could ever have imagined. The gulped it down gratefully, not even taking a breath between gulps. Even Dojo left the safety of Clay's hat to take a drink.

They monks were so preoccupied by the reappearance of water, that they didn't acknowledge another figure approach them slowly.

The sound of his voice made them all freeze, and their jaws drop.

"I see you have been without water for quite some time, young monks." The voice was cool, softly spoken; barely more than a whisper, yet every word was distinct.

Dojo dropped the mug, whipping his head around to see if his ears were deceiving him.

They were not, as it happened.

Stood behind the two monks was Master Fung.

He gave them a rare, but genuine smile.

"Master Fung?" Clay asked, rubbing his eyes with disbelief.

"MASTER FUNG!" Omi yelled, throwing his body on the elderly monk's frame. He tilted slightly, but awkwardly returned his hug. Omi felt instantly safer; Master Fung had raised him from a baby, and he was… in many ways, a father to Omi, which is why he had taken the hardest when he had left to go into hiding. When Omi looked up, beaming, Clay was not surprised to see that his eyes were glistening with tears. He buried his baldhead in Master Fung's robes then.

"Yes, I am here." He spoke calmly. Omi was amused to see that he was still wearing those blue, black and white robes that he had always worn back in their days at the Temple. He patted Omi on the shoulder softly, attempting to be comforting, yet instead just looking slightly awkward.

Dojo let out a joyous wail and slithered up to Master Fung's shoulder. He spent a few moments hugging his face, sobbing, before blowing his nose noisily on Master Fung's robes. The old monk had not changed a bit, and Dojo had missed him dearly. He was his best friend, and he had known him longer than anyone else. Dojo prided himself on taking care of Master Fung, so when he was told that he could not perform this task anymore and that he had to flee with the Xiaolin Dragons, he felt betrayed. Dojo had missed Master Fung more than anything, and to have his survival confirmed by his presence was the greatest gift he could ask for.

They were all overjoyed to see him, of course, and he looked pleased to see them alive. Yet the absence of Raimundo was troubling him; Clay could sense it in his eyes. The cowboy had no idea where he had learned these skills, but he had acquired them, and they were incredibly useful, particularly in situations like this.

"Dojo," Master Fung turned his wrinkled face sideways to face the tiny dragon on his shoulder, "Would you please fetch Bli-" He faltered, sending confused expressions to his students faces, "Jermaine," He corrected, "and tell him that now would be an excellent time for story time."

* * *

><p>Kimiko inwardly cringed. There was only one nurse in the infirmary now, and she was so busy tending to a new arrival of tortured rebels, that she had ignored Jack Spicer and it was left to Kimiko to redress his wounds, as much as she could. His wrists had been chained to the bed frame by his head, for "safety reasons". But Kimiko couldn't imagine why. The pale teenager looked like Chihuahua standing next to a Great Dane compared to some of the rebels that had passed through the doors, although not all of them had made it back out.<p>

She did not want to tend to the traitor. It was degrading, and he was nothing more than rebel scum, as far as she was concerned, not to mention the fact that he had insulted her Master. If the foolish rebel dared to speak ill of him again, she would show him the full extend of her abilities without a second thought.

But still, the redheaded teenagers presence was somewhat of a mystery to Kimiko. If what he said was true, then he truly held no information, was he just a toy for Chase's bouts of anger? She scowled, who was she to question her master's actions? She had been foolish to question Jimmy against Chase's wishes, and now he had died because of her disobedience.

Kimiko gave a small sigh, dreading her new task. The old nurse should have been catering to her; not leaving her to do slave's work. Still, the old hag seemed intent on making Kimiko's presence as miserable as possible, or at least, as much as she could get away with without getting herself into trouble. One of Spicer's wounds was what looked like a large hole above his hip, where something had been driven deeply into his skin. It looked incredibly painful for Spicer, but the wound had also become infected and was giving off a nasty smell.

The wrinkled old woman pushed a tray into Kimiko's hands, pointing at the sleeping rebel in the corner, and then to her hip. The nurse spoke little English apparently, so communication was near impossible. It was ironic, therefore, that whenever a bedpan needed changing, or someone had vomited, that the old drone could then speak English perfectly fine, before mumbling beneath her breath in her own tongue when Kimiko scowled with hatred.

The tray held a homemade clay pot, full of some kind of soup that was watery and unappetizing. Beside the soup, which was giving off a rotten scent, stood a small wooden cup, filled with some water, and a large roll of bandages, with some tape to hold it together. Kimiko forced the scowl off her face.

Chase had given her this task because he knew she would succeed in pleasing him, or at least, that's what she was telling herself. The harder she worked to prove her worth, the faster she would be out of the Infirmary. It was little more than a makeshift hospital. The real hospitals had been blown to smithereens to stop them aiding rebels, and now what little doctors were left, were nowhere to be found.

She carried the tray towards his bed, holding her head up high. She would show herself, and Chase, who would be keeping a close eye on her, that she could do whatever he wanted her to, and she would do it well. She had been an assiduous student up until this time, and she would not falter now.

"Guards." She barked over her shoulder at two of them, and they rushed to obey her command. They would not dare refuse. Her anger was almost as severe as Chase's, and no one liked to be on the receiving end of Kimiko's fury. Her ability to give her fists a workout on warrior's faces was one that was well known to the experienced warriors.

"Release him and hold him up. I need to clean the wound above his hip." She commanded, and two of Chase's human warriors did as they were told. She was thankful that the warrior's would obey her as they did Chase; it made things much easier. One seemed to be some kind of African tribal warrior, while the other was clearly of Roman origin. Kimiko could not help but allow herself to wonder what serving Chase Young for so long felt like.

Drawing her out of her daydream, one of them unlocked the chains around his wrists, while the other hoisted him to his feet. They each then took an arm, holding him a few inches above the floor securely in a position that resembled that of a scarecrow. His red head lolled lifelessly, like some kind of grotesque puppet.

Kimiko grimaced as she gingerly peeled back the tattered remains of his robes. She pulled them down to reveal his torso, and let them hang from there. She did not need to, nor desire, to remove his clothing completely. While it would have been degrading for other rebels, Kimiko could not help but feel that this one had suffered enough; particularly when she saw the severe bruising on his ribs and stomach. She swore softly as she examined the full extent of his injuries.

His pale skin looked papery as it covered his protruding bones, coloured with every shade of bruising. With curiosity, she moved behind the guards to inspect his back, wondering if it was just as battered. It came as a shock to her when she spotted the multiple long, half-healed gashes along his back, which was where the only colour in his skin seemed to remain. An angry red colour outlined the healing injuries, and in the gaps between the scabby wounds, Kimiko could see scarring from previous markings.

She sighed, it was a piteous sight, but Kimiko had work to do, and inspecting the extent of his suffering was not part of her role here. The guards waited patiently as Kimiko moved to his front again, kneeling down to get a better angle and lifting her fingers to the bandage-covered patch above his right hip. She peeled back the tape gingerly, and caught a waft of the foul-smelling wound. The odour nearly made her retch as she pulled the dressing from his skin completely, regretting it instantly.

The wound was swollen, and oozing yellow puss. It was inflamed and looked incredibly sore. Kimiko felt herself gag, and took a deep breath; the sight was turning her stomach.

_Come on girl, you've seen much worse._

Anxiously, she brought up a rag, soaked with disinfectant. Thankfully, the strong smell of the cleansing liquid overpowered the smell of the wound, and she was immensely grateful for its' presence. She gently began to clean the inflamed injury, taking care not to cause pain.

There was a hiss as the body jolted beneath her touch. He groaned, squeezing his face shut tight. Obviously the shock of the cold disinfectant had awoken him, and now he was coming out of his sleepy haze to more pain.

"What is that? Acid?" He spat through gritted teeth, hissing through the stinging sensation that burned his flesh.

"No talking!" Snapped one of the guards, and they strengthened their grip on him tighter, making him wince.

"Nearly done." Kimiko reported hastily, wiping the remaining rank excretion away. Then, she proceeded to re-dress the wound, taking care to be gentle. While he was a rebel scum, and deserved it, Kimiko could not help but feel a sense of pity for him.

Jack Spicer took a deep breath, finally finding the strength to open his eyes. He lifted his head, dazed, and blinked a few times to focus his blurry vision. With a small shake, he flicked the hair from his eyes and began to explore the dim room. His hypothesis had been correct; he was in the infirmary of Chase's home.

He blinked incoherently, barely realising that a familiar face was a few inches below his line of vision.

"Done." Kimiko confirmed, standing on her feet again. She absent-mindedly turned her eyes towards the boy's face, and his jaw dropped instantly. She stared puzzled for a moment, confused by his reaction. His eyes sent a shiver up her spine; they were a chilling red.

"K-Kimiko?" He stammered in disbelief, blinking a few times. He then proceeded to stare at her, the remaining colour in his face drained, or at least, what little colour was left.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She could not help but notice that he began to tremble slightly as he gazed fearfully into her unforgiving eyes.

* * *

><p>Those who had been huddled around the table earlier were now sat at the dining table in the long hall, all listening with rapt attention to the two monks tell their story. When Clay and Omi had finished, they had mumbled amongst themselves.<p>

"I still can't believe it's you, Master Fung…" Clay said softly after a while, sipping a warm cup of tea from his handmade clay mug; the first he'd drank in years.

Master Fung smiled slightly, whilst a still weeping Dojo sniffled against his shoulder. His wrinkled face was troubled deeply by Clay and Omi's story of Raimundo's departure, and Jermaine looked empathetic, giving Omi a soft pat on the back.

"He can take care of himself. We've got guards inside Chase's palace that'll keep a look out, you know, just in case Chase catches wind of what's going down. When he knows, we'll know." Jermaine gave Omi half a smile and turned towards Master Fung, leaning down against the table.

"Master Fung, what have you been doing whilst we were away?" Omi looked up at his master with a blank face. He just wanted to change the subject now.

"We don't use our names anymore man." Jermaine said, sending Omi and Clay into a state of confusion. "It's a security measure. We figured if one of us were taken hostage, Chase wouldn't be able to get any information from us if he doesn't know who we are. These guys know your real names already," He gestured to the others at the table, some of which waved, some nodded, and others, such as Wulf, did not move at all. "And thanks to you two, they know mine as well, but other than a few of us, we're all a mystery." He winked teasingly.

"Here, they call me Bling." He continued, forcing Omi to smile. Bling; it was Jermaine all over.

Suddenly Clay realised what Crysta had meant when she had said: "The name's Crysta, at least for now." She smiled slightly, knowing that Clay was working it all out. He allowed himself a half-smile back. Crysta glanced at the sparling watch on her wrist and looked to Master Fung pleadingly. He acknowledged her with a nod, and she abruptly got up and left the table.

"Where is she going, Master Fung?" Omi asked, watching as Crysta left the hall.

"Crysta is a traitor, she has to leave to avoid causing suspicion at home." Jermaine, or Bling, began coolly, "Her family swore allegiance to Chase two years ago. Since she's seventeen now, she thinks she's old enough to act for herself. Her dad's tight in Chase's inner circle, so she can get a lot of information about Chase's upcoming plans, and it's useful stuff too. She feeds through all the information to us."

"She puts herself in grave danger by helping us, we should be grateful. She would most certainly be killed if she was discovered." Master Fung added, to which Jermaine nodded in agreement.

"Is this all of you?" Omi piped up, looking slightly disappointed. He was not sure what he had been expecting, but a team of eleven would dent Chase's warrior army, not take down Chase Young himself.

"Nah man, we got other rebel camps forming all over the world. The dude on the computer back there can link us to all of them as pass along information. Slowly we're growing bigger, Omi. We'll soon have enough of us to mount a real attack on Chase, and it should catch him by surprise too."

Silence filled the hall again, until, much to Omi and Clay's surprise, Jermaine began to speak again when he caught Dojo eyeing his scarred face.

"I dived in to save Master Monk Guan." He blurted it out in explanation, but he did not look at the monks, but merely stared at his fingertips, resting on the table before him. "Chase and Kimiko turned up, set the whole place alight. I panicked, tried to get all the elder monks out. I managed to get a few out okay, but then I heard Master Monk Guan calling for help. I ran back into the fire and found him pinned under a piece of roof that had fallen down. I couldn't leave him there, the whole place was coming down on top of us." His eyes seemed to flash from the haunting memories as he relived his traumatic past, "I managed to pull him out okay, and he got out of there, but just as he did, a rafter came down on me…" He paused for a moment, turning to look at Omi and Clay again, "After that, I don't remember much until a few days later when Master Fung found me."

"He's been helping us train in the martial arts." Hope piped up for the first time. Wulf scowled and seemed to turn away; she clearly irritated him, but he seemed to be non-aggressive towards her, almost jokingly so.

"Speak for yourself." The other female of the group rolled her eyes. She was part of the sea of faces at the table, close to Master Fung. She lifted her tattooed arm across it and held out her hand to Omi first, then to Clay. "Zoë," She grinned, "But they call me Tattoo. My Lotus Twister says you can't guess why?" The redhead laughed, holding up her colourful arms and the Shen Gong Wu in display. Omi was about to speak, but Clay gave him a small nudge and he fell silent again.

"I gotta be honest," Clay shook his head, "I ain't ever gonna remember all your names."

"Me too." Omi agreed, nodding as he glanced around the table. He mentally recounted their names, Tattoo was the redheaded girl, Wulf was the feral man, Hope was the cheerful Japanese girl, Crysta was the one undercover, and then there was Bling and Master Fung. That left six faces that they did not know.

"Don't worry, young monks." Master Fung stood up from the table, looking down on them softly, "This is the safest place for you now, and you may train here until you are strong enough. You have not trained for a long time, and you must do so in order to defeat Chase Young. Up until now, he has proven to be a most worthy opponent, but together, we may be able to defeat him."

"And Kimiko?" Clay asked hopefully, turning his soft blue eyes towards Master Fung with hope.

"Will be returning after we defeat Chase Young." Master Fung smiled, nodding his bald head towards him.

There was silence for a few moments, before a quirky voice spoke, splitting the silence.

"So, who wants to hear what I found in Wulf's beard earlier?" Hope asked loudly, grinning as she did so.

There were a few mumbles and groans amongst the group, and the young girl giggled to herself gloriously.

* * *

><p>Chase stroked the head of his favoured Bengal tiger affectionately; he found the sound of its' purring rather relaxing. The smell of hot ash filled his nostrils, adding to his calmed mood. He had always found its' aroma rather intoxicating, but with so many fires outside of his home, it was often heavy on the air. With his eyes firmly closed, he rested against his throne, allowing his brilliant mind to dwell on the past, which he rarely permitted himself to do. The past was a path that he did not prefer to walk; it harboured many things. Some of which, he was proud of, others, not so much.<p>

For how long had he ruled now? Was it two years, had it been so long? It felt as though it was only yesterday he and Kimiko had shattered the lives of millions of people, essentially destroying everything good that had ever been.

Still, most of those shattered humans had sworn loyalty to him. Cities were now being rebuilt after destruction, fit for Heylin supporters and loyal subjects, and villages were being reconstructed as army bases for his growing numbers in warriors.

He had once said the he would enslave all living things, and he still intended to do that, as soon as the rebels were disposed of. Most of the world would already bow before him, should he demand so, and the feeble humans who tried to resist would be squashed, like insects. He had said before to Omi that he enjoyed squashing insects, and wiping out the last of the rebels would be like putting a cherry on top of a very evil cake.

And then the world would plunge into eternal darkness, and nothing would ever be able to stop him.

Except…

Well…

That nagging thought in the back of his mind resurfaced. Chase had been suppressing thoughts of those _Xiaolin Dragons _for a long time. Omi had always held the potential to overthrow him, and when the little monk arrived, Chase would need his warriors help to defeat him. Omi alone posed a real threat, but teamed up with the remaining two, Chase stood little chance against them alone.

Even in the state of the world, the trio would have only grown stronger, filling with more hatred as each day passed. He had known that Raimundo had loved Kimiko, noted from their final moments together after she had lost that fateful Xiaolin Showdown, so he was sure that Raimundo's hatred of him would most likely be stronger than the other two's, if that emotion was still there. Chase could not help but smirk; drawing Kimiko out of the Xiaolin Dragons was a good thing for him, but when it also did evil elsewhere, this made the act all the more perfect. Knowing Kimiko was at his beck and call would no doubt play on the monks mind, torture him even; the satisfaction of killing two birds with one stone was most enjoyable.

If he could just capture one of them, the Xiaolin Dragons would be history. Two of them would never be able to defeat him, and the world would be forced into darkness forever.

Also then he would be able to catch that wretched dragon. In two years of searching for it, he had never even seen a glimpse. He could not wait for when he cooked that slippery little gecko; Chase was sure he'd taste great as a bowl of soup.

His thoughts were interrupted, bringing him out of his daydream-like state as the doors to his throne room swung open, revealing a heavily scarred Viking warrior. He moved swiftly and heavily towards him, with a hint of urgency in his step.

"Sir." He called gruffly, bowing low as he reached Chase Young's feet. Chase opened his eyes and patted the tiger on the head, which then scampered off outside, hearing orders that did not need to be verbalised.

"What?" He asked, boredom in his voice and irritation on his face; he despised being drawn out from his thoughts by interruption.

"I have good news." The Viking said, regaining his standing posture. Chase raised his eyebrow slowly. When a warrior said good news, they meant good news.

"Well, what is it?" Chase hurried him along, annoyed by how slowly the warrior seemed to be reacting.

"We've managed to locate one of the Xiaolin Dragons." The warrior puffed up his chest proudly, seeming to smile slightly as he spoke. Obviously he knew the news would please his master; delivering good news was always a nice task.

Chase felt a smirk slip onto his face. Could it really be true?

"How do you know?" A pause. "Which one?" He inquired curiously.

"A few humans saw a traveller fitting the description of one of the Xiaolin Dragons. When we investigated, we saw the traveller conjure wind from his fingertips to dig up some roots. We're sure it's the Dragon of Wind, sire." The warrior explained and bowed again, keeping his eyes low.

"Good. Capture him immediately, and bring him here _alive._" Chase ordered, and the warrior scurried away from him, anxious to fulfil important orders.

Chase felt himself laugh, feeling overwhelming joy. He had been waiting for this moment for years, and now it was finally coming. Oh, how he would enjoy wiping that smile off his face. Watching the life fade from the Xiaolin Dragon of Winds' eyes would make his day, his year even.

Chortling with anticipation, he leant back against his throne, barely able to contain himself as he prepared himself for the long wait, at the end of which a Xiaolin Dragon would be delivered.

This meant one thing; after he killed Raimundo, no one would be able to stop him.

Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>((I had a bit of trouble with the chapter, because it's hard to deal with so many characters at one time, but I've powered through, because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. I'm rather disappointed with the amount of reviews I'm getting for this Fic so far. Compared to A Slave to Evil, which has racked up 139, at my last count, this is entirely inferior! <strong>

**So, basically, I'm asking for reviews, and since I got this enormous chapter up so soon, I think I deserve it. *hint hint.***

**Thanks guys! Hope you liked. Will take me some time to write the next chappie, but a few reviews will speed me along, I promise!))**


	7. Being Good

**((Hey guys! Two new chapters for you! It's taken me ages to write both of these, so I hope you enjoy all the effort it took. I also have a twitter account now where you can message me with questions, follow me for updates on future fics, or just message me in general. MaskedMisfit - Thanks guys. Please leave reviews for me, I'll love you forever! 3))**

Chapter Seven: Being Good

"Kimiko…" Jack repeated in disbelief, eyes were wide with surprise, or horror; Kimiko could not decipher it. Maybe both. Kimiko had little idea of who he was, let alone why his reaction would be as such.

"I said no talking!" One of the warriors growled and dropped Spicer's arm, forcing the other warrior to support Spicer's weight alone. His giant hands moved to his belt and grasped his sword, pulling it out of its' holder with one swift movement. He held it up threateningly to Spicer, who looked almost pleased; it would finally be an end to his suffering.

"Don't!" Kimiko cried, throwing herself between Spicer and the Roman warrior instinctively. She was ashamed of how weak and pitiful her voice sounded. She cleared her throat to her commanding tone, and began again, "Chase needs this rebel. If I were you, I'd think twice about killing him, since you'll be the one who has to tell him that one of his most important rebels was killed. I can't imagine Chase would be very happy." Her voice turned venomous, and the warrior's face became frightened at the thought of his leader's reaction. He nodded nervously, putting his sword away with slightly trembling hands.

He seemed then to realise his mistake, or at least that Kimiko was in charge of the situation here, and stepped back, defeated. Jack continued to stare with horror; he had never seen Kimiko in his brief visits to Chase's palace, or at least, in the places he had been conscious enough to recognise. He knew of her enslavement to Chase, and of her sworn loyalty, and now the girl that, a few years ago, had once set off his hormones like crazy, was standing before him, looking expectantly at him.

He wanted to blurt out so many questions, but he knew that should he put a toe out of line, he would be sent packing back to Chase, and so, with a deep breath, he kept his mouth closed and said nothing.

"Put him down." Kimiko ordered softly to the guards, who dropped him insensitively on his shaking feet. He winced from the shock of it and crumpled forwards, waiting for when he would collide painfully with the cold, harsh floor.

But much to his surprise, he did not.

Kimiko caught him easily in her arms, his heavy body crashing into her small frame. He was mildly surprised she could hold him up. To him, he felt as heavy as a tonne of bricks. He was simply exhausted, or Kimiko had somehow turned into Hercules; not he wouldn't have put that past Kimiko, in fact, it would have been just like her – to do something completely unexpected and unattainable in order to prove herself. Yes, that would be her all over. It at least, the old Kimiko was like that.

He felt her drag him to the bed he had been sleeping on – not that he could call it a bed - a simple cot that was scratchy against his skin and was stained crimson red was more like it. She dropped him onto the edge of the cot, staring expectantly at him.

It took almost every ounce of his strength just to stay sitting upright. Instead of wasting his quickly fading energy with talking, he simply stared back.

"Well?" Kimiko demanded, one hand on her hip, "Who are you?"

The rebel's reaction to her question answered it for her. This boy was someone that she should recognise.

"So they were right…" He muttered, his voice soft and weak, "He did take them away." He nodded to himself. Of course, he had heard of what Chase had done to Kimiko. There had been whispers of it. He had chosen to believe that over the idea that she had willingly turned into a monster, but still, to have it confirmed to him was news.

"What happens if you find something out that Chase doesn't want you to know?" He enquired, his voice sounded hoarse. His throat throbbed from the sheer effort required to even utter a sentence.

Kimiko raised a single eyebrow and looked puzzled.

"That's none of your business. Who are you?" She snapped defensively.

"Surprised he let you in here, what with me in here. Unless… Ah." Jack muttered to himself, working it all out. "Of course. A test." That was Chase's style. A true test of loyalty.

An idea struck Jack, like a burning fire in his chest. Hope. This was his time to do something heroic. It was his time to shine - to finally do something that might help. Hopefully. It would inevitably lead to more pain, but still, that was to be expected whether he did it or not. With a deep breath, he built up his strength, letting the information burst from him faster than he could monitor it.

"Kimiko, my name is Jack Spicer. I am an enemy, turned friend. You used to be on the side of good, fighting against Chase. You were tricked onto the side of evil, but you didn't want to be there. So you challenged Chase for your freedom, to a Xiaolin Showdown, and lost. You lost all your memories, which is why you can't remember anything from before. You were once called a Xiaolin Dragon, and you trained a temple with three others; Omi, Clay and Raimundo. Chase is still hunting them down, if they aren't already dead, and the reason he won't let you remember them is because you aren't truly evil." He finished in a single breath, the hope in his chest swelling.

Kimiko's eyes widened as he progressed through his speech, until finally they were bulging in their sockets. When his cold red eyes met her gaze at long last, she blinked. Kimiko then snorted.

"Don't be so ridiculous." She scoffed dismissively, gesturing for the guards hovering behind her to restrain Spicer once more.

"It's true!" Jack shouted towards her as the guards moved forward. He regretted his shout immediately. It felt as if someone had shoved a red-hot poker down his throat. He yelped.

But as she turned away, her heart seemed to have sunken to her stomach, and was bashing around inside of her. Everything was slotting into place.

_Omi, Clay and Raimundo…_

Rai…?

It all made sense! Why she could not remember! Because she had been on the wrong side before! She had once been a Xiaolin Dragon, one of the good guys. On the other side, and now she was on _his _side; Chase's side. Chase had tricked her, the good Kimiko? She would have guessed so. He was definitely sneaky enough to do something like that, but would he have done it to her? Her head was throbbing from it all, and with small gasp, she quickly turned her thoughts from the subject.

If what Spicer had said was true… Chase would surely be keeping an eye on her head to see what was going on. Again, she turned her mind from the subject, instead choosing to continue with her hospital duties. The wrinkled old woman that ran the Infirmary was smirking slightly from beside the bed of a sleeping person, gesturing her over. With a resigned sigh, Kimiko moved towards her, rather reluctantly, promising herself that as soon as she was sure Chase was not listening in, she would comb over what she had just heard.

But... did she want to know?

She knew one thing: Chase obviously thought that her remembering that past would change things...

If Kimiko found out that she really used to be a Xiaolin Dragon, would that change everything? Would it mean she lost herself? Would Kimiko fall back into old habits? It is possible that she could even return to that side?

Was she destined to kill Chase Young?

* * *

><p>Raimundo's hands were shaking, along with the rest of his body.<p>

He seriously regretted leaving Omi and Clay now. How could he have been so foolish?

"Quick, quick, quick!" He urged his brain, desperately hoping that somehow it would come up with an elaborate plan, which would maximise his chances of escaping this impossible situation, but his brain was fried.

They could not be out-fought, they could not be out-run. There were simply too many. Too many than Raimundo dared to count.

The warriors had been following him for some time before they had attacked, he was sure of it. They probably just wanted to be certain that he was indeed the Dragon of the Wind. Raimundo had simply ventured out in search of water in the middle of the night, hoping the darkness would at least provide some kind of cover. But they had appeared from nowhere, giving no warning. He had been foolish. He should have checked more thoroughly. His carelessness was about to cost him dearly.

His element was not powerful enough to take out such a large number of enemies in his weak state; he had already tried that, and without any Shen Gong Wu, Raimundo knew one thing; he was screwed.

And now the warriors were closing in, and quickly, with their razor-sharp swords out-stretched, and they were closer and closer to snagging at his clothes and skin.

There was no way out. They had him surrounded, malicious grins on each of their faces.

"Get away from me!" Raimundo tried to look threatening, but instead he was sure his face conveyed terror. His heart was thudding in his ears.

He did not want to fail Omi and Clay. They believed in him, as did many other innocent people out there. He was the Dragon of Wind, for crying out loud. If anyone could stop Chase, it was he, Clay and Omi! So, with a final burst of energy, and a surge of hope, he desperately leapt up, springing nimbly onto one of the warriors' swords. He was not entirely sure how he managed to do it, but moment later; he had leapt over the heads of the startled warriors and was now running, full-speed away from the area.

"Leave me alone!" Raimundo cried, flicking the sweaty hair out of his eyes as he ran. His heart was thudding furiously in his chest, sending jolts of fear through his body. His body felt heavy, and he was sure the adrenaline pumping through his body was the only thing that was keeping his legs moving. The warriors were chasing after him furiously, and as he stole a glance over his shoulder, he could see that some of them were morphing into their cat forms. He swore loudly and forced the last of his fast-draining strength into increasing his speed.

The dull thudding of paws behind him was becoming increasingly louder, and as Raimundo panted for his breath, he could tell that they were gaining on him fast.

But then he heard one of the warriors shout something. The words were louder to him than everything else, and everything seemed to slow down, as if it was all happening in slow-motion.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"

A flash of purple blinded him, and then he collided painfully hard with something that had not been in his path a second ago. His head smashed into the object, and from the sound of it, Raimundo would have bet that he had just hit his head off of something metallic. Pain exploded from his head, and Raimundo honestly felt that he had just run headfirst into a brick wall. He fell backwards numbly, dazed by the impact and the pain that clouded his vision. Through his blurred vision he could see dark shapes moving around him. One dark shape was standing over him, and with a small shake of his head, Raimundo realised that he had collided into the chest-armour of the warrior that was standing over him. In an act of desperation, he scrambled to his feet, attempting to run, but Raimundo could barely see.

A heavy hand caught his arm, and with a tight grip, the hand yanked Raimundo towards the rest of the black shapes.

Raimundo groaned as his head throbbed agonisingly, and he thought he could feel blood trickling down his forehead, but he was so dizzy that he was not entirely sure.

His arms were yanked behind him, as if he were being arrested on the bonnet of a police car, and sure enough, handcuffs were clasped around his wrists. When he tried to break free, he could not; a surge of electric had run through his body through his body the moment he had tried pulling at the handcuffs, jolting him painfully. When he gasped, a distant voice spoke approvingly.

"Hey, the geeks that designed those in the lab did a really good job."

There was a murmur of agreement, and a few celebratory whoops.

After all, the Great Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind was in their custody, and at their disposal.

No. Chase's disposal.

He was too tired, and too weak, and the pain in his head was worsening by the second. His element would not surface, and now he was fighting simply to keep his eyes open. Raimundo was actually surprised he had managed to remain conscious for so long.

Thick fingers knotted in his sweaty hair and yanked his head upright.

"Don't sleep yet, Dragon. Chase wants a word with you." A sly voice whispered into his ear.

There were a few cold chuckles coming from around him.

"Send a message to Chase," The voice said firmly, "Tell him we've got him."

A heavy feeling of dread weighed Raimundo's body down, making him feel that he could barely move, and as his world faded to black, his last thought was that he had failed everyone who had ever believed in him.

* * *

><p>"Crysta, why did you pick our side over Chases? I mean, your parents are Heylin, right? So why did you choose us guys over the bad guys when it causes you so much trouble?" Clay wondered aloud. The question had been playing on his mind ever since he had been told that Crysta was a traitor.<p>

The two were sat in the quietest room in the house – the broken attic. Several chunks of the roof and its' tiles were missing, allowing the scorching sun to sizzle upon the revealed woodwork of the interior. The wood was faded in patches from the sunlight, and the floorboards creaked loudly when stood upon. But this room gave Clay comfort; for once in a long time, he was able to sit back and watch from a safe position, without having to spend his time fretting over being captured. He found it ironic that the place they had once despised was now such a safe haven for him and Omi.

Crysta looked thoughtful for a moment, and then answered in a soft tone that Clay assumed must mean she was being truthful.

"Before Chase got his paws on the world and turned it into this dump, times were tough for me and my family. Man, they were so bad…" She paused for a moment as Clay raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know what I mean," She dismissed with a smile, before continuing, "My family weren't the richest around, and they didn't have a lot of spare cash. Hell, my mom could barely afford the groceries half of the time. My dad and mom were both stuck in dead-end jobs that paid barely anything. That left me to help make ends meet. There was this guy that used to live in the house across the street from us. When I was a little kid, I used to tag along after him and his friends, even though they always tried to ditch me. They were real hell-raisers, and I guess it rubbed off on me." She gave a devilish smile. "One time I snuck out at night to be with them, because they were always out at night, and from then on, they started to take me out on some jobs with them…"

"Jobs?" Clay asked, prodding her to continue as she trailed off.

Crysta's eyes wandered around, seeming to rest anywhere but on him.

"They used to steal cars, and strip them down, and then sell on the parts. I used to help them do it and they would give me a share of the profit. One night the cops were waiting for us. To cut a long story short, I got a criminal record. My life was totally screwed. I would never have been able to get a job, if Chase hadn't taken over the world, that is."

There was a pause, and then Crysta continued, but she seemed to be struggling with her words as she spoke.

"I don't really know why I chose the Xiaolin side. I guess I thought that being a good guy was the difficult thing. I mean, sometimes it's easier to do things that are wrong, but for once, I thought I'd do something proper. I don't want to see the world smashed up into this dump forever. I thought that it was a chance to redeem myself for all the bad I've done. I don't want bad karma for the rest of my life. Plus, it's like a job – and no job is cooler than saving the world."

Clay allowed himself a short laugh, and he realised that it had been a long time since he had laughed properly like this.

A silence fell on the pair of them, and they both turn their eyes out towards the barren desert that was once rich with grass and trees.

Clay spoke again after a few minutes silence.

"What's the story for the rest of them?"

Crysta then gave an awkward smile and leant back on her elbows in a casual position, appearing to enjoy the harsh sun beaming down on her revealed skin.

"We weren't supposed to know how the other people got here. It's another safety precaution. The less we know about each other, the better, but since you're a Xiaolin Dragon and most of our hopes rest on you and the little guy, I don't see the harm in telling you what I know." She explained, resting her head back slightly and closing her eyes. Clay winced slightly, but she did not notice. Did he and Omi really mean so much to these people that they had never met before? He observed Crysta for a few moments, combing her over with his eyes.

"Don't you ever get sunburnt?" Clay asked curiously, eyeing her tan. He shifted away slightly so he was out of the sunlight. What was left of the roof provided shade, and the sunlight was beginning to make his cheeks burn hot. But then again, he wasn't sure that the sun was to blame for his red cheeks.

"Nah, I just don't spend too much time in the sun. You look the type who burns real easy." She noted, eyeing his sandy hair and pale complexion with a wry smile.

"Yeah, that's me alright." Clay grumbled, "What do you know about the others then?"

Crysta lifted her hands up to count on her fingers who she had mentioned, putting a finger down each time she mentioned a new name. "Well, there's Hope. Her house was destroyed in an earthquake caused by Chase Young, and she was the only one who made it out of the rubble. The house collapsing on top of them crushed the rest of her family, so she took on the name Hope and joined ranks with us. Tattoo used to be a wrestler or something, or so I heard. Apparently she was famous all around the world before all this happened. Chase wanted her on his side because she's so strong and stuff, but luckily we got to her first. She's very open about her past and her real name because she already knows Chase is looking for her so she says she doesn't see the point in hiding herself. Wulf doesn't speak much; we don't really know where he came from. He just turned up one day on the doorstep and wanted to join. Let's see, who else is there?" Crysta thought in her head for a moment. "There's Krod, but you haven't been introduced yet. He doesn't speak much either. He's like our little genius; he does all the technology and defence mechanisms and stuff like that. I guess you could compare him to Jack Spicer, except Krod doesn't make stuff that sucks."

Clay gave another laugh, before beginning to speak again. "I get Hope choosing that name, and Zoe callin' herself tattoo." Clay recalled the muscular and brightly coloured arms attached to her well-built torso. "But what is a Krod?"

It was her turn to laugh now. "I thought you might ask. Spell it backwards."

K-R-O-D, Clay spelt it out in his head, D-O-R-K. He smiled at the word, and Crysta nodded, knowing he had worked it out..

"Yeah, he's a little genius alright." She said fondly, "I guess being a dork comes in useful when the bad guy has taken over. There's also Striker with us, but you probably didn't notice him. He keeps himself to himself. Like Wulf, he doesn't really say much about where he's from, and he always wears a hood so his face doesn't get too familiar. The rest of us are a bit suspicious of him, but Master Fung seems certain that we can trust him. The only name he's ever given us is Striker; we don't even know if its' his fake name or real name."

"What about you then lil-lady, is Crysta your real name?" Clay enquired, before adding quickly, "If that's not too personal for you to answer?"

Crysta's smile faded and she seemed to deliberate for a moment. "No, it's not my real name." She went silent for a few seconds, and then gave a small sigh, "Crysta was a character in one of my Dad's bedtime stories I used to love as a kid. This one was my favourite. Crysta was the main character in this one; a fairy, and the bad guy was a goblin that took over the world, and it was up to her to save the day… I guess I thought it was sort of relevant to what goes on here…"

Silence descended upon the two again, and Clay leant back on his hands comfortably.

"Don't you ever get scared you'll get caught?" He asked, "You know, by Chase?"

Crysta shrugged, "In some ways. I'd like to keep myself alive and kickin' long enough to help take him down, but then, if I'm caught, I will die doing the only right thing I've ever done."

Clay chuckled softly, "You ain't scared of nothin' are you?"

It was obvious that Crysta had to think before she answered this time, and she answered in a voice so low that Clay leant forward to hear her.

"I'm not afraid of dying," She whispered meaningfully. Then she paused for a while, and continued in a slightly louder voice. "I've been inside Chase's Palace, I've seen what he does to people in there…" She trailed off, her eyes drifting off to the side, as if she were reliving the events.

"Hmph, man, I feel bad for those people who get tortured by him…" Clay murmured in an attempt to softly prod her into continuing. Simply having a conversation with her was like therapy. He was enjoying it, and he did not want it to end. It was pleasant to be able to sit and talk.

"I've seen him torture and kill people, purely for his entertainment. It's so sick. I've seen them get paler and paler as they receive each hit, and I watch the fear grow in their eyes. And as Chase deals the final blow, I can just tell that their last living moments are filled with pain… and fear…" Crysta turned her head towards Clay sharply, her eyes watering slightly. "That's what frightens me."

"If Chase realises that I do this, or I'm caught in any way, that'll be me in the place of those poor bastards."

"You're scared of being killed that way?" Clay asked softly. He was mildly surprised that his voice had lowered into a whisper.

"No." Crysta said sharply, "I'm scared of dying like that."

When Clay looked confused, she continued to explain with a sigh.

"To have my last moments filled with pain, or fear. To feel myself slipping away when I'm desperately trying to hold onto the thought that I'll be dying for the greater good. I don't want to be afraid when I die. I would like to know that if it happens, my death will mean something good will happen in its' place. I don't know. I mean, if I were to die tomorrow, what good would it do? It would do nothing, except make this place worse off. The info I get is valuable to these guys. I guess, I'm just afraid that my death will be for nothing." She looked down sadly.

As Clay took a moment to mull over what she had just said, sadness washed over him. Raimundo could have been captured. Was he being tortured for information, or worse? He did not even know if he was still alive. Anything could have happened to him, and he was out there all-alone, with no way of finding them now. Perhaps, if he wanted to come back, he would venture to the ruins, but Clay doubted that this would happen. He bowed his head slightly, his eyes down.

"You know, feels like the whole world is countin' on me and Omi to stop that dirty snake Chase, but we can't do it on our own, and with Rai gone-"

Crysta cut him short. Her voice was strong now, which surprised Clay, as only a moment ago, she had appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, man. We're all in this together. Everyone in this place is prepared to die for your cause, Clay, and there are people all over the world who feel the same. Rebel groups are forming, and when the time is right; all of the rebel groups will strike. Do you think Chase could cope with a mass rebellion on his hands in every country of the world?" She started off speaking comfortingly, but as she kept talking a smug smirk slipped onto her face. It reminded Clay of Kimiko's smirk. A shiver ran down his spine.

"But what about Rai?"

"Krod is keeping an eye out for him around the clock. He's hacked into the satellites that are still up there and he's got worldwide coverage. And if Rai gets captured, we'll know about it. We've got people who pass information to us, and my mom and dad have no idea I'm here, so I get all the gossip from them. Don't worry. We're all going to fight for the same thing, but with you guys around… it's like we've got hope? Before we had you two, it felt like a suicide mission to revolt against Chase, and now it feels like we actually stand a chance against him." Crysta was speaking softly again now, and she gave him a grateful smile.

Clay did not know how to respond, so he merely forced a smile.

"You don't know how much it means to everyone that you're here." She continued, so softly that Clay had to lean forwards to listen properly.

"Yeah, it means we're givin' you lot false hope." Clay admitted lowly, bowing his head.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't help as much as you'd like to think. Our elements are rusty, we got very little Shen Gong Wu, and Chase is gettin' stronger everyday. We're two Dragons down, and the truth is, we're barely gonna dent Chase's army. Just me and Omi against Kimiko is a tough fight, so if you throw in Chase and his army, we ain't got much chance of winnin' this fight, to be honest with you, Crysta."

Crysta lifted her head, and Clay was startled to see tears in her eyes, with an angry expression.

"Don't ever doubt yourself, Clay. We need you. Without you, we're sending ourselves to our deaths, but with you, we actually stand a chance. You can't say things like that. You've got to believe in yourself! Do you think that the girl… what was her name?.. Kimeeko and Raimundo would want you to give up all hope just because the odds were against you both?"

Her words had surprised him. The more he thought about it, the more he realised Crysta was right. He nodded. "Yeah, you're right… Sorry…"

"It's fine, just don't let me hear you saying things like that again, or I'll take you down myself." She grinned, punching his arm playfully.

"I'd like to see you try that." Clay chortled, lifting his hand to make a beckoning gesture. "Bring it on, I could take you anytime, anyplace."

"Yeah, is that a challenge?" Crysta leant forwards, feigning a threatening voice.

"You bet!" He also leant forwards, until their foreheads and noses were touching. He narrowed his eyes with a fake look of determination.

At that moment, the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly made the pair leap apart from each other in surprise. Hope was standing at the top of the stairs, an apologetic smile on her impish face, which seemed in delight at having witnessed such a thing. From the look on her face, Clay knew what it must look like to her, and he felt himself blushing deeply. When she spotted this, Hope simply beamed.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, especially since you look like you were having a moment," Hope smirked as she saw them both look away from the other awkwardly, but then her smile vanished, "There's something you need to know…."

"What about?" Crysta got to her feet; any trace of embarrassment in her voice was well hidden.

Hope answered her in a solemn tone that told Clay the nature of the news before she had even finished uttering the words.

"It's about Raimundo."

Clay's heart sank to the very pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>((Please leave a review. Thanks guys! :D))<strong>


	8. Preparation

Chapter Eight: Preparation,

"Come with me. Krod can show you everything better than I could explain it." Hope spoke softly and solemnly, gesturing for the pair to follow her back down the stairs.

Clay gulped. He could not find the words to ask the questions that were tearing his mind apart. His stomach felt like it had hit the floor, and his heart was pounding so hard in his ears, he felt sure that each beat would burst his eardrums.

What would Krod tell him?

Was it possible that Raimundo could be dead?

_No, Raimundo is strong, _Clay told himself_, he isn't dead._

But by the time his foot reached the bottom step, he was not so sure.

Hope led the two to the room that had previously been Jack Spicer's basement.

Everyone inhabiting the ruined house was sat around the central table in the room. A sea of fearful and solemn faces greeted Clay wordlessly as he took an empty seat at the table, next to Omi.

Omi was sat quietly with his hands in his lap, staring down.

There was a short person who was the only being not sitting at the table with the rest. He was typing quickly on his computer, and as he spun around to face the rest of them, Clay realised that this person must be Krod.

Krod had curly brown hair, glasses, and a red, blotchy face that Clay assumed to mean he suffered from acne. He was perhaps the same age as Clay, maybe a few years younger or so. When Krod stood up to address the team of rebels, he spoke with a shaky voice, as if he were nervous to be speaking in front of a crowd. Clay noticed that his eyes were flickering around too quickly, never resting on one person's face for too long.

"Well… erm.. As you know, I keep an eye on what goes on around Chase's palace. Some of Chase's warriors carry around communication devices, they're similar to cell phones, but they don't, erm, work the same way." He kept rubbing his hands together nervously as he spoke. "These, erm, devices mean they can get messages to and from the palace faster and easier. Erm…about fifteen minutes ago, one of our spies in there contacted me and sent me a voice file, told me it was important. I'll…just play it for you…" Krod turned around and pressed a single button on the keyboard of the computer.

A crackling sound of feedback emerged from the speakers that beside the computer, and soon a gruff voice spoke. The voice was distorted, like the he was talking through a radio.

"Tell Chase we've got him. We're bringing him in shortly."

Another voice answered after a squeal of static.

"Good. His Majesty will be pleased."

"Yeah, no sign of the other two though." The gruff voice responded.

"Thought they were supposed to travel in a three?"

"Yeah, me too. We're about to bring him now. Make sure Chase is told before we get there."

"Got it. Don't keep him waiting."

The crackling noise stopped as the voice file ended.

Krod stood up again, but it was Hope that spoke, loudly and confidently. Obviously Clay was not the only one to notice his discomfort.

"No offence, but you suck at talking in front of people. I'll explain, but correct me if I get something wrong."

The spotty teenager nodded and sat back down, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Right, I was in the room as this was all going on, so I'll catch you all up to speed faster than _good-boy-genius _here will." Hope flicked her thumb in Krod's direction. He flushed a dark shade of red. Clay caught onto the reference to Spicer immediately and could not help himself but to smirk. The room remained silent, so Hope continued.

"After he'd heard that bit of bad-guy gossip, Krod did his thing and used those satellites to check who was going into the Palace of Doom. He wasn't sure who they were talking about at this point, but he checked anyway. He managed to snap a photo of the prisoner. He's not one-hundred percent sure who it is, but he thinks, and I agree with him, that it might be Raimundo."

Krod wheeled around on his chair and began typing again.

It was Zoë that spoke this time. She was sat next to where Hope had been sat. Her voice was surprisingly gentle. "Clay and Omi, you guys know what he looks like better than anyone. We need you guys to check its' him. Master Fung wasn't sure, so it's all up to you two."

The sound of metallic whirring could be heard as a large computer screen slid down from the ceiling, obstructing a large part of the wall covered in maps and pictures of Chase Young. Clay and Omi recognised it as one of Jack's computer screens, since they had seen it before. Obviously the thing had not been broken when the house had begun to crumble.

The screen displayed a blurry picture, clearly taken from far away but zoomed in as close as possible. It was taken directly from overhead the gates to Chase Young's Palace. It showed that two guards were dragging a drooping body between them; a body with messy brown hair and an all-too-familiar hoodie. The person's legs dragged behind him, lifelessly.

"It's a bit blurry, isn't it?" Wulf grunted, squinting at the computer screen.

"Well what did you expect?" Zoe snapped, "Google Maps Street View?"

Jermaine chuckled, despite the severity of the situation, which caused Wulf to scowl and grind his teeth together in annoyance.

Omi and Clay could not hear them. They were too busy feeling every organ inside their body crumble away into nothing.

"I believe that that is Raimundo." Omi confirmed, his voice trembling.

Clay swallowed, managing a stiff nod in agreement.

The sound of someone slamming their hands onto the table, hard, made everyone sat around it jump.

"Right, I've got an idea." Crysta had risen to her feet. Her expression was one that was not often seen - fierce determination.

"Chase will want to show off the fact that he's actually managed to catch a Xiaolin Dragon, at last," Crysta narrowed her eyes meaningfully, "He'll call his Heylin followers to watch as he tortures Raimundo. Because he means so much to Chase, Chase will probably drag out his suffering over a few days. Chase Young has turned into a sadist, as you all know, and he'll get a kick out of hurting him. I reckon it'll mainly be humiliation for tonight, but I wouldn't put it past Chase to hurt him as well. He'll want to make it as slow and painful for Raimundo as possible… If I go tonight, I'll be able to get a vague idea of how long Raimundo can hang on in there. That way, we'll be able to tell how much time we have to kick-start this mass rebellion. Chase Young knows that you two wouldn't just stand by and allow your friend to get hurt, so he'll be expecting you, that's why you can't go…" She trailed off, a thoughtful look on her face.

The majority of the ten faces around the table looked horrified, but a few were nodding thoughtfully. Zoe was drumming her fingers against the table, which was the only sound to be heard, while staring with a confused expression at Crysta.

Since no one else seemed to want to speak, Clay swallowed and cleared his throat, talking in a slow and soft voice, despite the raging fury that was pounding inside of his chest. "I don't see how that's gonna help out Raimundo. What if he don't hold out that long?" The thought of Raimundo, broken and bloody, made Clay feel sick, and his voice cracked towards the end of his sentence.

"What Shen Gong Wu do we have here? I know we all carry at least one." Crysta asked, addressing her question to no one in particular.

"I've still got your Tangle Web Comb." Clay pulled out the tiny comb from his back pocket and laid it on the table, his hands shaking. Omi placed a tiny hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I've got the Mantis Flip Coin." Jermaine flipped the coin in his fingers and pressed it onto the table.

Zoe produced the Lotus Twister and Hope revealed that she held the Third Arm Sash.

Wulf threw his Fist of Tebigong towards the pile, making the other metallic objects clatter noisily.

A hooded figure that Clay had not noticed before threw something silvery forwards to add to the heap of objects.

"Striker, you are a life saver." Crysta beamed, throwing herself onto the shadowy figure and hugging him tightly. The person showed no sign of wanting to hug her back. He merely leant away from her, his hood covering his face in shadow completely, but had he not had his hood up, he face would surely have shown a look of disgust. Crysta grinned widely, picking up the Shroud of Shadows in her fingertips. "This is perfect!"

"I don't get it." Jermaine said, "How's having that gonna help Raimundo?"

"Don't you see? I can get Raimundo out with a minimum of two Shen Gong Wu!" Crysta beamed.

"How?" Zoe demanded a look of intrigue on her face.

Crysta grinned devilishly, and carried on talking.

"After Chase is done with Raimundo, I can follow where they take him over night, sneak into the cell with him, under the cover of the Wu. I'll be able to treat his wounds, and I'll make sure he eats and drinks. I'll mostly stay invisible, just in case a guard checks the cell. When the Guards come for him the next day, I'll be able to use the Tangle Web Comb to take care of the Guards. Me and Raimundo will slip under the Shroud of Shadows, and we'll get out that way. We'll have hardly any time to get out, but it's worth a shot."

As she finished, there were looks of nervousness on everyone's face, and it was Clay who broke the silence first.

"I don't like it." He stated, "If you get caught, you'll get killed for betrayin' Chase. I think me an' Omi should go instead."

Crysta sighed. "I don't deny it's a risk for me to take, but I'm your best shot at getting Raimundo outta there. Chase would never suspect that one his so-called Heylin followers would ever dare to try and help out the enemy, that's why I'm perfect for the job."

"I agree with Clay. Crysta, you could get killed trying. Your parents would be accused of treachery too if you were caught." Hope said in a small voice.

Crysta's look of determination faded slightly and she answered in a quiet voice. "Unless my parents stepped forward and admitted that I'm their daughter, I don't think Chase Young would realise who I was. I've only ever met him in person once, and it was brief."

"But it's still a consequence." Hope interjected.

Crysta's eyes seemed to narrow slightly and she growled her response. "Well if you've got a better idea, let's hear it."

"Hang on a moment," Zoe looked puzzled, "Are you honestly telling us that you think we should let you risk everything, walk into Chase's Palace and sneak back out with the most important person that Chase has ever had in his captivity?"

Crysta scowled, "I didn't say it was a perfect plan, but what other choice do we have?"

"We could all go." Wulf offered, "If we cleaned ourselves up a bit and went and sat in the audie-"

"Wouldn't work. Chase's guards would spot you a mile away. Chase Young will expect some sort of trouble from rebels, so they'll be checking everyone that goes in and out." Crysta stated glumly.

"Just slow it down a minute," Bling called, "We can all brainstorm ideas. We're rushing too fast into things."

"We don't have _time _for that. A snap decision has to be made." Crysta emphasised.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Hope demanded, slamming her tiny fist on the table.

The blonde girl gritted her teeth angrily, "Death wish or not, Raimundo hasn't got a hope in hell of getting out without help. I'm offering that help."

"Master Fung!" Hope cried in protest, "Tell her she can't go!"

The wrinkled old man turned his cool blue eyes towards Crysta, and then back towards Hope. "I'm sorry, young one, but Crysta does us a great service. While I do not think it is a wise plan, if she wishes to do this for us, we owe it to her to allow her to do so."

"OUTRAGEOUS!"

"We can't expect you to risk everything!"

"There's gotta be another way-!"

"We won't let you-!"

It seemed that everybody had chosen the same time to start talking. Jermaine was spitting as he spoke while he had locked eye contact with Zoë, hissing words that could not be heard. Hope had begun crying, begging Crysta to reconsider, while Wulf was bellowing for Crysta to stop shouting, because it was upsetting Hope. Master Fung, Clay, Omi and Dojo were talking in quieter voices at the end of the table. The various others dotted around the table were expressing their opinions in loud voices. Only Krod and Striker remained completely silent.

"We could bug you." Krod said in a loud voice that made everyone else stop, mid-sentence, and fall silent. As soon as the eyes fell on him, Krod became nervous again.

"What?" Zoe was perplexed.

"I can attach a, erm, hidden microphone and camera to you. We'll be able to see and, erm, hear what you do." Krod gestured towards Crysta and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Jermaine mused, "It would keep us updated on what was going on inside the Palace. If stuff starts goin' wrong, we could try and get in to help. And we'd be able to see inside the place, so we'd learn more about it. Come to think of it, that's a really good idea."

"Would it work?" Hope wiped her teary eyes.

"If I could get the, erm, signal strong enough, then yeah." Krod nodded.

"It's decided then. Krod, get working on that, will you?" Crysta nodded towards him gratefully, "I want to leave as soon as possible. And don't forget to start spreading word for the mass rebellion. Chase Young would fall to pieces if Raimundo snuck out from right under his nose and everyone started rebelling." A twinkle appeared in her eye for a split second, and then vanished. She cleared her throat and spoke in a more serious tone. "I'll be in the attic. Let me know when you're ready."

With a glance around the table, Crysta scooped up the Shroud of Shadow's and the Tangle Web Comb in her arms. As her eyes met Clay's, she smirked and added: "Don't let Clay and Omi out of your sight either, everyone. We can't afford to have them sneaking off behind our backs." With that, she marched determinedly out of the room, leaving everybody speechless.

* * *

><p>When Raimundo started to stir, he knew exactly what was happening and where he was. Even the smell of the place struck fear into his heart like an icy dagger. His head was throbbing painfully, and as he wearily opened his eyes, he felt like he had a terrible hangover. He felt sick, as if the world was spinning around him, and through his blurred vision, he could see nothing but darkness with splotches of bright light. He knew instantly where he was, as two guards had tight grips on his arms while he drooped between them.<p>

The guards were dragging him mercilessly along the hard stone floor of Chase Young's Palace. He did not need an introduction to this place. His knees were stinging, and from the way his feet were dragging behind him, he would guess that they were grazed badly from the distance he had been dragged. He wondered for a split-second just how long he had been unconscious, and then another icy stab of fear stuck at his heart when he realised that he would probably be dead within the hour. As the reality sank in, Raimundo made no attempt to fight back. What was the point? He would not succeed. He was weak, restrained and out-numbered. He could not see them, and did not have the strength to lift his head and check, but he was sure that there were more warriors behind him.

"You're taking me to him, aren't you?" He slurred dully, and when the guards heard the noise, they chuckled.

"Ahh, Sleeping Beauty has chosen to grace us with her presence at last." One sneered.

"Screw you…" Raimundo growled.

It earned him a few more snickers.

"Ooh, the princess clearly got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" A guard behind him jeered, and round of laughter followed.

Raimundo blocked the sound out as the guards dragged him around a corner into a long corridor.

There was a pair of huge wooden doors at the end of the corridor, which seemed to grand to merely be doors to any room. They were definitely doors to an important room.

The doors led to something important.

He was in no doubt about it; the doors led to Chase Young.

He had spent so many years trying to avoid Chase Young, trying to avoid capture, yet here he was. All that hard work, just to have it wasted.

It was all over.

Without him, Clay and Omi would be even weaker, if they were still alive. They would never stop Chase Young now.

"I've failed you…" He muttered lowly, "I'm sorry…"

"What was that, princess?" One of the guards barked from behind him, giving Raimundo's leg a forceful kick. He suppressed a hiss of pain and ignored the warrior.

After all, anything that happened from now on had been expected. He had spent years of his life preparing for his death at the hands of Chase Young.

And now that time had finally come.

The Warriors pushed open the doors.

Raimundo took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Crysta had been pacing the floor impatiently for the last half an hour.<p>

Her stomach was doing backflips. She had acted like she was not frightened by doing this and she had tried to seem that she knew exactly what she was doing. She had tried to get them to have faith in her.

But in fact, Crysta could not help but feel she had signed her death warrant. She was nervous as hell.

Maybe Hope was right; perhaps she did have a death wish.

Even so, emotions were pointless in the face of danger; they clouded judgement and made things complicated. At least, that was what Crysta trying to tell herself, hoping that if things went wrong she would be able to think logically.

"You can do this..." She muttered, attempting to comfort herself. "Chase will never suspect you. Just keep yourself calm and you'll be absolutely fine. Then once Raimundo is back, we can get the rest of us rebels together, and we'll be absolutely fine..."

Taking a seat on the tattered and holey sofa that lay in the corner of the room, she gently began to unpick her plait in preparation. The teen realised that she would need to conceal a camera and a microphone, and her thick wavy hair was likely to add more places for hiding. She was likely to be searched if she took a handbag, so that was out of the question.

Once her plait had been picked apart, she took the Tangle Web Comb and brushed her hair through a few times.

"You know you're not supposed to actually use it as a comb?" Clay's voice made Crysta jump slightly. He was leaning casually against the banister of the attic stairs, but she had no idea of how long he had been there. Fear flooded her.

He could have heard her.

There was no sign on his face that he had heard her talking to herself, so instead, she decided to play it cool.

She smiled slightly. "You can't blame me for being resourceful."

"How're you gonna hide the Wu?" Clay asked softly.

"Easy." Crysta forced herself into a confident pose, speaking casually. "Turn around for a second, would you?"

Clay raised his eyebrows, but nodded and turned around.

"Don't look." Crysta warned in a threatening voice, and Clay could hear the scuffling of clothing.

"Okay, you can turn back around now." She reported after a few seconds.

Clay turned around, a trace of wonder in his eyes as he combed over her body searching for tell-tale signs of the magical objects. She had hidden the Shen Gong Wu well. He assumed she had carefully hidden it underneath her clothing, for he could see no traces of either of them.

"Well done." Clay nodded approvingly, admiring her talent. "You'd never know they were there." A sudden thought struck him. "But what if they search you?"

"I've already thought of that. That's why I've hidden them this way. They'll mainly check my pockets if I'm searched, and the Shen Gong Wu aren't in there. They're safely hidden away where the guards shouldn't really check. But if they _do_ venture anywhere they shouldn't, I'll turn the waterworks on and scream that they're taking advantage of me. It wouldn't be the first time they'd gotten a little too friendly with some of the girls, so if I start screaming, the guards will be so startled that they'll back off. Apparently Chase came down hard on those guards that liked to get too close. They'll be so terrified that Chase Young will punish them that they'll just skip me. Simple." Crysta smiled devilishly, and Clay shook his head.

"We're gonna have to keep an eye on you. You're lethal." Clay commented teasingly, flashing a smile.

She slipped on a leather jacket that had been lying on the sofa and grinned. "Well, it's true. Plus, I'm not likely to be searched anyway. I don't exactly look like I'm dangerous, do I?" She lifted her arms in a modelling pose, pouting her lips.

Clay looked at her and snorted. "Appearances really are decieving. You're even more deadly than Chase himself!"

The pair laughed together.

At that moment, Krod came up the stairs into the attic, carrying a tangled mess of wires in his arms. He placed them gently onto the sofa and held out his hand to Crysta, which contained two black earrings.

"What are these for? You tryin' to dress me up all glamorous?" She asked, picking one up and examining it closely.

Krod nervously laughed. "Be careful with that. They'll break easily. They're your hidden camera and microphone."

Clay moved forward to get a better look. He would have picked the other one up himself, but such tiny objects in his thick hands was destined for trouble.

"You've made spy earrings?" Crysta clarified, pushing the earring into her ear gently.

"Yes, they should record everything that you see and hear while you're there. If we're lucky, we'll be able to see it here too, but I don't think the feed will be stable enough for us to see it constantly."

As she pushed the other earring into her ear, Krod handed her a small black box.

"What's this?" She asked, giving it a little shake.

He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He gave a pained expression, and then spoke, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"In simple terms, it's like a battery pack. It'll give the microphone and camera power and it's the thing that will send a signal to us. You'll have to attach wires to them though. Good thing you took your hair down, it'll hid the wires better. Just make sure your hair covers your ears or you'll be spotted."

"Got it." Crysta nodded to acknowledge that she understood and then hugged Krod tightly. "You are undoubtedly the smartest person I know. Thank you for doing this, and take care of yourself, you big dork." She teased, ruffling his hair playfully.

Krod looked taken aback and extremely nervous, and he lifted her arms awkwardly to pat her on the back, as if he was not sure on how to react.

"Well cowboy," Crysta released Krod from her grips and moved towards Clay. She also gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek, before staring into his eyes seriously. "If I don't get Raimundo out, please stay strong, don't make any stupid decisions and have faith in yourself."

Clay felt his cheeks burning hot and nodded. "Yes ma'am, but you don't gotta say goodbye to us all just yet. You're coming back out of there, and you're coming with Raimundo, right?"

She chuckled in response, "That's the spirit."

Crysta forced a fake smile of confidence and left the room, mentally preparing herself for what lay ahead.

She felt nervous enough to throw up, but she kept her cool, even as she walked into the room full of her friends to say goodbye.

Hope sobbed and hugged her tightly, saying that she would miss her and never forget her. Striker gave her a nod, which she assumed was an encouraging nod. Master Fung gave a few words of wisdom, whereas Omi hugged her legs and wailed that he was proud of her sacrifice. Jermaine demanded a high-five and Wulf gave her a pat on the back which felt more like a baseball bat being swung at her. Zoe gave her a punch on the arm, which Crysta was sure would leave a bruise. Dojo slithered to her feet and gave one leg a hug, bawling like a baby.

Even as Crysta left the old place, she felt a sense of doom, like she was walking to her death. She wondered if this was how people used to feel when they were on death row.

But then again, there could be nothing closer to death row than what she was about to do.

She slipped around the house's wall, looking for a certain brick. When she found it, she slammed her fist against it, revealing another hidden entrance. This was for the vehicles that the rebels owned. There was the Silver Manta Ray there too, but since Shen Gong Wu were not common, they would be foolish to travel by that. One of Spicer's old flying machines rested in there, as well as two Heylin cars. One belonged to Crysta. The others had agreed to hide it there, enabling Crysta to travel to and from the house without her mode of transportation being spotted. The other was one that Jermaine had shown up with one day. Since it was one of the fastest and fanciest cars available, the others were pretty sure he stolen it, but he had denied this, saying he had "found it". Crysta thought it highly unlikely that he had simply found it, but Jermaine had suffered so much that no one had ever really challenged it.

Crysta clambered into her car, taking a deep and steadying breath.

"Here I go..." She whispered to herself, turning the key to start the engine. It roared to life, making the car vibrate beneath her.

_Here I go... straight to death row... _She thought, and then the voice in her head became stern and unforgiving.

_No, you got yourself into this mess. You wanted this. You want a chance to prove yourself, you need it. You can do this. Those guys, they need you, the world needs you. The past doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you can do this. You can't fail if you throw yourself into this. You want this, you can do this. _

What Crysta had wanted since she had become a rebel was to earn her place. If she died, she wanted to go down fighting, knowing that she was doing something good. Well, if that end came rescuing someone who could take down Chase Young, it seemed like a pretty good way to go out.

But, she could be wrong. Maybe she could pull it off. Maybe she didn't have to die.

_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this..._

"You can do this..." Crysta repeated aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>(REVIEW. Thanks :D)<strong>


	9. Out Of The Frying Pan, Into the fire

**(Hello you lovely bunch! How are you all? Hope you've had a wonderful Easter! This chapter should be relatively exciting. There's lots of things going on! It's not that long but I still hope you'll all like it! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to J-Rod67 to inspiring me to keep writing. needs more people like you, hun! Hope you like this chapter!)**

Chapter Nine: Out Of The Frying Pan, Into the fire

Kimiko could hear the bustle of busy servants and their hushed whispers outside her bedroom door, which had awoken her a few minutes earlier, bringing her out of dreams filled with a tanned boy laughing by a water fountain whilst holding a green dragon. Kimiko was sure she must have dreamt him up. She recognised the dragon, he was definitely familiar. Perhaps it was that dragon Chase was so intent on catching. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not remember what the boys face had looked like. He had been innocent and carefree, but his face was a mystery. She remembered hearing somewhere that the brain could not just create faces by itself, meaning she must have seen him before. Perhaps the boy was a Heylin supporter she had spotted in the crowd once.

Kimiko stole a glance sideways at the clock on the table beside her bed. Almost six in the evening. She could not even recall falling asleep. She could remember walking back to her room after tending to Jack Spicer in the infirmary, sitting on her bed, but that was all. Kimiko assumed she must have fallen asleep without realising it.

The servants were still whispering. Whatever it was must be big news. She lifted her head, freeing her other ear as she tried to catch what important news they held. She listened intently for a few moments, but could not make out any words from murmuring.

Kimiko tip-toed off of the bed, pressed an ear to the wooden door and listened carefully to the servants and their whispered conversation. She caught a few sentences, which was more than enough to grab her curiosity.

"It's all over. Now he's got one-"

"You can't know that. There's still two left!"

"But he'll make him tell him where they're hiding! And they could already be dead!"

Kimiko opened the doors abruptly, causing two very surprised servants to freeze in horror as they caught sight of her.

"What's going on?" Kimiko demanded to know.

The two servants exchanged a worried glance and shook their heads. The plumpest woman spoke, her voice shaking. She kept her eyes on the floor, not daring to venture up to meet Kimiko's harsh gaze. "N-nothing, Miss Kimiko... Just idle chit-chat. Our deepest apologies. It won't happen again. We'll get back to work..." The servants lowered their heads, and attempted to move away, but Kimiko grabbed the plump woman's shoulder.

"Tell me." Kimiko snarled as the servant was forced to meet her icy stare. Kimiko was considerably smaller than the servant, and much slimmer. It seemed odd that someone appearing so small could strike so much fear into someone so much larger. The other servant slipped away unnoticed, dropping a towel on the floor as she fled. She did not return to retrieve it.

"His Majesty has a new prisoner..." The servant squeaked, fear in her eyes. Kimiko grabbed a hold of the servants' shirt, pulling her face closer.

"Go on," She urged, not satisfied with the information already given.

"There's... Well, there are rumours that it's someone important..."

"A rebel?" Kimiko questioned further.

"Yes, Miss Kimiko. A rebel." The servant dropped her eyes again, preferring to look anywhere but directly at her aggressor.

"How important?"

The servant did not reply. Instead, she swallowed and kept her eyes low, choosing not to answer.

Kimiko shook her angrily, glaring at her. "Answer me!" She demanded.

When the servant gave a low whimper, Kimiko released her grip on her and spoke once more in a soft tone, waiting to see if the servant confirmed what she already knew.

"It's a Xiaolin Dragon, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, Miss Kimiko..."

Kimiko felt her heart freeze momentarily as the words sunk in. A Xiaolin Dragon.

Jack Spicer, the prisoner she had tended to yesterday had mentioned the Xiaolin Dragons. She had been part of them once. She had been one of the Dragons, which meant, that this prisoner was another step into getting back her memories and unlocking whatever Chase had kept hidden away for so long.

Could it be that this prisoner would hold more information crucial to knowing who she had been before Chase's rule?

She could not wait another instant to find out, and darted directly through Chase's home, almost colliding with several busy servants and a warrior on her way. As she approached the main hall where Chase could usually be found doing something or other, she could not help but notice it was extremely busy outside it. Many people that Kimiko did not recognise were queuing up to get into the doors, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. After watching them for a few moments, a few of them spotted her, and the crowd began to buzz with excitement, except one blonde girl who did not look excited at all. On the contrary, she looked almost uncomfortable. She was passing her weight from one foot to the other nervously, trying to see through the gaps in the busy crowd, evidently looking for someone. She appeared not to notice Kimiko's stare, and instead continued to search amongst the crowd.

Kimiko slipped in with the crowd, manoeuvring through the packed room. She dodged her way to the front, where there were no people, and Chase stood, looking proudly at his followers. When Kimiko approached him, he raised his eyebrow and calmly spoke to her, turning her away from the crowd so they would not be able to see their conversation.

She could not deny that on her path here, nervousness had stirred in her chest, but as she locked eyes with him, all trace of her previous anxiety was gone, and now all she could think of was the rage starting to burn within her.

"Kimiko, perhaps you would like to rest?" He asked in a polite, but quiet tone.

"No thanks, I'm recharged." She replied dully to his offer.

"Well then I trust you are ready to return to your duties at the Infirmary." He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"What's going on here?" She asked, attempting to divert his attention. She jerked her head towards the sea of people in Chase's throne room, all of whom were looking eagerly at the two of them. Some were cheering whilst others were chatting amongst themselves, but either way, they were all in good spirits.

Chase Young glanced sideways, and then gave a half-smile. "It's a meeting to warn my evil followers that there may be more rebel groups around now, and to use extra caution." He narrowed his eyes, before giving her an encouraging smile.

Kimiko stared at him, narrowing her own eyes with suspicion, "I'm not buying it." Kimiko could not bring herself to care anymore. Why should Chase Young have complete power over what she remembered? If she was truly meant to be evil, she would stay that way, no matter what happened.

He looked at her with surprise, as if he could not believe that she had dared to speak to him like that. "Excuse me?" He asked, his eyebrows rose with annoyed surprise.

Kimiko glared, "You've got one of the Xiaolin Dragon's here, and I know it."

Chase Young's lower lip trembled in his apparent rage and for a split-second, Kimiko saw his eyes flash and thought he would morph into his true form, but he did not. He merely stared at her, his lip quivering.

"I want to see them fall." She announced confidently, causing Chase's eyes to flash dangerously once more.

"You are needed elsewhere, Kimiko." He tried once more to respond calmly to her, but she seemed intent on pushing his buttons.

"Too bad I'm staying here then." She folded her arms and turned away from him, determined that she would be victorious.

Chase gave a furious snarl and grabbed her arm, dragging her back to the conversation.

"Go where you are needed Kimiko, or else I will remove you myself." Chase growled into her ear, sending waves of fury throughout her body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She had only meant to say it quietly and forcefully, but instead, she had bellowed the words, causing the hall to fall silent and glare at the two. She had also yanked her arm out of his grasp, and was now glaring into those deadly eyes of his.

That was it, Chase snapped.

There was a loud snarl as the beast within ripped out of his body, morphing into his hideous true form. He stood several feet taller than Kimiko, with giant claws and glistening teeth. His tail swished dangerously behind him, but the eyes remained exactly the same. The scaled monster advanced towards her, hissing in annoyance.

"That is exactly the point; my problem is you, Kimiko."

"Maybe you wouldn't find me a problem if you didn't try to hide who I used to be!" Kimiko retaliated angrily. The words flew from her mouth faster than she could think to silence them.

"Who you used to be is a distraction; I merely removed it from your path. You would thank me if you realised how much I have helped you." Chase Young began to circle, mirroring Kimiko's steps, ignoring the hundreds of frightened faces that now rested on his monstrous form.

"A distraction?" Kimiko could not help but laugh, "Too bad I won't ever know, what with you hiding my memories from me and all..." This earned a few gasps and whispers amongst those in the crowd.

"You were foolish and held onto those memories for too long. I did you a favour. I removed the old essence and made way for a new one." Chase Young snarled in his lizard voice.

"You tricked me into being evil." Kimiko could have spat in his direction, "You made me what I am." She paused for a second, and then smirked, "Too bad I'm such a problem for you now though, right? You killed Jimmy because you were scared he'd tell me what you'd done, you put me with Spicer to test if I was loyal to you. But of course, I could never be truly loyal to you because I hadn't chosen it!"

"I should have known you would be easily misled by Spicer. I thought you were strong, but I can see now that I was wrong. You are weak." Chase Young replied coldly, hissing the words.

The two bodies furiously clashed together before Kimiko had even realised her feet had left the floor.

* * *

><p>Before Kimiko could think to stop herself, her and Chase were fighting, both with equally malicious intent of inflicting as much damage as possible. Before, when they had sparred, each time she would fall, he would be there before her, cushioning the blow so she did not collide with the cold, hard stones, but now he was not there for her, and his movements were so quick that she had to think quickly in order to avoid him landing a blow against her. Each attack she made, he blocked, and every move he made, she blocked. Both were making little progress with each other, and were moving around the room too rapidly for the followers to register.<p>

The crowd was now silent, and the only noise that could be heard was the grunts of Kimiko and Chase, as well as the swish of movement and the rustling of clothing.

Chase moved to kick her, and she was unable to dodge in time. His boot landed against her stomach. She felt the force of the blow knock her backwards, and her head collided painfully with the stony floor as she crashed against it. Kimiko gave a gasp as she grinded to a halt and lifted her head up, grinding her teeth together.

The tension in the crowded hall was unbearable, and a deadly silence remained upon it as Kimiko got to her feet slowly. Chase Young was still in his lizard form, his arms outstretched in a defensive position. His eyes were taunting and mocking, almost urging her to attack again, but Kimiko had better ideas. Very slowly and deliberately, she got to her feet.

"Fine, Chase. You keep everything from me. But I guess now everyone here knows what a pathetic man you are. So pathetic that you have to hide-" Chase cut her off, springing towards her again. His clawed hand wrapped tightly around her mouth, and the other pinned her to the wall. Chase growled at her, his eyes gleaming with the inhuman need to kill. Several followers in the crowd gasped and Chase lunged towards her quickly, but he stopped, inches from her face.

"I will deal with you later." He spat the words and threw her aside. "Get out of my sight."

Kimiko stumbled but caught herself, glancing back bitterly at Chase. Every eye in the building was on her now, and she could feel their piercing stares like a thousand tiny needles. Once on her feet again, Kimiko threw a hateful stare at her master, and then disappeared from the room.

As she bolted down the corridor, she heard Chase clear his throat and address his startled followers; "Now, let us ignore such things and move onto more evil matters..."

* * *

><p>All of the rebel's in Jack Spicer's old house were gathered in the lab room watching the large computer screen.<p>

"Can't you guys make anything clear?" Wulf grunted at the blurry screen, aiming his question at Krod, who chuckled nervously.

"It's only a small camera. That's er... as good as it gets. I'm sending the live feed to the rebel camps around the world right now. If they've got a computer, they'll know what we're doing."

The screen was showing the interior to Chase's Palace. There was a large blonde streak across the lens, which was where Crysta's hair was covering the camera. They could hear people chattering excited through the microphone hidden in the other earring, even catching snippets of their conversation.

"How exciting! I wonder-"

"They're saying it's important-"

"Good-for-nothing scallywags, going against-"

"Did you hear? A Xiaolin dragon! That's what I-"

Clay was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, biting down on his lip. Omi was staring at the screen in wonder, amazed at what it was doing.

As Crysta took a seat in the main hall, Chase Young was in full sight, peering out into the crowd. Crysta had a seat very close to the front, with only one row of people in front of her. Omi pointed at the screen and yelled, "Chase Young! Prepare to be defeated in a most fearsome battle!" He ran headfirst towards the screen with a battlecry, but Tattoo reached out to grab him quickly.

"That isn't a portal, Omi. If you run into it, it'll break." She explained, chortling as she pulled him back down the table and back to his seat.

Hope was biting her fingernails nervously, tears still welling in her eyes. She was huddled close to Wulf, who did not seem to mind her being so close to him. Bling caught sight of this and huddled next to Wulf as well, pretending to bite his fingernails and look scared. "Wulf, protect me!" He mocked in a high-pitched tone.

Wulf gave an angry grunt and shoved Jermaine away. "Stop it, Bling." He growled.

"It's easy to make jokes when you're not the one on a suicide mission to rescue a Xiaolin Dragon! Why are you making fun of me when this is so important?" Hope screamed at Bling.

"C-mon! I know it's serious but I'm just trying to look on the bright side!" Bling explained in an apologetic tone.

"Just because you had to learn to be like that after your face got messed up, it doesn't mean we all did." Hope snapped nastily, and Bling instantly saw red.

"So that's how it is? You think because I'm burnt that makes me positive all the time? Now who's making light of something serious?"

"STOP ALL OF THIS RACKET." Wulf boomed, causing Hope to jump slightly.

"GUYS!" Krod bellowed over the din, causing them all to fall silent instantly in shock at his outburst. He coughed nervously and pointed at the screen, causing them all to turn their attention to it.

Clay felt his heart sink to the very pit of his stomach. There she was; Kimiko. Stood there, as bold as brass, talking to Chase Young. Her words were whispered, as were Chase's replies. Clay felt his own eyes growing watery at the deep sorrow and longing stirring within his chest. She was exactly the same, yet totally different. Her eyes were still Chase's; reptilian and frightening, but her image was still the same. Still short and slender, the same face shape, the same sleek and shiny hair. Clay just wanted to run to her and hug her, to tell her that it would all be alright. Clay also knew that if Raimundo were here, he would have been in pieces by now. It'd been so long since they had even caught a glimpse of their former-friend that was not just a picture on the wall, that even to see her again weighed much too heavily on the heart.

Feeling his emotions get the better of him, Clay coughed and sniffed, holding back the tears that welled in his eyes. Omi was not so strong - tears were cascading freely down his cheeks at the sight of Kimiko. Obviously the emotions that had been building up inside Clay for so long were present in Omi too. Clay placed his hand on Omi's shoulder, pulling him into one-armed hug. "Don't worry, lil buddy. Kimiko'll be back with us soon." He murmured gently, and Omi gave a tearful nod.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" They heard Kimiko bellow at Chase from the computer and they felt their jaws drop.

"Is she... arguing with Chase?" Zoe asked quietly in disbelief. No one could answer her – they were all too focused on the screen as Chase Young morphed into his lizard form. They heard the gasps from the crowd as his body tore apart to reveal such a hideous creature. Kimiko's eyes were stern and fearless, not phased at all by the change.

Kimiko and Chase were circling now, making snide comments towards each other.

And then Clay and Omi heard the words they never thought they would hear: "What with you hiding my memories from me".

Kimiko knew.

She knew what Chase had done. In her own way, she was fighting against him.

As the two continued to snap at each other while they circled, it was becoming increasingly clear that Kimiko understood the situation more than they realised.

"You killed Jimmy because you were scared he'd tell me what you'd done, you put me with Spicer to test if I was loyal to you. But of course, I could never be truly loyal to you because I hadn't chosen it!" Kimiko went on.

"Jimmy's dead...?" Clay repeated, in shock at the loss of their former friend.

"Spicer is still alive? I thought Chase would've put him out of his misery by now." Zoe mused.

Hope shushed them and the table fell silent again.

Clay could see Kimiko's warning signs: the clenched fists and jaw, the defensive stance, the narrowing of her eyes. As soon as he had realised that Kimiko was going to attack, she did. Her tiny body flew against the lizards.

"GO KIMIKO!" Omi shouted, getting to his feet and punching the air. He was not the only one to take a celebratory moment, Bling punched the air. Hope gave a strangled cheer. Striker and Master Fung both nodded their heads' approvingly. Zoe slammed her hand against the table, grinning widely. Wulf clapped his hands together loudly. Even Krod gave a cheer.

As the fight went on, it was unclear who was winning. The movements were so fast, it was difficult to tell exactly what was happening. And then they saw the smallest figure fly backwards, grind to a halt on the floor, and lift her head again.

It was clear what had happened – Kimiko had lost.

The room was silent again now. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as the seconds ticked by.

And then the monstrous form that was Chase Young had Kimiko up against the wall by her throat. There was a sharp intake of breath as he lunged towards her, but much to the rebel's relief, he threw her aside. She scarpered from the room instantly.

The rebels looked at each other, finally breathing once more.

They watched as Chase Young's body shrank into his manly form. He clasped his hands together smugly, addressing the crowd once more.

"I have a very special treat for you all today." He grinned widely. His eyes were alive with glee as he spoke to his followers. It was clear, that without a doubt, Chase was enjoying this.

The crowd whispered amongst themselves.

"Yesterday, my warriors informed me that a traveller had been spotted, walking alone. Naturally, I investigated this. As my followers, you know as well as I that the weary wanderer can easily be a rebel on the run. Thankfully, my warriors managed to capture this rebel."

Chase's voice had become smug and he was grinning maliciously as there were cheers from the crowd.

Clay could honestly say he had never felt so sick to his stomach. Omi caught his queasy glance. "They are most likely not on the Heylin side, my friend. They are probably frightened." He reasoned, and Clay nodded. Omi was right. There was no way so many people could really follow someone so evil, was there?

"Alas, this was no ordinary rebel..."

He paused, waiting for a few gasps from the crowd.

"Much to my delight. I have, at long last, managed to capture one of the elusive Xiaolin Dragons!" He raised his arms in his delight, laughing as his audience erupted in cheers. They saw the camera heighten. Obviously Crysta was on her feet, cheering with the rest of them, so as not to arouse suspicion.

The cheers continued as Chase Young gestured behind his audience. The crowd became aggressive instantly, moving around erratically and booing as if their lives depended on it. An arm swung quickly towards the camera, knocking Crysta straight in the face and a yelp could be heard as she was pushed into the man beside her. When the warriors finally made their way through the crowd and onto the plat formed area that Chase Young had been standing on, the crowd became slightly less wild, some people even took their seats, but the cheers were louder than ever.

And now it was clear why.

The two warriors were dragged one familiar face between them.

Raimundo.

His entire body was covered in dirt, blood, bruising and cuts. Underneath the shaggy tangles of his hair, his green eyes were glistening with tears. He was barely holding himself up, his legs seemed to be dangling uselessly from his torso, only the tips of his homemade shoes touching the floor.

Chase held his arm out proudly, gesturing at Raimundo like he was an exhibition to be admired.

"That's right, my followers!" Chase called over the cheers, "I'm sure you will give a nice Heylin welcome to Raimundo; the Dragon of the Wind!"

The sea became a loud roar of booing again.

Chase Young smiled proudly, turning away from his followers to address Raimundo. He grabbed his chin, pushing his head back so that Raimundo's soft green eyes would meet his cold, lizard-like eyes.

"Now, Dragon." He snarled, so venomously that the entire room of people fell silent instantly. Clay felt his heartstrings being tugged as Raimundo recoiled in fear and began to tremble. The panic and fear in his eyes was so obvious and plain to see that it was heartbreaking. Many years ago, Raimundo would have laughed in Chase's face, and now he had been reduced to a quivering wreck. Clay could not stop his tears this time. That was his best friend, in the hands of his enemy. He could feel Dojo trembling in his hair; obviously he had been watching from one of the many holes in Clay's frayed old hat.

"Don't worry," Zoe whispered as she stood up and hugged Clay from behind. "Crysta will get him out. He's strong, he'll be fine." She said soothingly into his ear.

Clay gave an unconvincing nod, trying to stem the flow of tears from his eyes.

Chase pulled Raimundo's face closer to his, grinning with malicious intent.

"Why don't you tell me where the other Xiaolin Dragons are hiding?"

* * *

><p>Kimiko had already hatched her plan the moment she had left the room. She knew Chase would be so preoccupied with the captured Dragon that he would pay no attention to her now. She would be out of his mind faster than a heartbeat.<p>

As she made her way through Chase's Palace, she had never felt freer. For once in her life, she was making a conscious decision that was her own choice. There was no way in hell that what she was about to do could be anything to do with Chase Young. This decision was entirely her own.

Kimiko made her way back to the Infirmary and the guards outside let her in without a second thought. She darted between the occupied beds and stopped at one particular bed.

"Spicer." She called breathlessly, poking him sharply in the ribs to wake him up.

The redhead gave a gasp and his eyes flew open. He rubbed at his tender ribs, breathing through the pain as he sat upright.

"Kimiko?" He looked up at her with surprise. Was that a hint of pleasure in his voice?

"Get up. Chase wants to see you." She replied loudly, her voice seeming cold and heartless.

Jack Spicer's eyes went from hopeful to wide and fearful. As the guards moved forwards to take him to Chase himself, Kimiko waved her hands dismissively. "Don't worry guys. This place is already short of guards because they're all watching to make sure there are no rebels in the crowd in the hall. I'll take him, he won't be a problem." This was no word of a lie – the guards were all occupied in the hall.

Kimiko placed Jack's arms in a pair of handcuffs to make ensure he did not struggle, as the guards would have done. She was relatively surprised that Spicer did not offer more resistance. He held his arms out, the way a defeated man would. Kimiko had never seen a more pitiful sight.

Jack Spicer was yanked roughly to his feet, whimpering loudly from the strain it placed on his injuries.

"Come on, you piece of scum!" She called loudly, dragging Jack roughly through the Infirmary again. He yelped as she pulled him mercilessly along and out of the door. Kimiko nodded at the guards as she left the room, pulling Spicer freely along the corridor as he limped heavily, trying to keep up. Once she turned a few corners, she loosened her grip and stopped pulling him.

Kimiko turned to face him seriously, glancing up and down at his body with uncertainty.

"Do you think you can run, Spicer?"

He looked at her, perplexed. Why would he need to run? Was Chase playing some new sick game? His eyebrows knitted together in a pained expression as a feeling of dread washed over his fragile body. "What?" No, it couldn't be a new game. Kimiko's face was too serious. There was a glint of something in her eyes that made Jack feel much more relaxed about his position.

Kimiko leant towards him, whispering a single sentence very purposefully:

"Spicer, I'm getting you out of here, but in return, I need you to do something for me..."

* * *

><p><strong>(There you go! Hope that was nice and exciting for you! Leave me a review so I know your thoughts! If I get some nice reviews, I'll get writing the next chapter ASAP! Love you all! :D)<strong>


	10. Fear

**(Hey guys! Very short chapter! I wanted it to be done for you guys quickly! The next chapter will be a long one since there's so much to write about. You'll understand after you read this one! **

**J-Rod67: No problem hun! I'm glad you loved the chapter. As for the Dragons getting back together, well, we'll just have to see about that one won't we? I'm not giving anything away just yet! :D Let me know what you think about this one. It's short, but I think it's a good place for the chapter to end before things get serious! **

**RaixKimxChase: Nice to hear from you again! I wondered where you'd got to! Thank you! I seem to have lost most people who read A Slave To Evil when I started writing this one. I did mention it at the end of the last chapter A Slave To Evil, but ah well. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, hun! **

**RIGHT, enjoy everyone! Reviews are deeply appreciated!))**

Ten: Fear

Jack stared at Kimiko, his eyes widen in disbelief. There was a faint look of hope shining in his eyes; an emotion he had not felt for a long time, but this quickly diminished, and his face fell back to a sullen grimace.

"You're making fun, aren't you? Getting my hopes up, before you cart me back off to Chase?" His voice was gravelly and defeated. He knew it was too good to be true; getting out of here was a dream, especially when Kimiko was helping him do it.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, the urgency in her voice rising to a clear level. "No, Spicer, I'm being deadly serious. I swear! Chase is preoccupied with the Xiaolin Dragon. If he knew I was doing this, he would have stopped me already! I don't have much time." She spoke softly but hastily as she began to pull him along the corridor, trying to be as gentle as she could but move quickly.

Jack stammered for a second, limping behind her at a slow pace. "You're going to get me out of the palace?"

"Yes. I can't take you further than that. I'd be spotted. And besides, I have to find a way to see the Xiaolin Dragon that he has here."

"What is it you want me to do?" Jack whispered faintly, looking almost fearful at the idea.

At that moment, a guard strolled around the corner, catching both Jack and Kimiko by surprise. She lowered her head, trying to look inconspicuous, and Spicer did the same, speeding in his walk nervously as he approached the guard.

"Miss Kimiko," The guard cast a confused glance over the two figures, "Where are you taking this prisoner?" The guards' eyes were lingering over the handcuffs on his wrists.

The girl stammered, struggling to come up with an excuse fast enough. Suspicion was growing on the guards face. It was easy to tell that the guard knew she was up to something.

Deciding there was no other option; Kimiko sprang forwards, launching herself at the guard. Taken by surprise, he tumbled backwards, crashing into the wall. Kimiko seized the moment and found the pressure point in his neck, pressing into his skin softly. The guard gave a surprised gasp as he slumped to the floor instantly, his eyes closing.

Staring in horror, Jack felt Kimiko pull him forcefully through the hallways and rooms. "Relax," She hissed as she caught a glimpse of the horror on his face, "Chase taught me the pressure points that can knock someone out. I didn't kill him. Just because I work with Chase, it doesn't mean I am him."

The words seemed to bounce off the walls, and now Jack was quite sure he was dreaming. There was no way Kimiko could be this way, not after all the brainwashing Chase had enforced, was there?

Jack did not have long to ponder this, as a few seconds later, Kimiko began to pull off the guards armour, tossing it towards Jack. She stripped the unconscious guard of all his armour, leaving him in his underwear, before stuffing the flopping body into a nearby room and closing the door.

"Get it on, quickly." Kimiko ordered as she unlocked Jack's handcuffs with the keys from the fallen guards belt.

Jack began to weakly do as he was told, but his slowness irritated Kimiko and she began to help pull the armour onto his frail body. Poor Jack could barely stand the weight of the armour. He was slouching slightly, a pained expression on his face. Kimiko gave his hand a light squeeze for comfort,

"Don't worry, Spicer, it'll be over soon."

Once he was dressed in the guards armour, Kimiko nodded approvingly.

"You look like one of Chase's. You leaving the Palace won't be suspicious. I'm assuming you know how to hotwire a car?" She raised an eyebrow.

Jack nodded.

"Good. Head left, take one of the Heylin cars parked over there. Just don't hang around. If they see you stealing a car, they're going to know."

Jack could barely believe his ears or eyes. Kimiko was being so nice to him. And deliberately going against Chase? What the hell was happening? She was actually going to help him escape?

Kimiko gestured for him to follow her, and told him to stand up straight as they were almost at the exit. The conditions seemed much brighter as they approached the outside world; something Jack had not seen for quite some time. He could smell the fresh air, at least, as fresh as it was able to be these days, and it even seemed to become warmer. As they approached the doors leading out of the palace, Kimiko pressed her fingers to her lips to signal for him to be quiet.

"Keep your eyes low, they're a give-away." Kimiko breathed into his ear, and Jack dropped his eyes instantly, feeling his body instantly heat up with panic. His eyes were bright red, how could someone not notice a pale guard that had red eyes? They were going to get caught, and Jack was already in enough trouble. It would surely mean death this time? He could feel his body beginning to sweat and his breathing became heavy.

"Cool it, Spicer, you're going to give us away." Kimiko hissed as they turned a corner, emerging near the doors in and out of Chase's Palace. Jack took a deep breath, trying to hold himself upright like the other warriors did, but his panic was only heightened as he saw three more of the warriors guarding the doors, watching them both closely. He dropped his eyes again, trying to look inconspicuous. Kimiko approached them coolly, pushing the large wooden door open for Jack to walk out. To avoid arousing suspicion, Kimiko followed him out, speaking loudly.

"Chase wants you to stand guard over by the car park." She pointed in the direction so the watching guards could see.

"Yes, Miss Kimiko." Jack replied in a deep and gravelly voice, sounding totally different. For a second, Kimiko had thought one of the other guards had answered, but then Jack caught her eye and she gave a tiny nod. Compared to the guards and Jack surrounding her, Kimiko seemed tiny. She looked back at the guards inside the entrance and winked, "I'll be right back," She rolled her eyes, "Gotta show this imbecile where I mean." The guards gave a tiny snigger and nodded, "Very well."

Kimiko pulled the door shut behind her, breathing a sigh of relief. She began to take a quick walk towards the large car park that Chase had had built so his followers could travel to and from his Palace when he summoned them, Jack followed.

A short walk later, they were both beside thousands of Heylin cars. Kimiko nodded at a patrolling guard who walked past them both. She noticed a bead of sweat run down Jack's face underneath his helmet.

"Alright Spicer, I gotta make this quick, there are guards all over the place." Kimiko murmured lowly.

Jack lowered his head slightly, craning his neck to hear her. "What is it you want me to do for you?"

"Take a car, I don't care where you go, just don't get caught. Don't go home; it'll be the first place they look for you. I want you to look for the other Xiaolin Dragons." She paused for a moment to see if Jack understood.

"But... Chase has one of them?" Jack mumbled, "If he can't find them, how am I supposed to?"

"You know them better than anyone now. I don't know a thing about them except that they want Chase gone. You have to find them! If you do, tell them that I will do my best to keep the one Chase has alive, but I can't make promises. After this, I'll be lucky if I don't join him as a prisoner..." Kimiko trailed off for a second, fear sinking in as the thought of her punishment that she could face later.

"He's going to know everything I've done and everything I've told you, so make sure you take that into account..." Kimiko continued unsteadily, but this time it was Jack who offered comfort.

"Kimiko, you're strong. Chase has tried for years to make you into him, and in fact, you're more like your old self than you realise." He gave her a soft smile, lifting her chin with her fingers so her snake-like eyes met his. "Whatever Chase throws at you, you can take it. You're a Xiaolin Dragon. You're stronger than Chase, and anyone else. You are the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire! You have the strength within you to beat him. Remember that. I will do as you ask, but I think you should remember who you _really _are. What you've just done is go against Chase; that's the real Kimiko." Jack gave her an encouraging smile, and Kimiko threw her body against his to hug him. He could not feel it much under all the armour, but the intent was clear.

"Thank you, Jack." Kimiko whispered, and Jack shook his head, before pushing her back towards the Palace.

"Don't thank me. Thank you, Kimiko. What you've just done is more important than you realise. You've started the downfall of Chase Young." Jack positively beamed, "Now get back inside, quickly. You've been here too long!"

* * *

><p>The screams were unbearable.<p>

It had been going on for so long, it felt like a lifetime.

It was too much.

Clay and Omi had to leave the room.

But even from the Attic, they could hear Raimundo's tortured cries bursting through the speakers, so loud they could have shattered glass. Or the fragments of Clay's and Omi's hearts.

"Now, I will ask once more, Dragon. Where are the others hiding?" Came the deadly voice of Chase Young.

"I don't know!" They heard Raimundo gasp desperately, "I told you! We split up! I fought with them and left!"

"Liar!" Chase Young growled, and there was the swooshing crack of the whip down against Raimundo's back once more.

"Please!" Raimundo screamed, his voice was thick with sobs, "I don't know! Chase, I swear to you, I don't know..."

Omi had put his fingers in his ears and was sat facing the wall, trying to block it all out, and apparently not succeeding from the tears running down his face.

Dojo had become a quivering wreck before Chase had even started, and he and Master Fung had left instantly. Clay wished he could block it out as easily as they could.

Clay did not know what to do with himself. Each crack of the whip brought pain for him too; because hearing his friend in pain caused him pain. His best friend, Raimundo, was suffering because he was refusing to give them up to Chase. It was their fault he was hurting. It was their fault Chase had got his hands on Raimundo in the first place. Clay could not stand it. His heart was aching, his stomach was threatening to shrivel into nothing and his head was threatening to explode on him at any second.

And then all fell silent. Clay lifted his head, listening fearfully for the crack of the whip that he felt was surely inevitable.

But it never came.

Instead, there was a grunt of annoyance, and carefully, Clay got to his feet, building himself up to bravely venture back down the stairs and check on what was happening now.

As he stepped down the stairs, his footsteps seemed so loud. When he reached the bottom, the solemn faces of the other rebels greeted him. Hope was sobbing quietly into Wulf's arm, who was rubbing her back comfortingly. For once, the smile on Zoe's face was gone and instead she seemed sombre. Jermaine was sitting with his eyes closed, not moving a muscle.

The camera was lowered down, and nothing could be seen apart from someone's back and their seat, as well as Crysta's knees and hands, which were clenched tightly into fists. Either Crysta was having a hard time watching, or she was sparing a thought for Clay and Omi and was trying to spare them the sights she could see. Either way, Clay was grateful. There was no way he would have been able to watch that.

Then the camera lifted, and Clay could see Raimundo hanging between two wooden posts in a Y shape. His feet were touching the floor, but he was letting himself hang, no doubt at the expense of his wrists, which would be aching and sore, obviously he had not even got the strength to stand up. His clothes were hanging off of him, but the shredded scraps that were hanging down were stained red. Raimundo had his eyes closed, trying to breathe through the searing pain. There were countless bloody welts along his back, all staining the scraps of his clothing that were left. The floor around the posts was splashed with blood, and even the edge of Raimundo's pants had begun to turn red from the leaking injuries along his back.

Chase was watching Raimundo intently, apparently making a decision. He stepped towards him once more, gripping his neck and forcing Raimundo's eyes to meet his.

"If you do not tell me today, there is always tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that." His voice was soft and deadly, so quiet that Crysta had to strain forwards to hear. The microphone barely picked it up, but Clay caught every word.

"I don't know where they are..." Raimundo replied, using what little strength he had left to make his answer as nasty as he could manage. Chase threw Raimundo back, and he let out a low whimper as Chase growled.

"It seems our Xiaolin Dragon is stubborn!" He played to the crowed once more, who gave a boo, but it was considerably weaker than it had even been before. Chase Young did not look pleased with this at all. He pursed his lips for a second, glancing over the members of the crowd. His gaze lingered on Crysta for a split second too long, striking fear into the hearts of all the rebels watching, but luckily he turned away and gestured to Raimundo again.

"Well, until he finally gives me the information I require to rid the world of vermin like him, I invite you all to join me every day to watch scum like this crumble at my hands." Chase Young's teeth were bared, and he knotted his gloved hand in Raimundo's shaggy mess of hair and yanked his head backwards, displaying his face to the entire crowd.

"Soon, this Xiaolin Dragon will tell me where the others are hiding, and when they do, I shall exterminate those who oppose me. One-by-one."

His eyes flickered back to Crysta again.

* * *

><p>Jack Spicer waited for the coast to be clear, before smashing the window to one of the Heylin cars. Panic was stirring heavily in his heart. Luckily, the Heylin cars did not have alarms. Why would they? There was no crime in the Heylin cities apart from the rebels, and even their crime rates were virtually non-existant. Everyone had been issued their own vehicle anyway, courtesy of Chase Young himself.<p>

He climbed in instantly, bending underneath the steering wheel to fiddle with wires and get the engine running. Once it was running, he wasted no time in rocketing out of the car park, laughing at his luck. He was out of Chase Young's clutches once more.

He was not quite sure where he was headed. All he knew was that he was pleased as hell to be out of that Palace. He had been stuck in there for so long that even with the blood red sky and the dry land; the outdoors had never seemed so appealing.

Perhaps he should venture home, but then he remembered what Kimiko had said. Chase would know everything that she had told Spicer, which probably made it the perfect place to hide. If Chase found out what Kimiko had said, then his house would be the last place they would look. He was sure there were some old security systems he had set up a few years ago that would provide him with at least a few minutes to get away if they did come looking for him. He was not sure how long he would have, but he was certain that he could knock something up from the old bits of technology that had been lounging around in his basement when he had left the place years ago that would give him a few minutes to get away if Chase's warriors did come knocking. He wondered vaguely is Chase already knew what Kimiko had done.

A wave of guilt washed over Jack as he realised Kimiko would probably suffer a terrible punishment for what she had done. He had been through Chase's punishments a few times too many, and he knew better than anyone else that Chase was cruel and sinister. He would forever be grateful to Kimiko and the sacrifice she had made for him. He had believed that Kimiko had been brainwashed by Chase as the rumours suggested, but how brainwashed could someone truly be if they were able to go against their master?

Jack gave a smirk as he realised that all of Chase's hard work had been for nothing; Kimiko was the most important piece of the chess board, and Chase had failed to utilise that. Kimiko could change everything, and she was beginning to.

Without realising it, Kimiko had started to unravel Chase Young.

* * *

><p><strong>((Sorry it's so short! But I hope you all liked it, and please know that I'll be writing the next chapter ASAP. Reviews are welcomed!))<strong>


	11. A Helping Hand

**(Hello my little band of loyal followers! I'm curious as to the amount of people that actually read this part. Hmm...  
>Anyway, I put a LOT of work into this one, hence why it's taken such a long time to write. HOWEVER, I do hope you like it, and there's a big surprise at the end of the chapter!)<strong>

CHAPTER ELEVEN: A HELPING HAND

Crysta's heart was pounding loudly and so vigorously that she could feel it pulsating against her eardrums. What she was about to do required so much courage that she was not sure she had the strength to go through with it. Her trembling hands crept inside the boot of her car, pulling a small but full backpack out of it. She had stuffed it with supplies from home as she made the trip to Chase's palace and stored it in the boot of her car for just this moment. Then, very deliberately, she got into her car and waited. The guards from Chase's Palace were walking around the car park, and there were many people around her at the moment.

She knew that rebels all over the world would be watching this, hearing her deep and calming breaths through her earrings that Krod had given her.

"Guys," She said quietly, trying not to move her mouth too much in case she was being watched by one of the many guards patrolling the area. "Raimundo can't hold out for long. I tried to keep my head lowered so you guys couldn't see, but he's weak. I've gotta get him out today. Wish me luck." Her words were so faint they could have been whispers, and she prayed that her fellow rebels would hear her every word.

She stuffed her hand inside her bra, pulling out the Shroud of Shadows that she had concealed there earlier and held the glistening material in her fingertips. Wordlessly, she activated it, and pulled the soft fabric over her body. She stole a quick glance around at the passersby. Much to Crysta's relief, they were too busy piling into their own vehicles to notice a teenage girl vanish in hers. She looked in the mirror of the car, checking to see if she was covered, and then opened the car door when she was certain no one was watching, carrying the backpack with her underneath the Shroud. She pulled the backpack on, making sure every inch of her body was invisible, and set off.

_Thank goodness for Shen Gong Wu._

To avoid the hoard of Heylin followers, Crysta moved along the edge of the car park, coming close to getting hit by a car a few times as she tried to walk silently and not touch anything as she walked. The dust beneath her feet was almost impossible not to disturb but there was nothing that could be done about it. The Shroud Of Shadows was touching the floor behind her anyway, smoothing the dust over where her footprints had been left. She made her way back towards the Palace, avoiding the path of the guards, and could not have been more nervous.

Or so she thought, but once she slipped inside the dreaded structure, her heart was pounding so loudly that as she tip-toed past the guards, she felt sure they would hear it thumping loudly inside her body.

All she could picture was Chase's unnerving stare, resting on her. It sent shivers down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end at the thought of it. Luckily for Crysta, the last of the rebels were leaving the room, and the doors were still open, allowing her to slip inside unnoticed.

Chase was still there, and so was Raimundo. For a split second, she considered trying her luck right there. The excitement and terror within her body was building, and in one wild fantasy, she saw herself whipping the Tangle Web Comb out of her underwear where she had hidden it; it was not her first option since it was extremely uncomfortable, but other than hiding it in her bra and risking it falling out, she could not think of anywhere else that the Warriors would not check if she was called to be searched, which luckily she had not been. Crysta imagined her tying Chase and the guards up with the Comb, and then getting Raimundo out, but she was not sure that in her current state, she would have the self-control to face Chase that way.

She hugged the wall, sneaking along the edge of the room to avoid colliding with the last of the rebels who were leaving. Her eyes were glued to Chase and his warriors, not wanting to rest upon Raimundo for too long. His warriors were eagerly awaiting orders and had untied Raimundo from the poles, supporting the fallen Dragon between them. His head was drooping – obviously he was unconscious, or too weak to support himself – either option seemed likely. She knew that Clay and Omi would not want to see their friend this way, but there was nothing that she could do to stop them seeing the sight, not while she was so nervous. She hoped that her hair was covering the camera as she kept her eyes on Chase. He was standing in front of Raimundo, with his eyes closed and his arms folded out in front of him.

"So," Chase's crisp and deadly voice rang cut through the air, sending fear shooting through Crysta's body, "You refuse to tell me where the other Xiaolin monks are hiding, Raimundo. Why?" His voice seemed to hold a sense of curiosity, yet frustration at the same time.

Raimundo wearily lifted his head, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." His voice was cracked and weak, but his words ignited hope within Crysta, giving her the strength to feel the courage she needed. If he could get though this, so could she.

Chase took a step forward, lowering his head so that it was level with Raimundo's. His gloved hands gently cupped his chin and lifted Raimundo's head so that their eyes met. A look of disgust flashed across Raimundo's sweat-soaked face.

"Why do you defy me, Dragon?" Chase's voice was deadly and soft as it sliced through the air.

Crysta could tell from the look on Raimundo's face that he was deciding on an answer – there was too much choice, it seemed.

Finally, he spoke: "Because you took _her_..."

Chase smiled, "I did not take Kimiko, Dragon. She chose to join my side. You were present when she made the decision. All this hatred for me is merely misdirected." His voice had become a persuasive hiss now, "Perhaps, you would be better to turn your hatred towards the people who really deserve it? You say that your fellow Dragons and yourself had a misunderstanding. Are those not the ones who have truly wronged you, Raimundo? After all, they are the ones who have deserted you. One might think that they wanted you to get caught..."

Chase gave a sinister smirk when he saw Raimundo's expression; his face seemed to have fallen and be filled with hurt. So much so that it brought tears to Crysta's eyes just seeing it. He said nothing, merely stared with a pained expression at the evil man before him.

It was not enough for Chase Young. The sinister man continued to whisper his poisonous words into Raimundo's ear.

"Perhaps they felt that you are not strong enough for them anymore. After all, you used to be such a strong warrior, yet look at yourself now, Raimundo – in the arms of my warriors and in such a pitiful state. You are not who you used to be, young monk. It could be true that you do not belong on the Xiaolin side anymore, could it not? That is why Kimiko thrives now. Her power is utilized correctly, giving her strength and life. Both of which, you now lack."

Raimundo said nothing, looking utterly defeated, then let his mournful eyes drop to the floor.

"I do hope that you will change your mind, Raimundo. There is always an option to join me. You could be the favoured warrior that you have always desired to be if you joined my guards. Whilst you stay with the Xiaolin Dragons, you hold no hope of ever achieving this dream. I will not be defeated, Raimundo. Clinging onto a fantasy of the past will not change that." Chase let go of Raimundo and nodded at his guards, "Take this monk to an empty cell. We will continue tomorrow Raimundo, but the offer still stands, should you change your mind. I hope you will remember this."

With a nod, the guards began to move, and the previously immobile Crysta was forced to move her numb legs to follow them. They felt so stiff she was not entirely sure they would get her moving. She kept her eyes on Chase, who appeared to be too deep in thought to notice her. She was invisible, but she would not have put it past Chase to know she was there anyway. His senses were sharp; too sharp. Surely he would hear her trembling breath?

Moving as silently as she could, she slipped out of the room, sticking close to the two warriors who were dragging Raimundo between them. Keeping every element of her being silent was near impossible. Making sure her breathing was unheard, stepping softly so her shoes did not make a sound against the stone floors, and silencing the rustling of her clothes meant that following the guards was no easy task. As she was walking, she could tell that Raimundo was in a bad way. The tattered hoodie that Raimundo had worn religiously for so long was hanging off his frame in tatters, revealing the bloodied mess of his back to Crysta. She could smell the stench of the blood from it, even though she was a few feet away.

She had noticed the conditions of the palace worsen considerably as they finally passed through a set of thick wooden doors. A chill had descended upon the air and it seemed to grow dark in a matter of seconds.

An eternity later, the guards, Raimundo, and their invisible follower finally came to a halt in the dungeon. They had stopped in front of a wooden door that was bolted shut by a thick and heavy-looking padlock. They had passed several doors like this already. One of the guards carelessly dropped Raimundo's arm to unlock the giant padlock. Raimundo slumped, trying to hold himself up but failing miserably.

The guard opened the door, allowing the one with his grasp on Raimundo's arm to march inside. Crysta seized her opportunity and slipped inside as soon as the guard did, keeping close to the wall. Fear had all but seized her body now, it was hard to stop her breath trembling.

She watched the guard dump Raimundo on the floor mercilessly and then retreat, slamming the wooden door shut behind him in an instant. There came the rattling of keys, a click, and then fading footsteps.

It took a few minutes for Crysta to become certain that there was not a guard still outside the door, but as soon as she was, she pulled her ear away from the wood and turned to face Raimundo. In the dark, she was forced to allow her eyes time to adjust, but once she saw Raimundo, she knew that help was needed. He gave a pained groan as he pulled his aching body off the floor, trembling and trying to use the strength he did not have to slouch against the wall. With another moan, he gently lowered his bleeding back against the stoney cell, closed his eyes, and let out breathy whisper: "So much for the Dragon of the Wind."

The cell was a fair size considering its purpose, with heavy stones for walls, ceilings and floor. There was a tiny barred window, which Crysta supposed was for air, but it was impossible to see what time of day it was. There was a faint red glow emitting from it, giving the cell a miniscule source of light. One thing that Crysta had noticed was that it was unnaturally cold. She was used to the scorching and harsh sun of a barren wasteland, not temperatures that caused her to shiver.

The cold seemed to affect Raimundo too, because he was also shivering.

With a small intake of breath, Crysta finally built up the courage to speak, whispering quietly.

"Raimundo, can you hear me?"

His eyes flew open and he jerked his head around wildly, looking slightly afraid.

"Who's there?" He said loudly, trying to get to his feet using the wall. It pained him to move.

"Please, be quiet." Crysta begged, "I'm here to help you."

"So show yourself." He retorted, glancing around the room suspiciously. His voice had lowered to a faint murmur now, for which Crysta was immensely grateful. Finally, she pulled the Shroud of Shadows off of her body.

Raimundo stared at her in total shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. Not only had this girl miraculously appeared, but she also held one of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Raimundo, my name is Crysta. I'm part of a rebel group. I'm here to rescue you." She whispered quietly as she got to her knees beside him. She kept the Shroud clamped in her hand, just in case – she knew that Raimundo would be suspicious of her, and if he took it, Crysta would find herself publically executed for rebelling against Chase once she was caught.

Raimundo was still struck dumb. His mouth was open slightly as he regarded her.

To coax him out of his paralysis, Crysta pulled the backpack off of her back and opened it, revealing four bottles of water, three sets of sandwiches and a thick wad of bandages that she knew would come in useful. She handed him a bottle, and he took it without question. He was still staring at her blankly, apparently not sure how to react. His face showed surprise, delight, perhaps hope. It was difficult to tell.

"Raimundo," She tried again, lowering her head to meet his, "Omi and Clay are waiting for you to get back to them. If you let me help you, I can take you there?"

This seemed to work, because Raimundo turned his head away slightly. "They don't want me. And even if they did, you couldn't get me out of here." His voice was cracked and weak, and Crysta unscrewed the cap to his water bottle, pressing it to his lips.

"Drink." She commanded softly, and he did as he was told. "They do want you back, Raimundo." Crysta whispered as he gulped the water down, "And Dojo, and Master Fung, Jermaine, and the rest of us rebels working with them that you know nothing about. There's so many people fighting against Chase now. Even Kimiko!"

This engaged a reaction that she did not expect. Raimundo was so surprised that he almost choked on his water, coughing and spluttering at the news he considered a fantasy.

"What?" He looked at her, his eyes streaming from his coughing, "Kimiko's fighting against Chase?"

"In her own way." Crysta answered, "If you do as I tell you, I will update you on everything, Kimiko included?"

Raimundo nodded, eager to hear what news Crysta held. He did not know if she was trustworthy, but she had food, water and stories to tell. It was almost too good to be true. Perhaps it was.

For a second, Raimundo wondered if he had actually died. He had blacked out for a second during the torture session earlier with Chase and the warriors –or had he? Perhaps that "blackout" had been his death? And now this random girl who claimed to be a rebel was just some figment of his dying imagination, trying to bring comfort to his shattered mind before it finally lay to rest for good?

Still, if that was the case, there was nothing that could be done. If this really was his imagination, preparing him for death, why refuse her help? He may as well listen to whatever lies fell from her lips, accept the food and water she offered him, and allow her to bandage up his wounds, just to ease his passing.

With a nod, Raimundo forced himself upright, looking at Crysta with shining eyes.

"Tell me everything." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Omi was sitting quietly with his legs folded on the floor of the hall where they ate. His eyes were closed, and he was in his best meditation pose. It was the first time for many months that he was able to sit down and meditate like this without having to worry about being disturbed by warriors.<p>

He took a deep and calming breath, breathing out slowly through his mouth. He could hear Clay tapping his foot anxiously and biting what was left of his nails – they had lost contact with Crysta and Raimundo almost an hour ago, and it had caused them all to be extremely on edge. The signal had began to blur as Crysta had followed the guards through the Palace, and then by the time they had reached the dungeons of the Palace, they could only see blurred and faded images, which had cut out shortly afterwards. Krod was trying desperately to get it back up and running, but he was not having much success.

No one knew if Crysta had made it inside the cell yet, and the whole building was waiting in fear for news, should any come.

"Omi," Clay's voice broke though Omi's wall of concentration and he opened his eyes.

"Yes, my friend?"

"What're we gonna do if the lil lady don't get Rai out? It'll be just us against Chase and Kim. We can't compete with those odds. We ain't that strong..." His voice was trembling, despite his efforts to conceal his over-whelming emotions.

Omi could not find the words to console his friend. He had none. They were hollow and empty without their meaning. He could not lie and tell Clay that it would all be okay – what if it was not? He could not look Clay in the eye and tell him honestly that he knew that there would be a happy ending. Even Omi had to admit that things did not look good for them at the moment. He had always tried to stay hopeful, but even for Omi, it was proving a difficult task.

Omi was immensely grateful when Hope appeared in the doorway of the dining hall they were sitting in. Her face was puffy and red from tears that had obviously been spilled minutes before, but she gave a light smile.

"Hey guys, I know it's not much, but another rebel group has managed to get in touch with us, and we think you'll be happy when you realise who's there." Her voice was soft and quiet, so much so that Clay pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Thanks, partner." He forced another smile, and followed her back into the computer room, where he found one strikingly familiar face beaming at him from the computer. It caused his own to light up with happiness and Omi to stare with his mouth open.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! Clay!" Jessie's face was smiling down at her big brother from the large computer screen, leaving both Omi and Clay speechless.

"Jessie? Is that really you?" Clay asked softly in disbelief.

"Now," She wagged her chubby finger, "Don't you be gettin' all disbelievin' on me. You know as well as I do that this ain't the time. We saw what your gal's doin' in Chase's Palace, and all of us here are backin' her one-hundred-per cent! We've got big numbers now, big brother, and a pretty good teacher, teachin' 'em too!" Her freckled face lit up. She still wore the leather jacket and cowboy hat, but there was something different about her. Jessie was more mature, womanly, not just the chubby cowgirl that blurred the line between good and evil; now, she was sitting pretty on the side of good, and Clay could not have been more pleased. Even if it was a small one, a smile found its' way onto his face.

"Who's teaching them?" Bling interjected from behind Omi and Clay, causing them both to jump in surprise as they had not realised he was there.

"Why, the one and only Master Monk Guan, of course!" Jessie smiled.

Jermaine stepped forwards.

"You mean-. He's still alive? I thought he'd been killed in the fire!"

"Nope, alive and kickin'. He's trainin' more recruits right now. They ain't the most skilled bunch of critters out here, but they want to fight against Chase, and that means they're worth keepin' close."

"They're being taught by the best." Bling commented, and Jessie nodded.

"You got that right." She pulled the cowboy hat off her head, revealing the same straw-coloured hair tied back in pigtails. Jessie fanned herself with the hat lightly.

"Master Fung says that the number of warriors does not matter, as long as they believe in themselves. This is what makes me such a fierce warrior, I have total belief in myself!" Omi piped up, and then moved on to demonstrate his infamous Monkey Strike.

Clay lowered his head, shaking it lightly, "Omi, you ain't changed much." He chuckled lightly, and Bling and Jessie joined in with the laughter, causing Omi to blush.

"Oh, yeah, Clay, before I forget, there's somethin' I gotta tell you and cue ball." Jessie said as the laughter died down.

Omi raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"You guys know a guy called Switchblade, don't you?"

"Yeah... How did-" Clay began, but Jessie cut him off almost instantly.

"He's one of ours! We've been trackin' you for a few months, and we positioned a couple of guys in the towns we thought you might visit. Luckily, you found Paul, or Switchblade as you know him. We kept feedin' you guys information, hoping you'd take the hint and head to Spicer's old house. And you did!" She grinned, "It looks like my big brother finally learned to take a hint!"

"Hey, come on now! Why didn't he tell us he was workin' for you?" Clay defended.

"We weren't sure it was actually you guys. I mean, we didn't want to take any chances. It ain't like you guys are easy to find. We didn't wanna be passin' on valuable information if we weren't sure it was you guys. And we got in touch with the gang over there and told 'em that we thought we'd found you." She said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I gotta jet outta here, I gotta go help with the trainin'. By the way, Bling, Master Monk Guan asked me to tell you that he knows when the time comes, he knows you will make him proud. Never give up, and stay strong."

The words seemed to have an effect on their friend, because he lowered his head for a second, and when he lifted it again, his eyes were glassy with tears. He nodded with determination. "I will make him proud. I won't fail him. I promised that much when I started training."

Jessie then continued, smiling faintly at her brother, "Well, Clay, it sure is good to see you again, bro. I really don't wanna leave so soon, but you know how it is. I'm glad you're still alive and kickin'. Hell, I even miss you, bro, but I gotta take care of business. Keep smilin', and when the rebellion is ready, you guys let us know, we don't wanna miss any of the action! We're ready when you are, big bro."

Clay thumbed his hat, "Yes ma'am. See ya around, baby sister." He was smiling warmly.

"You too, Clay. Take care, bro, we're countin' on you." With a final smile, Jessie's face disappeared, leaving the screen blank, but Clay and Omi smiling.

Maybe there was hope for their cause after all.

* * *

><p>Two of the sandwiches that Crysta had packed were gone already – Raimundo had eaten them so quickly that it surprised her that someone could chew so fast and still have time to swallow.<p>

"Man, I've missed the taste of good food." He whispered, almost smiling as he swallowed the last of the bread.

"You've got to keep your strength up. You're gonna need it to get out of here. I can't carry you the whole way to my car. So if you let me bandage you up, I'll give you a quick overview of everything that's been happening with Omi, Clay and Kimiko." Crysta breathed, trying not to alert the guards of her presence. She was not sure if they would be walking around outside the door, and if they heard voices from within, she would definitely be in trouble.

Raimundo gave a nod, and groaned loudly as Crysta helped him to sit upright. His body shook as he sat on his own – he was so weak now. Crysta dived into her backpack and pulled out one of the water bottles, a tube of lotion that was supposed to stop wounds getting infected, and a rag. The unscrewed the top of the bottle of water and soaked the rag in it.

"I'm just gonna clean you up first. You could lie down if that would be more comfortable, but you'll have to sit up again when I bandage you up."

"I'm fine here. I don't want to move." He replied simply, and she gave an understanding nod.

Her fingertips gripped the bottom of the hoodie and being as gentle as she possibly could, she lifted it up, revealing his bare skin to the cold air. He shivered as he pulled the hoodie off his head totally.

"Sorry," She murmured as she pressed the damp rag to his back. She knew that it would feel cold against his skin, not to mention painful as she softly began to wipe over the bloodied welts on his back.

The skin on his back surprised her. Between the many swollen slashes on his back, she could see pink scarred flesh shining where the red light coming from the window was catching it.

Sensing her hesitation, Raimundo turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder, "Not my first meeting with a whip." He muttered lowly, remembering being in that room all those years ago, Chase's conniving voice commanding Kimiko to hit harder, telling her to keep going.

Crysta looked at him for a second, and then continued to wipe away most of the blood on his back. Raimundo fell totally silent, maybe he had nothing to say, or he did not know what to say. He seemed thoughtful.

"Well," She began softly as she tipped some of the water over his back to wash it away. He flinched at the cold water hitting his stinging back. "Sorry," The girl whispered, and then continued, "I found Omi and Clay heading towards our headquarters, and persuaded them to stay with us. As it stands, there are quite a few of us. About fourteen including myself, Clay and Omi. Jermaine is part of us, and Master Fung too. There are other groups all over the place. We'd been planning a rebellion against Chase for quite some time, so when we happened across Clay and Omi, we were over the moon. Then we heard what had happened to you, and we had to formulate a plan to get you out of here."

Raimundo said nothing as she paused for a second to unscrew the tube of disinfecting lotion.

"This will probably sting, but it will help you, okay?" She squeezed a small amount of the peach-coloured lotion onto her finger and lightly traced over each bloodied welt. It did not even seem to take effect until she really began to rub it into the wound, which was when Raimundo would let out a low gasp and flinch under her touch. Between gritted teeth, Raimundo hissed: "Keep talking."

"So that's where I came in," Crysta hurriedly continued, "My family are Heylin, so I was able to get into Chase's Palace without suspicion, which is probably a good idea really because there was a _lot _of security around. I was part of the crowd. Just before they brought you out, Kimiko and Chase were fighting, like really fighting."

Raimundo hissed again, and then prodded her to continue with words spat through gritted teeth; "Go on. Tell me it all, please."

"Well firstly, she just walked up to him really calmly and was whispering to him quietly. And then out of nowhere she just started shouting at him, asking what his problem was. Then he said that she was his problem. They were really nasty towards each other. I can't remember what was exactly said, but I remember Kimiko saying something about him hiding who she used to be. I think she knows now in her heart what Chase has done to her. She even said that she knew Chase was keeping her memories from her. And then suddenly they were fighting."

Crysta finally finished with the tube, having taken all the lotion she could out of it, and tossed it back in the bag, before gently massaging the ointment into the cuts again to make sure that it was being absorbed.

"Fighting?" Raimundo asked softly.

"That's right. Then Chase won, and she ran off. But that means that she's definitely fighting back now. So you've got to keep yourself going strong, for her, you hear me, Raimundo?" She began to wrap the bandages around his torso, looping them around his body while he lifted his arms.

"I will..." He caught her eyes, and gave a slight smile as she circled around his body with the white bandages, wrapping it tightly around his body to give support to him, halt the bleeding and give them time and encouragement to heal.

"And to all the other rebels out there that are waiting to fight against Chase, you've got to keep strong for them. All their hopes rest on you Clay and Omi. They're even watching this, right now. Seeing you regain your strength, to show all the rebels out there that even though you're still stuck in here, there's still hope for them all." Crysta had wrapped the thick wad of bandages all the way around his torso, and had now pinned them in place with a safety pin. "I'm no nurse, but I think that will do. How does it feel?"

"Good." He lowered his arms and stretched his back, immensely grateful for the support they provided. The Brazillian boy pulled the hoodie back over his head, feeling much better already, "Did you say that the rebels out there are watching? How?"

Crysta fingered one of the earrings in her ear and grinned, "We have a little genius on our team who knows how to make a microphone and camera small and inconspicuous enough to hide from even Chase Young."

Raimundo grinned, "Dude, that's so cool. So all the rebels can see and hear me right now?"

"Yep."

"Wow... You guys... I'm sorry you guys have gotta do this. It should be my job to fix this... I promise you all, I will be fine, and I will be fighting Chase, even if I do it on my own." He whispered meaningfully.

The jingle of keys outside the door made them both freeze in horror as fear bolted through the both of them. They exchanged a horrified glance as they heard the jingling sound. Crysta dived for the Shroud of Shadows and her backpack, the fear in her heart threatening to cause it to implode, activating it wordlessly as she attempted to disappear underneath it. Raimundo threw himself backwards, trying not to whimper as his back collided heavily with the floor. He was eternally grateful for the bandages wrapped around his torso – they provided little protection, but it was enough for him to silence his cries. He clamped his eyes shut and feigned a soft snore, stealing a glance towards the corner where Crysta had disappeared into half of a second ago, closing his eyes just in time as the door swung open, flooding the room in light.

* * *

><p>Kimiko was expecting it.<p>

It was inevitable.

She knew it was going to happen.

How could it not?

She was sitting in the place she normally sat, every night on the same day of the week. It was the games tonight; where the captured rebels were forced to fight each other, and the victor was then given a chance to join Chase or die. Some rebels were totally devoted, and chose death, but most claimed to see the error of the ways and reverted to Chase Young's side.

It was savage, and quite often brutal, but it was entertainment, or so they had been trained to believe.

Chase Young had always enjoyed watching the games, but Kimiko knew that tonight, he would be silent, furious – maybe even deadly. She knew his temper was volatile at the best of times, but freeing a prisoner, especially Chase Young's most tortured prisoner, would surely unleash his anger? Kimiko thought so.

She waited, her body filled with dread at the events that were soon to come to pass. Tapping her fingers nervously on the arm rest of the chair, she glanced at Chase Young's empty seat beside her, and then back to the stadium that was slowly filling up with people beneath her. Chase's, and her own seat, were elevated slightly higher than the rest of the seats, as expected.

The stadium seemed to instantly fill up, as when Kimiko snapped out of her daydream, the entire thing was full of chattering men and women. Her heart was thudding nervously, as she knew Chase would be here soon. She wished that her presence would go unnoticed, and that her seat would swallow her up, so she did not have to face Chase, and what she had done.

A door to her right opened, and Kimiko knew that Chase had just walked out, simply because the crowd had risen to their feet and were roaring. She kept her eyes focused out on the floor of the arena, choosing not to look at Chase. She heard the rustle of clothing as he took his place beside her.

A few moments of silence passed, before the announcer's voice bellowed over the speakers that the games were beginning.

"Tonight's first contestants are two rebels, captured at the base of Mount Hong two weeks ago. The first killed two of our own Warriors..."

There was a loud boo from the crowd.

"And the second killed THREE of our warriors."

More booing.

"Kimiko, you are very quiet. I see that you are nervous. Did you think that I was going to punish you?" Chase's voice was surprisingly calm. So much so that Kimiko snapped her head towards him, and then took into account what he had spoken.

"I don't understand..." She managed to say, struggling to make the words fit together. Her head felt so confused. It was like she was trying to force a piece of a jigsaw puzzle in the wrong slot; simply not going to work. "I'm not in trouble?" She was hopeful.

Chase Young smiled, "Oh, yes, you are. But there is no punishment. I'm simply severely disappointed."

Kimiko felt her spirits drop once more. "Oh."

He raised an eyebrow at her reaction. "I have more than enough reason to be disappointed. You freed a prisoner, deliberated disobeyed me, attempted to fight me in front of our fellow Heylin supporters, and tried to humiliate me in front of them." His voice had turned venomous now.

"I understand why you're disappointed." She said quickly, "I have behaved dishonourably today."

"Yes, indeed you have. You have been a disgrace to me today, but you have also made me proud." A serving girl stepped forwards, holding a platter with a steaming bowl of green soup on it, which Chase Young took with satisfaction and began to sip at it. The stench wafting from the bowl was easily recognisable, it was of course, Chase's infamous Lao Mang Long soup.

There was a clash of swords from the arena below. The crowd were going wild, but neither Chase nor Kimiko were paying attention.

"Proud? How?"

"You have demonstrated evil by doing these things. Lies, deceit, treachery. While they should not be aimed towards me, this merely proves you truly are on the correct side, Kimiko. And besides, freeing Spicer was a pointless effort, my guards will catch him soon enough. The boy can barely tie his shoes without asking someone for help. My guards will find him."

Kimiko nodded, agreeing that Chase was right, but there were still things that she needed to say.

"I'm sorry, Chase." She said quietly, "I just got desperate. I'm frustrated with not knowing who I really am. I know you keep my past from me for my own good, but I feel like I can't be one whole person without it." She paused for a moment, and Chase stopped drinking his soup to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Trying not to meet his gaze, she cast her eyes to the floor instead.

"If I really was good, and I was a Xiaolin Dragon, like Spicer said-" Kimiko flicked her eyes up to his face to see his expression, and then continued boldly, "Then why would remembering those days change what I am now? They would just be memories? Surely, they would not alter-"

"Enough." Chase said sternly, causing Kimiko to break off, mid-sentence. His voice was now harsh, uncaring and cold. Kimiko recoiled sheepishly. "What used to be is of no concern to you, Kimiko. You have no place questioning why I keep these things from you. Has it ever occurred to you that I do this to keep you safe? If these rebels believed you to still be on the Xiaolin side, they would surely be more rebels, fighting against me! The world must know who you are now, Kimiko. What you used to be is of no importance, it is in the past. It holds no meaning now. If the remaining Xiaolin Dragons believed that there was still Xiaolin power within you, they would try to use to fight against your own cause! This is for your own good, as well as mine. When you are ready, I will release them, but until that day, I do not want to hear another word of this, or else you will find yourself in the dungeon with the rest of the rebels. Understood?"

"Yes, Chase." Kimiko said dully, knowing that the battle was lost. She desperately wanted to argue back, and to point out that Chase had, in fact, contradicted himself. If they held no meaning, why did he keep them? Although, even Kimiko could admit that he had a point. She did not believe that Chase would keep them from her to harm her; although she did believe, privately, that the only reason he kept them was because he felt afraid of her power. She knew, if she could break his power, she would be able to release his lock on her.

What had bonded them together in the first place was Chi. Kimiko had realised that if she could get back her Chi, her memories, her strength and power, whatever Chase had managed to harvest from her by merging her Chi with his own, would be returned.

Was this what frightened him? That once she had her own Chi, she would stand a chance of defeating him? Perhaps not only that, but maybe that if she realised that she wanted to be a Xiaolin Dragon, and not a Heylin Warrior, that she would then attempt to defeat him?

* * *

><p>The Xiaolin Dragons, and the rest of the rebels at the house, could not sleep. They were so anxious for news of Raimundo and Crysta that they were all sat awake, around the table. Hope was still teary eyed, clinging onto Wulf, who looked giant in comparison to her tiny frame. Omi was sitting silently, with his eyes closed, seemingly meditating. Bling, Striker and Tattoo had engaged in a silent game of cards to pass the time. Clay chewed the remains of his fingernails. The only noise that could be heard was Krod tapping the keys of his keyboard, trying to boost the signal to Crysta's hidden microphone and camera.<p>

Occasionally, there was a burst of sound, which caused all the rebels to jump and stare at the screen in hope, but the sound usually cut off as quickly as it had started. It had been a few hours, but it simply felt like an age had passed since they had heard anything.

Master Fung returned every so often to offer words of comfort, and Dojo had made himself useful by keeping a watch from the attic over the horizon. Even Dojo, who was notorious for getting distracted or falling asleep on the job, had found it extremely difficult to take his eyes off the deserts horizon. The sky seemed darker than usual, and it was making it difficult to spot anything. But then Dojo spotted something gleaming on the horizon. A flash of light.

He stared, wondering what it could be. Crysta? The little green dragon was as anxious for news as the rest of them were. He waited a few more seconds, watching to see what the glimmer of light did. It seemed to slowly be drawing closer. Maybe, just maybe, it would be Raimundo...

He slithered down the steps silently. When no one noticed him, he cleared his throat, causing a number of the rebels sat around the table to jump slightly.

"I can see a light in the distance. I think it could be a car. You guys might want to come and see for yourselves." Dojo announced, and Clay got to his feet.

"I'll go." Clay volunteered, and Omi got to his feet too. The two followed the tiny green dragon back up the steps into the attic room.

Clay and Omi squinted their eyes at the light in the distance, and Omi raised an eyebrow.

"That is not a light, my friend, it is two."

"I think you might be right, Omi." Clay commented, narrowing his eyes even further. There was another pause, and then Clay spoke again.

"Wait... Dojo, you're right, that's a car. Definitely. You'd better go tell the others fast. If it is Crysta, we gotta know ASAP."

Dojo nodded and went downstairs to alert the others.

"Do you really think it could be Raimundo?" Omi asked of Clay, a trace of doubt in his voice.

Clay looked down at the small boy beside him, and gave an encouraging smile. "I reckon we've got a good chance of it bein' him, lil buddy." Omi allowed a small smile back.

It was a tense wait.

The car seemed to take hours to cross the desert.

Krod had activated the security mechanisms, just in case it was a rogue Heylin car. Sometimes Chase's warriors liked to randomly search old buildings for hiding rebels. If the car came too close, a complex system of defence would ensure that the car stayed permanently. The warriors were taken care of, and the car was taken apart for spares. If it was Crysta in the car, she would know how to evade them easily.

They crossed their fingers, closed their eyes and waited with bated breath, hoping with all their might that it really was Crysta.

* * *

><p>Crysta murmured softly, so as not to disturb Raimundo, who had been asleep on the back seat for most of the car journey. He had sprawled out across the length of the three seats, and was now snoring softly there.<p>

Crysta kept whispering updates through her microphone, hoping that it was still working. She had been driving for almost half an hour, and the steady and endless stretch of wasteland between Chase's palace and their base was making her nervous. She had not seen a single sign of life for the drive – this was a good thing, she supposed, it meant that she was not being watched or followed. Still, Raimundo's gentle snores kept her focused on her task.

She would be there soon, she could see a lump in the distance, which was unmistakably her target. It was very easy to become lost when there was nothing around to point the way, but Crysta was sure that was Spicer's old place.

She approached the building as she usually did. She drove the same path as she always did, knowing the exact points where the security measurements would be set off, and avoided them easily. She drove up beside the wall that harboured a small nodule. Crysta came to a slow halt as she traced her fingers along the filler between the bricks, reaching four bricks down to find a small protruding rock that was seemingly innocent. She pressed against the rock, and then came the soft grinding sound of rock moving.

A portion of the bricks in the wall lifted outwards like a garage roof, revealing a dimly lit garage, where Crysta usually parked her car. She pulled inside, parking the car and switching off the engine. The door closed behind her.

As Crysta climbed out of the car, a figure jumped at her, making her stumble against her car. She was about to kick the figure off, but Hope began to sob noisily, calming Crysta down in seconds. "We thought you weren't gonna make it." Hope cried into Cyrsta's chest, getting tears onto her clothes.

The other rebels gathered around the car as Crysta patted Hope on the back comfortingly.

Omi had rushed forwards to peer into the car, but soon recoiled as he saw Raimundo sprawled out over the seats peacefully. He shot a glance back to Clay, who did not move a single step.

The cowboy stood in the doorway, apparently not sure what to do. Crysta gently pushed Hope towards Wulf, who pulled her into a hug, and stepped towards Clay. She smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder.

The whole room was silent.

"Don't worry, Clay. With plenty of rest, Raimundo will be fine." She said softly.

In his relief, Clay pulled Crysta into a tight hug. After a few seconds, he managed to whisper "Thank you," and released her. He pulled open the car door to the car, reaching inside and gently shaking the body inside.

"Raimundo?" Clay whispered gently. "Come on, buddy, you're safe now."

Raimundo stirred, muttering softly, and then opened his eyes groggily. He was pale, exhausted, and weak, but he managed a smile at the sight of Clay. He attempted to stand up, and with the help of Clay, managed to get to his feet. Omi flew at Raimundo's legs and hugged them tightly.

"Raimundo! I am so happy that you are not dead! I knew that you would not fall pretty to the dark forces! I knew you would survive!"

The Brazilian looked at all the unfamiliar faces around him, gaining a confused expression.

"These are the rebels I was telling you about Raimundo. Everyone's here." Crysta explained, and suddenly the mass of faces that Raimundo could see became people. Master Fung, who bowed to him respectfully and Jermaine, horribly scarred, but still beaming at Raimundo, and gave him a gentle high-five.

Raimundo, who was still being supported by Clay, turned to his friend, and his eyes fell to the floor.

"Look, Clay... I'm really sorry about before..." He began, but Clay held up a hand.

"None of that matters now, partner. All that matters is you're here, safe, and Chase ain't getting his hands on you again. You're back with us for good now partner, and we're gonna have you fighting fit again in no time, just you wait an' see." Clay smiled warmly. His grin stretched from ear to ear. "Together, Rai, we're gonna get Kimiko back, and then we're gonna be able to defeat Chase Young. You belong with us. We're just so happy to have you back, safe and sound partner."

"Yeah," Raimundo managed a smile, and then grimaced as his wounds began to throb.

"Come now," Master Fung gestured for them to leave the room, but there was someone in the way.

Striker.

He was stood in the doorway, leaning casually against the doorframe. His face was still covered by his hood, and he was still as mysterious as ever.

"So you're the one who completes the gang..." His soft voice crooned from the shadows of his hood.

Everyone was stunned; no one had ever even heard his voice before. Yet here he was, talking.

"Excuse me?" Tattoo broke the silence, her voice sounding too loud for the situation.

"Master Fung wants me to train you guys how to fight the dark forces of evil..." His voice seemed to cut the air. It was barely a whisper, yet every word was distinct. There was another silence, until Striker spoke again.

"I guess now it's time for me to blow my cover, huh, Master Fung?" Striker's head turned towards Master Fung's direction. The old man nodded respectfully. All eyes were on the two men.

With that, Striker ripped off his hood, and his face stunned everyone in the whole room.

Omi's jaw almost hit the floor. His eyes were surely deceiving him. How could they be telling the truth. This wasn't right. He could see them

"It cannot be!" He exclaimed loudly. His voice was filled with disbelief.

Striker stood beaming. But, of course, he wasn't Striker anymore. He was someone else. Someone totally different, yet, someone all too familiar.

Clay was the one who first said his true name. A name that made everyone gasp.

"Grand Master Dashi?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Heyy, I hope you guys enjoyed that. The end was a little rushed, but I hope you guys couldn't tell. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. They really make my day and inspire me to keep writing. Even if it's just a few words, asking me for another chapter, it really does make me want to keep writing. Thank you guys, and if you do review, you're officially one of my favourite people )) <strong>


	12. Explaining the Unknown

**(Hello all! Got another chapter for you. Hope you all like it, and thank all of you who reviewed last time. You're awesome people and I love you! **** Let me know what you think of the chapter, and I'll love you even more!)**

CHAPTER TWELVE: EXPLAINING THE UNKNOWN

Kimiko had been practicing the use of her element on a few targets that Chase had arranged to be set up for her in his private room. It was tiring but rewarding work. And her mood had improved greatly since they were getting along just fine once again. In a matter of hours, things had gone from icy to friendly, and she was pleased with the difference. She knew it would take more than a few hours for Chase to trust her once again, and it would take more than simply doing as she was told to regain his favour, but it was a good start to mending the relationship. She wanted to please him for the time being; life was a lot less stressful while they were getting along.

"Impressive." He mused appreciatively as she reduced one of the sack dummies to cinders, sending ash fluttering to the floor like lifeless butterflies and smoke stretching into the air like eager hands clamouring towards the ceiling. He was sitting on his chair, watching Kimiko practise, giving her feedback and suggestions for improvement; not that it was needed much. Her form was impeccable, as per usual.

"Perhaps I could arrange for you to practise on human targets." He paused for a second, as Kimiko took a moment to sit and take a much needed drink of water. "Well, that's a better use for captured rebels than just simple execution. Plus, I'm sure they'd look rather fetching whilst they burnt." Chase Young suggested, but Kimiko grimaced, apparently not fond of that idea.

Chase Young managed an amused chuckle as he caught Kimiko's expression of distaste.

"Calm down, young Dragon, it was a joke, although a poor one, judging from the look on your face." Chase Young smiled a little; a rare thing these days. Kimiko wondered if he really had been joking. She would not have been too surprised if he hadn't been. Getting to her feet, she quickly wiped her sweating forehead with a cloth to cool herself down, and then prepared for further training. Her element was hot, naturally, but working with it continuously after more than a few minutes made her unbearably hot, and she often had to strip down to a simple vest top and her monk trousers to keep herself cool. The use of her element was the only time that Chase's palace ever seemed to be remotely warm. She wasn't sure how he could stand it. Perhaps it was something to do with his beast-form being a reptile. Reptiles were cold-blooded, maybe he was too.

Chase continued with his speech, bringing Kimiko out of her ponderings.

"Rebels are much more useful to me than for your target practise. If I wanted human candles, I could have it arranged, but it seems highly unproductive. Did you know that there was once a roman emperor named Nero who would turn Christians into human candles and burn them at his parties for celebration? I admire his style. Although, that being said, this place could use a little light. I regret I never got to meet him, I was five-hundred years late unfortunately." He gestured towards the darkened room, only lit by two candelabra's standing either side of his chair. The flickering lights made the room perfect for Chase to meditate in. He often came in here when he wanted to be alone to meditate on his thoughts.

There was a small patterned sofa in the corner next to a tall bookshelf, and a tiny coffee table next to them both. Although Kimiko couldn't imagine that he got much chance to relax with everything that happened. However, Chase needed very little sleep to keep his body in peak physical condition. He found it to be a useful perk that came with not having a soul.

She simply smiled in response, and he returned the favour. Chase Young was so knowledgeable, she was sure that he must know everything.

"Please continue. You are quite talented when you focus." His voice was praising and appreciative, and it drove Kimiko's desire to please him; to be rewarded for all she did, despite the wrong that she had done him. Yes, she had freed Spicer, but that did not matter now, it seemed to have been forgotten, and Chase appeared to be a good mood, for the first time in a while. Things seemed to be back to how they were before all the problems with Jimmy, Spicer and the mysterious Dragons. Her hunger for the truth was still just as strong, but she knew better than to push her luck with Chase any further than it had already gone.

The doors to the room creaked open, and both Chase and Kimiko turned to stare in surprise at the intrusion. Chase had ordered them not to be disturbed, but one warrior had dared to walk inside. He was shaking with fear, and then collapsed to his knees, whispering news that caused Chase Young body to stiffen in anger.

The tension in the main hall became almost unbearable; it was so overpowering and thick that Kimiko could have cut through it with a knife -not that she dared to make a move. She was holding her breath with anticipation, waiting for the inevitable reaction that was going destroy everything around it. She backed away from both men slightly, wishing to stay well out of the way.

She was horrified, and for good reason.

Her every move at this time was crucial, a single false movement and Chase would have her head in a matter of milliseconds.

Chase Young rose to his feet, glaring down upon the trembling warrior. The warrior was well-built, muscular, covered in scars, and over six feet tall. He himself was a frightful sight, but nothing could compare to how utterly fearsome Chase Young looked. Kimiko had never seen him look so furious in his life. His whole body was trembling, shaking furiously as if he was about to burst. His expression was so terrible to behold that Kimiko was not surprised that the warrior was cowering away. She had never seen him so enraged before. He was dangerous at the best of times, but at that moment, he was downright scary. Kimiko was eternally grateful that she was not on the end of Chase's murderous glare.

"You mean to tell me that the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind... has escaped?" His voice was soft – a deadly whisper. The warrior was flinching at the words, almost as if each single word was a torturous blow to the cowering wreck at Chase Young's feet. His voice made the hairs on Kimiko's neck stand on end.

"Y-yes sir... We believe he had help from someone on the inside..." The warrior was wincing, wishing he could melt into the stones beneath him, vanishing from the glare of his leader.

There was a long pause before anything else happened. Kimiko held her breath again. Even the slightest movement could encourage a reaction from Chase. The silence was better than nothing.

He was still glaring furiously down at the warrior, but not for much longer.

With a deafening roar that seemed to shake the very foundations of the palace, Chase's body began to twist and turn. His skin stretched and ripped in the most grotesque way, darkening into a sickening green. His face contorted into one of utter pain as the transformation continued. There was a tearing sound as the full monstrous form burst from Chase's frame. His eyes were almost gleaming with hatred at he approached the warrior like a lion with its prey, shining with a desire to kill that was more animal than man. That was when he pounced.

His razor sharp teeth tore through the helpless warriors' skin easily, slicing through the flesh as if he was biting through nothing more than butter. Blood splattered across the room as if someone had just turned on a sprinkler. The warrior gave a terrified cry as his life was cut short by Chase Young's true and terrible form. The broken body was cast aside as if it was an unwanted piece of rubbish.

Kimiko stood, unable to move her feet. Every instinct in her body was telling her to run. This monster was unpredictable at the best of times, let alone when something as devastating as losing a Dragon had happened.

Her legs weighed tonnes, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not even lift her feet.

The lizard slithered towards her, moving along the floor as fluently as if he were swimming. She had seen him in this form only a few times, but never noticed how truly and utterly dangerous he was until this very moment. He towered over her, glaring down at her with a fire burning brightly behind his eyes. Kimiko knew perfectly well that Chase Young was capable of killing her while he was this furious. In a fit of rage, she could easily become as unwanted as the dead warrior, slumped against the wall on the other side of the room. His scaly and giant claw slammed against her body, smashing her into the floor with intense force, holding her firmly in his grip, using his weight to keep her from moving.

But even if she could, she would not have attempted to move. She was not an idiot. Even the slightest movement could cause her to become his next victim.

She gasped, feeling her body sitting between two of his giant fingers. In comparison to him, she was just a toy; a potential plaything to be tossed around like a ragdoll, and with his huge size and glaring eyes, she found herself without breath once more.

Never before had she trembled this way.

She was, for the first time, truly and undoubtedly scared of Chase Young.

His teeth were inches from her face, and his hot breath was blowing strongly against her face. Blood was dripping from his teeth, trickling down his scaled chin and spilling onto the powerless victim beneath him.

"Did you have _anything _to do with this?" Chase's voice was a snarling hiss as he stared her straight in the eyes, looking at her with little but contempt. His reptilian tongue slithered after every word, adding a slight pause that struck fear into Kimiko's very heart.

She tried to speak in response quickly, but her throat had dried up so much that only a small rasping sound was made. She quickly swallowed, and then tried again. The panic in her voice wall all too obvious.

"Chase... I swear-" She began, but the snarling lizard pinning her to the rock floor gave a furious snarl, interrupting her shaking voice. Chase did not want her to swear, he wanted a straight answer.

"No!" Kimiko blurted desperately, "How could I have done? I've been here with you! I couldn't have done anything... You'd know..." Her eyes were shut by the time she had stopped speaking, mainly for fear. She could smell the stench of rotting flesh and death on his breath, and it was making her stomach turn. Her life could end, right here. He could crush her skull in his jaws like a walnut, and think nothing of it.

He growled again, but then seemed to accept this as a reasonable answer, and bolted through the doors, leaving Kimiko to catch a glimpse of his spiked tail disappearing overhead. His deafening roar shook the palace again and there was a pained female cry that rang out seconds later.

The massacre of whoever Chase could sink his teeth into would last until his anger calmed, but Kimiko didn't see that happening any time soon.

He was furious, more furious than he had ever been before. Catching even a single Dragon had been so important to him for so long, and now he had escaped, leaving Chase with the horror of explaining to his followers how the negligence of his soldiers had managed to allow one of the most important people on the planet to escape.

Kimiko couldn't help but remember what the warrior had said as she shakily got to her feet.

He had said that he thought that the Dragon had had help from the inside; this meant that someone here was pretending to be loyal to Chase and had secretly betrayed him.

Someone had been inside the castle today who had somehow managed to help the Xiaolin Dragon escape. Who was this person? How had they done it? They had done the most dangerous thing on the planet, and succeeded. This person was certain a worthy foe. Maybe another Dragon? She knew very little about them, but enough to know that Chase wanted them dead for a reason – they must have been very formidable indeed for him to want them gone.

After she had managed to steady her racing heart and shaking legs, she was glad that she was not the only one that wanted to defy Chase.

Someone out there wanted things to be different, and that person was not the only one who desired this – Kimiko did too.

There was another distant but distinct roar from elsewhere in the palace. No doubt there was some kind of massacre going on at the moment. Hundreds of people probably – all the servants and warriors unlucky enough to be in the corridors Chase travelled down – gone with a snap of his jaws or a deadly slash of claws.

She wasn't sure what she was waiting to happen, but the time wasn't right to act against Chase Young yet. She hadn't made any immediate plans, but the thoughts were present in her head constantly.

She didn't know how she knew, but she just did.

Chase Young's reign would soon be coming to an end.

And as much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't help but feel that she wanted a part in it.

* * *

><p>It had been more than three minutes before anyone could find their voice to speak again.<p>

"What- How-?" Tattoo began, but the sentences had been lost as soon as she had spoken the first word.

"Do not worry, my young monks." Master Fung said lightly, to which Wulf gave the tiniest snort – He was in his thirties, the only man older than him was Master Fung, and Dashi, obviously, who was over fifteen hundred years old.

"Grand Master Dashi will explain everything later, but first, Raimundo needs to get some rest. And I'm sure you monks would like to celebrate our small victory over the forces of evil." The old man gave a proud smile as he glanced towards Crysta, who, up until now had been forgotten because of Dashi's appearance. It had left everyone so stunned that no one could quite believe it was true, let alone remember what they were supposed to be celebrating.

The rest of the group turned to face her. No one seemed able to express their feelings towards her. She had done the impossible, broken into Chase Young's Palace, snatched one of the most wanted people on the planet from under his nose, and escaped. It had been a stupid idea, and in truth, there was a small part of her that believed that she would not make it out alive.

Grand Master Dashi was the first to speak. He stepped forwards, placing his hands on Crysta's shoulders, speaking in a calm voice and a smile as he looked at her proudly. "You have done one of the most honourable and courageous things I have ever seen, young one. You certainly deserve a celebration. When Chase Young has been stopped and all this is over, the whole world will know what you did for us all. I am proud to work here alongside you, and I'm sure everyone else is here too." His eyes bored into hers as he spoke, and she looked back, staring into the eyes of a man she thought that was long dead. He was proud of her... Grand Master Dashi... She was unable to speak, overcome with emotion, as everything sank in. She could feel the tears beginning to build in her eyes. Omi was still staring with an open mouth. He sank to his knees, tears brimming in his eyes and bowed down before him.

"Grand Master Dashi..." He said, his voice full of respect and admiration.

"Kid... I thought we went through this last time. You're embarrassing yourself, and me." Dashi threw him a friendly smile, and Omi returned it, beaming from ear to ear.

"Good to see you again, kid. I'm glad you haven't changed." Dashi said with another smile, and Omi looked ready to burst into tears.

Raimundo rolled his eyes at Omi's worshipping and then gave a small nod to Clay, and with a little help from his taller friend, Raimundo managed to limp to Crysta and gave her a warm and heartfelt smile.

"That was awesome. I thought I wasn't gonna get out of there... You really saved me. Thanks, I owe you, big time." He said, laughing slightly. He would have hugged her if he could have, but his body felt like it weighed a ton. His arms were like lead weights.

"You can pay me back by teaching me some moves when you're feeling up to it." She joked with a smile back. Her voice was shaky and uneven due to her emotions getting the better of her.

"Deal." He replied with a grin.

"Very well, let us allow Raimundo some rest for now. It is much needed." Master Fung instructed, and everyone nodded in agreement.

The rebels knew it would be some time before Raimundo was back to his usual self. His close encounter with Chase Young would leave him with physical and mental scars that needed time to heal, but Master Fung was certain that with time, care and dedication, Raimundo would return to his former glory.

Master Fung had arranged for Raimundo to have his own room and the most comfortable bed to sleep on while he was recovering. The small room was little alcove that Jack Spicer seemed to have build years ago for emergency purposes, but it had easily been discovered by Krod, who knew his way around a computer like he was looking at the back of his hand and had discovered some information about the emergency room while he was hacking into Jack's former computer systems. The rest of the rebels slept in a room that led off from the computer room. It was much larger but there were only two real beds. Up until now, Jermaine and Master Fung had used the beds, but Jermaine gave his up for Raimundo. The rebels simply slept on blankets and sleeping mats. It was uncomfortable and often cold, but there was little that could be done about it in the current state of the world. It wasn't as if furniture could be easily transported these days; not unless one lived in the bustling streets of the Heylin cities. The original plan for the room was as a safe room, just in case Warriors ever came knocking and they were overpowered. The room was activated by computer, and could only be unlocked by a complicated code. This would buy them enough time to activate the escape tunnel, and the defence mechanisms buried inside the walls of the basement. There were laser guns, built from old Jackbot metal that would shoot at intruders if activated, and there was also something else that Krod had been toying with. He was confident that if he needed to, he would be able to actually blow the place up as a last resort, once they were clear of the building of course. It was simply an idea, just in case. Master Fung had often commented that it never hurt to be prepared. No one could argue with it.

After a week, Raimundo found himself well on the way to recovery. He had been getting to know the others better, and his wounds were healing well. Master Fung was confident that in another week's time he would be well enough to resume training with the rest of them. Grand Master Dashi had spent most of his time alone, and no one dared to bother him, despite their immense curiosity about his appearance. Even Omi managed to restrain himself from pestering Dashi. He was desperate for answers and to commence training, but even the little monk could tell that Dashi would tell his story when he was ready, and that training would begin as soon as Raimundo was able to participate. Master Fung had been bombarded with questions from Hope and Tattoo about Dashi, but he conveniently always had to attend to Raimundo whenever they tried to question the matter.

Crysta had spent most of her time absent, leaving very little room for the celebration of her feat. The security was getting tighter by the day, and Chase Young's warriors were swarming across the land like flies, searching for any signs of life. A few had ventured close to the house from time to time, but never got close enough for there to be any real concern. Wulf and Hope had spent most of their time in Heylin cities, trying to found out what rumours were circulating about Chase, and collecting supplies with the traders at the market stalls there.

They had heard rumours that hundreds of people inside Chase Young's palace had been slaughtered as a result of Raimundo's escape. Raimundo could not help but blame himself, it was his nature, no matter what the others said to try and comfort him.

"I know it's harsh, but you're more important than those people. Don't look at me like that, it's true. It's the way of the world. They were just unlucky. I'd be willing to bet that we couldn't take the palace by ourselves. People might've died kid, but think of how many you're going to save. It'll be worth it, and when everything is done and dusted, people will know that you're a hero. You can't make an omelette without cracking a few eggs. It's tough, but that's just the way it is." Tattoo said comfortingly. She had taken a liking to the boy, commenting that finally she could see that she was going to have some competition around here. The two were getting along like two peas in a pod.

He gave her a weak smile that he did not truly mean, but she honed it on it instantly.

"Don't sit there feeling sorry for yourself. If you do that, you're no good to any of us. Besides, if those people knew they'd died because you escaped and you weren't going to avenge them, I think they'd be pretty damned mad, don't you?"

Raimundo couldn't argue with that one, and gave a short nod, but still managed to find a way to turn it around again.

"If I hadn't gotten caught in the first place, they wouldn't have died." His voice was filled with sadness. He felt ashamed of himself. He was supposed to be a Dragon. It was his duty to protect people, and instead he had managed to get people killed.

Tattoo rolled her eyes, running her colourful fingers through her messy red hair.

"Take my word for it, kid. You didn't kill those people, Chase did. You're the hero. People will understand that. No one can say it was your fault. I know it's your duty to protect the innocent, and it's in your nature to blame yourself, but kid, it's not your fault, and it never will be."

He was sitting at the table in the room with the computers. Krod was getting a few hours sleep, and the others were elsewhere doing other things. Clay and Omi were practising the use of their elements to try and hone their skills again. They had had so little practise that it was dearly needed in order for them to regain their strength. Raimundo had tried to join in, but he was only able to conjure weak gusts of wind before he felt exhausted. Master Fung had prescribed him more rest and said that soon he would be able to join in with the other two.

At that moment, Grand Master Dashi walked into the room. He sat at the table with a cup of what appeared to be coffee and a newspaper. He threw it down in front of Tattoo and Raimundo. Neither of them questioned where he'd managed to get coffee from; everything was rare these days. They were too busy staring at the newspaper he'd thrown down in front of them and the article it held.

"Look at that." He said gently; his voice was soft and calm, which was surprising considering the headline on the newspaper.

The front page was printed with large bold letters:

'CHASE YOUNG CLOSES IN ON REBELS'

The picture underneath showed three dangling bodies, hanging from a tree, burnt and broken.

"Like a trophy in a display case. He's proud." Tattoo spat with disgust. "He sickens me."

Grand Master Dashi nodded, and then began to read the article to them.

"Chase Young has suffered a considerable loss after his captive, The Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo Pedrosa escaped from his palace last week, but the Great Conqueror-"

"Great Conqueror?" Raimundo asked, interrupting him with a snort of derision. "How is he great?"

"It's what they call him now." Tattoo said, "The press has become cruder now. A picture like that would have never been published a few years ago, but it's a warning. He's using his influence to spread fear throughout the world. Fear is like a disease, it spreads from person to person, and it's the perfect way to get people to do what you want."

Grand Master Dashi nodded and then continued to read, as if he hadn't been interrupted. "But the Great Conqueror has spent the past week assuring his followers that he is cracking down on his cities, trying to root out any traitors. As shown above, the penalty for disloyalty is death, and Chase Young has also commented that "any rebel caught from now on will be executed. Up until now I have been merciful; I have given captives a quick death, but no more. I will not be made to look a fool by my own followers. I believe I am getting closer to discovering who was responsible for Raimundo's escape. I can only urge that person or people to turn themselves in now, otherwise I can promise a slow and painful death will befall them all. I am so very close to finding out who did this. I am confident that by the end of the week, I will have the person responsible, and they will suffer a well deserved death for their disloyalty."

Grand Master Dashi threw the newspaper back down on the table, and it burst into flames, reducing itself to cinders.

There was a long pause as Tattoo and Raimundo let what they had just heard sink in.

"He won't get Crysta. We'll hide her here if we have to." Tattoo said, determination ringing in her voice.

"I fear that won't help." Grand Master Dashi sighed. "He can search into the very soul of a person, read their thoughts, bend their minds, and control their emotions, as you well know." He cast a glance at Raimundo, who raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't really think about it until now, but if he could read my mind, why did he try and torture the information out of me?"

"I'm quite confident he did read your mind, Raimundo. He simply wanted to break you, to crumble you down like an old brick wall. He wanted every rebel in the world to know that he'd managed to capture you, and that you were going to suffer for your actions. It was all for show, to make himself look fierce."

Raimundo bit his lip. "So you mean to say that Chase Young doesn't need to interrogate anyone? He can just get the information he wants straight away?"

"That's true." Dashi sipped his coffee, staring Raimundo straight in the eyes, who ran his fingers through his messy hair.

He sighed heavily, and then met Dashi's stare with one of his own. "We can't win this war, can we?"

Dashi seemed surprised at this.

"There are people all over the world fighting for your cause. Just a few weeks ago there was a small group of rebels who killed one of Chase's jungle cats with nothing but a few rocks. They're dedicated to you. You and the other Dragons are like heroes to them. You must fuel their strength. The rebels want to help you, Raimundo."

"But it's not like they've got a Grand Master dragon, or anyone to teach them to fight with Chase Young's warriors and jungle cats. Us dragons were some of the most trained and skilled fighters in the world and even we struggled against them. When we storm the palace, most of them are going to die because they won't be any match for the warriors and cats." He countered.

"That is why you must lead them, Raimundo." Grand Master Dashi got to his feet, and placed his hand on Raimundo's shoulder. "You must do your duty to yourself, your fellow dragons, and the people of this world. They're relying on you to lead them through this time of trouble. They're looking to you for support. You must be their strength."

"What if I don't have any strength?" Raimundo threw back. He knew he was talking to someone who commanded much more respect than what he was offering, but at that moment, he didn't care. He just wished that he wasn't facing the prospect of thousands of people potentially dying for his cause. It wasn't just that, already he'd managed to make a few friends here; he didn't want to see any of them get hurt. What if Clay or Omi got hurt, or worse, were killed? Anything could happen to any one of them.

Grand Master Dashi gripped Raimundo's shoulder tightly.

"You do have strength, Dragon of the Wind. You must take your strength from those around you. They are loyal to you, they are fighting for you. And you must also take your strength from your hope. You must find it within yourself to be strong."

There was another pause as the Grand Master Dragon released Raimundo, and walked towards the door. As he was leaving, he uttered a single sentence that would say with the Dragon of the Wind for as long as he lived. He vowed to never forget it.

"If you do not have hope, Raimundo, then there is no hope for any of us."

* * *

><p>He stirred gently. He could strongly smell disinfectant, and hear the hushed voices of those around him. They made soft noises as they moved, like the muffle of clothing. There was a steady beeping sound that seemed far away and distant, but he was pleased that he felt at peace, at least for the moment. His injuries were not causing him pain.<p>

Perhaps he was in heaven.

He gently opened his eyes, waking up to a blurry image of nothing but white. Nothing seemed to be solid; it all looked very soft but bright.

Yes, it must be heaven. Everything seemed so peaceful.

His vision took a few moments to slide into focus, and when it did, he realised that this place wasn't heaven. It was a hospital.

He was lying in a bed, with tubes and wires attached to his body in various different places. He was hooked up to bag of liquid on a stand, which was putting fluid into his system through a needle connected to the vein in his arm, and the steady beeping sound was the sound of a heart monitor. The beeping increased as he gently sat upright, grimacing at how stiff he felt. He felt like he hadn't moved in years. The curtains that had been closed around his bed flew open, and a familiar smiling face greeted him.

"Glad to see you're still with us, Spicer." A strong Texan accent greeted him.

"Clay's sister?" Jack said in surprise. His voice was so hoarse and raspy that he was surprised she understood him, but she clearly did, because she winked.

"That's right, Spicer. It's Jessie, remember? We heard you'd escaped from Chase's Palace."

"Yeah... I remember now. Sorry." He managed to breathe in response.

"We were hopin' you could help us out. We sure could use someone who knows how to build and control technology 'round here. We got a lot, be we ain't experts."

Jack was stunned. Years ago, they had been acquainted, and now here she was, still alive. So was he, for that matter. But still, what was she doing here? How was she still alive?

"Where am I?" His soft voice crackled his throat, sending stinging pains shooting through it.

"Why, you're at Master Monk Guan's Temple! Chase and Kimiko burned it to the ground years ago. But we're hidin' in the ruins. Chase doesn't seem to know we're up here, so we've got the perfect base to train the new recruits up for the war."

"The war? Who's 'we'?" Jack asked, rubbing his neck tenderly as he stretched his stiff muscles.

"We're rebels, and there's a big fight comin' between us and Chase, Spicer. Only question is which side you wanna be on?" She shot him a fierce look, and Spicer would have seriously considered swapping sides if he was with Chase.

"I'm with you." He said hurriedly. He didn't need to deliberate on that one. Chase Young had too much power. He didn't want to rule the world anymore, if this was how it had to be done. He needed to be stopped, and he would help these rebels and anyone else who wanted to see the day dawn when Chase Young no longer ruled the world.

"How did I end up here?" He asked quietly. He felt very weak, but he wasn't going to let it stop him. He had been in much worse conditions before, and he knew that he would soon be feeling better. His body would heal, as all things would, with time.

Jessie smiled at his quick response, and then began to explain. "I knew you'd say that. Well, we heard you'd got out of Chase's Palace from one of our guys on the inside. You're just lucky it was us that found you lying in the dirt and not one of Chase's patrols. He's tightened them up somethin' fierce since Raimundo escaped. So we brought you here. You gotta tell us how you made it outta there. That's not an easy thing to do. As far as we know, no one's ever done it before."

Jack rubbed his stiff neck, groaning lightly. Everywhere ached, it was a dull kind of pain that made him feel utterly lifeless. "Kimiko helped me. Did you just say Raimundo escaped? What happened?" He hadn't even known that he'd been captured. How long had he been out cold exactly? He felt so tired that he didn't even have the energy to get worked up about Raimundo's capture. It was pointless anyway, the boy had escaped. All was well in Jack's eyes.

Jessie's draw dropped a few inches, "Kimiko? The real Kimiko? Jack, you gotta tell me everything. Then I'll explain."

Jack knew that she would be curious, and so he stiffly began to retell the events of his escape. He included everything that he could remember, but some parts were a little blurry. His hoarse voice croaked on for what felt like hours as he spoke. He had not realised how much had happened between him and Kimiko. He told Jessie what had happened, right up until where he had collapsed in the dirt. The car had run out of fuel, and he'd continued on foot, only to succumb to exhaustion and dehydration somewhere along the way.

Jessie stared, open-mouthed as Jack finished his story. She was stunned, she couldn't believe her ears. Could that really be true?

She knew Kimiko had been fighting against Chase, but she could never have imagined that she would then go so far as to defy him completely. To help Spicer escape... Surely she must have faced horrific consequences for defying him in such a way?

"That girls got some guts, I'll tell you that." Jessie said admirably as Spicer slowly swung his feet off the bed, planting them on the floor. He ached like hell, but he just wanted to exercise the freedom of being able to walk around freely now. Jessie was lost in her own thoughts, too deep inside her own head to truly realise what he was doing. When she did realise that the pale boy was attempting to leave his bed, she rushed forwards, waving one chubby finger at him as a warning.

"Spicer, if you dare to get out of that bed, I'll really injure you. You're supposed to be healin', so get to it." She threatened, and he recoiled quickly. She was one of the scariest looking girls he had ever seen in his life, even more so when she was threatening to hurt him. Still a coward, even after everything, he thought glumly to himself.

"Fine, I'll stay." He croaked in response, forcing himself back into his bed. "What's all this about Raimundo escaping?"

"He managed to catch him just over a week ago. Chase rounded up all his followers for a big celebration, and then tortured the poor kid for information. When he didn't give up, Chase sent him to the prison so he could pick it up again the next day, but right in the middle of the night, Raimundo somehow managed to break out. They're sayin' that he had help from a rebel, but they don't know who did it, how they did it, or where they've taken him. But Chase is pretty pissed about it. Massacred about a hundred of his warriors and servants, and then there've been more executions lately too. He's clamping down real tight now, more surveillance and patrols about these days. I'm surprised we haven't been found out yet. Luckily, we know that a rebel from Omi and Clay's group went to get him out. Obviously she succeeded."

Jack rubbed his temples softly, and then looked up at the chubby cowgirl standing over him.

"Jessie, we need to help Kimiko." Jack said quietly. He'd been thinking of a plan as he escaped from Chase Young and seemed to have perfected it. He only hoped that Jessie would see what a genius he was for thinking of it.

"Darn right we do, but we can't do it with Chase still alive." She said very matter-of-factly, giving Jack the perfect opportunity to contradict her.

"Yes, we can." He said certainly, and then he raised an eyebrow. "All we need is to smuggle one Shen Gong Wu inside Chase Young's palace. If we can get it to Kimiko... she'll unlock who she really is."

"Spicer, what are you talkin' about?" She threw him a look of confusion.

"She needs the Sphere of Yun, Jessie." He said flatly, as if it was obvious.

"We don't have it, and even if we did, how would it help?" She doubted him now. She thought he was supposed to be a smart boy, but this did not make any sense.

"Because it gives the user control of the captured person's possessions, don't you see? That means that Kimiko would be able to take back her memories from Chase Young!" Jack replied, trying to emphasise how brilliant his plan was.

"Yeah, that may be so, but then what Spicer? Chase Young ain't gonna stay in that little glass ball for too long, and he'll be gunnin' for Kimiko when he gets out. Not to mention he'll just take the memories right back when he does. That won't help at all."

Jack Spicer hadn't thought of that. He wasn't going to be stumped that easily, and the plan was altered in a few seconds. He managed a smile. "That's why we give it to her right before the fight. If she knows the rebels are coming when she gets it, she'll want to use the Sphere right there and then so she doesn't risk the chance of Chase being killed first. That way, Kimiko will go back to being herself and it'll give the rebels a chance to storm the palace without Chase helping them. His warriors will be scattered without a leader to command them, and it gives the Dragons a chance to get ahead and take care of Chase Young themselves, if Kimiko hasn't already done it." He finished proudly, but Jessie shook her head.

"And what if that lil lady don't want Chase dead? What if she knows who she really was but still chooses him?"

"I'm certain that it wouldn't happen. Kimiko has always been true to herself. This whole evil thing is a facade. I can vouch for that. I've spoken with her, she wants to defy him, she just doesn't know why. The moment she unlocks her memories, she'll know exactly what he's done, and she'll want vengeance for it." Jack spoke with such a certainty that Jessie couldn't help but be drawn into his plan. It seemed far too easy, and it probably was. She threw him another factor that needed to be taken into consideration.

"You forget that she won't remember how to even use a Wu, or what the Sphere does. Plus, getting it inside would be impossible."

"They said escaping was impossible, yet me and Raimundo have done it now." He countered, and she seemed taken aback.

"Do you even know for sure it'll work?"

Jack gave a nervous look. "Well... No, not for sure. But once we get Kimiko on our side, Chase Young will be that much weaker, and he'll have Kimiko pissed to high heaven. That girl terrifying when she's angry and she will be more than angry with him. She'll want him dead, and that makes our job so much easier. She will kill him, I know she will. I don't doubt her at all."

Jessie folded her arms, apparently finally impressed with his work. "You're a great thinker, Spicer. It's a shame you weren't on our side when the world started fallin' apart. We could've used you." She praised him.

He gave an uneasy grin. "I'm making up for it now."

Jessie smiled slightly. "Get some rest, Spicer. When you're feeling better, there's a group of rebels we're in touch with that are working with Omi and my brother, Clay. I haven't managed to speak to them yet to know if Raimundo is with them, but I know one of their girls managed to get into Chase's palace. We lost signal as she got inside, and most of us thought she was dead, and then we heard Raimundo had escaped. I wouldn't doubt that he's with the other Dragons. I want you to talk with them Spicer, you've got some good idea's, and Raimundo will want to speak with you."

"Why?" His question came quickly. The last time he and Raimundo had came into contact had been a long time ago. They were not exactly on the best of terms back then, and he wasn't sure if time would have changed anything. Raimundo was a stubborn boy with a hot-head to match. He'd probably hold a grudge forever, and Jack was not sure that he would be excused from what he had done in the past. Because of his aid, Kimiko had fallen into the grips of Chase Young. He had been involved in the downfall of the world; in fact, he had started it. With his army of robots, Chase set his plan in motion. Jack had merely been the tool used to start the trouble, and now he wanted to fix his mistake, no matter what the cost.

"Because you spoke to Kimiko. Anybody could tell he loves that girl more than anythin' in this world. He'll be happy to know that she's rebellin' against Chase Young. Plus, it'd be good for you to see what you've been fightin' for. Those guys are givin' so much hope to the rest of the world, sometimes I wonder if they ever keep any for themselves."

* * *

><p>Kimiko sighed. She had just woken up again. For the third time in the night, her dreams had disturbed her rest.<p>

Kimiko could only remember one of the people in her dreams, a small Chinese boy dressed in red robes with black trim, as if he was a monk. He was smiling profusely throughout most of the dream. Kimiko could recall him speaking, but now what his voice sounded like. He was in a stone courtyard, standing next to a water fountain with rose bushes planted around the pathway. She must've met him before, perhaps he was at that Temple she had torched once. Master Monk Guan, yes that was it, it must've been his temple, and the boy was just a memory from it.

She opened her eyes, and went to scream. A bolt of panic shot through her entire body as there was a face only inches from hers. She managed to halt her scream, but was still gasping for her breaths and was trying to steady her racing heart. She had never known anything to surprise her so much in all her life.

"CHASE!" She gasped loudly as she said his name, her voice full of annoyance.

"Did I scare you?" His voice was amused, and even in the darkness, Kimiko could see the smirk and raised eyebrow on his face. He had been leaning over from standing at the side of her bed, peering at her closely. He stood straight, and she sat upright, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't believe what she'd just been woken to. What the hell was he doing in her room? What the hell was he doing watching her in her sleep? Was this some kind of sick hobby of his? Did he always do it? Another bolt of horror shot through her as she realised that he could have been doing this every night and she had never noticed.

When she stared at him with an open mouth and couldn't manage a response, Chase Young's smirk grew, and he made a snide comment, "I wasn't aware you were so easily scared." He was only joking with her, trying to wind her up, and judging from the look on her face, it was working.

"I wasn't scared." She answered quickly, an instant reaction. Great warriors did not feel fear, and neither did she. Well, that was what she liked to tell herself, but if she was honest with herself, she was scared of Chase Young. He was very mysterious; he never gave too much away, and in all her years of knowing him, she had never known him to be predictable – this was exactly what made him so frightening. She never could tell how he was going to react or what he was going to do. "I was just surprised." Kimiko defended herself. No matter what, she would never admit that she was scared.

"Oh really?" His voice stayed amused, but there was a taunting element to the tone of his voice "You were about to scream."

She paused for a second, but soon found another defensive reply. "Anyone would if they woke up and saw your face inches from theirs. It would be scary enough to find anyone's there, let alone someone who has considerably the most shocking eyes on the planet. What the hell were you doing?"

His voice fell to a quiet murmur, as if he was embarrassed to really admit it. "You were dreaming. I was curious."

Kimiko scowled. "You're lucky I didn't burn you to death Chase, I was this close to burning you to a crisp. What's so fascinating about me dreaming?"

"My apologies. I was merely interested. I traded my soul long ago for eternal youth. Since that day, I have never experienced a dream. After more than 1500 years, one tends to forget these kinds of experiences." His tone surprised her. Barely more than a whisper, yet there was a sadness in his voice that she had never heard before. Chase Young rarely showed any emotion other than anger or passiveness. But this was new. She had never, in all her years, known him to ever be sad about anything. He'd been disappointed, but that was not sad.

Kimiko stayed silent, she still wasn't sure quite what he was doing here. He hadn't provided her with a reason that was valid enough to satisfy her want for answers and provide her with the sufficient reasons to forgive him, both for invading her privacy by watching her sleep, and also almost giving her a heart attack.

"I heard you muttering in your sleep. I realised you were dreaming, and I wanted to listen to what you were saying." Chase said softly. "You were quite restless. Since I have not dreamt for so long, dreams are simply interesting to me. I enjoy seeing what people dream about. I have never had the opportunity to see what you were dreaming about before, and this time seemed particularly tempting when you were muttering so much."

"What was I saying?" Kimiko asked, a bolt of curiosity shooting through her.

"Most of it was incoherent gibberish, but I caught a few words of nonsense, and my name a number of times." He said matter-of-factly. He seemed to enjoy the fact that she had been speaking his name in her sleep, because he gave a tiny smile.

Kimiko was speechless once again, and when she didn't talk, he continued.

"Do you recall my part in the dream?" He asked curiously. "Most people forget their dreams almost as soon as they wake. It's such a shame. It's fascinating to see what people dream about. It's full of nonsense, but it is still fascinating nonetheless."

"No, nothing much really. I don't remember a lot of it, I don't even remember you being in it. Just some Chinese kid." She said passively as he sat down at the edge of the bed. Kimiko knew that he didn't need to sit down to save his feet from aching; she knew him well enough to know that he was sitting down because he wanted to talk, and she would prolong their talking for as long as possible. Up until now, their conversations over the past week had been rather icy once again, and Kimiko was eager to build bridges so that they could repair what was left of their strange relationship. They were still in total darkness, so Kimiko waved her hand and the candles around the room because instantly lit, burning brightly and filling the room with a dim flickering light.

"Your powers become ever more impressive, Kimiko. When the time comes, we will use them to crush the rebel alliance. I realise that they are mounting for an attack, I can feel it in the air. Especially since now they have their beloved Dragon of the Wind back." His voice had become a jealous snarl and he almost seemed to spit the words out rather than speak them. His tone was one full of hatred.

"Do you think they're strong enough to take you down?" She asked curiously, trying to press the matter as far as she could. Chase rarely discussed anything with her anymore, and it was an excellent opportunity to ask questions, even if they were the ones that Chase didn't want to her to ask.

There was a pause, and Chase Young's eyes seemed to flash with an emotion that Kimiko couldn't recognise, maybe anger, she could not tell.

"Perhaps..." He said slowly, as if he was not sure if he should answer. "The three Dragons together are more powerful than just the two. I'm furious that they've managed to retrieve him. After all these years, I finally manage to catch one of those insects in my net, only for it to fly back out again."

"Chase, may I ask a question?" Chase Young had just answered a question relating to the Dragons, and she wanted to get as much information as possible. The Dragons were more important to her than she could know, but somewhere deep down inside her, she knew that. She knew that they were the most important people on the planet to her, and she wanted to know why.

He sighed and closed his eyes, but then nodded, speaking in a defeated tone. "Yes, very well. You wish to know about the dragons, don't you?" His eyes flickered towards her, and she nodded honestly.

"There were four once. Omi: dragon of water, Clay: earth, and Raimundo: wind." Chase said briefly, but Kimiko's brain was working fast, and pieces were beginning to slot together and finally make sense.

It all made sense. The four elements. Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. But there was no dragon of fire with them, because she was it. That's why they were important to her, because she had once been one of them. The information sunk in like a stone, and she could feel herself beginning to remember flashes of the past. They were never detailed enough for her to collect any real information from them, just brief glimpses into memories that she might one day recover.

She spotted Chase's fist tighten lightly as the flashes stop in an instant. A sharp shooting pain ran from one temple to the other, and she knew that Chase Young was reading her mind, holding her back so that she could never see more than he wanted her to.

"And the dragon of fire was me." She stated slowly, not giving Chase Young the satisfaction of watching her reaction. Kimiko did not despise him for what he was doing, even though she could have. She simply wanted what was rightfully hers. The lack of knowledge she held told her that he did not trust her. He'd just entrusted her with vital information to her past, but never too much. That seemed to be just the way he was. He never revealed too much.

Chase Young nodded.

"Precisely. Before my reign, you and they thwarted my every plan. You were quite powerful. I made you my apprentice, and after a few months, I realised that you were much more valuable, dedicated and hard-working when you weren't weighted down with the guilt of leaving the Dragons behind. I have hidden this from you to spare you pain. Kimiko, I hope you realise that." Chase Young said, speaking with such emotion that Kimiko believed him. Maybe he really did do it to spare her the pain. She couldn't imagine being attached to a group of people in such a way. She was supposed to be loyal to Chase Young, but she could not even do that.

There was a long pause before either of them spoke again, but it was Kimiko that spoke first.

"I dream about them, don't I? The kid in my dream... He was Omi."

"Indeed. I assume there's some part of you that does recall that time, but it truly is better left unattended. I've been trying not to let you remember too much. I do not want you to be in pain, or for the rebels to believe that you are still on their side. You seemed to have a very strong emotional attachment to them, but that bond was severed the day you joined me. You were weighed down with guilt because you were once contentious, but a part of you have learned to enjoy evil, despite what you might think." He was smiling now, and Kimiko could not argue with him. A few months ago, she had enjoyed taking orders from Chase, before she found Jimmy, she was happy to kill anyone that Chase told her to.

"I understand..." Kimiko said back. "Are you worried I'll change sides again then?"

Chase Young laughed gently. "You will not get a chance to, young one. All returning your memories would do is cause you pain. I hope you trust me enough to believe me on this matter." He raised an eyebrow, as if he expected her to confirm it.

"Of course." She answered quickly, knowing that it could be dangerous if she did not.

"There are whispers through the rebels that I have heard. Some rebels believe you are the one that helped the Dragon of the Wind escape." Chase Young spoke, his voice seemed so low and dangerous right now.

"I swear-" Kimiko began, but Chase interrupted her.

"I believe you, Dragon, but I believe the rebels do not. I would like you to issue a statement to the press, so the rebels will see that you had nothing to do with this. If they believe you have helped the Dragon of the Wind escape, their hearts will burn with a fire for your return to their side. I want to crush out any notion that this might happen. Rebels are fools enough, without believing that you might turn to them and aid them. It's not an order, I'm merely asking you." Despite what he said, this was an order. Chase didn't ask for anything.

"Of course, I suppose that we were fighting before that doesn't help that. The rebels must be desperate... I'll speak tomorrow in the centre of the city so that it can be heard." Kimiko answered loyally.

A grin split across Chase Young's face, which looked highly unnatural. Anything bigger than a smirk seemed to make him look like he was trying too hard.

"Thank you, Kimiko. My shadow is vast and the rebels and dragons will yet die under it. I will leave you to sleep again now. I trust that this information will help you to understand. I feel you frustration with the situation, and I want to help you."

"It does help, thank you. I understand now." She smiled again.

"Goodnight Kimiko, pleasant dreams." He got up, extinguishing the burning candle flames with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Goodnight Chase, sleep well." She answered, and then lay back down stunned. After all this time, now she knew why everything had happened. The tanned boy, Raimundo, she remembered him vaguely now, and the boy in the cowboy hat, Clay. Images were flashing in her head of her previous life.

The echo of Chase's words were resounding in her head: My shadow is vast, and the rebels' dragons will yet die under it.

* * *

><p>"<em>I hereby swear on my life that I had nothing to do with the escape of the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo Pedrosa. I do not know how he managed to do it, or anyone who may have assisted him. I did not aid him in anyway and had absolutely no contact with him at all. I was in Chase Young's company when the escape happened, and I would not betray him this way. I eagerly hope that the Dragon and the rebels are brought to justice as soon as possible, and I will work with Chase Young to make this happen. I hope the day when the rebels are taught the consequences of their actions is not too far away and I will work to bring it as close as possible. I urge all rebels to turn themselves in, but especially for the rebels responsible for the Dragon's escape to turn themselves in. Simple rebels who confess will be spared, rebels found to have aided the dragon escaping or who do not confess will find themselves befalling the same fate as the others have. We have all seen the consequences of defying the Great Conqueror, and I urge anyone who defies Chase to turn themselves in to escape the same fate. Thank you."<em>

The cameras flashed as she spoke, flooding her with light for split seconds as hundreds of reporters clamoured to record what she was saying. Cameramen were eagerly scrambling, fighting silently for the best shot. This was an opportunity that could not be missed. All were straining, trying to capture every moment of this. Kimiko had never made a public appearance before, and it was being broadcast to every television, computer, phone, and device in the world.

"It is no coincidence." Grand Master Dashi said as Kimiko stood down. All of the occupants of Jack Spicer's former home were gathered, watching the broadcast on the large computer screen, even Crysta had managed to pay a visit today. "Chase Young knows that his followers are beginning to question Kimiko's allegiance, particularly as Raimundo escaped with unknown help." Dashi continued, and the others murmured to each other.

The only rebels who were absent were Hope and Wulf. The two liked to go to the local markets together to pick up more supplies that were dearly needed. It was dangerous work, but Hope seemed the least likely of the bunch to be a rebel because she was so sweet and innocent-looking. Wulf was only there just in case things went sour and someone should work out Hope was a rebel. Things always went off without a hitch, but as Master Fung often said, it never hurt to be prepared.

Raimundo was transfixed. He had not even laid eyes on the girl for longer than he cared to recall. She was exactly the same, yet completely different. Still as beautiful as ever, but even more sinister looking. She still had her sleek black hair, which she had kept shoulder length, as before. She was taller than the last time he had seen her, that was for sure. Skinnier too, her cheekbones were more prominent than before. Her voice was sleek and smooth, yet clear and defined at the same time. Her eyes were still much like Chase Young's, like pale orange slits rather than pupils, but other than that, she was just Kimiko. He could not take his eyes off her. This was what had become of her. His heart was racing and he felt the blood rushing around his body like never before.

He was so lost in the computer and the girls face on it that he did not notice Tattoo, Clay and Dojo staring at him with huge grins on their faces. Omi was soon as his side, poking his cheeks, which were burning hot and then felt his forehead.

"Raimundo, are you sick? You are burning hot and your cheeks are red!" Omi exclaimed, as if it was important. Dojo sniggered.

"Get off me." Raimundo said quickly, snapping a little as he pushed Omi off him. "I'm fine; it's just warm in here."

"Leave poor Raimundo alone, Omi." Clay teased, "He can't help it if he's in lurrrve."

Raimundo shot him a glare, and with nothing to counter it, he felt his face burning even hotter. He sank back into his seat a little, wishing he could melt back into the floor and disappear as those surrounding him burst into fits of laughter.

"Dragon of the Wind." Dashi's voice cut across the laughter, and it ended abruptly. Omi looked positively aglow with love and adoration for Grand Master Dashi, and it showed as he bowed respectfully to him.

Raimundo turned his attention to the tall man before him, "Yes?"

"Master Fung assures me that you are all but fully healed. Do you think you will be able to train now? I would like to begin as soon as possible." Dashi was a very serious man, Omi found him to be very little like he had met him when he had travelled back in the past. He had simply put it down to the fact that Dashi was very dedicated and focused on bringing Chase down. There was little time for jokes and teasing when the future of the world was at stake.

Raimundo gave a short nod, and a smile broke across Grand Master Dashi's face. "Excellent. We will begin tomorrow."

Omi gave an excited grin and was beaming from ear to ear. He couldn't wait to start. The idea of it was immensely thrilling. To be trained by a Grand Master Dragon, there was no greater honour for Omi.

"I am most excited to being training properly, Grand Master Dashi!" Omi squeaked excitedly, and Dashi threw him a smile.

"That's good Omi, I'm glad you're enthusiastic. You've got a lot of work to do, but the right attitude is a start."

Omi's chest puffed up proudly. A compliment from a Grand Master Dragon, the greatest who had ever lived. It was almost too good to be true. This day could not get any better.

"But first," Dashi said, sitting down at the head of the table to face them all, "I'm sure that you are all wondering where I have been for the last fifteen hundred years, and I am aware that most of you would like to know the tale?" He looked around for confirmation of this, and received a nod from everyone who was present; Tattoo, Bling, Dojo, the three Dragons, Crysta and Krod.

"Very well." Grand Master Dashi gave the smallest of smiles. "After my encounter with Omi fifteen hundred years ago, I realised that if Wuya had taken over the world, it would only be so long before Chase Young would start to make plans. He had not long traded his soul before Omi visited, but I knew Chase was very ambitious, he always once. Once Wuya had risen to power, I knew he would seek the same for himself once she was defeated. After all, Wuya would be small fry compared to him when he was in full power." He paused, looking rather pleased with himself. "I made a plan with Dojo, who agreed that we should part ways. He would guard the ancient scroll, as he did so dutifully." He paused again as Dojo beamed widely.

"I swore him to secrecy, made him swear to never speak of where I went, and entrusted him to Master Monk Guan, who founded the Xiaolin Temple, and all the monks that followed. His training and guidance taught the first of the official Xiaolin Dragons what being on the side of good meant, and the power of the Shen Gong Wu. I travelled the world, reading ancient scrolls and manuscripts. In all this time, I have been desperately searching for a way to trade back Chase Young's soul so that it might be returned. Chase Young can be killed, like any other man, but without his soul, he will never truly be dead. His soul is his very essence, and I fear that once he dies, his contract will be broken. His soul may be released from wherever it is being held and manifest itself elsewhere. This would be an unspeakable evil..." He said seriously.

Jaws were hitting the floor, one by one, all but Dojo's, who knew all of this already.

"Unfortunately, I have not found any way to return his soul to him, it seems that the only way to break the contract is to kill Chase Young, but this is more serious than you would believe..." Grand Master Dashi gave a look of frustration.

"Kimiko and Chase Young share a bond with each other. The two are connected, and I am sure that sometimes, Kimiko can access his thoughts, catch glimpses of his emotions, etcetera. It is quite accidental of course. He did not intend this, but a part of Chase Young's power now resides within Kimiko, and hers in him. They are connected on spiritual level." Grand Master Dashi was speaking in a low tone, and slowly his audience was beginning to look more and more horrified, they sense what Dashi was leading to, and they knew it couldn't be good news.

"The reason I have not been able to help you Dragons until now is because this was of paramount importance. You would not have understood until this day, but now I believe you will. I have failed in my task, and for that I apologise, because this means something terrible could happen." Dashi said, focusing mainly on Raimundo's face, who had grown very pale indeed. He looked ready to vomit, and Dashi gave a sigh. It was worse than they could possibly comprehend.

"If this connection is not broken between Kimiko and Chase," He said, closing his eyes like he was stressed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger. "If Kimiko does not retrieve her memories before Chase Young is killed... I believe there is a chance that she may absorb his power. It is likely that she will gain all his abilities, and her soul will take his place. She will remain forever young, and she will suffer the same curse as him. But worse than that, there will be no hope of retaining her good side. You Dragons have all seen the effects of the Lao Mang Lone soup, she will never be the same again."

Everyone looked much like Raimundo now. Every face was pale, and Raimundo was actually shaking. He couldn't let it happen, he wouldn't.

"Are you... saying that if Chase dies before this connection is broken, Kimiko will become him?" Crysta asked. She and Tattoo were the ones who seemed the calmest out of all of them. Even Master Fung looked horrified.

Grand Master Dashi nodded grimly.

"Yes, young one. It is likely that she will inherit his ambitions too, and she will seek to take Chase Young's place. If Chase Young dies before the connection is broken, for example, if she was to kill him, she would then desire to take his place as ruler of the world."

The room was deadly silent. No one could find their tongues to speak. Mouths and throats had grown instantly dry, and stomachs were turning at the very thought of it all.

Master Fung seemed to find his voice, but it was shaky and nervous. They had never seen him look so uncomfortable before, nor indeed so pale. His icy blue eyes were boring into Dashi's small black eyes.

"Dashi, do you know of a way to break this connection? I had not even considered... I did not know..." Master Fung had assumed that with Chase Young's defeat, Kimiko would become herself, but now he understood the importance of Dashi's work.

"No..." Dashi answered honestly.

Everyone's stomach seemed to hit the floor. They were facing up to the reality that things were even more difficult than they had originally anticipated. It was a grim prospect, and nobody wanted to face it. The Dragons were facing a task that was impossible itself, and now they had to consider the idea that they would have to stop Kimiko from becoming Chase Young too. Even Master Fung had not anticipated it. The idea alone was enough to bring tears to the eyes of the Dragons. To think that their once trusted and valued friend could turn against them for good, it was almost unbearable. They were already praying that Kimiko would simply return to herself as soon as Chase Young was dead, but now it seemed like their task was even more impossible. They had not considered the idea that Kimiko could become just as formidable as her master. Even if they defeated Chase Young, they could still have to fight to get Kimiko back, and if Dashi did not know how to do it, then surely all hope was lost? Maybe they would be sat here in a few years time plotting Kimiko's downfall instead of Chase's. It was unbearable to consider the idea.

"What I am trying to tell you all, my friends," Dashi bowed his head lowly as he stared at his lap, "is that if the connection holds strong, and Kimiko becomes Chase Young, then there is no other way after that happens. There is only one thing that can be done to stop evil...

Kimiko must die."

* * *

><p><strong>(Well, there you go! Hope you liked that. The plot thickens, eh? Drop me a review please? I'm curious as to what you guys will think of the ending of this chapter. Thanks in advance. :D) <strong>


	13. Desire

**((Hey guys! How are we all doing? I've been pretty busy myself. I just got a job so that's been taking up all of my time, but I've managed to get this chapter up for you guys to read. Hope you like it! Drop me a review! I know I say it all the time, but they really do help to keep me motivated. The guys who do review – I am eternally grateful to you. You guys are amazing! Keep it up!))**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: DESIRE

Seven days had passed since Dashi had revealed his well-kept secret. No one had been expecting it to contain what it did. It was news that had been so desperately desired to be uncovered, yet now that it had been revealed, the devastation it had caused was still wide-spread, and nearing its peak. Raimundo was still beside himself, wanting, on one hand, to believe that there was a way Kimiko could be saved, but on the other, trying to face up to the fact that one day in the not-too-distant future, he could have to put an end to her life. It was just too much for him to bear. His thoughts were almost screaming at him, telling him to think logically, but his heart was throbbing at the very idea of it. He wanted to lose himself in the emotion. The burden was like a physical weight on him, crushing him beneath its size. He could not let it destroy him, not until he saved her.

He had already lost her, and she needed saving. It had been too long since she had been herself. The only thing that had kept him going was the promise that somehow, he would reunite the real her with the rest of them. The idea that he might have to break that promise, and knowing that she might never be a part of them again, made being a Dragon seem meaningless. What use were the famous Xiaolin Dragons if they couldn't even save one of their own?

What if he couldn't save her?

"Kimiko would've understood..." Clay had told him gently, resting his big hand on his shoulder. He was trying to make Raimundo understand, but it was difficult. The boy had so many doubts in his mind about himself, and his abilities, thanks to Chase and Raimundo's recent ordeal. "She always said she wanted you to end things if it came to it..." His words were no comfort to the grief-stricken dragon, Raimundo. How could he possibly come to terms with the weight that now rested on his shoulders? On all of their shoulders?

Their goal had always been near impossible. But the past few days had made him realise that they were not invincible.

They might have been Dragons, but they were still human. They still lived, breathed, bled and they still died.

He spent most of his time alone, mulling things over. If the Grand Master Dragon, Dashi, could not find a way to resolve this mess, then no one could.

The situation grew more impossible every day. And each time plans to storm the palace were laid down, issues arose at every turning. And no matter which way they looked at it, there was going to be mass sacrifice. On everyone's part. A quick glance around the table, where the accumulated rebels would sit, could tell any one of them that most of them would not survive if they stormed the Palace. In trying to save the world, the Dragons would send hundreds of people to their deaths. Chase's warriors and jungle cats were worthy opponents, especially when they were up against a small rebellion, within which, most of the rebels did not know how to fight. It was going to be nearly impossible.

The dragons themselves would have to be strong, and survive, no matter what.

If they could not survive, there would be no hope for the rest of them.

Raimundo put his elbows on his knees as he sat on his little bed, resting his head in the palms of his hands, stressed and emotionally drained. He ran his fingers through his messy brown locks, trying to make sense of it all. There was always going to be another obstacle in their way when it came to their task, but most of the time, it seemed as though Kimiko was always the obstacle, and removing her was proving to be an enormously difficult task. The little emergency room was quiet because he had closed the door, pressing a few buttons on the inside of the room at a device on the wall, and the bookcase slid back in front of the door, concealing the room, and Raimundo.

At that moment, Raimundo did something he had never done before.

He prayed.

He knotted his fingers together, closed his eyes, and whispered gently. He wanted so badly to believe that there was a way that this disastrous world could somehow be repaired, that somehow, life would return to the way it had once been.

"God..." He breathed, "I don't know if you're there... But please... I'm begging you... If there's a way you can help us, then please, help. I don't know if you can hear me, or if you would even care, but we need help. We can't do this alone... Please..."

He stayed like that, whispering pleading words into his hands, praying, hoping that somehow, help would come.

In his eyes, the world had already ended.

There was barely anything left. The green of the forests, trees, flowers and grass had all rotted away, the animals had begun to starve years ago and they had slowly died out, and it was rare to see any form of wildlife. There were no clouds, and it never rained. The sky stayed the colour of blood, and on the dusty, desert-like terrain with nothing but the sun in the sky, the days were extremely humid.

What exactly was it he was trying to save?

Sacrifice, sadness, death; they were going to be the prices that needed to be paid to see it end.

The others had tried to be supportive, but their words meant nothing. Omi and Clay seemed to feel a stronger burden now. Clay had been training restlessly, and when he was too tired to train, he was sitting, looking at badly drawn maps of Chase's Palace, tracing the lines with his finger, smudging the lead as he tried to work out the best route. Even Omi had stopped being himself. He was no longer cheerful and overly confident; instead he spent most of his time silent, staring into space, like he had somehow stopped seeing the world around him. The young monk and Master Fung had been spending a more time together than anyone else had. Raimundo could tell Master Fung was trying to keep hope instilled in at least one of them.

He felt finished. As if he had nothing left to give. Everyone wanted something, and he couldn't give anymore.

In utter despair, Raimundo let his emotions take hold of him, and he threw out a furious cry, slamming his fist into the wooden bookcase that concealed his room. He heard the clatter of books falling from the other side, and the wood dented where his fist and the wood had connected. His fists kept connecting with the wood, which banged loudly each time they touched. The others would no doubt be hearing the noise, plus the addition of his furious grunts and cries, until finally he was forced to stop. Tattoo had opened the emergency room so quickly that Raimundo's fist was flying towards her before he realised. Tattoo merely raised her hand and managed to catch Raimundo's fist, stopping him in his tracks. Her grip was stronger than iron, and Raimundo's half-hearted attempt to pull his fist away failed. It only took a split-second for him to break down. He sunk to his knees, trying to stop his choking sobs from emerging. He was supposed to be stronger than this, but he felt empty, like there was no strength left. His spirit, his body, his hope, his heart – they were all broken. His body felt like it was in constant agony, and his head threatened to split from the sheer weight of the burdens he was carrying.

Tattoo did not let go of his fists, still gripping him tightly. She lifted Raimundo to his feet, rather roughly, and closed the emergency door behind her. The tall and muscular woman dumped him on the bed, letting him sniffle and try to stifle his tears. She folded her arms, looking at him with a fierce expression. She had had enough of it. She was not a soft, nor gentle woman, and she planned to make Raimundo face facts, even if he didn't want to. She'd watched him crumble and break for a week, and now it was time for change.

"Raimundo Pedrosa." Tattoo said, her voice was stern and punishing. "You cannot do this to yourself. And more importantly, you can't do it to the rest of us. The others cannot see you break like this."

He wiped his eyes, feeling more weak and pathetic by the second. Tattoo seemed to hone in on his emotions better than anyone else ever had, because she sat next to him, putting her arm around him gently, pulling him into a hug. Tough love wasn't going to work right now, she could see that. Raimundo was a proud person, but for him to break, she knew he must be truly and utterly full of despair.

"You must be strong, little dragon." She whispered softly, almost in a maternal manner. It was the softest Raimundo had ever seen her. She was a hard woman at the best of times. If she didn't have breasts, Raimundo would have wondered if she was a man. Her hair was vibrant red, shoulder-length and tangled. Her muscular arms were covered with an assortment of colourful tattoo's, and her broad shoulders and strong jaw line gave her a very gruff appearance. Zoe was strong, inside and out, but for the first time, Raimundo was seeing a side of her that made her seem extremely feminine after all.

"How can I be strong?" Raimundo managed to say back, his voice thick with grief and breaking with emotion. He rested his head softly against her shoulder. It felt nice just to have someone close to him, and her hug had put him at ease. He wanted comfort. It was so difficult to even feel at ease while he was there, reunited with his friends, but he found solace with Tattoo. His anger had ebbed away as quickly as it had arisen.

Tattoo sighed gently. "I don't know, Raimundo... But you must. You have a lot of weight on your shoulders. I know you're feeling the pressure now, and it's a big burden to carry..." Her large arms tightened a little, pulling him into another hug. "We all feel it too, you know, but we all want the same thing here. You're not alone in this. I don't want to lie to you, kid, but it's a hard truth to face. Only you can truly carry this burden, that's just the way it is. You're a hero, so you've gotta act like one and give hope to the people who want to help you. If you guys don't give them hope, they'll stop fighting for their cause, for your cause. You are the ONLY reason they fight against Chase, because they believe in you. If you don't believe you can do it, how are they supposed to hope that you can?"

She kept her voice calm, and as gentle as she could.

"I don't have any hope, Zoe." He said back, wiping his eyes. _You're weak, Raimundo_, he thought. _You're better than this._

_You know you have to be strong, why can't you be?_

"Never say that." Her voice had returned to the cold and punishing tone. Zoe reminded Raimundo of the sea. She could be gentle and calm one moment, but cold and harsh the next, often without much warning. "You are Raimundo Pedrosa, Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind. You and the other Dragons are masters of the arts, the elements, and of the side of good. You have it within you to defeat Chase Young. We all believe in you, every one of us. And we will, until the very end, when you kill that bastard."

Raimundo could say nothing. He shrugged out of Tattoo's grasp, wanting nothing more than to get away from it all. He couldn't even sleep as a release from it. His dreams were filled with nightmares and Kimiko's face. She lowered her hands back into her lap, watching him. His eyes wandered around the room tiredly.

"Your hands are bleeding." Raimundo said stupidly, glancing at the crimson that stained her palms.

"Wow. You're Einstein, Raimundo." Tattoo muttered, her voice thick with sarcasm. She gripped his wrist, lifting the back of his hand up in front of his face. His knuckles were bleeding from all the punching he had done, making them look a bloody mess. How had he not noticed before now?

He flinched, disgusted at the sight of the blood clinging to his knuckles.

"Oh." That was all Raimundo could manage. He stared dumbly at his knuckles. He realised that Tattoo would have gotten blood on her palms when she grabbed his fists and pulled him towards the bed.

_At least someone isn't disgusted with you, Raimundo, _he told himself.

"Now," Tattoo continued in a commanding tone. "Dry your eyes. Wipe your knuckles. And prove to us all that this is what you want. You have more reason than anyone to hate Chase Young. Channel all that emotion towards him. Don't point it inwards. That's what you're doing! You're taking this all out on yourself because you know what you have to do, but you don't have faith in yourself. Chase Young has taken that from you. You have to get it back, for all our sakes. We're counting on you, kid. Now stop hiding away in here. Kimiko needs you..."

"How do you know she's not happy where she is? What if she loves what she does? What if she loves and worships him?" Raimundo replied back quickly, despite the fact that he knew Tattoo couldn't give him the answers.

"Kid, I don't know what she feels right now, all I know is that the old her wouldn't have wanted you to feel hopeless. Fung told me what happened, how she became to be in the position she is in. It was a difficult decision, but she knew what she was doing. She put herself in Chase's hands to save your life, didn't she?"

Raimundo looked up at Tattoo, glaring at her furiously.

"Are you saying it's my fault?!" He snapped, rising to his feet, clenching his fists once more.

Tattoo returned in a frightening manner of aggression. She gritted her teeth as she spoke, almost daring him to say something else to her in that tone, fire building in her eyes. He noticed her fists clench. His confrontational reaction had not been such a good idea. She would not hesitate to throw a punch at him, and Raimundo could quite easily tell that. "No, I wasn't suggesting that. Now, sit down, kid, before I make you." Her tone was terrifying.

He hesitated for a moment, and then unclenched his fists and did as he was told. He didn't mean to be so angry with her. "Sorry." He muttered, running his fingers through his messy hair again as he took his seat on the bed. He wasn't so stupid or naive to stand against Tattoo. He knew through Kimiko that sometimes it was better to apologise when it came to people who had a quick temper.

"What was I was saying, Raimundo, is that she risked everything for you. She knew what she was putting herself through to save you, and the others. She wanted this, knowing that someday you might be put in this position. She wanted you to do this. She wanted you to save her. You promised her that you would. Keep your promise, kid. This Kimiko isn't the one you remember, so you have to be loyal to the one you knew. Kimiko is a different person now. Totally different. You promised the real her. You said you'd take her down when the time arrived. The time is nearing, Raimundo, you must stay strong, and remember to do what you promised."

"You sound like Master Fung." Raimundo muttered to her. She was right, and he knew it, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"The guy's wise, kid." Her hand returned to his shoulder, and a small smile accompanied her touch. She could see her words were sinking in. "You loved her. If you even have the slightest bit of hope within you that you can get her back, hold onto it tight, and never let it go. Don't break down. She wouldn't want that. Stay strong, and do what you can to keep your promise."

Raimundo could not speak. He stared at her, his eyes glazing over as she spoke, forcing him to really take in what she was saying.

"If you break it, you'll regret it forever. Be strong. Be the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind. Be the hero, and then, when it's all over. No matter what the outcome is, if you can save her or not. You'll know you were true to her, and yourself."

Raimundo finally managed to crack a weak smile. "You're right, Zoe... I do need to be strong, and I need to really believe that I can do this, but it's just so difficult to believe that we can take him down. We could barely beat him before, when there were four of us, but now there's three of us and we're weakened. Our rebellion is so small, and most of our followers have never even been in a fight before..."

Tattoo smiled, laughing a little. "You underestimate them too much. I've been all over the world, kid. I've fought against the toughest of the tough in my time as a wrestler, but let me tell you this, often; it's the smaller ones who surprise you the most. It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."

"You think we can do it?" Raimundo asked, his eyes shining with something that might've been hope. Maybe just the briefest hint of it, but it was still better than nothing.

"I do, Raimundo. You guys are the ones who've taken him down before. You guys save the world from evil. You can do it. So it's about time you started doing your job, kiddo." She laughed again, tousling his hair fondly.

"Now, come on. We'd best get you cleaned up." Tattoo then said, still smiling fondly. "You stay here, I'll be right back." At that, she got to her feet, and disappeared. Raimundo saw Omi sitting at the table as she opened the bookcase door, staring in at him to see if he was okay. He also saw the scattered books lying on the floor where he had hit the bookcase so hard, but everything vanished as Tattoo closed the bookcase behind her. His knuckles were beginning to swell down, and feel a little painful, but he didn't care too much. He'd been through much worse.

Much to his surprise, it was not Tattoo that returned, but Crysta. She was holding a tub of ointment in her hands, giving a warm smile as she held it up in the air for him to see.

"Hey you." The blonde girl was beaming. It had been almost a week since she had been able to return to see the rebels. Her visits were becoming less and less frequent, something that everybody had noticed. She was their main source of information, and they were feeling more and more blind without her keeping them updated.

"What's up?" Raimundo greeted her, holding his hand out for a high five as he returned her smile.

She high-fived him, and then sat down beside him, pulling a dampened handkerchief out of her pocket and instantly working on wiping his knuckles clean with the water-soaked cloth.

"Jeez, you sure have a knack for hurting yourself." Crysta teased as she wiped the blood away, and then began to gently apply the ointment to his knuckles.

"I just hope it doesn't become a habit." He replied back with another slight smile, trying to ignore the stinging sensation that the ointment had brought with it.

"I hope not," Crysta agreed, her voice still light and playful, "Don't turn into a self-harmer, you emo."

Raimundo snorted with laughter at that.

"How can you be so cheerful at a time like this?" He was still smiling, but his question was genuine.

She merely smiled, keeping herself busy with her task. "My dear Raimundo, I don't take life too seriously. Sure, Chase Young is a scary guy, but acting forlorn and upset isn't going to take him down. May as well be cheerful! Am I going to start seeing your smile a bit more often now, emo?"

He forced a smile onto his face, but it only made the muscles ache.

As soon as she was done, she got to her feet, putting one hand on her hip expectantly.

"Come on, shirt off. I'm putting the rest on your back. I know it's healing well, but it won't hurt. Besides, I already brought a few tubs with me. I'm sure the others won't mind if we use the rest now."

Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"You're insatiable. You just want to check out my abs." He muttered, teasing her in response, wondering how he could manage the wit when he felt so low. But she was so easy to get along with. She always lifted spirits with her visits. She reminded everyone that people in Chase's command were not always loyal, and that was always pleasant to know.

Crysta rolled her eyes, scoffing a little. "P-lease. Hair is all the rage now, back in the city. No one cares about chests anymore. Keep up."

Raimundo removed his shirt slowly, cringing a little. He'd stopped wearing the bandages now, but there were still wounds there, most of which were partially scabbed. The bandages made everything uncomfortable, and they had run out of clean ones. They were in short supply in the cities, and Crysta had been wary of arousing suspicion by purchasing any.

"Hair?" He asked as he pulled the shirt over his head, flicking it towards the end of the bed as he crossed his legs, sitting on the bed with his back to Crysta so that she could do what she needed to. He wasn't ashamed to show what had happened to him to her, she had saved him. He owed her everything.

His back was now terribly scarred. Thick pink lines of flesh lined his back, crossing over each other in a complex and intricate web of pain that would stay with him for the rest of his life. Raimundo could remember each and every one with so much accuracy that he was sure sometimes he could feel them. To him, they were proof of his weakness. To everyone else, they were badges of honour, bravery, and resilience.

"Oh yes," She commented as she began to work. "All the teenage girls fantasize about Chase Young, you know. Did you know they sell contact lenses to make your eyes like a snake? And they sell hair gel that apparently makes your hair look like his. The boys are all trying to grow their hair long."

"That's disgusting." Raimundo commented, feeling her fingers massage at different points on his back. It wasn't hard to miss the hatred in his voice.

"I don't know. Your hair isn't far off now. You look like you're a homeless guy." Crysta commented, smirking a little as she teased him further. "Either that or an animal."

Raimundo rolled his eyes, and Crysta continued while he was silent.

"He might be an evil mastermind, but he's got a real smouldering look. He might be terrifying beyond all reason, but still, he's not unattractive." She mused absently, too focused on her task to consider her words.

"You think so?" His voice was now gentler, almost thoughtful. "I bet the teenage girls are jealous of Kimiko then, spending so much time with him?"

"Yeah," She laughed a little, taking the last bit of ointment from the tub and applying it with as gently as she could. "A lot of the girls who used to go to my school really had a thing for Chase. I just hope that the sea of raging hormones will ebb away soon enough. They need to realise what he's doing, and what he's done, so he can be made to answer for it. There we go, all done. "

He turned to face her, giving a light smile. "Thanks, Crysta."

"No problem. Now, there's someone who wants to speak to you. Not sure how you'll feel about it at first, but I'm sure you'll want to hear what they have to say." She smiled again, gaining a devilish and mischievous expression.

"Who?" He became instantly puzzled.

"Put your shirt on first, and come and see." She laughed a little, and as soon as he had done as he was told, he got to his feet, following her as she opened the bookcase door.

Wulf, Omi, Clay, Krod, Bling and Tattoo were sat at the table, watching the large computer screen on the left side of the room with delight.

"-didn't know where you three were, or if you were even alive. To be honest, I was always pretty impressed by you guys, but I didn't think you would still be alive after this long. How have you managed it?" A familiar voice was echoing through the speakers in the room, filling Raimundo with a strange feeling of recognition and happiness that he wasn't sure he should feel. His face lit up instantly.

The screen portrayed a slightly blurry image of a figure sitting on a wooden chair, looking very battered and bruised, and hooked up to a drip, but perfectly cheerful and lively. The room was brightly lit, and the figure was wearing a blue robe and some fluffy blue slippers, complete with rabbit ears, which of course, only he would ever actually wear. For sitting on the chair, was Jack Spicer.

He was smiling, even though his body seemed so fragile, and when Jack apparently spotted Raimundo return from the bookcase, he frowned.

"I can't believe you found the escape room. That password was so complex, I was sure it would be secure. Is that Raimundo? Woah, I thought my hair was a mess."

This was true. Spicer's hair was still its' vibrant red, but it was tangled and matted, hanging limply around his face and down to his shoulders, making him look haggard and gaunt. But still, Raimundo's wasn't far off. It had grown long too, and gave him a shaggy appearance. Omi's hair hadn't grown at all in the years they'd been fugitives, and Clay had kept his under control, but Raimundo's was so far away from controlled that it seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Nice to see you too, Spicer." Raimundo commented sarcastically, hastily pushing the tangled hair from his eyes.

"It is nice to see you." The weakened boy admitted. The signal strength was poor, and faded in and out every few seconds, but it was still overwhelming to see a friendly face. "I was certain you were dead. I heard about your daring escape when I woke up. I was impressed. I'm sure it's a much better story than my own."

Raimundo raised an eyebrow. Where had Jack actually been all these years? They'd assumed he'd be dead by now. He knew that Kimiko had spoken to him through Crysta's spying microphone upon her visit to Chase's Palace, but they'd thought him dead since then. The fact that he was still alive made him suspicious of Jack's loyalties, although the fact he was communicating from them looking so frail and broken also made him sure that he was trustworthy. Still, he had been proven wrong in the past.

"The others will have to fill you in with what you've already missed, but I'm sure that you'd like to hear about the important parts, and Kimiko." Jack's voice resonated through Raimundo.

"You... know something?" He questioned instantly, his heart jumping a little. He wanted answers to so many questions, and he pulled up a seat at the table, waiting for Jack Spicer to begin talking.

"I've spent the last couple of years being Chase's punchbag, and I was praying for death every time I closed my eyes, only to realise that my wishes had cruelly been denied when they reopened later on. I was used for practise sometimes for the new warrior recruits, sometimes to practise interrogation on, but mainly just for sport, y'know? It's kind of sick really, but at least it was only me." He gave a sad little smile.

"After one session, I was taken to the infirmary to heal. For some reason, Chase Young wanted to keep me alive. And that was when I realised she was there. Kimiko was treating me for my wounds. She was gentle, she stopped the guards from hurting me even more, and she was curious about me, and who I was. I... think she knew that she'd met me before. There was something there in her eyes that told me she remembered me somehow." Jack Spicer paused for a second to cough heavily, and then continued in a weezy voice. "I told her everything, but she didn't believe me, or at least, she seemed not to. The next time I saw her was the day you were captured, Raimundo. I was asleep at the time. I didn't know you were there when she came to me, but she woke me up, and pulled me from the room, and told me Chase wanted to see me. The minute the coast was clear, she asked me to help her, and in return, she would set me free. Then we were interrupted by a guard, and she knocked him clean out cold. And she said that just because she worked with Chase, it didn't mean that she was him. If that doesn't prove that underneath it all, she has a good heart, then nothing will. I don't know how she did it, but we managed to get out of there. And she promised that she would try and keep you alive, Raimundo, if she could, and in return, she wanted me to find you guys. She said she didn't know anything about you, just that you wanted Chase gone. I could tell that she's truly in there, somewhere. Kimiko is more like the real her than she could ever know. I really do believe that she can be saved, Raimundo."

Raimundo's eyes had been glistening with hope for the last few minutes. Just listening to how she had helped him to escape made him wonder, and hope. It was the boost he needed to truly begin to believe that she could be saved.

"Thank you, Spicer." Was all he could manage to say.

"Raimundo, you can save her, I know you can. She's fighting against him, she just doesn't know it yet." Jack's voice seemed noticeably stronger as he spoke again.

"Kimiko will be returned to us, and Chase Young will die at our hands." Raimundo's reply was strong, reminiscent of the strong and focused Xiaolin Dragon that he had once been.

Tattoo smiled.

"Looks like you've finally found what you needed, kid." She smiled, seeing the hope burning in his eyes, ruffling his tangled hair up.

He smiled back, nodding determinedly.

He inwardly promised to hold onto the hope tight and never let it go.

It was a beacon, and anyone who tried to douse the light would be removed.

* * *

><p>"Pass me that, Kimiko?" Chase Young pointed towards a rolled up piece of paper. For once, it was a request, not an order. "Be careful with it, the scroll is older than me." He cautioned, and Kimiko passed it gently to him. She took a split second to marvel at Chase Young as her eyes lingered on his face. She had always known that he was youthful, but when she thought about it, she saw that he was rather enchanting. She had never chosen to look at him that way before.<p>

He looked no older than twenty one, but he was older than anyone else that she knew. He could not have aged a day since the first moment the Lao Mang Long soup touched his lips. It was strange to think that he had been this striking for one and a half thousand years. She wondered if he had gotten much female attention back then. He did not seem to get it much now, but Kimiko knew a few teenage girls who were Heylin followers, with posters of Chase Young on their bedroom walls. Kimiko then smirked a little. She couldn't imagine Chase Young would want any female attention. He was hardly the caring type who adored company. The only woman who had ever tried to get any attention from him was Wuya, and Kimiko had not seen her for many many months. She did not know what had happened to her. And she didn't care either way.

"Thank you." He said as he unrolled it with gentle fingers, showing more care to the piece of parchment than she had ever seen him show to anything else.

She studied his face; chiselled and handsome, yet cold and uncaring. Expressionless, yet intriguing. She had always found him interesting, to say the least. Someone who had lived as long as he must be full of wisdom and stories about the things he had seen over the years. Of course, she had never questioned him; Chase Young did not like questions. And asking questions was not her purpose. Her purpose was to train as he taught her, not to listen to stories and hang on his every word like a silly little girl.

The two were in Chase's library. Chase Young had always shown a keen interest in books. He believed that they held a lot of wisdom, and the only way one could truly learn was through wisdom. He often wished to spend more time alone with a book but he got very little time to ever indulge himself in reading.

However, he had decided that ruling the world could wait a few more hours, and that he needed some time off from the stress of his job. Trying to hunt the people responsible down for Raimundo's escape was proving difficult. Every one of his followers had sworn their loyalty, and he had publically executed a few rebels in hope of guilt tripping them out into the open. So far, however, it seemed that wherever Raimundo was hiding, he was hidden well. His guards had not found any suggestions so far as to where he might have gotten to, or indeed, any trace of Jack Spicer either. They had found an abandoned car, but no tracks or anything that might suggest where Spicer had moved to next. He was not angry with Kimiko for Spicer's release now. The boy had become something of a bore anyway, and he had been toying with the idea of simply killing him to end it all, finally putting the boy out of his misery. He could only imagine that those who opposed him must have found him and taken him under their wings, either that or he was already dead. It did not matter. The boys' use had run its' course long ago. Now he was gone, it was just a delay for when Chase inevitably squashed that insect. He had once told Omi that he enjoyed squashing insects. Nothing had changed.

They were all insects, every single one who opposed him. And they were all going to die for it.

He was furious with himself, and everyone else for allowing Raimundo to escape. How could they have neglected to carry out his orders? He knew that Raimundo was crafty, he always had been, but he never thought that they could be so easily tricked. Chase Young had tightened security, massacred a huge amount of his own warriors, and improved the level of training that his warriors now received.

But he had put all that aside for a morning. It could wait. The angst he felt would not bring Raimundo back. It would do nothing. So he took a well-deserved break. Ruling the world was tiring, stressful and time-consuming. He hadn't taken a morning off since he'd been doing it, and he had finally decided to do it.

Kimiko seemed keen enough to make up for what she had done to wrong Chase. He had been keeping a close eye on her thoughts and emotions, but it was often difficult to tell one feeling from the other lately. She was filled with blasts of hatred, then confusion, the urge to make him proud, feelings of guilt and sadness. Kimiko seemed to be very conflicted, and in turn, this meant that he felt very confused. He did not wish to have his mind clouded with a jumble of emotions that were not his own, and so he had decided to leave her alone for the time being. The rebels who opposed him were rearing for an attack, he was sure it would come before the year was over, and he wanted to face it with a clear mind.

She was sitting quietly on the other side of the table, watching him read. He was finding it rather distracting, but had said nothing so far. Soon, it began to irritate him and get on his nerves, so he looked up and forced a polite smile, speaking in a gracious voice that did not suit him one bit.

"Yes, Kimiko?"

She frowned slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just wondering what you're reading."

Chase Young turned it around carefully, showing Kimiko the scroll. It was very old and tattered, and dated back so far that he was surprised it was still intact. He was being so very careful with it. It was far too frail for his liking.

As expected, Kimiko's face gained a confused expression as she took her first look at the parchment.

"What is that?" She asked, sounding astonished and confused at the same time. The scroll had been scrawled on in something that Kimiko did not recognise. She cringed a little at the colour; it was crimson, the colour of blood, and she realised it probably was blood. The lines and squiggles were not eligible. It was not any language she recognised, not English, or Chinese, or Japanese. it simply looked like a child's doodlings.

"It's an ancient language." He smiled. "It has been lost to mankind for centuries, from what I can tell. I am rather fortunate to be highly skilled in it." Then, he gave a small laugh as he turned the parchment back around for him to gaze upon once again. His eyes scrolled down the parchment, translating the words with as much ease as if he was reading his own language.

"You can read that?" Kimiko was in awe, staring at him with admiration. "How can you make sense of it? It's just squiggles and lines."

"To you maybe," He said shrewdly. "To me, it is very important."

"What does it say?" She leant against the table, and towards him, leaning forwards as she listened curiously.

"You're awfully inquisitive today." He noted, flicking another smile her way.

She returned it shyly, feeling as though she had over-stepped her mark. Chase Young did not like questions. "Sorry, do you want me to be quiet?"

"It's quite alright." He rolled the scroll back up gently, taking care not to accidentally tear it. "It was written by a man called Karvelund about a thousand years ago, stating that a person can sell their soul. He was the first person to ever discover the Lao Mang Lone soup, I was curious to read what he had to say on the subject."

She raised her eyebrows slowly. "So... is he the man who keeps the contracts?"

Chase Young couldn't help but smile. "Questions, questions, so many questions today." Then, he got to his feet, "Don't you have anything better to do than ask me questions about the doodles of a mad man?" He was teasing her, of course. He was in a surprisingly good mood, considering all that was going on in the world, but he had left that all behind for a few hours. Even an evil mastermind needed a bit of time to himself. He could have laughed at that, he was beginning to sound as bad as Jack Spicer.

Kimiko shot him a sweet smile, "But you would be bored without me, surely?" She joked in response.

He managed a slight chuckle as he picked a book from the bookshelf, blowing the dust from the leather bound cover gently. "I'll admit there are times when your company is not altogether irritating." He was still teasing her. His voice had a taunting edge to it. Given different a different tone of voice, it could have been terrifying it, but his light mood made him a much better person to be around for Kimiko, even if he chose to tease her with it.

"Gee thanks." She muttered sarcastically. "You're not exactly Mr. Personality yourself."

He took his seat once again, laughing softly at her remark. He did not respond with anything more, so Kimiko asked another question.

"What would happen to you if you did not drink your soup, Chase?" Her voice was cautious, almost as if she was afraid to ask.

He leant back in his seat, answering with an expectant look, as if he thought she would already know the answer. "I cannot return to my human form. I remain in my beast form if I go without it. If I were to stop taking it completely... Well, I do not know, I have never tried to go without it for very long. Most people who are informed on the subject guess that I would simply die, but I do not believe so." Chase Young gained a thoughtful expression. "My prediction would be that I would simply grow old, like an average human, and die at an old age, unless a disease or something else killed me first. I will be young forever as long as I take it, but unfortunately, it does not mean that I am invincible. Even now, I could die of something else. I'm amazed I survived the plague personally."

Kimiko looked mortified at this fact. She had never considered the fact that he could die just like any other human. He had been such a commanding figure that she, to an extent, respected. The thought that he could die of a disease had never crossed her mind before. It was strange to think that in many ways, he was stronger than them all, but he still had his human weaknesses.

"You're surprised." He commented, and she gave a short nod. It wasn't a question. Chase rarely had to question when it came to Kimiko, because he could read her mind as easily as if it was his own. Their bond was so strong that sometimes it was difficult to tell if a thought was his own or if it was hers. It was a bother at times, but most of the time it gave him an insight.

"Well, yes." She admitted sheepishly. "I never really thought that you were human in that way, that underneath it all, you're just a man like everyone else."

A smile split across his face once again. He was doing a lot of smiling today. He was almost pleasant company when he was like this, Kimiko thought, even if it was slightly disturbing.

"But I am not like everyone else, am I?" That small trace of sadness that Kimiko had noted in his voice the other night was back again. His sadness had seeped into his smile, and was now showing in the expression on his face.

"Do you wish you were?"

"Yes," He whispered gently, "And no."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that sometimes I wonder whether I chose the right path. I was once like you, Kimiko. I was once on the side of good, and I made the decision to be on the Heylin side so I could further myself and had a real chance of achieving my ambitions. I did not want to lose out to anyone, and while I remained on the side of good, I was always going to be second best to Master Monk Guan. I took this path... and now I am the best. But still, I wonder if I made the right decision, and if I would have been happier on the side of good."

She looked a little confused. How could someone who was so evil doubt himself like that?

"Do not mistake my meaning, I am quite content with the lifestyle I have, but I wonder what things would have been like had I not chosen this path."

At that, Kimiko gave a shrewd smile, and her eyes gleaming with comforting undertones. "Chase, if the path wasn't right for you, you wouldn't have chosen it. You said yourself, if you hadn't made this decision, you would have been second best to Master Monk Guan, but now you're better than him. I know you're an ambitious man, Chase, but being evil meant that you could achieve your goals. You made the right decision."

Chase Young flashed a true smile after this, "Thank you, Kimiko." He gave a laugh. "You know Kimiko, one might think you were wise."

"Everything I am, I owe to you." She stated blandly. It was true. As far as she could remember, everything she knew, she had learnt from him. "If I'm wise, it's your wisdom."

Chase Young threw his head back and laughed once more. All this smiling and laughing was starting to make his face ache. He never smiled, not truly. He only ever smirked, but his smirk was always on his face.

This smiling, however, was rare. For once, he was not concerned with affairs around the world. He had put them off, just for a morning. Everything could wait for a few hours. He was a patient man, and he planned to make everyone else a little more patient too. He wanted solitude, and he had ordered everyone not to disturb him, no matter what. Any news could wait until later.

Kimiko's company was pleasant, even if it was limited.

His smile had faded to a thoughtful glaze as he watched Kimiko flick through a thick and old-looking book, looking confused by the language it was written in.

"It's Sanskrit." He informed her instantly, and she looked up at him, mildly surprised yet impressed.

"You know everything don't you?"

"One thousand years is a long time to learn something. A thousand and a half years is longer still. I've had a lot of time to learn languages." It was true, his lifetime had been so long and lonely that he had never had anything better to do than plan, wait, train and learn. He never wanted company per se, but the years of solidarity had been unforgiving.

"Chase, have you ever gotten bored of living?" She asked inquisitively, toying with a quill as she spoke, touching the feathers softly.

He gave a shrewd smile. "Of course, but my ambitions have always been important to me. I wanted to rule the world, and now I do. Once my enemies are crushed, I can rule in peace for an eternity."

"So, you will never step aside? You'll rule forever?"

"Not for that long. Kimiko, why do you think you assist me with all things? You are to take my place when I decide my time has come."

"One day I will rule the world?"

"Yes, with my council."

"Are you worried I won't listen?"

"Of course not. I know you feel an urge to rebel against me at times, young one, but that is your nature. You are fiery, and you will fight for what you believe. I just wish you could fully believe in me..." He was soft and quiet now. He sensed her disapproval with the things he did, and her small want to change things. Her freeing Jack Spicer had been no coincidence. She was nearing to the truth now, and if he did not somehow find a way to stop her knowing, then all would be lost. Without her powers, he was considerably weaker, and with her against him, he would surely face defeat.

Kimiko's eyes fell to the floor, and then slowly raised back up to his. Kimiko let her eyes bore into his, and somehow found the words that she could never have said before, and said them aloud. "You have lost your soul, Chase Young. You sold it for your desires. That was your decision. But, you took mine for your desires too. I cannot be something that I may not be. I have been thinking, and, I enjoy my time here, but my conscience tells me that I am wrong to enjoy it. It tells me that I do not belong here, and that I should hate you. I cannot pretend to be the apprentice you desire, Chase. I have been blind to it all, but now I realise what I once was, it makes me uncertain that I can ever be who you want me to be. I know I must continue here, but I worry."

Chase Young listened to what she had to say, but the moment she finished, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his forefinger, sighing. "I could tell you the truth, Kimiko, but I would risk everything without you. As much as it pains me to admit it, I need you. You are so very important to me. Without you, I would never have done this. You say you doubt who you are. This journey has not been my own. This would not have been possible without you. You are me, Kimiko."

"I... want to understand, but I can't. There's a part of me that is frightened about what I may feel if you did tell me the truth, but another part that makes me wonder if anything would change. The Xiaolin Dragons were a long time ago. They may have been a part of me once, but that was so long ago that things have changed now. I may not have chosen this path, but it is the path I must walk, nonetheless."

"The only way you will know is if you find out the truth." Chase Young stated, and sighed once more, finally opening his eyes again. He seemed to have aged at least ten years in the last few seconds. He seemed very tired, stressed, worn out, but most of all, tormented.

"Chase? What are you-?"

"Nothing." His voice had turned icy and deadly in a second, and it made Kimiko recoil sheepishly. His cold gaze snapped towards her. "I wish to be alone, leave me."

Kimiko looked a little taken aback, but she did what she was told, taking a stand, bowing, and then left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Chase Young rose to his feet, pacing a metre or so in one direction, and then another. He was thoughtful. He had never been so truthful with her before, nor she to him. She was worried, just as much as he was. He wanted to believe that she could be a stronger warrior if she finally found the missing piece of her, but he could not risk it.

He could not risk everything he had worked for by turning Kimiko into an enemy.

But would she truly _be _an enemy?

She was right. The memories were so long ago that things had changed since then. The world was no longer the same. The Xiaolin Dragons were hiding like rats in the sand, scurrying and waiting. He wished he could believe that she would be faithful and loyal to him, but he could not take that chance.

He would not.

The thought swirled in his mind all day, haunting his every second, troubling him so deeply that he could not focus on matters of court.

"Kimiko," He muttered to himself, while he was alone in his throne room. "Why do I care what she wants?"

_Because you want her to be happy, _the little voice in his head whispered to him.

I want her to be faithful, he replied.

_But you do want her to be happy. _

I want her to be the person she should be.

_You want her to be you, but her own person as well. You want her to think for herself, but be able to do as you command. You want her to be loyal but independent. You want her to rule as you did, but differently. You want her to be loyal and faithful for as long as you ask it. You want her to be a part of you, and you to be a part of her. You want her to be everything you are, and everything she is. _

_You want her mind, her abilities, her powers, her wit, her strength, her temper and her resistance._

_But most importantly, above all things: you want her to stay with you forever._

* * *

><p>"But then where are we going to get the Golden Tiger Claws from?"<p>

"Well, Chase Young has them..."

"So that's a pretty dead end plan, isn't it?"

"Hey, I didn't say it was a flawless plan..."

All of the rebels, excluding Wulf, Hope, Tattoo and Dojo were sitting around the table in the computer room. The absent rebels were out, apart from Dojo, who had come down with a cold and was sleeping to try and minimise the amount of furniture set alight each time he sneezed. Tattoo and Hope had hit the market, stocking up on food from the stores and stalls in various towns, Wulf was meeting with spies within Chase's guard that passed along information.

Brains were working hard with the remaining team of outcasts. They were trying to work out a plan, accompanied by an extremely pixelated picture of Jack Spicer and Jessie on the computer. They were using a video link to try and establish some sort of plan of action where Kimiko could be saved. So far, every idea had been fairly useless, but no one was going to give up just yet.

"Look," Clay started, "The way I see it, Kimiko can take care of herself but I reckon Chase'll make her stay out of the way while the fightin's on."

"No," Jack stated very matter-of-factly, as if there were no point arguing with him. "He's going to want her out there. He'll want her in the thick of it. She can take care of herself extremely well, from what I hear, and helping to wipe out the rebel alliance won't be an issue. Plus, he'll want you to see what she's become." Jack Spicer paused for a second, wincing slightly as he shifted in his seat. "Of course, there's an upside to that too; if you guys manage to get near her, you might trigger some sort of response where she can try to remember you. She's curious, which is enough to make her think twice about hurting you."

Jessie nodded in approval at his theory.

"This is not good." Omi shook his head, rubbing his eyebrows. They had been trying for hours, but nothing was simple.

"Well, if you can somehow get the Sphere of Yun, and manage to get it to Kimiko, what's the guarantee she'll use it?" Bling asked, mainly of Jack, who gave a weary sigh.

"Like I said, I didn't say the plan was flawless. There are a lot of problems with it. All I was saying is that it would be the perfect way for Kimiko to get her memories back. Chase will never give them to her, and we can't do anything while she's loyal. We need to break her loyalty, and it seemed like the perfect way." He coughed heavily, like someone who had been smoking for years, and Jessie handed him a glass of water to help him steady himself.

"Tiger Claws would do the trick of getting us in and out of there, but we don't know where Kimiko'll be in the Palace. It's a damned suicide mission. We can't get the Tiger Claws because Chase has them." Jermaine said firmly, slamming his fist on the table.

"This is hopeless." Crysta sighed, softly banging her head against the table.

"Don't give up yet," Omi smiled, filled with optimism.

There was a pause, and then Jack spoke once more. He got to his feet, shakily, like an elderly man trying to get to his feet from a comfy armchair. "We need to get her away from him." He stated, earning raised eyebrows from the table of rebels.

Clay rubbed his temples gently. He had taken his hat off, and Dojo was curled up on top of it, listening to the conversation, occasionally throwing something in contribution towards it, but mostly just dozing in and out.

"I can't stand much more of this." Clay announced, getting to his feet. His head ached from the stress and intensity of it all.

"Me either. I'm going to get some fresh air." Crysta also stood up, and then headed up the stairs towards the attic. Clay followed, leaving the others to continue thinking. His head felt so clouded, he couldn't think straight.

When he climbed the stairs, Crysta was sitting on the floorboards, letting the sunlight beam down on her from the dark red sky in the gap of the roof. The harsh heat never seemed to get to her. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to take in the fresh air.

Clay took a seat next to her, crossing his legs as he took his place. He chose the shade as opposed to the sunlight. He was from Texas, he was used to the heat, but the humidity of this sun was a little too much for him.

"Don't worry, Clay." She said softly, her lips barely moving. He didn't have to say anything, she just knew what he was feeling.

"I can't help it." He replied in an equally gentle tone. He rubbed his temples once more; feeling as if his head would explode soon.

"Things will work out okay in the end. Being a leader is tough, but it's working out for you. You got Raimundo back, everyone's still alive, and now we've got Spicer. We're doing okay." She opened her eyes, throwing a smile in his direction.

"You're always so cheerful." He replied, although he found himself smiling back at her.

"We have a lot to be cheerful for. I guess I'm just an optimist in a world full of pessimists." Another smile graced her lips.

"I don't know how we're going to do this." Clay sighed sadly. "How are we supposed to get Kimiko back? We've got to somehow organise a rebellion. My sister says that more and more rebels are arriving at Master Monk Guans temple everyday to join our cause, but most of them are going to die whatever we do. We're so rusty that we couldn't protect them. We need to be stronger than ever if we want to fight Chase, but we've been out of the loop for so long that we're rusty, even with Master Fung's training. As well as keeping as many people alive as possible, we have to take Chase Young down, and get Kimiko back. We can't kill him, and we don't want to hurt her. We have to defeat him for long enough to get to her, and then we somehow have to get her to listen without hurting her. And even then there's no guarantee that we'll even get that far, or that we'll be able to do it." He was speaking so fast that Crysta couldn't find an opening to speak. After a third unsuccessful attempt at getting him to stop talking, she threw her boot at him, which worked just fine.

"Clay, listen to me. You guys aren't in this alone. If you want honesty, then yes, people will die, but they know that. They've signed up for this knowing the risks. Nobody has a rosy view about this situation. Did you think I went into Chase's Palace thinking I was going to come back out of there?"

Clay had no response. She had seemed so confident about doing it, not nervous at all, and he believed that somehow, that had given them all a little more hope. The idea that even she thought she was walking into a death trap made him feel rather cowardly. She had risked it all for someone else, acted on behalf of all of them, when she did not believe she would succeed. She was the bravest of them all.

When he didn't say anything, Crysta continued. "I was sure I was going to get caught, I was lucky! It could have just as easily gone the other way. One tiny mistake and I wouldn't be here right now. Don't you think that others can be lucky too?"

Clay cracked a smile, one that seemed to hurt his face, and nodded.

"You're right, Crysta. I'm sorry. I should be more like you. You've got the most dangerous job of all, and you never show even a hint of fear. I know you can feel it, but you just don't show it. Man, I wish I could do that." Clay said softly.

To his surprise, she laughed.

"So you've seen through my ruse?" She paused for a second, "Of course I'm afraid. When I get home, my parents tell me stories about what Chase has done to captured rebels and traitors, I go with them to watch the executions, and I see the images on TV every day. I come here to see the truth, and to help in any way that I can – if that means doing something stupid to help, then I have to do it."

Clay smiled again, moving over towards the sweltering beam of light that surrounded her, and pulled her into a tight hug. He was dirty and sweaty and she was neat and spotless, but he didn't care. He wanted to engulf her in his arms, to thank her in whatever way he could. She was a saviour, an inspiration, and most of all, a friend.

"I'm going to make sure everyone knows what you have done for us all, Crysta." He whispered meaningfully to her. Everyone had to know who the real hero was.

She was taken aback by his surprise hug, but she smiled anyway, hugging him back, allowing herself to become lost with him for a moment. In their own little world, the two remained locked in each other's embrace for a few minutes without either one of them saying a word. They were warm in the heat of the sun, but neither wanted to let go.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Clay released her from his arms. They stayed close together.

"If it wasn't for you, we never would have come here, we never would have gotten Raimundo back... Nothing would have happened without you." His voice seemed to crack with emotion as he spoke, leaving his voice as quiet as a whisper.

Her eyes flickered towards his, and she smiled ever so slightly, whispering back to him, so quietly that he had to lean in to hear: "You can repay me in ice cream after this is all over." A playful smile crossed her lips, and Clay chuckled softly.

"Deal." He agreed gently.

"You're a special guy, Clay Bailey." Crysta said, a little more loudly as she ruffled his sandy coloured hair, which stirred up all the dust that had been resting there. She laughed sweetly.

"And you're a special girl, Crysta." He responded with a smile. He would have messed with her hair too, but the long blonde plait hanging down her back was too neat to disturb. He meant what he said.

Crysta smiled, and then she moved back towards him again. She put one hand either side of his crossed legs, leaning towards him.

What happened next was instinctive. He didn't even have to think, and neither did she.

Their lips gently brushed together, meeting in softest way, sending Clay's heart soaring in his chest euphorically. It was only for a few seconds, but for those few moments, their world was their own. The impending doom, the heat of the sun, and every other problem that he was facing was gone; Clay had never felt more at peace.

He wanted to take her someplace far away from all this, and make her happy. He wanted to make sure she never had to feel afraid again, and he wanted to make sure that she never came to any harm.

He could feel his cheeks burning brightly as she withdrew from the kiss with a smile. Her own cheeks were tinted with a rosy blush, and she smiled.

"It's Hayley." She whispered gently. When he stared dumbly at her, she smiled, "My name is Hayley."

"Hayley." He repeated, beaming.

No matter what happened after this, he was sure that he could deal with his. His world had never felt so bright, happy and safe.

Suddenly, he understood what had kept Raimundo himself loyal to Kimiko. He understood why Raimundo wanted her back so badly.

But most of all, he understood how Kimiko made Raimundo feel - the same way that Hayley had just made him feel.

* * *

><p>After four days of continuous hard work, which was only broken to sleep, the rebels were still no where nearer to formulating any kind of tangible plan that would work.<p>

All the rebels were exhausted. Krod had fallen asleep on his keyboard, and only Jessie remained on the screen after Jack had drifted off in the middle of a discussion and had been sent to get some rest. Hope was snuggled against Wulf, dozing in and out of conversation. The only one who seemed tireless was Dashi. Clay and Crysta sat close together, comforting each other with a gentle hand squeeze under the table. Dojo was snoozing on Clay's hat, which had been left in the middle of the table, and on occasion leave the comfort of the frayed old hat to eat one of the cookies that Crysta had baked and brought for them – little treats would lift their spirits, she had said. Since they had been scoffed pretty quickly, she assumed it had worked. But moods had only worsened.

"Look, we've been at this for a week, all day every day, and we're still no closer. We've all been working hard, and we can't think of anything. I don't see that there's any way around this where everyone gets saved. We need to start thinking of ways this could work, but may involve sacrifice." Wulf said, growing evermore bored with the situation. He wasn't much one for talking. He would have much preferred to be out there, cracking a few skulls, instead of caged up talking about hypothetically cracking a few skulls.

"I think there are still options," Raimundo said, getting to his feet as he traced a pathway on the map of Chase's Palace. "If we have a small division go in through the back and others through the roof, we might be able to create diversions if needed, or to go ahead while the fighting takes place."

"And if the smaller groups are faced with the entire force?" Bling challenged.

"Then they fight to the death." Raimundo snapped back. The lack of sleep was making him extremely irritable. He had been working so hard that sleep had all but been forgotten.

"So you'd abandon whoever happened to be in that division? Let them die?" Bling threw back.

"What do you want me to do?" Raimundo snapped once more, making Bling grit his teeth angrily. Bling got to his feet quickly, glaring at the boy from across the table.

"Help them! I propose there are a few smaller groups, lead by the dragons, and myself, and our aim is solely to get to Kimiko and Chase. The rest of you guys, help with the warriors. We fight Chase, hopefully defeat him, and once he's down – down, not dead – we force him to release Kimiko."

"He'll never release her. He's Chase Young. He ain't ever gonna let her go." Jessie's voice rang through the speakers.

"We'll torture him!" Dojo's suggested from Clay's hat, shaking his scaly little fist angrily.

"None of us could do that, Dojo. We are not Chase Young." Clay stated calmly.

"We bribe him then? Agree to let him live if he releases her?" Bling said again.

Raimundo snorted. "That wouldn't work either. He'd rather die. He knows he'd live through her. They're connected by some sort of bond, Jack said so."

Blings anger fired up again, and the two teens were glaring at each other with looks of hatred.

"Guys, calm down. This isn't helping anyone." Crysta said, getting to her feet, placing a hand on each of their shoulders and pushing them back into their seats.

"This isn't helping anyone anyway." Raimundo muttered stubbornly, folding his arms.

Before anyone could come back with another retort, a red light began to flash above their heads, and a warning alarm began to sound. Krod jumped up from his keyboard, and a sense of panic filled the room. Hope's eyes were wide with panic as she clung onto Wulf like a koala. No one was certain what it mean, just that it was something terrible. There was a whirring sound from above their heads, and the sound of zapping. Crysta's hand squeezed around Clay's tight.

"What does it mean?" Clay looked at Crysta. His eyes were filled with panic and fear, as were everyone else's in the room. Nobody knew what to do, and all eyes fell to Crysta.

Her lips parted ever so slightly, but everyone caught her words with ease.

"It means that they've found us."

LINE HERE

**((I'm so very excited for the next chapter. There will be lots of drama in the next one, I can promise that much! Drop me a review.))**


	14. Jarrowdu

**(Hi guys! Hope you all had a great Christmas and a fantastic new year! This one has been a challenge for me, but I hope all my hard work has paid off! Enjoy!)**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: JARROWDU

"What? What do you mean? Who's found us?" Hope's voice was filled with panic, and she had risen to her feet, staring at Crysta, desperate for answers. It was not hard to miss the fear in her tone. The room was flooded with silence. It was so tense; Clay reached under the table and squeezed Crysta's hand. He was afraid.

They all were.

They already knew what Crysta was about to say, they all knew the grave danger that was facing them, but they needed to hear her say it, just for that little extra bit of confirmation that would give them the sinking feeling in their stomachs.

"Chase's guards." Crysta whispered, and sure enough, stomachs sank.

"What do we do?!" Dojo cried, beginning to tremble already. He had slithered up towards Master Fung's shoulder, just for added comfort, where he curled up, shaking.

"Krod," Crysta stood up instantly, taking a commanding role, and spoke with such surety that everyone was a little less afraid. They needed a leader, and that was her new mission.

If she was afraid, she certainly wasn't showing it. Clay didn't buy that, however, he had known she'd been afraid to rescue Raimundo. She was good at pretending to be fearless. "Activate whatever defence mechanisms you can. Someone grab the Wu, and get into the emergency room. We can use the escape chute to get out, and then we'll blow the place. If we get away, we head for Master Monk Guans Temple."

"Blow the place? You mean, detonate the explosives I put underground? Blow it all up completely?" Krod stammered through his sentence.

"Yes, just do it, we don't have time to discuss this!" Crysta said quickly as the sounds of the zapping above their heads grew louder. It was the lasers that they had installed into the walls outside the house, they were programmed to shoot at potential threats. They were incredibly powerful, but their aim was poor. They were really designed to slow any intruders down, but they would certainly stun somebody if they were hit. Krod had tinkered with them, trying to improve their aim, but there wasn't much he could do. The red light siren had engulfed the room in crimson flashes that kept everyone on edge. Hands were beginning to tremble; hearts were beginning to pound, as the realisation sank in. This could be the end for all of them.

"She's right! Everyone get into the emergency room!" Clay got to his feet, and everyone followed his orders, scrambling into the tiny little room. Clay dashed towards the cupboard that housed the Shen Gong Wu and took them all in his giant arms. Omi rushed to help him as Krod typed furiously fast on his computer. The various screens were flashing with images of the lasers, and guards approaching from various angles around the house. Complex number sequences that made no sense to anyone else flashed around on the screens, but Krod seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

He stopped for a second, and then started to speak:

"Guys, we're under attack. Will head for your base, look out for us." Krod spoke very quickly, sending a quick voice note to the other rebels at Master Monk Guan's temple. Wulf nodded in approval, it was a good idea to let them know that they were coming.

Before anyone else could take another step, there was a thundering crash that came from above their heads that seemed to shake stone so hard, they felt it beneath their feet. Fear seemed to swamp the room. Everyone knew that something had just broken down the door, and as the heavy footsteps against wooden flooring echoed down from above them, they realised that they needed to move, and move quickly. Krod hit a key gently on his keyboard, switching off the computer and then darted into the room as quietly but as quickly as he could.

Clay and Omi forced their bodies into the already squashed room as Crysta gently hit the button on the controlling device on the wall. There was a gentle noise of movement as the bookcase that concealed the small room from view slid across, hiding the rebels. The room was small, and so many people being inside it made matters much more difficult. Krod squeezed through the cramped room, trying to get to the other side of the room so he could release door to the escape route.

Omi, Clay and Raimundo pressed their ears to the wall, listening intently.

"I heard movement. Check the basement. I know they've been here. You can smell the fear coming from this place a mile off."

Raimundo's eyes began to bulge in their sockets.

Kimiko's voice was clear, and it seemed to carry through the walls so distinctly that it almost sounded like she was in the same room as them. They heard heavy footsteps as at least three guards thundered down the stairs to the basement. They could hear the clunking of their shoes against the stones through the wall, and Wulf had to hold Hope tightly to stop her from sobbing. She was trembling with fear, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Don't worry." Bling breathed into her ear. "Stay with me. It'll be okay."

"They've definitely been here in the last few hours. I can smell their stench. It reeks." Kimiko's voice was even clearer now. She was in the next room. Just a few inches of stone separated them. Raimundo just wanted to melt into the bricks. He could scarcely believe that she was so near to him now.

Krod had managed to get the hatch open, and now the rebels were filing through it, one by one, all disappearing into the chute which would lead them towards the surface. It was intended as a secret entrance to the place originally as it was almost like a slide, but there were gaps in the wall for exiting too. When only Krod, Raimundo, Clay and Omi were left, Raimundo insisted that Clay and Omi go first.

He heard Kimiko's voice once again; "Check everywhere. They're here somewhere." A series of crashes and bangs came after that where the guards were pulling the room apart looking for them.

Raimundo scrambled inside the small chute, letting Krod get in after him, and watched as Krod hit a few buttons on his watch, closing the door to the chute once more.

Raimundo found the climb up the tunnel extremely tiring. Each movement made his back twinge, and the light was being blocked by Clay's body above him, so he could barely see.

"Clay, dude, every time I look up, all I see is your butt." Raimundo complained, wondering how much farther was left before he reached the surface. He could feel the metal of the tunnel getting warmer and knew he was getting closer to the top, but he could also hear muffled groans of effort, cries of pain, and the cries of several voices that did not belong to any number of them.

"More guards." He whispered to himself, forcing himself up the tunnel hastily. As they reached the top, Raimundo's eyes fell upon utter chaos mixed with the temporary blindness of the bright sunlight, bearing down upon them. There had been a huge number of guards waiting outside. This had all been a trap, and they were already paying for it. They were outnumbered, outmatched, and were facing the possibility that they might have to fight Kimiko.

Raimundo's eyes went wide. "Kimiko..." She was still in the house.

The house that they intended to blow up.

Krod was just surfacing from the tunnel, and Raimundo gripped his arm tightly as he pulled him up. "Do not blow the house until Kimiko is out, do you understand me?" He stared into his eyes, and Krod hastily nodded back, looking fearful.

The sand from the ground was swirling everywhere as the wind seemed to have picked up, and was wrapping around them in the shape of a double helix. My own element is against me, Raimundo thought, but that wasn't going to stop him.

There was a sound of engines roaring as two cards sped around from the side of the house, driven by Bling and Hope. Their getaway vehicles, removed from the garage where they had been stored. One was the car Bling had stolen, the other was Crysta's.

Bling and Hope hopped out to join the fight even though they could tell that they wouldn't be going anywhere just yet. There were too many guards. Bling was carrying the Shen Gong Wu in his arms. He threw what they had out to their comrades, hoping that they would be some use against the army of warriors that were surrounding them and enclosing them more by the second.

Tattoo had one of them pinned to the floor and was repeatedly punching him in the face. Wulf had just hit one of them over the head with a rock, which either killed the guard or left him unconscious. Crysta was using her Tangle Web Comb to help the others out. Bling was using his martial art skills to knock guards out. Dashi and Master Fung were in top form, facing many attackers at once, but managing to cope with all of them. Omi, Clay and Raimundo joined the fight, using their elements to help in any way they could.

"Wind!" Raimundo cried, shooting one of the guards backwards into the wall of Jack Spicers' house, knocking him unconscious.

A squeal of pain made him halt. It was a very feminine shriek of pain that made his blood freeze in his veins. Bloodcurdling and cold, the kind of scream that made the hairs on his neck rise up eerily, he knew that someone he cared for was hurt. He turned behind him, and the sight turned his legs to jelly.

Kimiko was holding a long sword, much like the ones that the guards carried, withdrawing it from a crumbling figure. The sword was glistening with crimson blood, dripping from the blade as she withdrew it from the figure with a smirk.

"Hope..." Raimundo whispered, staring at the small figure at Kimiko's feet, shaking heavily, curled up and clutching herself in pain.

"NOOOO!" Wulf's voice was easily distinguishable over the din of the fighting. He would have done anything for Hope, even if that meant tackling someone much more powerful than him. His huge body slammed into Kimiko's before she knew what had hit her, forcing her into the sand.

Dashi darted towards Hope, lifting her in his arms easily. She was bleeding heavily from her shoulder area, and Dashi had a look of concern on his face that Raimundo had never seen before.

Dashi's eyes bored into Raimundo's. "I have to take her now, or she's going to die...She's losing too much blood..." He said, and Raimundo nodded. He could see the fragility of Hope, who looked broken in his arms.

"Take Dojo with you. He's faster than the cars. If Dojo gets spotted, you're the only one who has a shot of getting her back. Go, save her."

That was all Raimundo needed to say, Dashi darted off, carrying Hope as easily as if she were a rag doll. She looked pale and drawn, and was staring at the blood that ran from her shoulder with a look of disgust. "I'm sorry... I can't... fight..." She sniffled, curling into his chest, trembling, but Dashi did not reply. Dojo was waiting for him, sensing the importance of the situation, and morphed into his giant form, letting Dashi hop on before the three zoomed off into the sky. Dojo looked nervous, and he was trembling himself, but he knew it was an emergency.

Raimundo wasn't sure if it was his element that was making the wind so erratic, but whatever it was, the wind wasn't helping the situation at all. It blew sand around, obscuring everyone's vision and whistled in their ears.

Another grunt of pain from behind them as Kimiko threw Wulf towards the bricks of the house, which he smashed into, and did not rise.

Raimundo darted towards Kimiko, wanting nothing more than to run and hug her, but the sword dripping with blood, held tightly within her grasp, reminded him just exactly what she was capable of.

"Kimiko, I don't want to hurt you..." He wanted to reason with her. Jack had said it himself, she wanted to fight back.

"Oh, please do try, Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind. It's so fun when you try to fight." Her sniggering tone mocked him. All Raimundo could hear were Chase's words, he could see his smirk, and his eyes on her face.

"You are not Kimiko..." Raimundo froze, staring at the alien person in front of him. He had not seen her in person for a number of long years, yet now she was here, he wasn't quite sure why he had wanted to see her. She was still _him _deep down, and that wouldn't change.

"YOU BELONG WITH US!" Omi shouted, joining Raimundo's side after helping Bling defeat a guard.

"You ain't really evil." Clay contributed as he also stepped beside his two dragons.

Kimiko's eyes seemed to tighten for a second, and then she smiled.

"You think because I knew you a long time ago, that makes me want to spare you...? Wrong." She leapt towards them all, swinging her sword towards them. They barely dodged in time, and Clay felt the sword scrape along his clothing, narrowly missing his skin.

"EARTH!" Clay bellowed, sending waves of sand towards Kimiko, who blasted them apart with fire, walking back towards them as easily as if she was walking down the street. There was a look of arrogance and smugness on her face that was extremely inviting for the monks to wipe off.

"WATER!" Omi's attempt at using his element was soon quashed. Kimiko flicked a fireball towards him, and as the water and fire hit, the two turned to smoke and vanished in the air.

"WIND!" Raimundo's strong attempt at knocking her backwards with his wind did little at all to knock her. The wind swirled around her, sending sand scattering all around, while she stood there, peaceful and calm, waiting for the wind to stop, smiling all the while.

"So this is all that the great Xiaolin Dragons have to offer? Chase was right, you are weak." She sniggered. "Let me show you what real power is."

Her fingers curled into little balls, there was a bright flash, and then her body was ablaze. Fire burned all around her, submerging her in a fire that burned so strongly and brightly that although they were several feet away, the dragons felt the need to stop back from the heat. The ball of swirling energy and fire blasted outwards, knocking the dragons backwards forcefully. Omi's trousers caught fire and he cried as he patted the flames out.

Kimiko could only laugh. She was much like a cat – she loved to play with her food before she ate. This was all a big game to her, and the Dragons knew it was time to fight back.

"Kimiko, please! Chase has tricked you! You aren't supposed to be this way! You're supposed to be one of us! You must feel something towards us!" Raimundo tried once more, spitting the sand from inside his mouth. He held his hands out as he stepped cautiously towards her. He wanted to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her, but that wasn't what she would be afraid of anyway.

"Tricked me? Do you think I could be so easily fooled? Chase is a good man, and a great leader. I chose my own path, and I walk it willingly. Being a Dragon made me weak, Chase has shown me the way of the warrior – he has shown me what it means to have power." Kimiko smiled, "And now I am strong."

"Power? You've killed people you used to care about! Don't you want to know what happened to us? To your family? Don't you even want to know what happened to you? Don't you want to know who you used to be?" Raimundo shouted back, furiously, gritting his teeth.

Kimiko faltered, looking speechless. For a moment, Raimundo thought he saw her eyes flash with blue. The split second where Kimiko doubted herself was all that the Dragons needed.

Then came the three cries of the elements at the same time.

"EARTH." "WIND." "WATER."

The three dragons were in sync. They'd all had the same idea simultaneously. Apart, they stood no chance. But together, they had a shot. They needed to take advantage of the moment; they wouldn't get another moment when Kimiko was off her guard.

All three elements morphed into one huge swirling mass of power. Gale force winds forced sand shaped like a fist towards her, knocking her backwards off her feet, then pinned her to the floor, Water poured from above her, subduing her enough for her to remain dazed for just a few seconds. It was a feeble attack really, they were not as strong as they used to be, but whatever worked would suffice.

A few seconds were all they needed to take advantage of the situation even further.

Omi was upon Kimiko in an instant. She hadn't registered what had happened just yet, and before she could even move, Omi pressed into her skin on her neck, touching a pressure point.

Her eyes grew wide with the momentary shock, and then her eyes drooped shut as she slipped into unconsciousness. The powers stopped, and her body dropped forwards into the sand, and did not move.

Chaos still swarmed around them as the other rebels were struggling to fight back. Clay looked to Raimundo nervously.

"Partner, you and Omi gotta get her to Master Monk Guan's temple! You gotta get her there and make sure she stays, we can try and convince her! I'll meet you there." He bellowed over the noise of the swirling wind and the grunts and cries from the other fighters.

Raimundo nodded in agreement, and gingerly, he peeled the unconscious body off of the ground. The Heylin cars that Bling had provided for their getaway were almost empty. The bodies of guards were scattered in the sand, and there were splatters of blood, staining the ground where the ground had swallowed the blood hungrily. Raimundo and Omi dragged Kimiko's lifeless body towards the car, pulling her into the backseat. Tattoo had forced Master Fung into the front seat of the car.

He was tired, but insisted that he wanted to keep fighting, however, Tattoo was rather forceful and told him to stay put. He was bleeding from the eyebrow, and he held his wrist awkwardly, as if it was broken.

Clay had darted back out amidst the mayhem. The guards seemed to just keep coming, and now there was less of them fighting, they needed to run, there was no other option for it.

"BLING!" Clay darted towards Jermaine as he spotted him fighting a guard. Clay knocked three approaching guards back with his element, and then shot towards his friend. "Take the car now. You have to go. You can drive better than any of us, and we need to go. Take the others, I'll catch up with the rest."

Jermaine opened his mouth to argue back, but Clay shoved him forcefully towards the car.

Bling knew it was time to do as he was told, and clambered into the car that housed Master Fung, Omi and Raimundo. Guards were chasing Bling as he darted towards the car, and were pulling at the doors, trying to open them. Bling turned around to reverse, and swore loudly.

"What is she doing here?!" He shouted at Raimundo, staring at Kimiko, looking peaceful. She was resting across the backseat, her head in Raimundo's lap and her feet on Omi's. Raimundo was holding her wrists, just in case. He didn't want to risk her waking up and stabbing him or something.

"No time to explain. Just go! Clay will catch us up!" Omi shouted, watching a guard approach the window with his sword, smashing through the glass of the car with the hilt of his blade and trying to reach in. Bling slammed his foot down and the car jolted forwards uneasily, then began to zoom across the stretch of sand.

Meanwhile, the other rebels were trying to retreat to the other car as well. Wulf and Clay were trying to keep the guards back and away from the car, Tattoo and Crysta were lost in the sea of guards, and Krod was nowhere to be seen. Clay could see Tattoo's vibrant hair in the midst of the crowd, but not Crysta, which made his heart flip over in his chest.

"Earth." His element was summoned once more, and fists of stone knocked guards out of the way, clearing a path for Crysta and Tattoo to run towards the car. Crysta had been pegged back against the house, but now she was running towards Clay. The stone arms were holding back the guards on either side, but both arms were being climbed upon, ran around, and hacked at with sword and weapons. The stone was crumbling, and guards were finding ways into the path that Clay had cleared. Wulf was removing some of the ones nearer the front.

Something heavy and hard slammed into Clay, full force, knocking him backwards off his feet and winding him. Dazed, he heard the sound of his stone arms crumbling into dust. The guard had tackled him, and was now straddling him, pinning him to the floor beneath his weight as he held a sword above his chest, about to plummet it into his ribcage.

"NO! TANGLE WEB COMB!" Crysta's voice rang through the air. Long, leathery tendrils wrapped around the guard, holding him tightly, and then he flew off Clay's body, being dragged backwards and into the sand. Tattoo ran past Clay, gripping his hand as she fleetingly dragged him to his feet. He staggered awkwardly, unable to catch his balance as she pulled him along desperately.

"HER! SHE'S A TRAITOR!" Clay heard a man shout from the midst of the chaos, and some of the warriors stopped paying attention to him and started running in the opposite direction.

He stumbled, but once he found his footing, he kept level with her speed. He was trying to look behind him for Crysta, but Tattoo kept pulling him, and for good reason. A horde of warriors were chasing them, and with just the four of them left, they stood no chance. More seemed to be appearing by the second through a portal that resembled the portal conjured by the Golden Tiger Claws, sending more and more warriors pouring out of the vortex like a plague.

Out of breath, and stumbling, the car was a welcoming haven for Clay and Tattoo. Wulf smashed one of the warriors' faces against the car, breaking his nose at the very least, giving himself the space to crawl into the car's front seat. Tattoo blundered into the driver's seat as Clay lingered around by the outside of the car.

Tattoo was shouting for Clay to get into the car, but he paid no attention. Crysta and Krod were still out there somewhere, he wasn't going to leave them to die.

With another bellow of "EARTH!" he threw more guards out of his line of vision, which was when he spotted Crysta. Her was lip bleeding and she was covered in scratches and cuts. She was limping, struggling to force herself to move across the sand, looking up at him with hopeless eyes. Her leg was bleeding rather badly, as if it had been badly hurt. She wasn't holding any weight on it at all, and she was using her other leg and her hands to try and drag herself across the dirt.

"Just go." She mouthed at him. Even though he was so far away, he could catch her words, and the defeated look in her eyes.

Clay moved to run to her unthinkingly. What was she talking about? Go without her? As if he could do that...

A hand caught his shoulder and gripping it tightly, pulling him back towards the car, throwing back through the open door. He landed on the back seat, lifting his dazed head to see Tattoo slamming his door shut, and then jump into the driver's seat. There was a click as she locked the doors, sealing them inside. The warriors were surrounding the car once again. But that wasn't Clay's concern.

"WE HAVE TO GET HER!" Clay's hand reached for the handle of the car, but Tattoo had locked his door, and Clay pulling the handle did nothing. Clay looked at Tattoo in confusion, and she gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry, Clay, but it's either Krod and Crysta, or all of us. My priority is to keep you safe, even if that means leaving them behind. We can't win this..." She said, putting the car into gear and pressing her foot to the pedal.

Clay stared at her, struck with horror, and then bellowed.

"TURN THE CAR AROUND. I AM NOT LEAVIN' THEM BEHIND!"

"CLAY, LOOK AT THEM! THEY ARE EVERYWHERE." Tattoo shouted back, just as harshly. "Her leg is broken. Even if we could hold them back long enough, she wouldn't be able to reach the car. Krod is probably dead already. From the moment they recognised she was a traitor, she was doomed. They know her face. Didn't you hear them?"

"Krod ain't dead." Wulf grunted suddenly, pointing towards the wrecked building of Spicer's house. A small figure was sat on the roof, waving. Krod had somehow found his way to the top of Spicers' house, and was waving to his friends, smiling warmly. Was he beckoning for help?

"GO BACK!" Clay shouted, "WE CAN STILL SAVE THEM!"

That was when Krod got to his feet. The warriors ran towards the house, and Krod watched them all with amusement. Some of them even got to the top of the house while he got to his feet slowly. Meanwhile, Clay caught sight of one of the warriors dragging Crysta.

"Please open the door." Clay begged, tears in his eyes. He knew that Tattoo had the right of it really, but it was still a bitter pill to swallow. There were simply too many warriors. There was no way that they could possibly win.

"I'm sorry Clay, but you're no good to us dead. She told you to go, respect her wishes." Tattoo said vaguely, too preoccupied with what Krod was doing, a puzzled look on her face as the car slowly drifted along. The guards were following the car, but only half-heartedly.

Krod raised his arm in a majestic salute towards his friends in the car, and then lifted his arm, as if he were reading the time from a watch.

Very deliberately, he pressed a button on it.

A split second passed, and then they realised what he had done.

The house splintered and shattered almost instantly. The blast itself was enough to knock the warriors around it over, sending debris showering around the area, exploding outwards destructively.

"Krod!" Tattoo choked, not able to believe what he had just done. The house, or what was left of it, was smouldering, burning with fire. The derelict building was nothing now, just debris, crumbling and broken, burning and black, fiery and deadly. Smoke billowed into the sky in a column. There was no way anyone could have survived it, not at that point.

"Crysta..." Clay stammered, horrified. Clay pressed his face to the window, desperately looking for Crysta, debating smashing the window with his elbow and running anyway, but he saw no signs of life, just burning warriors and smoke.

Clay reached out for the handle on the door, tugging at it urgently, trying to roll down the window and release himself, but there was little hope. Clay's eyes began filled with defeat. She had been too close to the house... She would have been hit by the blast. There was no way she could have been missed.

The warriors that had missed the blast were moving forwards once more, and there was a cry as one of them used the Fist of Tebigong, slamming into the back of the car, making everyone jolt and cry out. The car threw Tattoo, Wulf and Clay around like ragdolls.

Tattoo finally slammed her foot down, and the car groaned as it was jerked forwards, speeding sporadically away from the warriors. Two cars full of warriors had arrived from apparently nowhere and were now chasing them attempting to knock them with the noses of their cars.

Tattoo swore loudly as one of the warriors cars slammed into the edge of hers, spinning her sideways and knocking their momentum off. The other car ploughed into the side of them, shaking them once more. Tattoo pressed her foot down again, and the screeching noise of the spinning wheels echoed through them. The car groaned back into life and it began to jerk as Tattoo tried to get away quickly. They got a small head start, but only by a few metres. The engine whined and groaned as Tattoo forced the car to speed ahead, managing to set them ahead enough for Clay to provide them with the getaway they needed.

Clay turned in his seat, watching them follow him. He slowly raised his hand, knowing exactly what he was leaving behind, and whispered "Earth." He had whispered the word, and it resounded in his head. For as long as he lived, he would never forgive himself for what he had just set in motion.

A thick wall of sandstone shot up from the ground just behind their cars, stretching along for what seemed to be forever. The warriors didn't have time to react.

Two crashes could be heard echoing from the other side of the wall as their getaway car seemed to now be in safety.

All was silent as the three rebels zoomed away.

After a few minutes of being in the clear, Tattoo sighed, shaking her head.

"Why did he do that? Why did he sacrifice himself? He could've saved himself."

"He did what he had to. He knew it was the best way to get us out of there, destroy the house, and kill as many warriors as possible... He was right. He was a genius, right to the end." Wulf said, rather gently, considering the way he usually grunted towards people.

Clay caught Tattoo's gaze in the rear view mirror, and threw him a sad look. "I'm so, so sorry, Clay. I didn't want to do this, but you have to understand, I couldn't risk you. Without you... there's nothing. We need everyone we can get, but we need you most of all, even if that means we can't keep everyone alive."

"T'is a kinder death for the girl, boy. The blast would've made the end quick, she would've wanted that." Wulf said gruffly, his attempt at comforting Clay.

Clay's head was swimming with grief, every muscle, every vein and artery in his body, seemed to be aching. His heart felt like it was physically in pain. He wanted to go back, not to leave her there to those monsters to dispose of. She deserved more than that. She deserved a proper burial, a proper funeral. She deserved more than anyone. She was the bravest of them all, and he would never forget what she had done for them.

He would never forget what she had meant to them, and more importantly, to him.

Clay pulled his legs up towards his chest, curling into a ball. He did not care that Tattoo and Wulf were there to see his weakness. He did not care where they were heading, or that guards might attack them again at any second, he only wanted her to have lived.

He wept bitterly.

* * *

><p>Chase was not pleased.<p>

He stood amidst the smouldering wreck of Jack Spicers' house, smoke was billowing into the air, a beacon for all to see, even in the dead of night. He strode up and down the sand of the desert, looking in disgust at the burnt and disfigured corpses of those who had been blasted by the explosion of the house.

"It will be easy..." He had promised Kimiko. "I just need you to go there and take who you can. I believe they might know where the biggest rebel base is, maybe even know where the Xiaolin Dragons are."

He had made the biggest mistake of his life; he had under estimated his opponents. How could he have been so foolish? This was the work of the Xiaolin Dragons. It had to be.

The guards had told him of the elemental powers used against them.

"Where is Kimiko?" He snapped to one of them. He had been there just a few minutes, but he'd seen enough already. It was enough to make him want to vomit; this was such a mess. This was exactly why he needed them to be wiped off this planet. They were capable of things like this... Imagine what they could do to his palace, to him! The thought made him shudder.

"I'm... afraid that they managed to overpower her. They took her and left..." One of the guards managed to stammer.

Chase Young did not react at first. He merely turned to look at the guard who confessed, staring at him in disbelief.

"Repeat yourself." He commanded.

But he did not hear the guards' words. The animal within took hold of him before he could think to stop it. The smell of blood and death filled his nostrils, and the desire to kill overpowered all other sense. Biting, hacking, and slashing. Sharp teeth and claws ripped through flesh, penetrated through armour, desperate to get at the internal organs within the frail ribcages of the warriors who had failed him. He leapt and moved with such speed that none could escape him. Blood dripped freely from his mouth as each body crumbled lifelessly beneath his might. As much as Chase Young savoured the taste of blood, he allowed it to drip from his mouth and onto the sand below.

How could Kimiko have been taken? What had they done to her? They had overpowered her? He could never have believed that the Xiaolin Dragons were hiding out here. Several sources had claimed it was just two, a girl and a boy, who had been spotted in the local marketplace. If he had known, he never would've sent Kimiko. He trusted in her strength, but not against them. Not against the Xiaolin Dragons that might break through his mental lock on her. No one could know of this. The press could not know, nor his followers. Only his most trusted warriors would know, and they would help to return her to him. There was no way that he would allow this to happen. They would not get away with this.

The Xiaolin Dragons would pay, and they would pay for everything. He would return every bad thing that they had ever done to him, and he would return it tenfold. Their deaths would never be enough. Only the most painful torture would be reserved for them, and they would endure it for as long as they lived, only being released when they were twisted and broken, shadows of their former selves. He wanted to see Clay whimper, his back hunched and body frail and weak. He wanted to see the defeat in Omi's eyes, begging for a release. And he wanted to see Raimundo bloodied, battered and broken, weak and helpless, never to oppose him ever again. When they were damaged beyond repair, then he could settle. The world would be his, and no one would ever dream of another world again. The world he had created was so beautiful, and he would not have it all ruined by three Xiaolin Dragons...

A small feminine groan made him pause, and withdraw his snout from the chest of a newly departed warrior. Covered in blood, flesh hanging from between his teeth, the giant lizard turned towards the mangled and burnt body, which gasped and choked, gurgling and struggling for breath. She was covered in soot, blacked from the flames, and judging from the burns on the left side of her body, had been hit by the blast that had destroyed the house, or so he had been told. Chase could sense the fragility of her body, and the pain that he leg, plus the burns, were causing her.

"Well well..." He sneered, "What have we here?"

The girls' eye, the only one she could open, fixed on him with a look of pure hatred.

"Shy?" He asked quietly, leering over her. Blood dropped from his snout onto her, but she did not flinch. She simply kept staring with hatred. She was brave to defy him, he admired that, but the situation was very ironic. She was quite close to death, yet she still opposed him. It was almost ironic that someone could believe in something so strongly that they would take it to their death. Or, at least, they would take it to their death if they died; Chase Young had no intention of killing her.

"Very well." Chase said resignedly. He very deliberately lifted his foot, and slowly lowered it onto her broken leg, pressing down lightly.

Crysta could not help crying out in pain. It was so unbearable and overwhelming that she blacked out for a few seconds, seeing spots when she came back, panting and breathing heavily.

"Where have the Xiaolin Dragons taken Kimiko?" He asked slowly and deliberately, staring down at her in a threatening manner. Her life was nothing to him, and he wanted her to know that. Pain was usually one of the things that got people talking.

She breathed heavily, and then stared at him. "I don't know. They didn't discuss where they were going. They panicked, and had to leave quickly. They just had to get away. Taking her wasn't a part of their plan. They all left together. Only they would know." Her voice was raspy, and her breathing was ragged.

He pressed his boot down harder, making her cry out again, writhing in pain. She tried to move, but only found herself in more pain if she tried.

"I'm telling you! I don't know!" She cried out desperately. "They just used me for food, they didn't tell me any plans."

She wasn't going to tell him anything. He tried to penetrate her mind, hoping to gain some information, but the moment he tried, he found himself blocked. Her mind was much more closed than Kimiko's. Her emotions were much more contained. He could only feel flashes of her recent emotions, as opposed to memories and the true extent of what she had previously felt. Even when Kimiko tried to block him out, she rarely succeeded. She was so open with her emotions that he never found it difficult to read her mind, but this pathetic beings' mind was another matter. He caught a glimpse of something he didn't quite recognise; it was so strong, he'd never felt its' like before. It was so pure and innocent; it could only be one thing.

"You love one of them? You love one of the Xiaolin Dragons." Chase sniggered. Pathetic. He could not help but gloat a little. He smiled widely. "Although the irony of this situation is quite amusing. Your love is what has destroyed you, body and soul. Clearly, whoever it is, has left you here for me to find... Is that was love is?" He sniggered once more. He would never understand these rebels. The things they were willing to die for were almost laughable.

"Their cause... is just..." She managed to breathe, and Chase smirked, delving a little deeper. He felt her emotions swell as he reached a glimpse of the girl's parents, smiling and happy, calling her by her name. He recognised them instantly.

"I'm sure it is, little one." He smiled, baring more razor-sharp teeth. "Who would've thought that your parents, Edward and Andrea Davis, would harbour a traitorous little daughter called Hayley?" Another smirk on his face, although he wasn't in the slightest bit pleased. He just liked to play with his victims; it was so much more fun when they played before their death – a trait he'd instilled in Kimiko. It made him proud to see the delight she felt when she was tormenting somebody.

The girl stared at him with wide eyes as he drove further into her mind. There was nothing, there now, just pain and grief. They swamped her mind as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Exhausted, in excruciating pain, and longing for comfort, the girl coughed and choked.

"Don't hurt my parents... They did nothing... They support you... They don't know..."

"Really? They don't know that their only daughter is a traitorous little back-stabber who would oppose me and my rule? You lie. They will pay for their falseness, as will you." He replied shortly, wanting to crush her skull where she lay. But she was the key. He needed her to live, despite the fact that he wanted to tear her head off with his teeth.

"They.. Didn't know!" She gasped, barely able to breathe. It would've been a sorry sight if he'd had a heart.

That was when he grew tired of her. Chase forced his foot down once more in a grunt of fury, and then turned away from his victim.

Crysta heard the sickening snap, before she felt it. But then she did feel it, and she had never felt anything more painful in her life. Her leg was throbbing so painfully that she felt her vision cloud once more. Clinging to the very edge of consciousness, but drifting in and out, she wished for death – to an end to the unbearable pain that racked her body. Her left side was burnt so badly that it still felt like the flames had engulfed it, and with the searing pains shooting up her leg, she felt as though she could not breathe. Death must surely be near now, she thought. She could barely stand it. Her breathing was like a rattle, and every inch of her body ached and burned. There was no way that she could bear this for much longer.

"Kill me... Please..." She whispered desperately. She would beg, if that was all it took. Her pain racked her bones, seeped through every vein and blood vessel in her body. Death would be easy, painless, nothing compared to this.

Chase sighed, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes as he morphed back into his human form.

Chase sighed once more, and then bent down, gripping the girl roughly in his arms. He did not take care to be gentle, and she coughed and choked once more, burnt and blackened in his arms, he didn't even want to touch her. She was so disfigured, he might as well be touching a lump of clay. Her burns were so severe that he could still feel the heat radiating from them.

He needed her to tell here where the dragons had taken Kimiko. It wasn't going to be easy, but this girl was the key. He needed her for everything, she held so much information that he needed. And whether she would give it willingly or not, he would get it.

He took a second to try and reach Kimiko. She was a long way away, he could feel the distance of her emotions to his. He could feel flickers and flashes, catching glimpses of Raimundo's face, and a cowering Japanese girl, but also images of himself in a top hat and waist coat, smiling and waving at her, as well as glimpses of herself running through a forest, afraid of something. They were nonsense. She was dreaming, either that or unconscious. He caught flashes of anger, but nothing more. Just flickers of emotions that were not real.

Without Kimiko, he was nothing. His worst nightmare was that she might rejoin the dragons, but it could not have happened a worse way. The Xiaolin Dragons had taken her. It was downright disastrous. He shook his head, feeling, for the first time in a long time, afraid.

* * *

><p>Bling had been driving for what felt like hours, and everyone in that car was nervous. Kimiko would twitch occasionally, making everyone panic and leap forwards to grip her wrists and restrain her. They couldn't risk her getting free now.<p>

They were approaching Master Monk Guans Temple now, but the burden of leaving the rest of the rebels behind had weighed heavy on their hearts. They had no way of knowing if Dashi, Dojo and Hope had made it there before them, or if they had been caught. They had no way of knowing if Clay was okay, or if the others had made it out. All they could do was wait.

Bling sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his tattered sleeve.

"Is she still KO'd?" He asked, glancing up towards the back seats in the mirror of the car.

"Think so." Raimundo breathed back, nervousness in his voice. He had done nothing but stare at her for two hours. She had changed so little, but so much. Her features were the same, more mature, but the same, but everything was different. She was still hauntingly beautiful, but in a dangerous manner. Her head rested gently in Raimundo's lap, and while he was still terrified of her, he couldn't help but be pleased that she was so close to him once again. Just to be able to see her, to touch her hands, it was special.

Bling drove up the side road, winding up around the mountain. Master Monk Guan's temple was the perfect spot for a rebel base because it was so high up and hidden that no one would ever think to look there. Even Chase seemed to have forgotten about it. As they turned slowly around the rocky face, tattered buildings came into view. They would've looked like ruins were it not for the hundreds of tents scattered across the grounds and the large amount of people dotted around in the courtyard. They were all rebels, just like them, here because they wanted to fight.

If Raimundo's heart hadn't been jittering nervously, it would have leapt with pride. These people were true heroes, camping out somewhere when they had nothing. Their lives were the only thing they had left, and they might still lose those, but if they didn't lose their lives, they had everything to gain.

Bling finally stopped as they neared the gates. The gates were hanging open, it seemed that they had gotten Krod's message to let them know they would be on their way. Bling climbed slowly out of the car as the hundred faces of the courtyard turned to face him, staring at him with curiosity. The buildings were broken and crumbling, charred and blackened from the fires that had once been held there. Bling's fingers traced the hideous scarring across his face, remembering the billowing smoke and the unbearable heat of that day, and winced.

A tall bald man strode out towards them, smiling with glee as he engulfed Bling in one of the biggest hugs he'd ever given.

"Jermaine!" Master Monk Guan cried with happiness, squeezing him tight. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other in years. It was nice to know that they were both safe. The old Master eyed Bling's scarring sadly, and held his hand on the young boys shoulder.

"You've done so much to make me proud."

"Well..." Bling started, trying to explain that there was the small matter of an unconscious assassin that might wake at any moment within a few feet of them.

But Master Monk Guan's attention was drawn to something else – Master Fung.

"Medics!" Guan shouted, and three people dressed in white darted out towards the car, helping the old man from the front seat, and beginning to lead him away so that they could take proper care of him.

"Your years are getting the better of you, Fung!" Master Monk Guan called playfully, seeing that the old man was not seriously hurt.

"No more than yours, Guan!" Master Fung shouted back, disappearing into one of the buildings.

There was an audible gasp, and a shuffle of movement. Raimundo and Omi had just stepped out of the car. The rebels in the courtyard all moved forwards, wanting to catch a glimpse of the Xiaolin Dragons who would save them all. They gasped, in total awe. Raimundo and Omi were their heroes. There were hundreds of people, staring at them from underneath a blood red sky at the top of the world. Some were old, some were young, some were just children, some of them looked too weak to stand, but they were all there, watching and cheering, worshipping their heroes that they believed could save them.

Omi played up to the crowd instantly, bowing and smiling, waving to the rebels who began waving back like crazed fans, but Raimundo was not so easily distracted. He retreated into the car, pulling Kimiko from the back seat and throwing her over his shoulder into a fireman's' lift.

There was another round of gasps, but this time, silence followed. Master Monk Guan's eyes started bulging in their sockets.

"K-Kimiko?" He gasped, barely able to believe his eyes. He stared at Raimundo incredulously, wondering what the hell he was doing with one of their worst enemies slumped over his shoulder.

Raimundo shot him a weary look, wanting nothing more than to get her away from all these prying eyes and looks of distaste. The rebels that had been worshipping, adoring fans of them, were now staring at Raimundo with disgust and horror, and soon enough, they started to jeer, throwing insults towards the unconscious girl, and Raimundo for bringing her to their doorstep.

"You shouldn't have brought her here!"

"Traitor!"

"Kill her now, while she's asleep!"

"Slit her throat!"

"He's working with her!"

"He's brought us our deaths!"

The insults that were being thrown in her direction were making Raimundo's stomach turn. He could've pummelled every single person making a nasty comment into the ground, and walked away with a smile. Their ignorance angered him – Kimiko was innocent in all of this.

But then, they had lost families, loved ones, known nothing but hate by her hand, they had never known the girl that she once was. They had never known the loving girl that she had once been, only the monster that she was now.

"That's enough!" Another male voice snapped harshly from across the courtyard. His very presence demanded silence, and as he moved gracefully towards Raimundo, he smiled.

"You did well to get her here. This works to our advantage." Grand Master Dashi placed his hands on Raimundo's shoulders, smiling lightly. "I suggest you get her inside and restrain her. Jessie is quite informed on most matters here, I'm sure she will be able to give you a safe place where Kimiko will not be able to escape."

Raimundo nodded, and then noticed the blood that stained Grand Master Dashi's pale robes, and looked up, whispering his words.

"...Hope?"

Grand Master Dashi gained an uncertain look. "Well, the medics say they think she will be fine. She lost a lot of blood – a few minutes longer and she would have lost too much. They think that they've sustained her enough for her to be okay. But some nerves were damaged where she was hit, they say that there may be a chance that the movement in her arm will be damaged. Maybe even be paralysed."

Raimundo swallowed, feeling emotionally drained once more. "Oh..."

"At least she's alive. That's better than death." Omi said wisely, watching Grand Master Dashi with admiration.

"Where's my baby brother?" Cheerful and loud, Jessie ran out to meet them, and then stared accusingly at Raimundo when she realised that Clay was not there, and then her fade faded to white when she laid eyes on Kimiko.

"What is she doing here? And where is Clay?"

"Clay's in the car behind us with Tattoo, Wulf, Crysta and Krod. We could only carry so many, and Kimiko and Master Fung were priorities. He'll be fine. We managed to over-power her. We want to speak to her." Raimundo said quickly. The last thing he needed was more grief. He was worried for the others, but he knew Clay would be okay. With Tattoo and Wulf helping, Clay and the others should be fine.

"We need to make sure she don't know she's here. We can't keep her here, and the last thing we want is for her to come back and kill us all. We need to keep her ignorant to everything." Jessie said thoughtfully.

"Yes, of course. But we need to make sure she doesn't wake up. She's been out for too long already. She's going to wake up at any second." Raimundo said hurriedly, and Jessie nodded, beckoning two medics to run forwards.

"Give her some Jarrowdu, that'll keep her exactly how we need her." Jessie instructed the two male medics dressed in white uniforms. They took Kimiko, one by the feet and the other under the armpits, and carried her off towards one of the buildings.

"What is that?" Raimundo said quickly as they removed her from his arms, but no one answered him.

The rebel camp moved as the unconscious Kimiko did, all dashing forwards to catch a glimpse of her. Raimundo and Omi followed, while Bling stayed with Master Monk Guan. Raimundo and Omi were lead into a small room that had scorch marks on the walls where the temple had barely survived the fiery attack at Kimiko's hands years ago. They had done a good job of rebuilding it considering how damaged it had been. The room was full of sleeping bags and mats, as well as bags and suitcases full of personal belongings, mainly pictures of loved ones. They were taken down a long corridor which smelt of bleach, moving further down the corridor until they took a sharp left down another corridor. This one smelt even more strongly of bleach and disinfectant, but was clearly a place for the sick. Rebels in blood-soaked bandages stood around, talking, while medics rushed around, some soaked in blood.

There were coughs and cried of anguish from some of the rooms that came off the corridors. Raimundo peered inside one of them, which was painted totally in white and housed six beds with the curtains drawn, but one of the patients was struggling against one of the nurses. He was dirty and bloodied, screaming and fighting, his eyes filled with madness. Other nurses and doctors rushed to help the nurse, trying to subdue the man and calm him.

"There are more sick coming in every day. We need more doctors." Jessie said seriously, until they stopped outside the last room in the corridor. Jessie reached towards the handle and pushed it open, letting the medics move Kimiko inside. Raimundo followed silently with Omi, as Jessie pulled the door shut behind them. The room was dimly lit compared to the rest of them and was rather grim. The light above the bed flickered uneasily as the medics pulled Kimiko onto the bed. The room was cold and had no aura of warmness or hospitality to it at all.

They fastened her to the bed by her ankles and her wrists. They handcuffed her and tied her, using the strongest rope that they could find. Raimundo and Omi watched on nervously as they fastened her.

"Once the drug is administered, she won't need these. It's just a precaution for now, until we know for sure that the drug is effective." One of the nurses told him kindly. She smiled warmly at him, but all he could do was focus on the unconscious girl that the medics were fastening to the bed.

"What does the drug do?" He asked quietly, he was almost afraid to know.

"It keeps her weak. Jarrowdu is something we have a lot of here, we don't have much use for it apart from on our captured guards. Occasionally, a guard will come across one of the rebels, and they'll inject him with this drug. It makes them weak. They're fine mentally, but their bodies are kept weak so they can't fight back. We keep the guards and get information from them. It's pretty effective usually." The nurse explained as they fastened her waist down to the bed with a buckle.

"So, she won't be able to break out?" Omi asked, tearing himself away from the bed.

"No. She'll be so weak that she won't be able to use her element. She won't even be able to feed herself. She'll need constant supervision to keep her body healthy. If the drug isn't administered, she'll return to full strength and be able to leave." The nurse continued, and Raimundo bit his lip uncertainly.

"Will it hurt her?" The words had left his lips before he could stop them, and the nurse raised an eyebrow.

"No." The nurse replied.

"A shame about that... This one deserves it." One of the medics who was fastening her muttered below his breath, covering Kimiko in the blankets from the bed.

Raimundo flew across the room, and before he knew it, he was holding the man by the shirt, pinning him strongly against the wall, gritting his teeth and snarling at the man in a growling voice.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again." Raimundo's voice was so deadly that the man looked like he was about to cry, staring fearfully at Raimundo, who seemed half-crazed. Omi touched Raimundo gently on the back.

"Raimundo... you must remember. These people... They hate her... They have never known the Kimiko we knew. We must teach them that leopards can change their stripes."

"Spots, Omi." Raimundo muttered, lowering the man back onto his feet. The man scurried away quickly, with an expression as though he'd been severely wounded, almost running from the room. Raimundo had a feeling that somehow, he wouldn't be back for quite some time.

"Spots? Where?" Omi began to look around, and gently touch his face, feeling for spots upon his face. Raimundo sighed and shook his head.

Jessie, who had been quiet until now, chuckled in the corner.

"I can see your IQ is still as impressive as ever, Omi." She joked, and Omi looked confused once again. He seemed to know she was making fun of him, because he folded his arms, but the look of confusion on his face showed he wasn't sure why.

At that moment, one of the nurses poked her pretty head around the door.

"Omi, Raimundo, Viper, the other car is here."

"Viper?" Omi asked, and Jessie smiled.

"You're not the only one who uses nicknames, kid." She replied, and then began to move towards the door while the nurses inserted drips into Kimiko's arm, and injected something golden from a syringe into her arm.

"The Black Vipers..." Raimundo reminisced fondly, remembering the times when Jessie had been seen as somewhat of an enemy. It was good to think of old times.

"C'mon. Clay's waitin'." Jessie said cheerfully, almost skipping out of the door. They hadn't seen each other for so long.

Jessie led Raimundo and Omi back out of the temple to the clearing where they had walked through before. The second car with Tattoo and Wulf was just pulling to a halt outside the temple.

Jessie ran forwards, not caring about the people she shoved out of the way. As soon as Clay stepped out of the car, Jessie threw herself into his arms.

"Bro!" She shouted happily, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping his head low. His hat covered his face, concealing his expression from view.

"It's good to see you, Jessie." He whispered in a voice so low that she had to lean closer to hear. She beamed at him as she withdrew from their hug.

Raimundo had noticed that Tattoo, Wulf and Clay were missing two rebels, and the sullen looks on their faces was one that he did not like. He moved towards Clay instantly, who took a step back.

"Clay, where's Krod and Crysta?" Raimundo asked bluntly, which was finally when Clay raised his head.

His face was streaked with tears, his bottom lip was trembling, and his eyes were puffy and red. Raimundo was taken aback, he'd never seen Clay cry before, but as soon as he clapped eyes on Clay's tear-soaked face, Clay fell into him. Engulfing Raimundo in his arms, Clay broke down, sobbing heavily into his friends' shoulder, utter sobs of a broken heart.

"Clay! What's wrong?" Raimundo said instantly. The sea of adoring faces was watching from afar, but they were all mixed with concern. Jessie stared at her brother; she had never seen him cry either.

Another face hovered in front of him, looking guilty.

"We had to leave them behind." Tattoo said gently, saying what Clay could not. His sobs shook his body.

"Did they... get captured?" Jessie asked quietly.

Tattoo shook her head. "Krod climbed onto the roof and blew the place from there..." Tattoo paused for a second, deciding not to say her name, for Clay's sake. He was trembling enough already. "She was already injured. She got hit by the blast. And then we got away..."

"They're...both dead?" Omi's face dropped instantly.

Raimundo was stunned. Krod was the one who had kept them safe all this time, it was his inventions and knowledge of computers that had enabled their escape; it was his detectors that had given them the opportunity to escape. And Crysta, it was her bravery that had rescued him from Chase Young's grasp. It was her courage that inspired him to keep fighting, he owed her his life. And now he could never return that favour.

"Clay..." Raimundo could only manage to whisper his name.

Jessie nodded gently to Raimundo, and she unhooked Raimundo from his grip. "Come on, bro. Let's get you inside." She said softly, and Clay nodded, allowing himself to be lead inside by his sister. He had the walk of a man who was exhausted, about to collapse, and the way he kept his head bowed.

"He blames himself..." Tattoo whispered gently, looking more guilty than ever.

"I know, but you did the right thing, Tattoo..." Raimundo patted her shoulder. He knew Clay would never leave Crysta behind. He had done his best to hide his feelings towards Crysta, but Raimundo was too perceptive, and he knew his friend too well. He could tell what Clay felt towards her, and he knew for Clay to leave her, he must've been forced to leave her. He also knew that Tattoo was strong enough to make that decision for Clay.

"I had to make him leave her. I couldn't risk him, for her. They knew who she was... I couldn't do anything..." Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"I know, don't blame yourself, Tattoo. You did the right thing. She was a great person, one of the best we had with us, and she was definitely the bravest, but there was nothing you could do for her..." He said comfortingly to her.

She nodded solemnly in response.

Raimundo, Omi and Tattoo began to make their way to the room where Kimiko was still sleeping. As they passed Wulf, they heard him talking to one of the nurses.

"Is Hope okay? Can I see her?"

As soon as they reached the room, the nurses carried in three chairs for them to sit on while they waited for Kimiko to wake. She looked so peaceful and quiet as she lay there, oblivious to the pain and suffering around her.

"All this, just for her... and two of us had to die for it." Tattoo whispered quietly, taking a seat as she watched Kimiko's gentle breathing.

When no one replied, she spoke once more: "I wonder how many more will die before this world is restored..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Hope you guys enjoyed that. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You're awesome!)<strong>


	15. Till Death Do Us Part

**(Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait for this one. It's been tough to write lately. I hope you enjoy it as much as the other chapters. It's been a difficult one to write. As always, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. You people are amazing.))**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: TILL DEATH DO US PART

Jessie was holding her brothers' arm tightly. She had never seen him so defeated before, and it was not something she ever wanted to see again. They hadn't clapped eyes in each other in person for a few years, only through webcam back at the house. For years, they hadn't even known if the other was alive, and now they did know the truth, it was almost as if she wished that she didn't. This wasn't what she had expected their reunion to be like; she had pictured warm hugs, happy smiles – the sort of things that were in cheesy movies. But Clay was broken, sobbing and crying, needing somebody. In many ways, she could already tell that nothing had changed, but in another sense, she could tell that he was almost a totally different person to the one she remembered.

He was still bulky and heavy, but he seemed thinner, more muscular, but pale, gaunt, drained and unhealthy – features that Jessie had not seen through the blurred and pixelated images of the webcam. He had the air of death about him, as if he was terminally ill. He seemed to be defeated and lifeless, that Jessie was not wholly sure what had gotten out of that car was her brother. He was different from the smiling, happy boy she had once known. The world was taking its toll on her brother, and that was something that should not be allowed to continue. Everyone expected him to be braver than them all – to lead the rebels to victory. If he seemed broken and defeated, there was no way they would ever follow him.

She led him inside the temple ruins that housed hundreds of rebels, and into a room, away from prying eyes. There was no roof to the room, and it was very small. The room was used for when people had died in the infirmary wing and the family needed to be informed of what had happened. It was a pretty solemn and depressing room, but it was one of the most secluded and people knew not to venture in there. It would provide them with all the privacy that they needed. There were two wooden chairs and a small coffee table between them. Jessie sat her brother down on one of the chairs, and sat opposite him, knowing that what he needed right now was some care.

Clay had always been so worried about everyone else; he had never been a selfish person. He was the glue that held them all together most of the time. Jessie's time with the Dragons had always been brief whenever they had crossed paths, but she could tell that Clay was often the one who cared for everyone else. His troubles were rarely known, because he didn't share them. He would rather make sure everybody else was okay before airing his own problems. He spent too much time worrying about everyone else to take care of himself. That was where Jessie intended to help.

When Clay sat, he wrapped his big arms around his body, hugging himself, almost as if he was trying to hold himself together. He was visibly trembling.

Jessie pulled the hat gently off his head, seeing that his eyes were red, puffy, swollen and still leaking tears.

"Talk to me, Clay." She said, softly, reaching out and taking one of his hands in hers. She wanted to be there for him. She thought back to when she had been jealous of him as a child, hating him for always being the favourite in their family. She did not feel that way now. Jessie had not spoken to her parents for many many years, she did not even know if they lived. At the moment, Clay was her only family, and she was going to protect him as best she could.

He blinked, letting another tear fall, and then wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe, sniffling and wiping his running nose.

"I should never have left her behind...I should've done more to help..." He sniffled, blinking to try and stop the tears falling once more.

"Clay," She whispered gently, giving his hand a soft squeeze. "You're my brother, I know you would never have left any one of those people behind, least of all her, but you tried your best... You did everythin' you could have done to make sure that she got out okay."

"But it still wasn't enough..."

"Sometimes it isn't enough, but there was nothin' else that could be done. It wasn't your fault, Clay. You have to accept that you couldn't have saved her... No one could. Like your friend said, they knew she was a traitor. If they hadn't got her there, they would've done things that were much worse to try and get her another time. It was a quick death, kinder, almost."

Clay took a deep breath. He had kept his gentle blue eyes focused on the floor until now, too lost in his grief to bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter now. I'll be fine. Kimiko is more important." He said, weakly getting to his feet.

A silent fell upon the two as Jessie sighed weakly. What could she say to her brother to comfort him now? It was his hour of need, and she was being useless.

"Look," She began again awkwardly, "I know there's a lot of people out there that think you have to stay strong, to be totally focused on takin' down Chase Young. All of those who fight against him, they look to you three to lead the attack, but they seem to forget that you're human too..." She gave him a gentle smile. "Don't worry about anythin' here. There's a lot of us here, but we're good people, and with Master Monk Guan trainin' 'em, they're gettin' to be good fighters too. We really do have a good chance here, bro."

"Yeah." He answered vaguely, clearly in no mood to talk about more war at the moment. He wanted to curl up in a ball, allow the ground to swallow him, and remain there forever. "I should speak to Rai..." He tried getting to his feet, but Jessie put her arm out to stop him.

"You have a few days to speak to him. Kimiko's bein' kept sedated so that the drug can get into her system properly. I'd say two or three days. You can hold a funeral for the two you lost, if you wanted to. Our guys would help out, if you asked. Most of the people here have lost somebody; they'll understand...I'll leave you alone now. You need it."

He could not bring himself to answer, but only gave a curt nod in response. Jessie got to her feet and went to leave the room, but paused in the doorway to speak to her brother one final time.

"I remember when I used to despise you, bro. I used to think 'Why does everyone think that the sun shines outta my brother's backside?', but now I see it. You're my brother, the Xiaolin Dragon, the leader, and the one who's gonna save us all. I love you, bro."

Jessie gave him a smile, to show that she meant what she was saying.

A smile found its' way to Clay's face. "I never thought I'd hear you say that, Jessie."

She shrugged, smiling back. "What can I say? I thought I'd join in with the groupies."

Clay gave a low and weak chuckle, but it was still a chuckle.

"I'm gonna leave you now. When you want to come out, just stay in the buildin's. If you go out into the camp, they'll swarm you. The guys 'round here will worship you like a celebrity, so stay away from 'em for now. You can play Mr. Famous later. I'll be around if you need me." She smiled once more, and tossed something towards him.

His right hand reached out instinctively to catch it. He felt cold against his palm as his fingers enclosed around the item and when he opened it, he saw a small star like the one his father had worn back home in Texas on his shirt after they'd taken the Shen Gong Wu from him. He smiled.

"Just to remind you of home. Sure makes me feel better when I think that you got to be the mighty warrior and I was stuck playing with the pigs." Jessie grinned. "See ya 'round, bro." With that, she closed the door and left Clay to his thoughts.

He squeezed the star tightly in his fingertips, so much so that the points started to draw blood in his palms.

"Would you be proud, daddy?" Clay muttered, staring at the blood that now stained his palms.

He was disgusted with himself, disgusted with everyone.

Krod and Crysta had died hero's deaths, but not for a hero's cause. They had just been used as distractions so that everyone else could get away safely. He wanted to go back, he would have begged Tattoo, he would have broken the window, used his element to blast the door off its hinges, just to make sure that there was no way she could have been saved.

"The blast... The explosion..." He murmured to himself, believing he sounded crazier by the second. The explosion had been so large, he was certain that she had been hit by it; he just wished that he could have saved her from it. He believed, in his heart of hearts, that her death had been quick, painless, quicker and easier than falling asleep.

But that did not bring him comfort nor did it make losing her any less painful for him.

"I'm sorry..." He breathed gently, wishing for nothing more than for her to be there with him so he could hug her tight, tell her it was all going to be okay. He would have been strong, for her.

With a loud sniff and a grunt of effort, Clay forced himself to his feet.

"Clay Bailey," He whispered, scolding himself, "You are a Texan, a Xiaolin Warrior, the Dragon of the Earth, and you're a man now. It's time you acted like one."

Clay wiped his tears away, fastening the star onto his shirt. _It's time to make everyone proud._

* * *

><p>The smell of disinfectant was always strong in this place.<p>

Ironic, considering most people slept outside and were filthy. There wasn't much cleanliness outside of the Hospital wing of the Temple, but even less so outside the Temple walls. It was almost like poverty.

He'd ventured out a few times, only to be watched curiously by passersby. They went about their daily business – mothers cradling young children, medics treating the sick, nurses handing out food and water, and young men and women strolling off towards the trees, where Master Monk Guan would take the recruits and train them daily, only for them to fall into their sleeping bags and matts when they returned, utterly worn out and tired from the exhausting training session.

Spicer would have pitied them, if he did not see the pity on their faces when he walked by. They watched him limping past them, almost apologetically, some of them cheered for him, like he was some kind of hero. One small girl had spoken to him once, approaching him timidly.

"Is Chase Young scary?" She asked sweetly, her small face dirtied with mud and dust. Water supplies were limited, it was difficult getting it, and there wasn't enough to wash most of the time.

"Yes," He replied honestly. There was no reason for lying to her. The world was a dangerous place now. Her eyes began to brim with tears as he confirmed her fears, so he knelt down, with some difficulty, to her level, and spoke words of comfort to her: "But in all the stories you've heard, the bad guys never win, do they?"

The little girl had smiled then, and reached out and wrapped her arms around him. "You're very brave."

He had smiled, but it made his face ache.

Maybe it was his vibrant red hair, maybe it was his pale complexion, or the dark marking under his eyes, maybe it was the way he limped, maybe it was the way he coughed, maybe it was his scars or maybe it was the fact that he was still so malnourished that the majority of his bones were visible through his papery skin, but something about him made the people he walked past smile at him, the way they might smile at a homeless person – looks of pity on their faces.

He didn't want their pity, he wanted fresh air. Being cooped up in the hospital all day made him feel trapped again. He'd spent years in the confined walls of Chase's Palace. Out here, he was free to roam as he pleased, and he planned to do just that. Although, he could never get very far before he was forced to turn back and rest. He was still weak, despite having been here for a few weeks. The nurses were doing all they could to keep him healthy, but he had been in bad shape. He honestly had no idea what had kept him alive. Sometimes the damage a body could withstand amazed him.

Still, sitting around in the hospital wing wouldn't be helping him to improve. The doctors said the fresh air and exercise would do him some good.

The camp was alive with the talk of the return of the Xiaolin Dragon's arrival with Kimiko. He couldn't quite believe it himself. Jessie had told him what had happened; he'd been asleep at the time. He hadn't ventured through the bustling hospital to visit any of them yet; he planned to do that after his walk through the camp. Supplies were short as families sat outside on the ground, curled up next to tiny fires, dirtied and squabbling over scraps of food. There was very little to eat and drink. There was a team of people that had been charged with getting food and water for the rebel base, but there were simply too many people here for them to fully tend to all their needs. Besides, they erred on the side of caution a little too often. Chase was always on the lookout for signs of rebel activity, but they took so much care not to be caught that often people didn't get their basic needs.

After ten minutes in the fresh air, slowly hobbling around, he began to make his way back. He knew his legs would give out when he tried to return if he ventured any farther away from building.

Spicers' movements were slow and jumpy, like a car with a struggling engine. Everything was a chore, everything ached, and each movement seemed to take millennia to complete.

By the time he'd reached the hospital wing again, the nurses were waiting for him. Each took his arm and lead him slowly and gently back to his bed, trying to persuade him to get some rest.

"It will be good for you." They promised, but he shook his head, refusing to budge on the matter. They rolled their eyes, knowing how difficult he could be, and instead left him to it.

Spicer lay in bed, thinking for a little while longer. He'd been wracking his brains, trying to think of some way to infiltrate Chase's Palace. There was no way, it seemed. There was no way that he could think of, unless they had numbers on the inside. The Palace was usually closed off at nights, and it was a hub for guards and warriors to congregate inside. They had a few guards who would occasionally pass them information, but no one that would be willing to take that sort of risk. It would be a huge risk, and whoever was put on the inside would have to be somebody that Chase wouldn't recognise easily, someone that could play the part so well that they would never be suspected. If the planted person could somehow get to the door and open it, then the rebels would be inside. They could lock the door behind them, preventing any guards from escaping, and any more getting in to aid the endeavour. Then the fight would be free to continue. Of course, there were other ways in and out of the Palace, but a few people inside could secure that all doors were sealed from the inside, killing any guards that got in the way.

As he climbed out of bed, he wondered who could do such a thing. He would have done it himself if he wasn't so sure that Chase would recognise him – he'd spent years in his company. He could probably recognise every inch of Jack's body in a heartbeat. But there was no one else, unless they could somehow persuade Kimiko to do it...

Kimiko... The poor girl. Jack couldn't help but pity her, even after all she'd done. He put himself in her shoes, guessing he could sympathise with what it felt like to discover that someone he had once served so willingly was the wrong path, discovering that he wasn't who he thought he was. Of course, he'd made the decision himself; Kimiko's had always been out of her hands.

He hoped that by bringing her here, he could put the decision back into her hands.

They'd figure out a way, eventually.

He hobbled down the corridor towards where Kimiko was being held. He'd mentioned to Master Monk Guan and Jessie that anything and anyone that went into the room was not to mention where they were or to give any hints that might lead Chase to them. He was sure that Chase would be watching when he could – Jack didn't want a small thing to give away the position for all of them. Although, with Kimiko's body being kept in poor condition, they weren't sure just how much of Kimiko's waking moments Chase would be able to see. Maybe all of it, maybe none. There was no way to tell, and it was highly likely that she didn't know either.

When he reached the room, he walked inside slowly and quietly. Raimundo was asleep on the chair beside her bed, snoring gently. Apparently he'd barely left her side since she'd been here.

_What love could do to a fool..._He mused, gently leaning over the bed. He observed Kimiko sleeping; cold and pale, looking very ill but he knew a fire still burned in there somewhere. A little weakness wouldn't stop her. Without a doubt, she'd fight. Gale force winds couldn't stop Kimiko.

He bent to her level, a few inches from her face, watching with a puzzled expression. There was something there, something very Kimiko, but also something vaguely Chase-like about her features now. Jack Spicer was almost sure that a fragment of Chase Young's soul, or at the very least, his power did reside within her. He could see the changes, not just ones that would occur through maturity in her, but something in her features had altered. He could almost see a vision of Chase Young's face behind hers. Maybe it was because he'd become so accustomed to seeing Chase Young's face, he would see it everywhere now.

He couldn't deny that his time spent in Chase's Palace hadn't left him afraid.

The thought still made him shudder.

"What are you doing?"

A voice behind him made him jump and bolt back upright, looking around defensively. Raimundo had woken to find Jack Spicer leering over Kimiko, just a few inches from her face, and staring at her very intently. Spicer was sure that that might not have looked like a very innocent thing to be doing.

"I was..." He trailed off, trying to think of a defence that seemed realistic, or at least believable. "Just look at her, closely, she looks different."

Raimundo nodded grimly. "I've noticed. It's him... As if it wasn't enough for her to have the eyes... She has to begin to look like him too..." He hadn't even washed in the past few days and he hadn't eaten either.

"He has a strong presence in her." Spicer agreed, before trying to change the subject. "It was... impulsive of you to bring her here. Why did you do it? There's nothing we can do to her other than talk, and I find it highly unlikely that she'll share information. Plus, how do you plan to return her?"

Raimundo shot Jack a glare, showing his annoyance with the questions. "I don't plan on giving her back to him. She's not his property."

"You can't keep her here, Raimundo." Jack tried to reason. "I know why you want to, but Chase will be watching her thoughts, if he can, he'll know you'll be trying to get through to her. If you succeed, you don't know what it can do to her. There's a chance that it might utterly destroy her... Her future is as uncertain as ours."

Raimundo gritted his teeth, growing more irritated by the second. "Keep your mouth shut, Spicer, or I'll hand you back to Chase myself."

Jack Spicer gave a sigh and shook his head. "Kimiko needs to return to Chase Young, whether you want her to or not. She will fight to be with him again, no matter what you say or do, it is where she wants to be. Aside from that, you know she is not the Kimiko you remember. She is a totally different person now."

Raimundo got to his feet, hissing in a whispering voice that could have contained venom: "I know all this. Don't you think I haven't thought of it all? I've been through these scenarios a thousand times in my head. I know she should go back to him, I know I can't keep her here forever. But what am I supposed to do?" For a moment, there was a crazed look in his eyes; the look of someone at breaking point, crying out for help.

Jack Spicer reached out, laid a hand gently on Raimundo's shoulder, and smiled a little. "The best we can hope for is that we can somehow get through to the old Kimiko. Chase will fight hard to prevent it, if he can, but we have to try and get her to fight against the lock. We know she wants her memories back... she might just be willing to let us help her get them, even if it meets defying Chase."

"That'd be the sort of thing she'd be hurt for... Defying him, working with the rebels... What if he hurt her?" Raimundo asked gently.

"She's stronger than you give her credit for. Don't you remember all the butt-kickings she gave you? She can handle herself well enough." Jack teased gently, and for once, Raimundo cracked a smile.

"What if we somehow manage to get her back her memories though, and nothing changes...? What if she still wants to work with Chase?" Raimundo asked, his voice trembling a little.

"Then you know that Kimiko cannot be saved. She is not Kimiko anymore. Her death was always a possibility here, but one that we were always hoping to avoid. If it comes to the worst case scenario, then death is the only result." Jack said. He knew it probably sounded harsh and blunt, but it was true, nevertheless.

Raimundo's eyes flickered back to Kimiko, then to Jack once more. He sighed heavily.

At that moment, the door opened, showering the dim room with bright sunlight.

It was Clay, whose hat was so low it was surprising that he could even see where he was going.

"The funeral for Krod and... her... It's now, if you wanted to come." He sniffled a little, directing his question more at Raimundo than Spicer.

Raimundo looked back at Kimiko longingly, trying to make a decision, and then back to Clay.

"I'll watch over her. If there's any change, I'll get you." Jack volunteered, knowing that Raimundo would want to pay his respects.

Raimundo gave a nod, patted Spicer on the shoulder by way of thanks, and then followed Clay out of the room, leaving Spicer and sleeping Kimiko alone.

Jack Spicer took his seat next to the oblivious girl, who seemed almost peaceful.

He suppressed a snort of laughter.

"One might even think you were innocent, if they didn't know you." He said aloud, not bothering to wonder if she could hear him.

"They might even think that the real Kimiko was still inside you, somewhere... Locked away, still trying to fight against it all. The real Kimiko would never give up, she'd never stop fighting, and I hope, for everyone's sake, that she's still in there..." Jack Spicer

* * *

><p>The sky itself seemed to feel mournful as the rebels gathered around the large headstone that they had built a few months ago. It was simply a large rock with RIP carved into it in thick letters, but it stood as a monument for all who were no longer with them. There was not enough room around the temple to build graves for everyone, so followers turned up every day to the one tombstone, and paid their respects, both to those they had lost, and the others who had been lost that they did not know. The tomb was covered in carvings of names, photographs that had been stuck onto it, a few drawings done by children, and teddy bears scattered around the base; a symbol for the children they'd lost.<p>

It was a large turnout today. A lot of people had wanted to come and say goodbye. The tombstone stood at the edge of the mountain, where it was chilly and sometimes windy. There were rumours among the superstitious that the dead lingered around the mountain, waiting for the day Chase fell, and that their presence was what made it so cold.

The congregation gathered, standing around the tombstone, silently saying their goodbyes. Dashi, Master Monk Guan, and Master Fung stood beside each other, looking forlorn. Dojo was silently sobbing on Raimundo's shoulder. Beside the Dragon of the Wind, Omi stood, and beside him, Clay. Next to Clay were Jessie, Tattoo and Wulf. Even Hope had managed to make an appearance. Her arm was heavily bandaged, and she grimaced each time she moved, but Wulf was never far away. He comforted her the way a father would comfort a child as she sobbed quietly, allowing her grief to take hold of here. There were more faces there that Clay and the other Dragons did not recognise, just rebels from the camp that had turned up to show their respect.

The only sound that could be heard was the whistling of the wind and the sobs of those who were crying behind the dragons. Jessie gave Clay's hand a gentle squeeze, and then released it and took a step forward.

"It's painful for me to say this, but we have lost two more of our family to Chase Young..." She said loudly, addressing the small group of friends. "They were two of the most courageous people that I have ever met. Both made the most incredible sacrifices so that we could be here today, standin' on this mountaintop, safe from Chase Young, and with Kimiko in our grasp. May they rest in peace, knowin' that their contributions to our cause will always be recognised, admired and cherished." Jessie continued.

"We may not see their faces, we may not hear their voices, but the memories of them will not fade away as their lives did. We hold them in our hearts, now and forever. May the afterlife serve them well..." Jessie said solemnly. It seemed as though she had given this speech a hundred times before, almost like a ritual for burial.

One of the rebels stepped forwards, several mugs in his hand and a bottle of wine.

"It was the best we could get, but we knew that you guys wanted to honour Krod and Crysta, so we got it for you." Jessie explained as Raimundo raised an eyebrow. Alcohol was incredibly rare these days. It was never easy to get. Some dirty and skinny-looking folks from the crowd stepped forwards to help pour out the wine into the mugs and passed it around. They were all given a small amount, and there was enough for the majority of the group to have a little.

At that moment, Dashi stepped forwards, addressing the crowd with a solemn look on his face.

"I am... truly horrified that things have turned out this way. Krod made the ultimate sacrifice so that he could die a warrior and a hero, and he shall forever be remembered this way. Crysta was..." He broke off, seeming to find a catch in his throat, "She was the bravest and most courageous of rebels, and her good deeds have shaped and altered our part in this war in ways that shall never be forgotten. We hope that her end was quick, and painless, and that she rests peacefully now, free from the suffering and torment of this world. We will always remember what she did, and from this day forward, every movement in the war shall be in the name of two true warriors. To Crysta and Krod." Dashi raised his glass.

"To Krod and Crysta." Was the chorus of the reply as each and every one of the rebels raised their mugs to toast their dear friends.

"No... Hayley. To Hayley." Clay interrupted before anyone could take a sip. He wanted them to know that she had been more than just a fake name. She had been a person, a real person that deserved much more than a few glasses raised in her name and a stone that didn't even mark where she laid to rest. She wasn't laid to rest at all, just lying in the dirt back at the hideout...

Clay's friends nodded in agreement. There seemed to be a silent wave of acknowledgement that passed between them. They had all known that Clay and Crysta were close, but now they saw just how close. There had been something there, they could all see it now.

"And Danny!" Hope joined in from beside Wulf. Her arm was in a sling and bandaged up tightly, and she clutched to Wulf like he was her father, and he looked down on her with the same concern as a father with his daughter.

"To Hayley and Danny." Jessie toasted, and in the second chorus of response, the two fallen rebels were toasted.

For a few moments, all that could be heard was the sound of sipping and gulping as the gaggle of people drank from their mugs, celebrating Krod and Crysta.

"Rest in peace, little partners." Clay whispered silently, staring ahead at the tombstone, letting the tears fall from his eyes at last. "Rest easy. We'll make sure Chase Young pays for this... and for every single person who fell before you did...

* * *

><p>She drifted in and out of the good and the bad. She could hear whispered voices one moment, and the gentle murmur of her master. The whispers were light, welcomed, comforting and safe, but Chase's voice was dark, it housed pain and danger, and she was fighting a battle to escape it.<p>

She ran through the darkness, stumbling, staggering, trying everything to get away, but his mocking laugh drew ever closer. It taunted her, awaiting her failure, no matter which was she ran, twisted or turned.

The war she was waging was not against the Chase Young that she knew. This Chase was sinister, he wished her harm, he wanted to kill her, he was never going to stop chasing her. Chase Young had a personality like a metronome at the best of times, but this was different. Even when Chase frightened her, looked as if he wanted to kill her, he had never truly wished her harm, he had always made that clear. He wanted to protect her from those who did wish her harm, from those who would see the empire destroyed and the world restored to chaos and disorder.

The mocking laugh grew ever closer.

"Chase!" She cried out, wishing that the Chase she knew and followed would appear, with his friendly smiling face, pleased with her effort, her contributions towards him.

Even Kimiko could admit that the war she was fighting was a losing battle. It was right behind her, so loud and close that she could feel his breath upon the nape of her neck, breathing down upon her, seeming to want to engulf her in the blackness.

But she had to keep going, there was something important, a sense of responsibility that kept her fighting.

"I won't go with you!" She shouted defiantly at her evil master, bolting one way, then the other, and then another. The running never seemed to end, but she always knew he was close behind her, and she was afraid of what might happen if he ever caught her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, wanting to leave this awful place. Where had the whispering voices gone? Where was the light? Where was salvation?

"You will never leave..." His cold voice responded, "You are trapped forever..."

"I won't stop fighting!" She declared back, grinding to a halt and turning around to face the dark emptiness. There was nothing there but black, yet something deep down told her that she was addressing the faceless voice.

"You cannot defy me."

"I can and will! You'll never take me..." Kimiko responded adamantly. She would not allow herself to be defeated by him. He was not Chase Young, he was something much more sinister, much darker, that had awoken inside herself. It was dark, blacker than black, threatening to swallow her whole.

"Kimiko?"

It was a different voice. This time one that stretched farther than the abyss and into the world of light. It went so much farther than that. This voice was strangely familiar, she knew it, but from where? The voice rang out, clear as a bell, shining light into the darkness.

"Don't go that way..." The sinister voice forbade, urging her back towards him, but she ignored it.

"Kimiko?" The voice was strangely hopeful, why? Who were they? What were they so excited about? She walked towards the light, finding her footsteps quickening until she was running.

"NO. KIMIKO!" Chase Young was shouting her, calling her back towards him, but it was too late.

The light swallowed her whole, engulfing her in white until she was flying. Soaring high above ground, seeing nothing but light and feeling the cold breeze of air around her, it made her finally feel free. She felt her element surfacing within her, urging to burst out, to be free from her body, seeking desperately to reach the surface of herself.

But the moment she tried to use it, she fell. Her body dropped, uselessly. Hurtling downwards to an invisible bottom, she screamed, praying that she wouldn't die.

Instead, she hit the bottom, crashing into it, landing flat on her back, and hard. Gasping for breath, she coughed, spluttering, not feeling any pain, but shockwaves hurtled through her body. It felt broken, shattered, splintered and empty. The white light still blinded her. It was unbearable, so bright that she could only flicker her eyelids. She rocked her head, trying to move, but her body wouldn't respond. Icy sensations shot through her arm, sending groaning sounds from her throat.

But, the light began to dim slightly.

Her eyes flickered again, seeing above, around, in front of her in blurry shots. She saw green blankets, the bed she was lying on, the colourless room that surrounded her, and the IV drip hooked up to her arm, but most of all, she saw the figure standing at the end of her bed.

Standing tall, shaggy haired, tanned skin and staring at her with hopeful blue eyes, the boy smiled warmly. And then she remembered why she was just waking up.

"Kimiko..." He said, almost sounding relieved.

Her voice was cracked and dry, but she managed a single sentence:

"Hello Raimundo, Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind." She responded quietly.

* * *

><p>The room was entirely dark. He'd closed all the curtains, blocked out all the light, but for a single candle. He had instructed his warriors to leave all non-urgent matters until tomorrow. He had been shut up in his room for the past three days; he needed to leave tomorrow before people started to grow suspicious. But he had warned his warriors: unless the information contained news of the Dragons or Kimiko, he was not to be disturbed.<p>

He couldn't stand it. He wanted to the darkness to engulf him, to swallow him whole and never let him surface again. At least that way, he would not have to face the impossibility of the situation that was upon him now.

How could he possibly find her?

The Xiaolin Dragons had managed to evade his grip for all these years. Catching Raimundo had been a lucky break, and he'd let him slip through his fingers too. How was he supposed to find her when he could not even find his greatest enemies?

Knowing that the rebels and the Dragons had her made his blood boil in his veins. He felt he could have massacred cities in a rage, but he did not.

Instead, he sat on his bed, in the darkness of his bedroom, eyes closed, legs folded – thinking. Where could they have gone with her? Was there any stone left unturned? He was sure he'd ransacked just about everywhere now, searching for them. No, there was something he was missing – they were here somewhere, nearby.

From what he could tell, Kimiko was still dreaming. He knew she was either asleep or unconscious because the flashes of her thoughts were muffled and blurred, barely recognisable. They were not thoughts, they were fantasies. Although for her to be unconscious for three days, it made him worry. The distance made it all the more difficult to penetrate her mind and the idea that she had no conscious thoughts made it even more difficult.

He was waiting for the burnt girls' health to improve too. At the moment, she was still alive, but only just. Then, he would be able to question her further.

But she would undoubtedly know where the rebels had taken Kimiko, possibly provide some information as to how Raimundo had escaped, and maybe even lead him to where their base was. He had considered himself lucky that she had not already died in the explosion; it had been a very near miss.

He had taken her parents into the dungeons. They would stay there until she was awake. If he hanged them for treason, he would have the whole family hanged at the same time. Just for the added theatrical touch. He always thought it would get the message across better. Those who rebelled against him were selfless, always thinking of someone else rather than themselves, if they realised that everyone relating to them would be punished for their actions, they might not think to ever betray him.

As soon as he squashed Omi, Raimundo and Clay, no one would dare betray him again.

He hated them all, more than anything in the world. He had known facing them was never going to be an easy task, but they were making it all the more difficult.

"What am I going to do?" He wondered aloud, desperation seeping into his voice. Even he could hear it.

How was he going to face everyone tomorrow? The servants knew that she was gone. Everyone in the Palace did. It was only a matter of time before the whole world knew that he'd failed to hold onto the one person that meant the most to him.

He wasn't sure what was worse, knowing that she wasn't with him, or knowing that they had her.

They would have her secured, tied down; he was sure, like a common slave or a criminal. The thought made him feel physically sick. He was supposed to have been keeping her safe from them.

At that moment, there was an extremely timid scratch on the door of Chase Young's bedroom.

"Come in, quickly." He told the jungle cat who was waiting, knowing that it must be urgent. His heart, or, what was left of it, get a little flutter at the prospect that it might be news on Kimiko. His pessimism made him think it probably was not; he was not that lucky.

The tiger stalked into the room slowly, bowing low as he approached.

"What is it?" Chase Young stared at the animal.

"The girl. The traitor in the hospital – she is weak, but she is awake." The jungle cats could communicate telepathically with Chase. It was a gift that he had always enjoyed.

"Good." Chase Young replied through his thoughts. "I've been waiting."

He stood up almost instantly, feeling his face ache – that must be a smile on his face.

_There is no other option for those who oppose me. It must be death, and only death._

* * *

><p>Much to Raimundo's surprise, Kimiko did not try too strongly to fight against the restraints that held her back.<p>

She pulled at them weakly, feeling that there was little point. The poison that flowed into her body was keeping her near death. She could feel it, burning through her veins like hot wax, stinging as it pumped through her body, keeping her near the brink of death, brushing against it temptingly.

Next came the attempted use of her element – nothing. Not even a puff of smoke.

After that, she stayed quiet, watching the needles in her hand. They had even strapped her arms down with thick leather buckles, her feet and waist too. They truly did fear her. She might have laughed, had she not felt so defenceless.

She was utterly helpless now, but she already realised this. If she had even the faintest hope of getting out, Raimundo knew she would fight without stopping. To have given up completely must have meant she was feeling very feeble indeed.

"How are you feeling?" Raimundo asked quietly, looking a little awkward. It was clear to both parties that he did not know what to say.

"Like a prisoner. I'm sure that was your goal?" She raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Just a safety precaution. You _are _working for Chase Young, after all." He replied coolly.

"Working? I don't call it work. I call it carrying out orders." Kimiko responded, her eyebrow still raised. Her voice was as cool as Raimundo's had been.

"Orders? They're not orders, they're demands. And the only reason you follow them is because you think you have to." Raimundo snapped back, folding his arms.

At that, Kimiko cracked a sly smile. "Don't you do the same thing?" Her head tilted to the side a little. "Fight against Chase because you think you have to? Because all these people want you to? Isn't there a small part of you that thinks it might be easier if you joined his side?"

"Never." Raimundo said coldly, turning away a little.

"Face it, the only reason you are doing this is because it's what is expected of you. Once you let go of any unnecessary guilt, serving Chase becomes really quite easy."

"Unnecessary guilt?" Raimundo's eyes seemed to burn with fury as he glared at her. He looked as though he could have wrapped his hands around her throat and watched her die with pleasure. "You've killed innocent people."

"Traitors are not innocent people. You have killed some of us, does that make you any better?" Kimiko retorted, smiling that sly little smile once again. Despite her frail position, she was still enjoying toying with him.

"Yes, it does." Raimundo responded icily through gritted teeth. "We're fighting so that the world has freedom once again; where innocent people don't die in the streets for being true to themselves and declaring what they believe in; where people don't have to live in fear."

Kimiko smiled slightly. "You have a strange way of looking at things, you Dragons."

"We're fighting for the greater good."

"We all have evil inside of us. It's just stronger in me than it is in you."

"It wasn't always that way."

"No. You're right. We were both once purer. You used to be good, now you're filled with such hatred for Chase Young that you would happily murder him. That, Raimundo, is what evil is all about. It's about that little bit of badness inside of us all, and whether you listen to it or not."

"Once purer? You mean, you remember being with us?" Raimundo's jaw dropped. Kimiko saw the glint of hope appear in his eyes, and for a moment, she almost felt sad that she had to tell him that she did not recall the memories he so desperately wanted her to remember. After a few seconds, she decided to be vague about the situation. Kimiko did not want to give too much away.

"Nothing specific. I don't need the memories to see that I'm on the right side." She replied, keeping her voice soft.

"You're looking at it all wrong..." Raimundo stomped his foot in his frustration, looking like he wanted to melt into the floor and disappear. "This isn't the way you're supposed to be! Can't you see that you can be so much better?" His voice was bursting with emotion and desperation.

"No." She replied gently. "This isn't the way it's supposed to be. I'm supposed to be the one standing over you, watching the machine of death pump poison into your body." Kimiko gestured to the needle in her hand and the bag it was attached to.

Raimundo ignored her jibe. "Aren't you even curious? Don't you want to know who you used to be?"

"I know what I used to be... Weak." Kimiko responded.

"DAMN IT." Raimundo kicked her bed in frustration, making the whole thing shift with the force of his boot. "You're only saying all this because he's got you wrapped up so damned tight that you don't know how to think for yourself anymore. All you do is obey because you don't know how to be you anymore! What happened to the Kimiko that helped Jack Spicer escape?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her with sad blue eyes.

For a moment, she pondered her response. Indeed, she was feeling more torn by the second. Did she rebel, did she tell them everything? That she was curious, but too fearful of Chase to truly want to defy him so much as to question them further. She could only imagine the wrath she would face if she ever returned to Chase Young and he found out she had told the rebels that she wanted to break Chase's lock on her memories. There were so many questions to ponder. Would they let her go? How would Chase react if she made it home to him? Who was lying, the rebels or Chase? Had she moved to Chase's side of her own free will, or were things as different as Raimundo and Jack Spicer had suggested to her.

The confusion was obviously apparent on her face, because Raimundo moved forwards and took her hand.

"Look, I know you're confused and scared, but it will be okay... We can work something out. We can help you get your memories back, but you've got to work with us. We want to help you. Chase is lying to you..."

Kimiko attempted to snatch her hand away. She knew that Chase would be watching her if he could, keeping his eye on her. Could he find her here? She glanced around the room, looking for things that would give away their location. Nothing. Kimiko thought that Chase would be watching very closely to find her. She had to play her role, deny the inner want to trust Raimundo, just this one time.

Raimundo was watching her closely. "I can tell that you want to know, Kimiko. I know that deep down, you know that something isn't right with the whole situation. You worship Chase, I get that, but you just want to make sure that what he's told you is the truth... I can see it."

Kimiko gritted her teeth. "You don't know me. I'm getting sick of everyone I used to know thinking I'm still the same. You, Spicer, that kid Jimmy."

"Jimmy? You met Jimmy again?" Raimundo's eyes grew wide. He had hoped Jimmy would have buried himself in a rebel camp somewhere, obviously not.

"Yep. That's when things started to go downhill."

"What do you mean?" Raimundo's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Doesn't matter. He's dead now. Chase killed him." There was a sadness in her voice as she thought about it. He had been the reason that she had first found out that all was not as it appeared to be.

Jimmy...

Raimundo scowled, wishing he walk straight into Chase Young's Palace and make him answer for everything he had done. But he was still hopeful of getting somewhere with Kimiko, and pressed the matter further.

"I know you... want to do as Chase says but... you're safe from him here. You can't leave, he hasn't found us. Just... consider it, please." Raimundo begged. "Imagine if we find a way to break the power he has, and you remembered everything. If you did remember everything, then you'd know for sure where you belong. Look how weak you are, you can't even use your element. Do you think Chase Young will be able to read your soul so clearly from here? And even if he does, so what? If what he says is true, and you belong with him, then you have nothing to fear."

A flicker of something rose in Kimiko's chest. Hope? Excitement? She wasn't sure what it was. But Raimundo was talking a lot of sense.

"I can't do that to him. I trust him." Kimiko replied instantly. She could feel a sense of frustration, swelling anger and hatred that was not her own, it was Chase's. She knew that if the connection was weak, she would not be able to feel that. Kimiko's head was beginning to hurt from trying to wrap her mind around all the complexities of the situation. Chase was watching, she was sure of it.

Raimundo growled again and got to his feet, booting the bed once more. "What are you so afraid of? Are you SO scared to find out who you used to be that you'd deny yourself the truth?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." She replied quickly.

"Then why are you holding back?!" Raimundo's voice was beginning to rise. Hers began to match the volume.

"I'm not holding back!" She retorted back loudly.

"IS HE SO FRIGHTENING THAT YOU'D OBEY HIM FROM THIS DISTANCE WHEN HE HAS NO HOPE OF EVEN FINDING YOU HERE?!" Raimundo bellowed at her, the vein on his forehead appearing to bulge in his skin.

"YES!" Kimiko blurted out, turning bright red as soon as the words passed her lips.

Raimundo stared at her blankly for a few seconds.

"You're... scared of him?" The idea of it stunned him a little bit. She was his right hand man, well, lady, and even she was terrified of him. Raimundo began to feel an incredible amount of sympathy for Kimiko. He could not imagine what it was like to feel so conflicted and lost, without a sense of being. It was a shame Kimiko did not see it so easily.

"I didn't say that." She replied instantly, trying to backtrack. She looked like a wounded animal.

"Yes you did." Raimundo said lowly, realising the situation. "Kimiko, he can't find you here. Even if he is watching you, do you think he'll be able to find you? If you knew the truth, you'd never have to go back to him if you didn't want to. You could stay here, with us. Be who you really are."

"I'm a Heylin Warrior." She responded quietly.

"You're a Xiaolin Dragon." He corrected her.

"That's what I used to be. Even if I trusted you, even if you were right, and you were telling the truth and Chase was lying, do you think things could go back to being normal? I could never abandon Chase now. And I don't want to..."

"How can you be terrified of him but still be loyal?"

"Because that's what Chase Young's empire is made of – fear and, as a result, loyalty."

"Kimiko, what did Chase try and tell you about why he keeps them secret? Did you ever question him about why he's kept them from you for all this time?"

"Yes," She admitted honestly, "He told me that I chose to join him, but felt guilty for leaving you, so he removed the memories to keep me from still feeling guilty about it because it weighed me down."

Raimundo snorted, suppressing a laugh. "That's the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Don't you think if that were true, he wouldn't need to keep it from you for so long? Surely, with how loyal you've been, he would think that you wouldn't feel guilty at all now?"

"He didn't want to risk it." Kimiko's voice seemed uncertain now. Almost as if she was beginning to question the situation herself.

"That's because it's not true." Raimundo took a seat in one of the chairs, pulling it up to the bed. "The pros outweigh the cons here. Just imagine that Chase is telling you the truth, we help you to get your memories back, and then nothing will change? Look at you; you have all this loyalty to him. Would you still feel guilty for leaving us? It's been too long for that, surely?"

"And if you're telling the truth?" Kimiko questioned.

"Then it's your decision. If you go back to him, or if you stay with us, where you should be." The way he spoke did not make Kimiko question his sincerity when it came to this subject.

"Somehow, I don't see me staying as a possibility." Kimiko could have laughed. She could never stay here, no matter what happened. She could just imagine it now; finding out that Raimundo was right, him asking her to stay, feeling torn that way. She did not want to hurt Chase. She would not. She would stay with him, and if she couldn't, then death was the only solution. She would not fight against him.

"Why?" Raimundo tilted his head a little, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I've dedicated years of my life to Chase's cause. He's a part of me, and I a part of him. I won't destroy him in that way. I won't fight against him. You might not see why, but despite everything, my loyalties lie with him."

Raimundo let out a low chuckle, rolling his eyes. "You're still as stubborn as ever. Just please, consider it, at least? We can sit you down with somebody who knows about this stuff, try and unlock the memories. If Chase is telling the truth, then he has nothing to fear, because nothing will change. If you see sense and come back to us, then you don't have to worry about all of that because you'll never have to see Chase Young again."

When Kimiko did not respond, but gave a thoughtful look, Raimundo smiled. "I won't let this drop until you say yes. You're potentially going to be here for a long time. I can nag you all day every day until you agree." He got to his feet, walking to the door. He still had a smile on his face, seeing that he was getting somewhere. That was what he wanted. He had wanted to get under her skin, make her question her loyalties, make her consider his offer. It had gone much better than expected. He pulled the door open slightly, making sure to shield the outside world from Kimiko. He was beaming from ear to ear, especially when Kimiko spoke again.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?"

"I'll never give up when it comes to you, Kimiko..." His voice dropped to one filled with sadness. His smile was still there, only this time it was a wry smile. "I promise you, Kimiko. I will never stop fighting to get you back so long as your heart still beats. So long as there's still light in your eyes, blood in your veins, air in your lungs, I will fight for you, and only death could stop me."

"Why?" She responded quietly.

"Because you've always been worth fighting for." The sad smile was still on Raimundo's lips as he slipped through the open door, leaving Kimiko alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>(I hope you enjoyed that. It was challenging to write, certainly, so I hope that all my hard work hasn't gone to waste. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll work on it as quickly as possible so you guys aren't waiting for too long. Drop me a review and I'll love you forever. Thanks!))<strong>


	16. Tipping the Scales

**(Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I had a lot that I wanted to pack into this chapter and it's been driving me crazy pouring over it endlessly trying to improve it when I've got little patience for that at the moment. So, if this chapter isn't up to my usual standard, I'm sorry. Although please feel free to inbox me comments or leave a review. Thanks, as always, you're the best - Misfit.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIXTEEN: TIPPING THE SCALES<p>

The guard led Chase Young to the hospital ward. The stench of death made his nostrils flare and he was forced to hold his breath. It was enough to put him off food for the day. Well, not that he was eating anyway. Since Kimiko had left, he had found that his appetite had left with her. He had even neglected to drink his soup. He felt his bones beginning to ache in his body, a sign that all was not well. It had been too long. He rubbed his forehead absently, making a mental note to have someone bring him a cup later.

The beds were littered around the small wing of his palace, filled with dying humans, splattered with blood, groaning, reminding Chase Young of some of those zombie movies he had seen a few years ago. As they progressed deeper into the hospital ward, the conditions seemed to worsen, gradually growing colder as they delved deeper, the stench of death growing stronger and stronger. It seemed to get darker with each passing bed and the groans of the barely living seemed less and less hopeful and more pained as they ventured deeper into what seemed to be a hallway of death.

When they finally reached where the girl was being held, she was in a small room at the very back of the wing. Lying in a hospital bed with the small room to herself, hooked up to all kinds of machines that Chase did not care to wonder what they did, she was motionless. One machine was clearly monitoring her heartbeat, because it started to go berserk when Chase entered the room. She must have heard his voice. Her eyelids were swollen and charred. It seemed that her eyes had been taken by the fire too.

Chase had no sympathy for the girl, but had he had some sort of heart in his seemingly hollow chest, he would've felt some for the state she was in right now. It seemed as though there was no skin left at all on her body. She was a revolting mess of charred skin and raw flesh. All her hair had been burnt off and her leg was elevated slightly, heavily plastered in a cast. Well, he had broken it pretty badly, he had made sure he wasn't gentle with her.

The nurses were applying some kind of ointment to her left arm as he entered. They'd already covered her lower half with bandages, wrapping up her burnt skin, trying to protect her from infection and help along the healing process. Her top half was bare, which would have revealed her nudity to Chase before the incident, but in the mess she was in, there was nothing to see. He could have almost pitied her.

Almost.

But this had been her own doing. Whether she had intended to die or not, he'd been informed that one of the rebels had blown the place, if it had been her, he did not know, but she was a rebel, and the rebels were usually martyrs.

"Thank you." He turned to the guard, smiling slightly. He bowed and then the guard retreated, leaving himself, the girl and the nurses in the room.

Her breathing had quickened since he had stepped foot in the room, sounding shallow, like a baby was shaking a rattle. He had once heard it been called a death rattle, reminding Chase just how vulnerable she was. He had considered sending the nurses away while they spoke, but perhaps it was best not to. They were keeping her alive, and he did not want to kill her.

Not just yet, anyway.

The girl turned her head towards him, hearing him, and faced him as he stared back, and for a moment, there was nothing but silence between them.

"I won't tell you anything..." She managed to croak out weakly after a few minutes.

"You will." He smiled. "I can promise you that. Whether you tell me willingly or not."

For a moment, the nurses bandaging her arm paused to stare at Chase, but the moment his eyes flickered to them, they quickly returned to bandaging her up. A flicker of smugness flashed across his face. He liked it when people were afraid of him.

"I won't tell...Besides, I don't know anything that you want to know." Came the deadened response of the girl.

"I'm going to make this simple for you, Hayley." He began, sitting at the foot of her bed, close to her broken leg, hoping it would remind her of what defying him could mean.

"You can tell me what you know, and I will walk away from you. Allow you and your family to live. Or, we can do it the hard way. I can read your thoughts, then afterwards, have you executed for treason. Not to mention your parents." He watched her face for an expression. Nothing. He could barely make out the mangled lump that was her nose. He didn't want to try reading her mind just yet. He would have to take his attention off Kimiko's for that. And doing that was something that he didn't want to do for too long. He was anxious to keep his full attention on her.

"You're lying. You'll kill me anyway." Her voice sounded like death itself was speaking to him.

He almost smiled. So, she wasn't a total idiot. "So you don't trust me?"

"No..."

"Well, I'd call you a fool if you did." He admitted. "But I am a man of my word, if I strike this deal with you, I will hold you to it, as you may hold me to it. On my honour, I will not break my word."

"You have no honour." Her words might have been venom.

At that, he smiled. That was not the first time someone had said that to him.

"It's a shame though, your parents seemed quite upset about being thrown into my dungeon. They begged my guards, I was told, to see you freed. They offered to take the punishment so that you might be spared. Sad, really, that you would decline the opportunity to see them and yourself, freed."

"You would never give us that. You have no honour."

"It's sad that you think that."

"It's sad that it's true."

He snorted. He liked her wit. It reminded him of Kimiko. She was sharp.

"You're brave to stand against me, but you must know that defying me further will not aid you, little one." He wanted to persuade her, to make her think that giving him what he wanted might save her. He could have laughed. He might even actually have to keep his word for this deal. It was true though, she had gotten him down to a T.

He had once been honourable. His word was his bond. But when it came to the Xiaolin Dragons, he would break every oath, vow and promise he had ever made in order to see them vanquished.

"You're going to kill me, no matter what I say." Her mangled chest rose and fell quickly. It was beginning to show that she had very little concern for her own wellbeing now. It seemed as though she had given up hope of surviving Chase's Palace. She could only wonder how he would strike the final blow. Would he have her executed publically, or would he finish her inside, away from prying eyes? If she knew Chase, it would be publically. He'd always liked a good show.

"Are you prepared to take the risk?" He raised an eyebrow, curious. "Are you willing to refuse it all, when there's a chance you could be spared?" His voice was almost soothing, like a mother to her infant. He was trying to falsely convince her that

"When the Dragons come for you, I hope they make you suffer..." If she could spit at him, she would have.

Chase Young's face hardened. His slightly playful mood had vanished at the blink of an eye.

"It always astounds me that those who fight against me are martyrs to the very end." He commented, feeling the fiery hatred dancing behind his eyes.

She laughed a very dry and pained laugh. "The Dragon's will win... They're stronger than you."

At that, he felt his fists tighten, and the beast within start to snarl. He could've torn her from limb from limb, felt her torn flesh between his teeth, let the blood drip from his scaled lips, but instead, he forced a smile onto his face. He reminded himself that he did not like the taste of burnt meat.

"All you have to tell me is where the Dragons went with Kimiko..." He tried, keeping his voice low, almost soft.

"They got her?" The relief in her voice was so clear that Chase felt the animal behind his eyes growl once more.

"Yes." He admitted, although it took much effort for him to keep his voice calm enough not to betray his internal anger. His eyes were usually the place to watch when someone wanted to know his emotions. They were the most treasonous part of his body. They told everything within.

"Then I hope they change her back to normal." She answered stubbornly. Chase scowled.

"Enough games." He snapped at her.

He felt his brain begin to throb as he focused his attention onto Hayley's mind. She was much more composed than Kimiko, it was harder to break into his thoughts. Even trying to get through the thick wall she had built up made him feel like his head was going to explode. Mindreading was no easy task for Chase, unless it was with Kimiko. Their souls had become as one. They were connected and intertwined as no one else in the world was.

"My lord!" One of the nurses gasped, breaking his concentration. She was dabbing as his face gently, touching a cloth to his face. When she pulled it back, he was surprised to see that there was blood staining the cloth. He wiped his nose, feeling his own blood stain his hands.

He could almost see the smug and satisfied smirk on the girl's face. She knew he was putting all his effort into reading her mind and failing miserably.

Chase Young waved the nurse away impatiently, wiped the blood from his nose, and tried once more. He came at her, full force, knocking back her defences just long enough for a glimpse into her mind. He caught sight of the base they'd been hiding in, a few rebel faces. He recognised one or two. He saw Clay smiling, Omi laughing, but more importantly, he caught a glimpse of Raimundo.

He saw the scene for a split second, but the image seemed burnt into his skull. It was a sight that no one on this earth other than his guards could have possibly seen, unless...

"You were the one who broke Raimundo out of my dungeon..." His hands were trembling to match his shaking voice. He remembered he had seen her now, watching from the crowd. She had been there that day. How had he not realised?

"Yes." She whispered back, although he could hear that all the talking was beginning to strain her body. She sounded as defiant as ever, only softer.

His hands were at her throat before he had even realised that he had taken a step. It was not until he felt himself shaking the very life from her that he instantly released her. The nurses who had fearfully moved out of the way had returned, fussing over the girl as she spluttered, gasping for air, each breath rattling and shaking her whole body.

He kept reminding himself that he did not want her dead yet. He was certain that if he continued to try, he would eventually break her. There had to be something he could do to expose her vulnerability. He would find it and use it against her.

"I will be back." He promised her as she struggled to regain her breath, turning and leaving her to the nurses, closing the door behind him sharply.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps it would be best if you spoke to her, you and her have some sort of history, Spicer, maybe you can convince her..." Raimundo suggested, although it seemed to pain him to get the words out.<p>

The room was dimly lit, and only brightened by the hole in the room, shining bright sunlight into the wreckage of the temple.

The rebels called the room The Centre, because it was where all meetings were held and where they would meet to discuss tactics. Dashi, Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Jessie and Spicer were present.

Dashi had called them here for an urgent meeting and reluctantly, they had agreed to attend. It was 5am, the sun had just risen, yet for the group, all was silent. There was very little activity in the camp at this time, not the wailing of children or the clamour of life that usually sounded.

Spicer yawned, but nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to her, try and convince her to agree to at least listening to what we've got to say on the subject."

Omi nodded. "Yes, I think it would be the best choice."

Clay was wholeheartedly absent from the meeting. He was twiddling a small knife around in a circle on the table, watching it spin and twirl in a circle.

"Do you think Chase will be watching?"

"I think he will be trying. But Kimiko is very weak, we must take either scenario into consideration. That being said, I would like Chase to remain oblivious to my involvement." Dashi said, leaning forwards onto the table slightly.

"We must get Kimiko to at least try... I think she's curious enough to want to try." Spicer leant back, tapping his fingers gently against the table.

"If she agrees to this, you all understand that it may not be successful. She may regain all memory, yet still remain his assistant. She may not remember at all. We cannot say for certain." Dashi told them seriously.

"It's worth a shot. She ain't gonna get nowhere just lyin' there. And we can't keep her forever either." Jessie piped up, flicking her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes, revealing a cool expression.

Raimundo gave a sigh.

"I don't want her to leave again. We should just keep her out of the way and attack now. Chase is weakened without her, and vulnerable now." Raimundo said forcefully.

"We don't have that kind of power at the moment. Only this camp knows that we have Kimiko. The others can't be told that kind of stuff. We've gotta keep this as secret as possible." Jessie told Raimundo sternly.

"But why?" Raimundo back, equally as stern.

"Because in their eyes, she's worse than Chase. He may give the orders but she enjoys carryin' 'em out. She does the same things as him. To them, she IS him. If they think we've got her and we're not gonna kill her, we'll have an uprisin' of our own. Have you see the people that line up every day tryin' to get into the hospital wing to get to her? One of the guards even had to tie some guy to the fence to stop him! We can't let this get out..." Jessie replied, showing her annoyance with the subject.

"But if they knew we were trying to convert her-"

"They'd think we're wastin' our time! They never knew her, Raimundo. They don't know anythin' but hatred for her. If we had captured Chase and Kimiko was out there, she'd be rulin' instead of him. They want nothin' but death. He's never shown mercy to them, they expect us to do the same back..." Jessie replied firmly, rendering the conversation moot.

"Fine, but say we make Kimiko remember... What then? She'll only go back and get herself killed trying to kill him first..."

"We must be patient and discuss this with Kimiko first. When the time comes to make a decision, we will talk things through with her, and allow her to have a choice in the matter... We must treat her as a friend, but also as a prisoner." Dashi said solemnly, his voice sounding deep and gravelly.

"I'll start now," Spicer got to his feet, determined that he would begin as soon as possible. "The faster we get a decision out of her, the faster we can get to work. If they agrees to this... we may turn the tides of the war altogether."

There was a murmur of agreement from around the table, and as Spicer left the room, it seemed as though the fate of the world was resting on his persuasive abilities.

He put one foot in front of the other until he found himself in the hospital, standing outside Kimiko's room. The hospital was quiet, only the nurses walking around and the occasional cough, although the sound of snoring was prominent.

He opened the door slowly, stepping inside and closing the door behind him with little noise. She was awake, and a smile broke across her face when she recognised the person behind the tired eyes.

"I thought you were dead." The girl croaked. Seeming like death herself, Kimiko beamed. "I'm glad you're not."

"Likewise." He could not help but return the grin.

"So you found the Dragon's then, like I asked?"

"Apparently." He replied, moving towards the chair by the side of the bed. She was still shackled in chains to the bed, but it seemed apparent to him that they were hardly needed. She was weakened, so much so that even Kimiko could not fight.

"Raimundo wants me to defy Chase..." She replied lowly, looking ashamed.

Jack rested his pale hand on hers. "He doesn't want you to defy him, he wants you to try and regain your memories."

"That would defy Chase." She responded slowly.

"Are you really worried about defying Chase when you're the captive of the enemy? Aren't you worried they're going to hurt you if you don't do as they say? They've already got you shackled to a bed and keeping you near death. Don't you think they won't do whatever it takes?"

"I hadn't... considered that they would..." She replied gently, looking slightly worried now.

Jack smiled, laughing softly. "What happened to the Kimiko that freed me? She defied Chase, and she did it willingly."

The gaunt girl gave a sigh. "And paid for it."

"You can't tell me you don't hate him looking into your thoughts all the time?"

"It's for my own safety." She replied, almost robotically.

"You don't truly believe that. You and he are connected in a way that none of us can understand, but you can't say you enjoy that. Don't you miss the privacy?"

"I can't ever remember having that privacy... I don't have anything to hide."

"It shows he doesn't trust you." Spicer said.

"He trusts me..." She said, although there was something in her eyes and the tone of her voice that made Jack doubt her.

"If he trusts you, why does he watch you every second of the day? If he trusts you, completely and totally, why does he need to keep your old memories locked up? He's afraid that you'll see what you used to be, and want to go back. He's afraid it'll sway your loyalty. He's an insecure man, he likes to see that you're utterly dedicated to him."

"I AM dedicated to him."

"You'd still have that connection, Kimiko. You could still be his student if you wanted to. We just want to give you the opportunity to make a clear and unclouded decision. Aren't you curious?"

Kimiko took a few moments to respond.

"Of course I'm curious, I've questioned Chase on the matter hundreds of times, but I know the story, why would I need to learn it from someone else? Why would I betray Chase that way, just to cause more trouble for myself?"

"Are you satisfied that Chase told you the truth?" Jack Spicer probed further, feeling that he was beginning to drive his point home.

"Yes." She replied quickly. A little too quickly.

"Then why is he still so determined to keep it all a big secret still? His story isn't true, Kimiko, that's why." Jack told her.

Kimiko scowled, but she said nothing in response.

"With Chase out of your head, you can be free to think, to wonder, and to question as you please... At the very least, will not try and learn to block him out? Is it really a betrayal to want to be able to think in peace?"

She pondered this for a long time, silently staring at the ceiling above the bed. For some time, Jack watched her, wondering if she was even still paying attention, or if she was zoned out, staring at the ceiling in a daydream, until she turned her head sharply.

"You're not going to let me go until I agree, are you?" Her voice was utterly parallel to Chase Young's sharp snap. They could have been siblings.

"No..." Jack could only reply honestly.

"Then fine. I'll do it." She sighed resignedly.

Jack beamed, and squeezed her hand tightly, laughing a little.

"Everyone will be so pleased to hear that." He told her with a grin.

"I'm sure they will." She replied warily, seeming tired now.

Jack got to his feet, still beaming. "I'd better go tell them the good news. What made you change your mind?"

Kimiko rolled over as much as she could and lay on her side and closed her eyes. Jack waited for a few moments, but when she did not reply, he moved to leave. As he pulled on the door handle, he heard her voice once more.

"I just want to go home."

* * *

><p>2 MONTHS LATER...<p>

He almost strutted across to where his podium awaited, flashing a smile to his adoring fans and eager reporters, who clamoured to catch every glimpse on camera, to be as near as possible to their great leader.

But his smile was empty and hollow. It could be seen in his eyes that not all was well, but only if you were smart enough to realise that Chase Young was little more than a showman, it could be seen beyond his fake smile. If one knew him, one would know that appearance was everything. For him, it had to be theatrical and entertaining.

The crowd waited with bated breath, wondering what he was going to say as he fooled them all with his killer smile. One might almost believe him to be little more than the world's favourite celebrity.

"Friends," He began, glancing out at the crowd, who fell silent instantly. His voice rang out loud and clear. "I stand before you today full of remorse and regret..."

There was a pause. No one noticed a solitary man in the crowd, covered by a purple hood that protected his face. He stood behind a fat man, who all but concealed him from the piercing gaze of Chase Young. He was just another face, lost in the crowd.

"I feel this because for a few weeks now, I have held a traitor of the worst kind under my very roof..."

There was gasps, boos and general noise from the crowd. The flashes from the photographers all scrambling for a photo made him smile falsely once more. To the trained eye, he seemed thin, a little gaunt and tired, like he was under a lot of stress. The man in hiding gave a smirk.

"This traitor has held valuable information about rebels for months, and has still withheld all information. Sadly, as so often happens, this rebel has chosen to become a martyr. I am satisfied that my judgement is justified. There can be no mercy from now on... The rebels would see you, my loyal followers, fight against me, they would see you become part of the common rabble. The rebels would kill you for supporting me, and my actions. They would see you back into a world where you had to fear to live in your homes because of crime, worry about natural disasters, worry about money. They would see you back to a time when you were nothing but common folk with nothing. Now you are the greatest people on earth!"

This earned a wave of uproar of applause from the crowd, who cheered and clapped. That made Chase smile. The hooded man scowled angrily, but did his best to conceal it. He did not want to be found out. He would not risk capture, not after last time.

"Thank you. It warms my heart to know that I have loyalty among you. But sadly, the rebel I spoke of has no such loyalty. She shows only hatred towards me and my cause, to you for your loyalty, and chooses death over joining us."

There was a round of boo's that followed.

"Because of this betrayal, I am announcing her execution to take place two days from now. Her parents will also join her for knowingly harbouring the traitor. I have gotten all information that I can from these liars, and now there is nothing left to do than show them that those who would betray me, betray all of you as well."

More cheers.

"This is not the time for mercy. This is the time for justice. These people will hurt you for believing in something different than they do. They would see me dead so that they might take my place. They would not show you mercy. You should not show it to them."

At that, two prisoners were brought forwards, shackled and dirty. One was a middle-aged woman, going grey, in her fourties, covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. Her hair was scraggly and unkempt and she cowered from the light, as if she had been kept in the darkness for too long. The other was of a similar state, covered in dirt and such, but a male, around the same age and bald.

When the crowd first saw the prisoners, they booed. A few members even threw rotting vegetables at them, but the crowd soon realised that they seemed to know these people, and soon it was filled with whispers of their names.

"Edward... Andrea..."

"Yes," Chase called, pointing at them. "These two traitors fooled us all, even me, into believing that they were true followers. They tricked you into thinking that they were your friends, that you could trust them. They even harboured a traitorous daughter, who saw the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind from my grasps..."

The man in the crowd froze instantly. His heart throbbed in his chest painfully, a constant reminder that he yet drew breath, but the lines on his back served as a stinging memory, still fresh in his mind, of Raimundo's last visit to Chase's Palace. His eyes widened, his palms began to sweat, his knee's began to tremble, because he knew what was going to come next.

Many of the rebels had been captured, but a few had chosen not to cross over to the other side, even fewer had managed to withhold all information, but only one had been courageous enough to help him escape from Chase's lair.

"HAYLEY DAVIS!" Chase bellowed, and the guards brought her out.

Raimundo had to look away. He could not allow his eyes to linger on the sight for too long.

His heart throbbed once more at the sight of his former friend and the pitiful state she was in. Tears formed in his eyes. He felt a pain in his heart that he did not know could exist. He felt such sympathy that it truly caused him pain to even lay eyes on the sight.

Even the crowd fell silent.

"She acquired third degree burns when she and the rebel group blew up their camp, killing my warriors, our protectors. My mercy made me spare her at the time, hoping my kindness would be repaid. I was wrong. Still, she chooses martyrdom, and it is what she shall have." Chase went on and on, making Raimundo's tears fall without any signs of stopping. His body had turned to jelly, his knees were knocking together, the tears rolled silently down his cheeks and his chest ached as he suppressed his trembling body into stillness.

_I must stay inconspicuous. I must not be suspected._

The girl was in a wheelchair, wrapped in a white dressing gown and nothing else. She was nothing but a mess of red and shiny skin where the fire had destroyed her body. Loose flesh hung from her, she did not have a nose, just a hole in her face, and two half-charred eyes that were glazed over, blue from the blindness that had taken them. Her mouth seemed to me missing entirely, because the swirling mass of red flesh where her mouth should have been never seemed to end. Her long golden hair that had once hung to her waist was gone. Any indication of the girl that had once been was gone. The disfigured person before him was a pale shadow of her former self.

_Just give up, Crysta... You should have joined him... Don't do this to yourself... You don't deserve this..._

There was a gentle murmur of talk amongst the crowd. Hayley's head drooped, like there was no fight left in her. She seemed barely aware of what was going on as the guards left her at Chase Young's side. Her mother wept bitterly at the sight, sobbing into her husband's arms.

More than anything, Raimundo wanted to run to her, take her in his arms, explain to her that, had they known, they never would have left her there. They thought she was dead. They had truly believed that she was gone. They never would have left her to him that they believed in their hearts that there was a chance she could be alive. Then he remembered... Clay... he'd already been destroyed by her death.

This would destroy him all over again, and a thousand times harder than the last time.

"They would not show us mercy, and we will not show them any in return. Thank you for coming today. I'll see you again two days from now when we show these traitors what happens when they defy me..."

The crowd departed in stunned silence, and quickly. Raimundo lingered for as long as he could, before being forced to depart along with the crowd. He was wearing a device much like the one Crysta had worn when she had infiltrated Chase's Palace. Jack had sorted it out so that groups of the camp might attend the public announcements Chase gave and so that they could keep tabs on what was happening.

With a final glance back at the shell of his former friend, Raimundo bowed his head, and departed with the crowd, blending into seamlessly into the sea of people.

Raimundo had been renting a hotel in the city, but he knew now it was time to return home. He had taken the decision to move into the hotel for the week so he could watch Chase closely. The rebels in their camp were increasing in battle performance every day, and provisions were higher than ever. It seemed that the attack they were going to launch needed preparation, and he'd assigned himself the task of keeping an eye on Chase's activity for the last week.

As he walked back to the hotel, he cast his eyes to the faces of those who walked past him, wondering if they were truly admirers of Chase Young, or just too afraid to speak out. He did not blame them if they were, not when they had to witness the executions of the rebels on a weekly basis.

As he entered the hotel, the man behind the reception desk grinned.

"Hey, Jose." He called, waving at Raimundo from across the plaza.

Raimundo took down his hood. "Hey, Bill." He replied, forcing a strong Brazillian accent from his throat, a relic of his childhood. He remembered the people from his town back home, the way they spoke when some of them had learned the English language for the first time. He had joked about it a lot as a child. He would never have guessed all those imitations would come in handy one day.

"You look troubled, brother. What's the problem?" Bill asked in his deep grumble. He was tall, with a long black pony tail and a thick beard. He wore glasses and seemed to always frown.

"No executions today." He lied quickly. His flickered his eyes up to Bill to see if he was going to believe his lie.

When Bill nodded sympathetically, Raimundo spoke once more.

"There's three in two days though. Somethin' to look forwards to... Hey, listen, I'm moving on. It's been nice knowing you man, I'll come back one day and see you again." Raimundo held his hand out, and Bill shook it firmly. Throwing the money onto the counter in front of him, Raimundo then headed upstairs to the room he was currently staying in to collect his belongings. He had only brought a simple change of clothes with him when he had arrived and some money.

Stripping himself down to change, Raimundo took a shower before he left, knowing it could be a while before he got another hot shower again. The water poured over him, leaving him alone with his thoughts for what felt like hours.

When he finally surfaced, dripping from the shower, he wrapped a towel around himself and moved to the bathroom sink, staring at the stranger who stared back at him in the mirror.

His disguise was so strong that even Raimundo did not recognise himself. He was forced to become Jose when he was in public, both in persona and appearance. Raimundo ran his fingers through his hair.

He had allowed his hair to grow even longer, but combed it into submission. He did not much like his long hair, but it covered more of his face than his short hair did. He had also grown a beard, scratching it irritably, hating the feeling of the course hair sticking out from his chin. He kept it short, so as not to appear unkempt. He had even been given some colour contact lenses, forcing his eyes to become a dull and murky brown. If he had not known his own appearance, he would have struggled to find Raimundo within Jose.

The drive back to the base in the mountains was always long and uncomfortable. He hummed to himself as he drove through the cracked dirt the only song he could remember from before when Chase had ruled.

He missed the music.

Raimundo missed a lot of things.

Although food was a big miss.

His stomach grumbled loudly.

"Not now..." He told it, tapping it with his left hand as he turned a corner, heading for the mountainous region to the east. "We have to get there as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>Jack Spicer smiled.<p>

"Better." He praised Kimiko.

It had been two months, and enough mutual trust had been built up between the rebels and Kimiko to know that she would not attempt to harm any of them, nor would she attempt escape.

It was known that she could not have escaped anyway. The Jarrowdu in her system was beginning to take a stronger toll on her body, rendering her barely able to stay awake for more than a few hours. Her body was not getting enough nutrition, and it was becoming a real concern.

Returning her to full health was out of the question, as far as the majority of the rebels were concerned. There was no way they could risk her exposing any of them, or realising where she was being held captive.

Jessie had told Spicer that unless they took her off the drug, or lowered the dosage significantly, and soon, then her body would simply grow too weak. She had said that they had never had a person remain on the drug for this long before. They had never had to keep a prisoner so tightly locked down before.

The rebels at the Centre had met days after Kimiko had begun her training, and Jack had been elected as being in charge of Kimiko's training and detainment. Although this had been under protest from the monks, Jessie and Master Monk Guan led the temple between them, and they were clear on the matter. Jack was the best person to teach Kimiko.

Raimundo had been away for the last two weeks. The Centre usually sent a rebel called Switchblade out into the outside word to gather information and keep tabs on Heylin activity in the towns, but Raimundo had chosen to go instead.

Aside from Clay, the rest of the rebels had busied themselves with teaching the rest of the base fighting skills. The whole army was improving at alarming rates. It was becoming increasingly clear that now, the rebels held a lot of the cards in the war. In the not too distant future, their army would have the upper hand.

Clay had spent most of his time alone, not choosing to spend much time teaching or taking much pleasure in any of the activities or games they could play. He tended to prefer solitude.

Kimiko had been making progress too, learning to control her emotions better, keep a clear head, although the process had been slow because of her ability to tire quickly, and how reluctant she had been to fully devote herself to learning.

Dashi had been teaching Jack simple mind reading techniques, and he had been practising on Kimiko, getting her to block his attempt at reading her mind. She found it tiring, and often let him in, much to her dislike, but she was able to keep him out if she really tried and had the energy.

He caught glimpses of what her life had been like within the palace. A collage of emotion, intertwined and wrapping together in a mixed of anger, loyalty, devotion and fear that made Jack feel nauseous.

"I'm tired." She said after just two hours. Jack could see that she had been waning for a while. They had trusted her enough to remove the bonds that tied her to the bed, although she was still tied whenever Jack left the room for safety.

"Just try one last time, please." Jack begged, wanting her to get this quickly. He knew they had a limited amount of time left together.

"Fine..." She said, her eyes drooping shut slightly.

Jack tried to get inside her head once more, making the familiar link to her mind, pulling useful bits of information out.

He found it all with ease, no resistance from her at all.

"You're not trying, Kimiko." He pointed out.

She gave a sigh of annoyance. "Fine." She snapped at him, wanting nothing more than sleep. Her eyes slipped shut as Jack began to see flashes of Chase Young in his lizard form, leering over her like a predator, teeth bared, and feel his hot breath on her face.

Something sharp and heavy knocked Jack sideways, and she physically stumbled backwards, out of her mind and into blurred reality. He grabbed onto the bedframe, managing to catch himself.

"Jack!" Kimiko seemed surprised and pulled herself upright, albeit very slowly.

Jack got to his feet, rubbing his forehead where he felt like a mallet had just done a number on his skull.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" He asked, curious and shocked, and rubbing the sore spot with two fingers.

Kimiko blinked incomprehensively. "I... I don't know."

A smile burst into Jack's face, despite the pain. "I think you just kicked me out... Kimiko, try again!" He cried excitedly, clapping and dancing on the spot.

He felt himself plugging back into her head, weaving between past memories, delving further, but never quite far enough to get any real dirt on Chase Young. Another sharp pain jolted across his forehead, staggering him once more, but he managed to remain upright.

There was a surprised gasp from the bed, and as Jack pulled himself back up to a standing position, he realised why.

Kimiko was sat bolt upright, stiff as a board. Her mouth was in the perfect shape of an O and the colour of her eyes shifted from light to dark.

"Jack..." Her voice trembled as she blinked her pupils back to normality with the expression of someone who had just recovered from a seizure.

"... What just happened?"

"I just... remembered... something..." She blinked repeatedly, looking stunned as she lay back down against the headboard of the bed.

"What? What did you remember?" Jack had moved to her side, the excitement and urgency in his tone was not hard to miss. His eyes were wide with wanting, desperate to know what had just happened.

"... You used to be such an asshole to us, Jack." She said uneasily, smiling a little.

There was a pause, for just a split second, before Jack burst out laughing. He took her hands in his, beaming.

"This is great! You're learning to do it. You're learning to push me out and unlock hidden memories. If you keep doing this, you'll be able to defend yourself against Chase!" Jack was practically jumping for joy, but Kimiko could only manage a smile.

Jack released her hands carefully, still grinning like a maniac.

"I'll leave you to sleep..." he told her, unable to stop his happiness seeping into his voice. It had been too long since he had felt this amount of happiness.

She nodded slowly, and positioned her wrists in the leather straps that fastened her to the bed. Jack gave an apologetic smile and locked her in, before laughing quietly once more.

"I knew you could do it." He told her softly as he moved towards the doorway.

"I had a good teacher." She breathed back, her eyes slipping shut as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The Centre building was bustling when Raimundo returned from his journey back from the Hotel.<p>

The twin news stories of Crysta's survival and Kimiko managing to regain a memory had everyone talking. He was able to slip through the camp unnoticed in his form of Jose, no one paid attention to him. Once inside the Centre, he went straight to the table, to receive greetings from Jessie, Master Fung, Tattoo, Omi, Jack and Master Monk Guan.

Their greetings were wordless, but Raimundo caught the intention.

"Where's Clay?" He asked, knowing that he would have heard the news by now.

Jessie shook her head. "I don't know exactly. He's around somewhere. He heard the news and got up, and left." She pulled the map on the table in front of her closer, looking at plans of a building.

"Was he upset?" Raimundo questioned further, taking a seat opposite his friends.

"He didn't react at all really. He just got up and walked out. Probably best to just leave him alone. He'll come back when he's ready." Tattoo had her feet on the table and was enjoying a bowl of pasta, looking very relaxed and at home.

"What's with you?" Raimundo had found it hard to ignore Jack. His eyes had been pleading at him since the moment he stepped in the room, and the redhead was almost bouncing in his seat.

Jack squeaked. "Kimiko remembered something earlier. Something Chase wanted her to forget!"

His heart leapt. "What did she remember? Did she remember who she is?" He questioned Jack further.

Jack Spicer gave an uncomfortable squirm as his smile faded away.

"No. She remembered about... me. What I used to be like... but it's a start!"

"Hm." Raimundo frowned, but then smiled a little. "You're right. Keep working on it until she remembers."

"She's getting weaker by the day. We have to let her go soon. She's staying awake for only a few hours. She'll sleep for the rest of today until tomorrow, and she'll only wake for two hours or so tomorrow." Jack said with concern, watching Tattoo devour the contents of her pasta.

Raimundo did not respond to Jack's worries. As much as he cared for her, there was a part of his heart that knew she could hold out for a few days longer. That was hopefully all that they needed. He decided he would meet the Centre tomorrow to discuss tactics with them on Kimiko's release.

"Sleeping all day seems like a good idea..." Raimundo said as he felt a yawn surface.

"You go, Rai. You've travelled too far for one day. I'll wake you if we see Clay, or anythin' happens." Jessie said, smiling.

Raimundo gave a nod. "Thanks." He got to his feet, moved through the buildings to where his bedspace was. It was just a tiny cubicle with a matt and a blanket on it for sleeping, but it was comfortable against the carpeted floor and seemed very inviting to Raimundo as he clambered into his bed.

He drifted into a sleep filled with a stranger in the mirror, taunting him, mocking his reflection and pointing out his imperfections. He shouted abuse back, smashing the mirror, but always finding the voice ever present in every mirror or reflection he found.

"Raimundo!" Jessie's voice rang out in the darkness, stirring him from an already troubled sleep.

Barely awake, he groaned, rolling over to cast a glance at the alarm clock resting on the floor beside him. "It's 4am..." He grumbled,still sleepy.

She was crouched over him, still shaking his sleeping bag. Urgency was clear in her tone.

"There's somethin' you need to see... It's important... Come on, real important!"

He sat upright, rubbing his eyes tenderly. "What could be so urgent?"

"Kimiko's gone."

Raimundo needed no more than those two resounding words for his legs to carry him to Kimiko's room. He grinded to an entirely heart-stopping halt when he saw it was true. The ties that had been around her wrists had been loosened, every strap had been undone, the needle in her arm was leaking onto the floor, dripping a small puddle of murky liquid.

On the bed there was a small scrap of paper, and two hastily scribbled words rested upon it.

"I'm sorry."

Raimundo groaned heavily and sat down on the bed, taking his head into his hands, looking utterly destroyed. Running his fingers through his hair, he had the air of someone close to the edge of sanity.

Omi was already in the room and so was Master Fung, who were both looking at the note.

"How could she have gotten loose?" Jessie pondered aloud, taking the slackened ties on her hands, examining the buckle for faults.

"She didn't get loose. She was let out." Raimundo said dully.

Jessie raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? No one here would've-" She was cut off by Raimundo, who began in a sullen tone of someone delivering grave news.

"That's not Kimiko's handwriting..."

"Then who's is it?" She asked, perplexed.

Raimundo swallowed heavily, staring up at Jessie with dead eyes.

"It's Clay's."

* * *

><p><strong>So, the verdict? What did you think? Yay? Nay? <strong>

**Let me know!**

**Also, as a footnote, I'd just like to point out that the story is well over halfway. We will soon come to our final chapters. Have you enjoyed the ride? I have! - Misfit**


	17. Blurred Lines

**((Hello all! Sorry for the wait, but work has kept me so busy lately that I've had to give up practically all of my time, even my weekends! But I've managed to throw this together. It was quite difficult to write because there's emotions flying everywhere. Maybe one or two surprises, and of course, the explanation from the last cliffhanger! I do love a good cliffhanger though... ;)) **

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: BLURRED LINES

The light first woke her from her long sleep. She heard the sound of movement. Spicer never usually woke her this way. She knew someone wanted her attention, but not who it was.

"What are you doing?" She had asked, blinded by the dim light that awoke her, lifting her arm to shield her sensitive eyes.

"I'm taking you back." A voice said. One she recognised but could not place. Her arm was wrenched down and away from her, and something sharp tugged at the inside of her elbow. At first, she struggled, although in her pathetic state, it did not take effort to overpower her. But when she felt the blurred person pull the needle out, and begin to unfasten the straps that held her to the bed, Kimiko stopped.

It wasn't until he had undone the straps that bound her hands that she even realised who it was.

"Clay..." She breathed, her mouth open in a wide O at what she was seeing. Was he truly going to let her go? In the middle of the night? Kimiko soon realised the reason why: the others didn't know he was doing it. He was setting her free.

"But Clay... I want to learn more before I go..." She protested, as Clay looked up at her from the foot of the bed. He had just released her ankle, thus freeing her completely, and paused mid air, looking up at her with maddening eyes.

"You... Wanna stay?" He asked, his voice little more than a whisper. He sounded more confused than Kimiko felt, but the emotion in his eyes told Kimiko that she did not want to toy with him.

"No..." Kimiko said honestly. It was true, she did want to go home, but not yet. They had taught her so much, but there was still so much more to learn.

"Then you're goin' home. We can't keep you forever. You're dyin' here. You've gotta leave soon, and you're a better bargaining tool than I ever could've hoped for." He answered, no shred of care within his voice. His tone was so final that she could not argue.

"Is that all I am to you? Just a bargaining chip?" She asked quietly, feeling hurt. Kimiko knew that their friendship had been over long ago. But she had been here two months, gotten to know Spicer, was getting somewhere with her training. She had been freed, almost, from Chase Young. She thought she would have meant something more to Clay.

"Do I stand any higher in your regard?" He replied rhetorically. Kimiko could only frown in response.

"You're a rebel, but you were once my friend too..." She answered.

"But you're not anymore. You are my enemy, Kimiko... Times have changed." He responded, there was a coldness in his tone that simply didn't feel right. It was not the kind of thing she expected to come from him. But then, what did she know? She didn't even know him.

"Maybe it wasn't just me who changed..." She replied gently.

Clay paused again, but shook his head wearily, then pulled a cord from his pocket and a rag. He bound her hands together and tied the rag around her head that covered her eyes, then scooped her into his arms.

As he pulled her away from the room she had lived in for the past few months, Kimiko thought she heard the fluttering of paper.

He was gentle with her, soft and warm, and as he carried her from her unknown location, which took 15 minutes of walking, he put her in the back of a car, laying her on the back seat, before clambering into the driver's seat himself and starting the engine. She dared not reach up and remove her blindfold. He had tied it so tightly she doubted she even had the strength to remove it.

She tried to work out where she was, to get a vague idea, but all she could hear was the wind, and all she could smell was Clay and the interior of the car.

The drive was long and silent and she found herself drifting in and out of sleep as the minutes passed. Her random bouts of sleep meant that she had very little idea of how long she had been in the car. She could be halfway to Russia by now, for all she knew.

"What are you trading me for?" Kimiko asked after what felt like an eternity, her curiosity getting the better of her. She could feel her element beginning to burn within her. She had missed that. Her strength was sapped, but it would return in time. Hopefully quickly.

Clay did not answer for a long time, Kimiko wondered if he was choosing to ignore her. He replied in a quiet and defeated tone.

"Happiness."

That was when the car stopped, giving Kimiko no time to ponder his answer.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, lil' lady. But I gotta. This ain't just about us now..." He said, clambering out of the car and taking her in his arms gently once more.

He walked several more bumpy steps, and Kimiko held on to him, for fear he would let go. She could smell the scent of salt and fish on the air, they were near the docks. She could hear the cry of the gulls, the gentle splashing of the water hitting the piers.

"How do you know he won't just kill you?" She whispered to him quietly, waiting for an answer from the darkness.

"Because I won't let him." He replied softly.

"Hey, you!" A deep and disgruntled voice echoed from afar, making Clay jolt a little.

"My name is Clay Bailey. I am the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth. And I want to speak to your leader, Chase Young." The cowboy took a deep breath before his booming voice thundered from his chest, making Kimiko jump slightly.

"Bailey..."

Kimiko heard that the man was in shock. She couldn't say she was surprised. Clay had been in hiding for so long. To present himself so openly would only cause utter shock in a person. The whole world knew his face, but only a few ever got to see it in person.

"Yes, and this is Kimiko. I'm sure you don't need an introduction." Clay said, lifting his arms slightly. Obviously the man had noticed what Clay was holding.

"Kimiko!" Another voice spoke to the left of them. Another warrior.

Kimiko wished he would take the blindfold off her. She would have tried to take it off herself, but she was too afraid to let go of him. Her fingers gripped at Clay tightly, beginning to grow afraid.

He was going to hand her back over to Chase.

And Chase was going to be furious with her.

"Very well, Dragon. I will bring Chase Young to you. Do not try anything." The first guard warned him. Kimiko heard the clatter of their armour as one of them walked away.

The wait for Chase Young to arrive seemed to take millennia, making Kimiko grow more and more nervous as the time passed. Clay took to sitting on a bench, at the very edge of the pie from what Kimiko could tell, sitting Kimiko on his lap and wrapping one arm around her to stop her from shivering. The cold sea air wasn't bothering Clay at all, but in her state, Kimiko wasn't faring too well.

The minutes passed slowly, and only the crashing of the waves below them could be heard. There was no bustle of movement, nor clattering of the guards armour. Simply silence.

Kimiko shivered. The sea air was freezing.

"Clay..." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder as she moved against him for warmth. He regretted not bringing a jacket or something for her, but he could not change that now.

"Yes, Kimiko?" He breathed to her gently.

"The next time we see each other... We're going to be trying to hurt each other..."

"Yes." He murmured, so quietly that Kimiko wondered if he had even spoken at all. "But it doesn't have to be that way..."

"What do you mean?"

"You could always fight with us, Kimiko. You don't have to-"

"Dragon!" The guards cutting call made the pair jump, as Clay sharply got to his feet, yanking pulling Kimiko up into his arms as he moved.

"... Take them both!" The command could have come from no one else. The sharpness of the tone, the hatred in his voice, the fury... Chase Young was just a few feet away.

The clatter of armour sounded all around Kimiko and Clay. They were surrounded by guards, and they had just been ordered to capture them both.

Kimiko squeezed her eyes shut, held onto Clay as tightly as she could, not quite sure who she wanted to win this fight.

XXX

"Can't believe my baby brother would just run off with our greatest asset in this war... How could he do this?" Jessie seemed distraught, her voice breaking with emotion. It was not clear if the emotion shown was due to the fact that her brother had disappeared, or the aftermath of this... They now had to face their army, and tell them that they'd allowed one of their leaders to take their prisoner in the middle of the night and disappear. The thought made Jessie's stomach throb with shame, adding to her emotional state. In fact, most of the rebels gathered around the large table in the centre of the room looked utterly broken.

Raimundo had been pacing the floor, frowning and scowling the entire time, yet he paused for a moment to put his hand on Jessie's shoulder, attempting to show some comfort. "He's never reckless. This isn't like him." He told her gently, seeming to be surprisingly calm. It had surprised most of them – they had expected him to fly off the handle about Kimiko leaving, return to his depressed state, but instead, he seemed to realise that it was about more than just his feelings towards her.

It was dark in the room, and the atmosphere was so tense that it was almost a physical presence within the room. Everyone had dark circles under their eyes; no one seemed to have any sort of happiness behind their deadened pupils.

The sun had not risen yet. They had been sat in mutual silence for hours, only a few words passing between them every hour or so.

Attentions turned as Jack got to his feet, brushing the greasy red hair from his face, cutting through the tension. "It might be a good thing that she's gone. The drugs were going to kill her soon enough anyway. Her body couldn't have coped with them for much longer."

"She could've lasted a few more days. Enough for us to make a plan on how to get her off them." Jessie said quietly, resting her head on her hands.

"Yes, true" Jack agreed, looking a little discouraged. "But we both know what Kimiko would have done. She would have fought us all and gone back to Chase. She's questioning and curious, but she's still loyal." Jack told Jessie, who could not help but nod in agreement.

Dojo had been listening quietly from Omi's lap, who had been hugging him gently, saddened by Clay's apparent betrayal.

"With a wad of our money gone too... What's he doing?" Dojo sighed, rubbing his head.

"He's going to run, Dojo." Omi replied, gently, staring down at the little green dragon in his lap.

"What?" Jessie lifted her head, staring at Omi.

"He's just taken Kimiko back to Chase. He's going to trade her for Crysta. He'll know how pissed we're going to be. He's going to get Crysta, and then here's going to run. He won't come back here. Not now." Raimundo told her solemnly.

"Clay's...Gone for good?" Jessie stumbled over the words.

"That's the way I see it." Raimundo took a seat again, tapping the table lightly with his fingers. "Unless we can convince him to come back."

"He's not thinkin' straight." Jessie said. "He ain't been right since he arrived here."

"No. He hasn't. But we've got to try and bring him back. This is gonna turn ugly real soon, and we can't afford to not have Clay with us." Jack said.

Omi nodded in agreement.

"What about Kimiko? She was just starting to make progress. Chase will want to know everything. She won't be able to block a fully-fledged attack on her head just yet. He'll see everything..." Jack frowned with concern, seeming to age by about fifty years.

"Clay would not have considered that. He's, as he would say, dumber than a sack of hammers, at the moment. He'll only be thinking of his friend." Omi stated.

"I just hope that Chase isn't... harsh with Kimiko. We did keep her prisoner and force her to cooperate, after all." Jack bit his bottom lip guiltily. "I don't envy Kimiko right now."

"There's nothing we can do for her." Raimundo said finally, frowning once more. "She wants to go back to Chase. I'm sure he won't harm her... I would trust him not to really hurt her..." Although his voice betrayed his lack of certainty.

"But she's afraid of him..." Jack said quietly. "She's loyal to him, but she's really scared of what he can do. I felt it when I was reading her mind... It made my stomach turn. She's terrified..."

Raimundo's face drooped, seeming to melt. His hands began to tremble. "There's nothing we can do..." He repeated.

"Well, you guys know Clay better than anyone. How do we get him back?" Jessie seemed determined. She clenched her fist tightly.

"We find him fast. Before he disappears. Otherwise we'll never find him." Raimundo sighed.

Jermaine had been silent up until now, but he began to scowl, leaning forward and seeming to think very carefully about what he was going to say.

"This might cause some controversy, but I we should let him disappear." He said slowly, twiddling his thumbs on the table. He spoke softly, but his voice was discourteous.

The entire table turned sharply to stare at him for what he had just said.

"What?" Raimundo's voice was cutting and distasteful, as if Jermaine had just personally insulted him.

Jermaine sighed, apparently knowing that the group would react this way.

"Look, I respect you, man. I respect Clay too, but I don't know if your cowboy buddy realises it or not, but we are at _war!" _Jermaine raised his voice, clenching his fist in anger, turning the mood sour extremely quickly.

There was an awkward few seconds of silence as every head turned to Omi and Raimundo.

"So what? We're at war so we should just forget him?" Raimundo threw back, beginning to turn red. His jaw was clenched tightly, never a good sign.

"You know as well as me, we don't have the time, the resources or the people to hunt him down. We can't spend that amount of our valuable resources hunting someone else down who clearly doesn't want to be here!" Jermaine spoke in a patronising tone, leaving Raimundo grinding his teeth angrily.

"Jermaine... He is one of us. We can't leave him, even if he doesn't want to come back. We can't win a fight without him. It's hard enough without Kimiko. The Xiaolin Dragons don't _work _separately; we have to be a team. Besides, what if Chase gets him?" Despite his building anger. Raimundo was cool and calculated as he spoke.

Jermaine only rolled his eyes, brushing aside the response carelessly. "Someone who betrays the cause doesn't belong here anyway..."

"Someone who wants to leave a brother behind doesn't belong to the cause!" Omi bellowed furiously, making Jermaine jump a little.

"If we start to leave people being, why are we bothering to fight? Everything and everyone here is important to our cause. But Clay is a Dragon, the fighting force against Chase, everyone is looking to us to make this work. Without him, me and Omi are nothing. Even with him, we barely stand a chance against Chase. It's a slim possibility that we might win, but without him, we don't stand a chance..." Raimundo's anger seemed to have melted away as he progressed through his speech.

"I will not die for a fool's errand... " Jermaine said harshly, and then got to his feet, staring with hatred at Raimundo. "I'm mounting an attack on Chase within the next few days. Anyone who would join me is welcome. If not," He looked at Raimundo, "Die in whatever way you like, Pedrosa."

Jaws dropped.

"Jermaine!" Tattoo said loudly, grabbing his shoulder as he went to walk away. "Are you insane? Even if the whole of them out there wanted to march against him in the next few days, you couldn't win. Not without Clay. If they think he's left, they'll think there's no hope. You'd just be taking men out of any already weak force for a suicide mission!"

Jermaine scowled. "I've had it being bossed around by these Dragons. You guys don't plan, you do nothing, you just hop from one disaster to the other. I'm sick of being on the losing side. From now on, I'm doing what I want, starting with storming the palace."

"JERMAINE!" Omi called, running after him, pulling at the leg of his pants like a child.

The taller boy looked at the smaller one with a look of distaste, kicking him off quickly, then walked confidently out of the Centre. Everyone followed, chasing after him, even Raimundo, who had half a mind to knock Jermaine into the ground and give him the punch in the face he felt that the boy deserved.

"What are you doing?!" Tattoo shouted after him as he strolled towards the Courtyard, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. He climbed on top of the crumbling and dried up fountain, standing in plain view as people sleeping outside began to stir anxiously from their sleeping bags, waking up quickly, fearing an impending attack, but Jermaine raised his hands.

"Guys, I have to tell you something..." He began, waiting for people to get to their feet. Within a few seconds, people were running, pushing, straining to hear his voice, and the courtyard was bustling in a matter of minutes, the people filling it exchanging worried tones.

Jack, Tattoo, Omi and Raimundo could only watch, not daring to pull him down for fear of looking like dictators.

"We have to let him do this, don't we?" Tattoo whispered gently to Raimundo, who nodded blandly.

"We can't stop him. We have to let these people make their own choice... But we have to join them..." Raimundo whispered back, causing Tattoo to stare...

"Raimundo, you don't mean-"

"Clay Bailey and Kimiko have left us." Jermaine bellowed, causing a moment of silence to fall upon the crowd, soon followed by gasps and cries of terror.

"There's no hope!"

"We're all going to die!"

"We might as well give ourselves in!"

Several cries of anguish rang out from the masses, but Jermaine raised his hand, bringing silence back to the crowd. A hundred terrified faces stared back at him.

"Clay has left us because he is bored of hiding out here on this mountaintop... Chase is powerful, but so are we. We're warriors with Xiaolin power on our side. We can't lose..."

"But the Xiaolin Dragons... We can't win without them!" A man called from the crowd, ragged and dirty, toothless and old, but still fighting against the dictator that ruled over them.

"We have to make a stand. We had Kimiko... but she's gone now. Back to Chase, and we're still standing here, never moving, fighting everyday but never getting anywhere... Chase fears them, it's true, but he's going to fear people who've been trained by someone that trained the Xiaolin Dragons themselves... Master Monk Guan taught me, taught the monks, and he's taught you. You may not be destined for fighting against Heylin, like the Dragons are, but you've got the power of good on your side."

His speech earned a few murmurs of agreement.

"It's time. We've got to strike now, otherwise we never will. Chase knows we're mounting an attack, so why prolong it?"

"But why now?" Another woman called out, naked until the waist down, a baby at her breast. She was filthy and ragged as well.

"Is it enough to just want to win?" Raimundo murmured softly, eyeing her uncertainly.

"... These people aren't fighters... Most are too old, too young or look like they'd die on the march over to storm the palace..." Tattoo whispered back gently.

"If not now, then when?" Jermaine shouted back, "Why should we hide any longer? Chase has had us running for nearly five years, terrified twenty-four hours of the day. We've watched our friends, our family die, our homes be burnt, our lives destroyed. That's why we've decided it's time to fight, because we've had it with hiding like rats in sewers..."

Cheering sounded from the crowd.

Tattoo, Omi, Jack and Raimundo stood beside each other, only watching, listening, like Jermaine had become the leader of the group. If they pulled Jermaine down, tried to stop him, they all knew it could make it so much worse.

"They aren't ready..." Jack breathed.

"Will they ever be ready?" Omi mused, looking the crowd up and down.

"Pack up everything useful that you can carry, food, medical supplies, armour if you have it. Anyone who doesn't want to fight can stay here... and await the verdict. You'll find out either way... We leave in three days time, at first light. Make your decision, and then join us as we storm Chase's palace." Jermaine called finally.

There was another round of cheers, war cries, punches in the air, clapping and applause as Jermaine climbed down from his pedestal to join Tattoo, Omi, Jack and Raimundo who were watching him with disdain.

"Don't look at me like that..." Jermaine scowled, but a smile slipped onto his face and he began to laugh. "I'm sorry to have had to have done it like that, but we're more ready now than we've ever been..."

No one returned his smile.

"You just amassed an army that Raimundo, Clay and Omi are supposed to lead. Clay can't lead it if he's not here..." Tattoo barked at him, teeth gritted and fists clenched. Her arm trembled slightly, as if she was trying not to punch him.

"True, but Clay will keep tabs on us. He's smart. He'll have figured something out. Someone in the camp will be feeding him news. He'll know we're amassing an attack. He'll come join us – we can both trust in that." Jermaine put his hand on Raimundo's shoulder. If looks could kill, Raimundo's eyes would have made Jermaine drop dead.

"But why attack now?" Omi said, glaring up at Jermaine.

"Because I'm so tired of waiting around to die. No one's getting any younger. We have to strike sometime. Why not now? We're never going to be as ready as we want."

Tattoo growled, cracking her knuckles a little, quite the fearsome sight. "So why do it that way? Why couldn't you have discussed it with us first?"

"Simmer down, Tat," Jermaine laughed, "I had to say all that stuff. I never meant any of it."

Raimundo's teeth began to grind again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He spat through his gritted teeth, the vein on his neck beginning to protrude.

"I said all that stuff in the Centre to piss you guys off. And only for that reason. I never meant any of it." Jermaine's half-formed smile was infectious, but no one could return his smile just yet.

"You said it all to make us mad? Why?" Jack stared at him, red eyes burning against brown.

"Because I knew you guys would never have agreed for us to attack now if we'd talked about it. I also knew that if I walked out there and just announced we were attacking, you'd walk out and look all confused, so I made you mad. I knew if I annoyed you all, you'd stand there looking mad and formidable. That's what I wanted the crowd to see. You looked annoyed at me, but looking mad at me is better than looking like you were afraid, which you would've been..." Jermaine explained, looking more apologetic as time went by.

"I'm sorry to have said all that back there." Jermaine put his hand on Raimundo's shoulder, who could only stare back blankly. "It was just so they didn't see you all looking like you were marching to your deaths..."

Omi looked up at Jermaine. "So, we are friends?"

"Course!" Jermaine beamed.

Omi smiled and leapt at Jermaine's leg, hugging it tightly. "I knew you would not betray us!" He called happily.

Tattoo and Jack both exchanged a glance and then burst out laughing. A smile even broke onto Raimundo's face.

"You're an asshole, Jermaine." Raimundo said, laughing a little. "But I know you're right. We do have to attack and I guess this gives us a few days to rest up and prepare... We might never have attacked because we've been waiting for so long, but now we will attack. We have to." Raimundo smiled a little.

"So we're cool?" Jermaine smiled, raising his fist for Raimundo to knuckle-touch it.

"I guess so," Raimundo laughed, punching Jermaine's fist lightly. "But we do have to find Clay."

Jermaine nodded. "I've already sent a few men to scout the area's around the mountain. No one has seen anything yet, but if you were to take Dojo and patrol the sky..."

"We've got a better chance of spotting a car from the sky." Omi nodded.

"But a better chance of being spotted yourselves." Tattoo said.

"We'll be careful. Chase will be preoccupied with Kimiko – besides, it's night time. We've got a few hours before sunrise. We can search until then." Raimundo reached inside Omi's tunic and pulled out the shivering and trembling bundle that was Dojo, who had been hiding inside Omi's shirt, and held him up.

"You think you can manage to fly us around for a few hours, Dojo?" Raimundo asked of the little green dragon, who trembled, but nodded.

"Just for a few hours... and be careful of my tail. I've got a rash." Dojo hugged his tail protectively.

"Be careful," Tattoo pulled Omi and Raimundo into a hug. "But for God's sake, bring Clay back." She then retreated back into the Centre.

"We will, if we can." Omi promised as Dojo morphed sizes – a spectacle for the local camp to enjoy. Omi climbed on as Dojo readied himself.

Raimundo smiled warmly, as if he were going to embrace Jermaine, who opened his arms. The two shared a momentary hug.

No one would notice that their lips were moving.

"You meant all of that stuff back in the Centre..." Raimundo breathed gently. "I know you did..."

"Yes..." He admitted, "But I realised you were right while I was up there... I know I've done wrong..."

"We can't change it now, I forgive you." Raimundo said simply, and pulled back out of their hug. The boy understood that this was no time to fight amongst themselves. Relationships had to stay steady and strong if they were going to defeat Chase. They needed to be united. Arguing with Jermaine would simply cause an argument that would divide the camp.

Jermaine smiled gently as he withdrew from the hug, leaving his hands on Raimundo's shoulders. "Thank you, Raimundo. I knew you were still a good man the moment I laid eyes on you. You're a true leader... And I know that you didn't want it to happen this way, but we'll win. I know we will."

"I hope you're right." Raimundo replied smoothly, "Because this is our only shot... Even if we win, people are going to die... I just hope they're ready..." He gave Jermaine a knowing look, and turned to clamber onto Dojo. Jermaine bit his lip guiltily.

"Good luck, guys. I hope you find him." Jermaine called as Dojo got himself in position to fly.

"I hope we do too." Raimundo forced a smile as Dojo took off, soaring up into the cloudless deep red sky.

XXX

In the darkness of the night, the two met in the pale shadows of the crimson moon. The still bodies of the defeated warriors lay around them both, with just two people left standing, 30 feet away from each other, with nothing but open space between them.

The fight had been so brief that Kimiko had wondered if it had even happened. Clay had tucked her beneath one arm, and had done what felt like a few simple jumps in the air, and then, nothing. It reminded her not to doubt the dragons.

Chase's eyes bulged from their sockets. He remained unblinking and staring, lips parted slightly in a look of pure surprise.

"You're still very powerful. Your skill has not withered in your years of hiding from me." He breathed, staring at Clay from afar, and what he was holding.

The cowboy stared back, watching him like a hawk. He could see Chase's eyes lingering on his arms.

"Chase?" Kimiko's head lifted quickly from Clay's shoulder, listening intently. But she did not attempt to move or struggle against her apparent captor. In fact, she seemed to be clinging to him like a child, vaguely curious of the world around her.

"Kimiko..." He said faintly, still as a statue. She turned her head in the direction of his voice. Clay pulled the blindfold off her head at last, showing Kimiko her beloved leader. She remained motionless. But she could not be blamed.

Chase scowled, seeing truly the sorry state of Kimiko's health. Pale, thinner, gaunt, like death itself and seemingly too weak to move.

"What have you done to her?" Chase growled at Clay, looking murderous. Clay could have smiled. To know that Clay had power over him was surely killing him inside. But neither party allowed their emotions to show.

"Try and cross me and I'll make sure you never see her again..." Clay spoke sternly. He wanted Chase to know that he was deadly serious.

The two had been destined to see each other only in battle, but Clay had decided to take his destiny into his own hands.

Chase was silent for a few further moments, before swallowing heavily, forcing his pride to retreat.

"What is it that you want?" He asked solemnly, knowing that he was going to have to make a deal.

"The girl you want to execute. Hayley. I want you to bring her to me, alive...and her parents released to go about their normal lives. They were innocent...even if they were loyal followers of yours." Clay's voice cracked a little speaking about her.

There was a slight pause until Clay spoke again.

"And in return, I'll give you Kimiko..."

There was a long silence as Chase eyes bored into Clay's, flickering back between Kimiko's and his, before finally, he spoke in a defeated voice.

"Very well. I will give you the girl... and release her parents. Wait for me, and do not move." Chase sighed, glancing at Kimiko. He had no choice but to return, giving the dragon what we wanted to save her. He vanished in a puff of green smoke, leaving nothing behind to even indicate he had been there.

The second wait was much shorter than the first. Clay allowed Kimiko to sit on one of the benches by herself. Clay had pulled the jacket off one of the defeated guards and wrapped it around Kimiko's shaking body.

"I want to remember, Clay." Kimiko whispered in the silence of the night.

"I want you to remember as well, Kimiko." Clay sighed, "But it's not that easy. Even if you remembered, you're still bound by your word to do as he says. We just want you back... Rai wants you back more than anythin'." Clay tried to explain it all to her in gentle tones, but she could only frown.

"Bound by my word?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Chase threatened Rai, and you swore to serve him to protect Rai. I don't know if you know it or not, but you and Rai used to be very close." Clay told her. "Although there's no honour amongst thieves. If you didn't wanna keep to your word, I guess you didn't have to. It just depends on whether you give your word and mean it."

That made Kimiko scowl. "Chase is an honourable man. He sticks to his word. As do I."

Clay only smiled in response. "Then I guess you have your answer."

Stumped, Kimiko sighed.

The silence did not last long before there was another snapping sound, and Chase appeared once more, standing a few metres away, holding the unconscious body in his arms. Clay rose up, taking Kimiko back in his arms again.

Yet again, the two mortal enemies laid eyes upon each other, both holding something of great importance to the other. Holding the girls bridal style, the boys gently moved forwards. Not a single word passed between them, and save the gentle sound of the waves slapping the wooden stands below them, there was no other sound to be heard. Even the gulls had fallen silent.

The walk to the no-man's land between them took an eternity, and both Chase and Clay paused when they were in front of each other.

"Clay, let me" Kimiko pulled at his shirt, signalling for him to put her down on the ground. He obliged, although h put her down on the ground next to him, hooking his arm around hers to keep her upright.

Chase stretched out his arms, and the bloodied mess in them, looking a little disgusted. Clay leant forwards ,feeling a twinge of unease and guilt when their arms brushed as Clay carefully received Crysta. She was sedated, Chase told him coolly, to make it easier to move her, and fell into Clay's arms like a small child.

As the girl left Chase's arms, Chase reached towards Kimiko, who clung to Clay. Whether she did so to remain upright, or not, Chase did not know, but it displeased him. She was supposed to take every opportunity to get back to him, not cling onto the enemy like some sort of pathetic parasite.

Chase weaved his arm forward and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her gently away from their enemy.

Pulling her into his embrace, he hugged her tightly as they turned away from Clay. "Are you alright, Kimiko?" he whispered with such softness that Kimiko had to look to check that it was him speaking.

She could only nod in response, but Chase saw the fear in her eyes.

"When we meet again, it'll be in the field of battle, Dragon." Chase's voice was as smooth as the sound of the waves of the sea. His back was still turned on Clay.

"Yes," Clay answered, equally as relaxed, "But I promise you, you will die..."

Chase turned a little at that, Kimiko holding onto him tightly like a small child, cowering behind their parent. Instead of the smirk that Clay expected, Chase laughed, bemused. He cast a doubtful glance at Clay from over his shoulder, laughing still.

"Until then, run and hide, cowboy. But soon enough, you'll realise that you can't run forever." Chase whispered.

"We can always find a reason to run a little farther..." Clay answered gently, glancing down at the girl in his arms, his heart throbbing with pity and self-hatred.

"Keep running." Chase answered softly, before disappearing into the usual puff of smoke, leaving Clay cradling Crysta.

"You're safe now. I promise." He whispered gently, feeling his stomach drop with guilt.

Clay waited there for some time, rocking her backwards and forwards in a manner that was intended to be comforting.

But after fifteen minutes, he knew it was time to move on – he had managed to secure a safe house, not too far from here, with a few medical supplies. He was no doctor, but he knew enough about treating the ill to know what to do if anything bad happened on the way. He lay her gently in the car, wondering what he was going to say when she woke up.

For him, it was no longer about the affection he held – it was the deep remorse that had taken hold of him and refused to let go. He could not imagine what she must have been through. The agony must have made her wish for death.

His heart throbbed with a fresh wave of guilt as he pulled away in the car, ensuring that no one was around to watch.

The journey was long and silent, save for her ragged breathing, and he did not dare to drive too quickly for fear of hitting a bump and jolting her, nor did he dare to drive too slowly for fear of being caught by more warriors.

After an uneasy journey, most of which he spent glancing over his shoulder to the corpse-like body on the back seat, they finally arrived. Clay pulled her from the car, carried her inside the small wooden shack that wall derelict and broken – but would do, and lay her on the small bed in there. It was torn and ripped, and the springs were noisy and prominent, but it was all he had managed to find on such short notice.

Just as his informant Switchblade had promised, a medical kit lay waiting for him beside the bed. Switchblade seemed to have a knack for moving things around, making things happen for people that couldn't usually happen, and getting things that were impossible to find. He had told Clay once that he could charm a begger out of his only coin, and Clay was beginning to believe it.

There were several holes in the roof and the moonlight and red-tinted sky shone through the gaps, leaving a little light to the darkness, but then again, even the harsh sunlight seemed to never shine as bright as it had done before Chase had gotten hold of power.

Clay waited for hours, growing more anxious as more and more time passed, chewing his nails so badly that his fingertips began to bleed, but he did not notice until he tasted the familiar metallic taste in his mouth and retched. The taste of blood churned his stomach, only further adding to his queasy and nauseous feeling.

He took to staring out of the window. The shack was largely secluded, and he spotted the occasional car go past in the distance, never close enough to even spot that someone could be hiding in the ruins of a few old buildings. Chase's warriors had been very thorough with their search. Clay was baffled that no one had thought to wander into the mountains and found the Temple yet, but then again, not many people thought the mountain was passable.

The cowboy waited in silence, pondering the world, until a rasping and choking sound made him jump. She was stirring, noisily from her sleep.

She coughed heavily, and Clay rushed forwards with a small wooden cup of water. Her fingers fumbled clumsily, tipping it into her mouth as her blind eyes stared unknowingly forwards. Clay did not say anything at first, not knowing where to start. She swallowed the water quickly, staring forwards unblinking, until she seemed to take a breath inwards and then dropped the cup.

"Clay?" She whispered, a half mangled smile on her face, hope igniting behind the pale blue pupils that seemed to widen slightly.

He nodded, and then realised she couldn't see him, and with a sad look, he reached out to touch her hand gently and whispered the word "yes."

There was a throaty noise that came from her mouth that could've almost been a laugh as her gently fingers reached out slowly, moving from his hands, to his stomach, his chest, his arms, then his neck, and finally his face.

Her fingers traced the contours of his face, touching his nose, his lips, his chin, until another choking noise began to rock her body, but not like before. No, Clay knew they were sobs.

"What's wrong?" He asked urgently, wondering if she was in pain. "Where does it hurt?" He took her hands again gently, taking care not to wound her anymore. "I'll fix it, I promise."

"It's not that..."Her voice was heavy with the emotion in the words that followed, and the rasping sobs that made her tremble kept shaking her violently. "I just..."

"What? What is it?" Clay urged, fearing something terribly wrong.

"I so want to see your face..." She said between gently sobs, reaching up to touch his cheek. Her fingertips traced the contours of his face, brushing against his skin, fingers trembling.

"Hayley, I'm so sorry... We thought you were gone... We never would've left you if we'd thought you had a cat in hell's chance of gettin' outta there." He said gently, trying to soothe her, to make amends for what he had done.

"No," She snivelled, turning away from him slightly. "I would've done the same thing... had I been you."

"What's wrong?" Clay asked, touching her arm gently when she turned away. She winced slightly, making Clay feel even more guilty.

"I don't want you to see me like this..." She said gently – no longer sounding mournful, but more empty and hollow, like there was not a heart within her body.

"Crysta, I don't care how you look, you'll always be Hayley to me..." He promised, taking her hand again. Not knowing how to explain himself – how could he tell her everything?

"No..." She shook her head, salted tears falling down her wretched face. "I can't be Crysta anymore... It's too late. I can't help you anymore. I'm the one that needs help..." She let out a soft sob. "I can't do anything for myself. I can't bathe, I can't feed myself, I can't even dress myself, and what makes it all so much worse – the pain. Every moment, waking or otherwise, it's just torture, and the nightmares are stronger and stronger each time, and now I'm condemned to darkness for eternity..." She reached up to touch her face below her blind eyes. "I saw myself, before I lost my sight... I'm just..." She could not finish her sentence, so Clay answered it for her by kissing her hand gently.

"No tears. You're safe now. I promise."

"Where is everyone else? Did you get anything from Kim?" She sniffled, but changed the subject anyway.

Clay was silent for a few moments, and for a while, Crysta wondered if he had fallen asleep sitting upright.

"No, not really. But that doesn't matter now." He said gently, smiling. "You're safe. And I'm going to make sure you stay that way."

Crysta's twisted face contorted into what might've been a frown. She seemed to know that something was amiss.

"Clay, what have you done?" She asked, her sobbed stopped completely, and now her voice was filled with worry.

"Nothing..." He lied, feeling his cheeks burn. Even he could hear the lie in his voice.

"Clay..." She said seriously, her voice lowering to anger. "Tell me now. What have you done?"

XXX

The trip back to the Palace made Kimiko's stomach flip. She had forgotten just how sickening it felt to teleport with Chase, and the instant the green smoke disappeared and she found herself back in the Palace, she knew she was going to vomit. She had been clinging onto him because her legs would not support her weight, and his arm was around her waist.

He seemed to realise she was going to hurl, and luckily enough they had teleported into the dining room of the palace and a bowl was within arm reach for Chase. His arm shot out, grabbing an empty bowl from the table.

Kimiko sank to her hands and knees, trembling and she retched and heaved. Chase knelt beside her, holding her hair out of the way and rubbed her back tenderly, comforting her.

One of the servants came when Kimiko had finished to take the bowl away.

"Have someone bring me some water for her, and a damp cloth." Chase ordered of the servant girl, who nodded and scurried off, taking the bowl of stomach-turning liquid with her.

Kimiko trembled violently, sitting upright and rubbing her stomach gently. Her forehead glistened with sweat, and Chase could see she was weak. He wrapped an arm around her, wary of not being too rough with her, and pulled her against him, letting her lean on him gently.

"Thank you..." She said gently.

The servant returned with a glass of water and the cloth, handing both to Chase.

He gently pressed the water to her lips.

"Sip water, Kimiko. You will feel better." He ordered, and she did as she was bid, taking the water and sipping it every few minutes. Yet still the vile taste lingered in her mouth.

With the cloth, he wiped her forehead, cooling her down and cleaning her up.

After five minutes had passed, he spoke once more.

"Do you feel better?"

"I think so..." She replied, forcing herself to sit upright.

"Can you stand?" He got to his feet slowly, grabbing her hands and encouraging her to her feet.

She forced her shaking feet to plant themselves on the floor and pushed herself unsteadily to her feet. Kimiko wobbled for a few moments, and when she felt to take her first step, her knee gave way, and she crashed into him.

He caught her instinctively, pulling her back to her feet and holding onto her.

"Do you want to rest?" He asked, watching her with concern.

"No." She replied, and then laughed a little. "I want to eat. I'm starving..."

Chase Young smiled. "Come then, I'll have some food prepared. Would you like to bathe while you wait?"

"Yes," Kimiko nodded. "I smell of that place..." She sniffed, still smelling the disinfectant even now. She knew she must reek of it.

"You may tell me all about it over dinner." He smiled a little. "Can you walk?"

"I don't think so..." Kimiko admitted, looking at her shaking legs.

Chase Young frowned, looking directly into her eyes. With one arm, he kept her upright, with the other, he touched her protruding cheekbone.

"You're thin, and you're cold... They have mistreated you." He scowled, spitting his words with hatred for the mistreatment he thought she had received.

When Kimiko only gave a weakened smile in response, he gently bent down, scooping her up in his arms and began to carry her to the bathroom.

She gave the smallest laugh, "I could get used to this..." She breathed softly.

"Don't." He replied, but she noticed the corners of his mouth curl into what might've been a smile.

He carried her bridal style to the largest bathroom, near to Chase's bedroom, where a hot bath was already waiting for her. She had only been in the room once or twice, Chase preferred her to use another. This one was his own private bathroom, but sometimes when she had been desperate, she had crept in anyway.

The bathroom was a mass of glimmering and shining white porcelain. It was obviously kept in immaculate condition for Chase.

Towels were already laid out, and steam rose from the bubble-filled bath.

Very gently, he lowered her to her feet, and she sat on the edge of the bath.

"I will call for a servant to attend you, help you undress. When you are done, if you are still not strong enough to walk, have her call me, and I will bring you back to the dining room. We will eat, and then you must rest. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." She replied tiredly. In truth, she was extremely weak and tired, but her stomach grumbled loudly. She was determined to stay awake for long enough to eat, at least.

He smiled a little, pulling her to her feet, and led her to the toilet. He shut the lid, and insisted she sit down.

"I will go call for someone to help." He told her, and she gave a small nod as he strolled out of the room, seeming like a walking contradiction in the room of glistening white.

What had she been so worried about? Chase had been nothing but kind to her since she had been back... And she had been afraid...

The thought made her want to laugh.

_But he's only going to ask you awkward questions later that you don't want to answer._

I have nothing to be afraid of, she told the voice in her head. I'm innocent.

_But you're not, you learnt to defy him..._

I did what I had to, to get back here.

_Do you think he'll see it that way?_

The arguing voice in her head was Raimundo's.

She scowled, forcing the thoughts from her head. The rebels have gotten to me, she thought.

"You." She heard Chase call from outside the bathroom, obviously getting the attention of one of the slaves walking around the house. "Stop what you're doing. Help Kimiko bathe, and help with whatever she needs. Make sure she is looked-after, any problems, come to me, understand?"

A small, timid-looking girl entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Kimiko remembered her face; she came in sometimes in the morning to make her bed for her, open the curtains, that sort of thing.

"Welcome back, Miss Kimiko. It has been very different with you gone, we are pleased you have returned." The girl gave a smile, but Kimiko could see the falseness in it.

"His Grace has instructed me to help you bathe. Do you need help undressing?" She asked politely.

"No." Kimiko snapped back, determined not to have a stranger undress her. "I can do it myself. Just, turn around." She snapped at the girl, who nodded respectfully and turned her back.

Undressing was indeed, a struggle. It took her a while, and the fact that her groans of frustration were clearly audible and the girl in the room could hear them all made the situation a lot worse.

After a strenuous battle, Kimiko managed to lower herself into the tub.

As it turned out, Kimiko did not have much use for the girl. Determined to do it all herself, she refused to allow the girl to touch her, and instead asked that she stood outside the door, and said she would call her if she needed her.

When she was done, she clambered out of the tub, poking her head out of the door, "Would you bring me something to wear, please?" She asked of the startled-looking servant.

"Yes, Miss Kimiko." She girl nodded once more, scurrying off towards Kimiko's bedroom.

The girl brought back a simple white dressing-gown, which was good enough for Kimiko. Her tangled wet hair hung loosely at the side of her head as she dried herself off and covered herself with the gown, nestling into the soft warmth that it provided.

"I'm ready to eat now." Kimiko declared, finding it much easier to stand upright and maintain her balance. She hated, above all things, to feel weak. Her steps were slow and unsteady, but she had improved already since being unable to walk at all. The girl was at her side in an instant, not holding her, but standing near to her, making sure that she was there to catch Kimiko if she fell.

The journey to the dining room was a long one, and Kimiko found it more tiring as the time went on, but the steps became easier on her. Life returned into her stiff body, and for the first time in weeks, Kimiko felt somewhat like her old self.

Chase was waiting for her in the dining room, standing politely, obviously waiting for her as she entered the room. The dining table was set with enough food for twenty people on there, mountains of chicken, bowls of soup, noodles, fruit, pasta, lasagne, casserole and much more – All for her. Chase had obviously instructed the cooks to make a mixture of dishes.

At least he wants me to eat again. She thought to herself, he does care about me.

But a small voice in the back of her head told her that the only reason he cared was because he wanted her power. He was just using her, for her element and her loyalty, and some small part of her seemed to know that he needed her more than she needed him.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked kindly, pulling her chair out so she could sit.

"A little, thank you." She replied coolly, wondering where to begin on the food. She wasted no time in deciding, and seemed to grab a little of everything on the table. Forgetting all table manners, the food seemed to vanish in an instant from her plate. She ate and ate and ate, until she finally had to sit back, uncomfortably full, and admit defeat. Chase had been watching her with a bemused expression for the past five minutes, and sipped his soup, never taking his eyes off Kimiko, watching her every move.

She pretended not to notice, but his eyes constantly upon her made her feel uncomfortable. He was going to ask her some questions, and she was going to have to answer them. She could not lie, but did she need to? Had her time with the Dragons made her that paranoid that she even feared to tell the truth to Chase? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. The lines between good and evil were blurring together, and one side seemed the same as the other.

As soon as she lay the fork down next to her empty plate, Chase lowered his bowl, watching her for a few seconds before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"Kimiko, you know I am going to ask you what happened, will you tell me?" His voice was polite, but she knew the real meaning behind it; _tell me, or I'll read your mind._

She gave a short nod, recounting the events in her head, but she was very vague with what she said. Leaving out her training with Spicer, and making certain that she kept an eye on the way her mind felt, waiting for sharp pains and signs that he was trying to get in. She knew he would not simply take her word for it.

"So, they simply kept you prisoner? Nothing else?" Chase asked, raising a doubtful eyebrow.

"Pretty much. There were some attempts to persuade me to their cause, but they didn't affect me. They were wrong." She replied smoothly, feeling tired and wanting to sleep now. Her mind drifted back to the bed she had slept in so long ago back there in the Palace, warm and soft, inviting her to a peaceful sleep.

And that's when Chase chose to strike, choosing the moment when she seemed least likely to resist.

She felt him delving, poking into her memories, stretching back to her capture, flashing forwards to Clay's car, back to her encounter with Raimundo, and glimpses of Jack Spicer.

Chase had not realised that Spicer was working with the rebels now, in fact, he had assumed he was dead, until now.

She recognised the momentary lapse in Chase's grip on her memory as he took in where Spicer had gone, and took advantage of the moment in a snap decision, concentrated, and pushed him, as hard as her exhaustion allowed, out of her mind.

As soon as she felt him leave, she realised that she had made a terrible mistake.

You idiot, Kimiko...

A smile spread onto his face, as if Christmas had come early.

"Well well well..." He grinned his terrible grin, like he had been expecting this, and was enjoying the torment of it. "Never had you pegged as a liar, Kimiko..."

"I didn't lie!" She retorted quickly.

"So what was that?

"It was...Spicer." Kimiko knew lying would be a bad idea, especially now he knew that she hadn't been entirely truthful with him on the subject.

"Spicer taught you..." He brooded over this for a second, "He wouldn't have the skill to teach something like that alone. Master Fung, or someone else...?"

When Kimiko didn't respond, he smiled at her.

"And you agreed to learn... to betray me?" He got to his feet, leaning against the side of the table with his arms folded, staring at the wall.

The silence in the room for the next few moments was deafening.

"WELL?" He bellowed at her, expecting an answer. She jumped so hard that she almost fell out of her seat. Bowls and plates were sent whizzing across the room as he glared down at her. Kimiko saw the familiar flare behind his eyes, he was going to morph again, and she didn't want to be anywhere near it.

"They said I could go home if I learnt!" She answered quickly.

"So not only are you a traitor, you are weak and disloyal." He seemed to snarl his words.

But something was stirring in Kimiko's chest. The sense of defiance that the rebels had, that told her not to be afraid, that told her that she was the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, and the fire began to stir behind her fingertips, burning her whole body, returning her strength, and also serving as a reminder of how uncontrollable her anger could be.

"I AM NOT DISLOYAL." Kimiko bellowed back at him, slamming her fist down on the table. Balls of fire shot off from her fist, knocking yet more bowls and cutlery smashing onto the floor in a mess of broken crockery. "I AM STILL HERE. I AM STILL HERE TO SERVE YOU."

"But why?" His voice was much more gentle now. Not a shout, but a whisper.

Kimiko considered her answer; "Because it's my duty." She responded after a few seconds, calm and calculated.

"Is that all?" He asked, gently, but the fire in his eyes was still there, the looming threat of him morphing was still imminent, but she met his eyes with a defiant stare, refusing to be afraid.

"No..." She answered, "I came back here because you have raised me up from what I once was, altered me, made me into who I am. I cannot go back to who I used to be, regardless of what they try and tell me, nor do I want to. I have no choice but to stay, and continue what I swore I would do. My word is my bond, and I have given you my word."

"Spoken like a true follower," Chase commented admirably, but his expression soon turned into a sneer. "Yet anyone could speak to the words. I need proof of your loyalty still."

"Is my presence not enough proof?" She slammed back at him.

"Not nearly enough. They have taught you their traitorous ways, planted the seeds of doubt in your mind, made you question everything I have taught you, turned you from your rightful path. They have undone everything we have worked for." He replied, simply, keeping a cool tone, but he took a few steps closer, lifting her chin so her eyes met his.

"And the proof of this is in your eyes. You believe them, don't you?" Chase questioned, his eyes boring into hers, soul-searching.

"Yes." She whispered back.

Chase sighed, dropped her chin and turned away from her.

"There's no point in lying to you. Yes, I think there's truth to what they're saying. Spicer helped me remember things from my past, what the world used to look like... how things used to be. If I was one of the Dragons, I wouldn't have crossed over so easily. Clay told me what you did to Raimundo ...about how I changed sides..." She broke off, biting her lip nervously, watching Chase bow his head lower.

"I'm not supposed to be on this side at all, am I, Chase?" She spoke lowly.

There was a silence for a few moments.

"No."

His voice was solemn and strained.

"Your path was a different one, once, a long time ago. I intervened and altered that path. And now we are here..." His voice seemed to be thick with emotion, as if he were deeply saddened. She could not see his face, but she was sure it would be full of pain.

"You needed me to take over the world... You used me, like a pawn in your game, and now, the king of the chessboard has himself a queen."

"Yes," He responded quietly. "But did I ever purposely hurt you? Have I ever been so cruel to you? Have I not trained you, kept you fed, clean, watered, tended to your every desire? Did I not teach you to love what we were doing? Did you not enjoy it, as I knew you would?"

Kimiko could not argue with that.

"You're right, you did." Kimiko spoke honestly, "I did love it. I took pleasure in it..."

"Do you think you ever could enjoy it, knowing what you now know?" He asked gently.

To that, all Kimiko could do was shrug. "I hope so... Otherwise, spending an eternity with you is going to be very boring."

Chase chuckled at that.

"I watched for you, you know." He said gently, as she stood beside him, leaning against the edge of the table, watching him stare blankly at the wall.

"I kept watch every day, trying to see through your mind, but – nothing. I had my guards scour the earth, searching in every nook and cranny, cave, hut, wreckage and hole in the ground. I didn't eat, I barely slept, I seemed to turn the world upside down for you, and still you weren't there..."

Kimiko bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"I don't ask for much, Kimiko." He turned to her, taking her hands in his. She leant forwards, resting her forehead on his. "All I want, is for you to be loyal to me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be as loyal to you as you are to me..."

When she did not reply, he sighed once more.

"Do you need to know your past? Your memories? Do you truly need them?" He asked, still holding onto her hands.

Kimiko chewed her bottom lip, but the words seemed to escape without her even thinking. "No. Not yet. No matter what I may feel, I once gave you my word that I would be loyal to you, serve you, and that is what I must do. Who I used to be doesn't matter anymore – it can't change what I am now..."

Chase smiled. "Good. Now get some rest... we will talk more in the morning..."

He watched her leave the room, and then looked over his shoulder at the person who had just entered from the door to his back.

"You were right; she shows signs of her old self." He said to the being behind him.

She slipped forwards, smiling sweetly. "Of course, the brats would have reminded her of her past. Controlling her will be difficult, but manageable."

Chase nodded. "Agreed. And if it proves impossible, I might find myself in a difficult position..." He left the room himself, deep in thought, leaving the woman in shackles smiling. Catching a glimpse of herself in one of the silver plates, she beamed, showing pointed fangs.

"You've been out of the game too long, it's time to put yourself back in it." She spoke gently to herself. "You've been stuck in that box for years, kept a prisoner for years. It's time you took the power back from the girl. I should rule with Chase..."

With a wicked grin, Wuya flicked her red hair out of her face, and left the room, her prisoners chains clinking as she walked.

"It's time for a change of leadership." She whispered meaningfully.

XXX

**(That's right, Wuya's back. We're approaching the last few chapters now, so it's highly likely that they'll become very fast-paced and a bit more interesting to read. And of course, we've now got the rebels storming the palace! It's all exciting stuff. Please let me know what you thought by dropping me a review. It's nice to know all the time and effort I spend doing this isn't wasted!)**


	18. Stormy Weather

**(Hi everyone! Very sorry this has taken so long, but I was very naughty and have written parts of the other chapters before I started this one, which means that they shouldn't take me as long (with any luck!) . **

**Incidentally, has anyone seen Xiaolin Chronicles? I've not watched it properly, I must admit, but honestly, I'm not overly impressed from what I've seen! It looks terrible. And I'm so disappointed that the voice actors have changed. They're what make the characters! **

**But, I digress. Enjoy this chapter. It's quite a long one. Please drop reviews. They make me happy!)**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: STORMY WEATHER

Raimundo gave a heavy sigh.

They had been out for hours searching for Clay, and found nothing. They had sent word out to local rebel base camps to keep an eye out for him. No one had heard a thing. Or if they had, they weren't talking.

Dojo had been flying around for hours, and they had to be careful of people. They never could be sure who was watching the skies, and the last thing they wanted was for someone to spot them. They had made the rather stupid decision to land Dojo a few miles from the mountain and walk back just in case. The walk was terrible.

In the blistering heat of the sun with no shade, no rest, and no sleep, the duo were tired as hell, and while Omi remained hopefully optimistic, Raimundo's resolve had turned to bitter resentment. He was tired, hungry and simply wanted to feel like they actually stood a chance in the battle they faced in a few days time. They had been training with Master Monk Guan in their spare time, and while exhausting for them, it was clear that they were not as out of shape as they had originally thought.

Master Monk Guan had been thoroughly pleased with their training, and seemed happy that they were not as weak as they had seemed to be. They had all assumed that their years of running away had meant that they weren't in top physical condition, but on the contrary, Master Monk Guan was pleasantly surprised by how strong they were.

Dojo was asleep, snuggled in Raimundo's robes. He had been so tired from flying around for hours, and with the heat of the sun about to reach its hottest; Raimundo had told him to get some sleep out of the sun. Usually Clay's hat made the perfect spot, but since he wasn't there, Raimundo had told Dojo to hide inside his robes. He was nestled against his stomach muscles, his robes just holding him in place like a nice blanket. He seemed not to mind Raimundo's movement as he walked, and instead seemed rather relieved at the idea of sleep. Although one of his claws was beginning to dig into his skin and it was beginning to chafe, Raimundo persevered, watching the mountain approach in the distance.

"I'm pissed." Raimundo said finally, breaking the long silence as they marched towards the mountain. It looked to be another hours walking, and then the journey up the mountain would take another hour at least. The thought made Raimundo's stomach turn. Their radio had been silent for almost two hours. Jessie had been working hard at the Centre, calling all the rebel bases nearby, questioning camp members. She'd called so many people in, and no one seemed to have seen a thing. Even Switchblade seemed innocent. Although Raimundo wasn't convinced.

"I know, Raimundo..." Omi said quietly, like he was deep in thought.

"I just want him back, to stop messing around. This is serious stuff, Omi. I'm tired of feeling like we're just wandering from one thing to the next. We've never had a direction. We've just run and run and run." Raimundo sighed, shaking his head. "And now we've got to go and fight and Clay's not here..."

"He may not know what is going on." Omi suggested, and Raimundo sighed once more.

"I just-" He broke off, looking bitterly towards the distance, "I'm tired of this bullcrap."

"I know, Raimundo..." Omi said again. That irritated Raimundo even more, but he kept his cool, not wanting to cause any further trouble. The little guy seemed rather lost in his own thoughts, and his brow had been furrowed for a long time, signalling that something was troubling, even if he didn't want to talk about it.

"What do you think?" He asked instead, choosing to keep things as friendly as possible. The last thing he needed was for Omi to challenge him to a showdown out here or something.

Omi was silent for a little while, and the two plodded onwards. Raimundo began to wonder if Omi had not heard him, or was simply ignoring him, until he finally responded in a quiet voice.

"I think we have a long walk ahead of us." He said, and Raimundo nodded in agreement.

"You're right. But we'll be back at the Centre soon. And then we need to speak to everyone about decisions that might need to be made..." Raimundo felt his brow furrow. There was going to have to be some difficult conversations ahead of them.

"Decisions?" Omi asked, casting a glance over to him. His bald head was beginning to shine red.

"If Clay... doesn't come back." He said, before adding "You're burning, cheeseball." He began tapping the red patch on Omi's head, and the small boy looked stricken, and yanked his robes up a notch and covered his head, although now his belly was exposed, and the young monk looked torn between protecting his belly or his head.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Omi. Protect your head. The last thing we need is you getting sun-stroke or something..." Raimundo smiled a little, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Yes, you are right." Omi agreed, and plodded onwards with his robes yanked up over his head, looking like a grotesque hunchback.

Raimundo chuckled a little, but the mood soon turned silent again, and Dojo's claw was digging even further into Raimundo's stomach, so he had no choice but to gently reach in and move Dojo's scaly little claw away from him stomach. The dragon snoozed gently, not stirring at all.

The mountain still seemed a lifetime away, and each time Raimundo looked, he seemed to never get closed, but he took comfort in the fact that they were approaching, however slowly.

"What will happen if Clay does not return?" Omi asked after some twenty minutes of walking.

"That's what we need to talk to the Centre about." Raimundo said, brushing the sweaty hair from his eyes. "If Clay doesn't come back... We're going to have go on without him. Jessie tells me that she's getting correspondence from rebels from all around the world. The world is ready, Omi. We can't hold everything just because Clay isn't."

Omi gave him a defeated look, and Raimundo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know." Raimundo said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "I don't want to go without him either."

The rest of the walk back was the hardest walk Raimundo had ever had to make. In the heat of the midday sun, the two plodded onwards, sweating buckets. Omi had removed his robes and tied them around his head, whereas Raimundo strode onwards regardless, Dojo still snoozing against his stomach.

When they finally reached the mountain, Raimundo and Omi fell to the ground, exhausted, taking advantage of the shade, and the small stream of water that flowed down from the rocks above. The pair rested for about thirty minutes, washing their faces and hands in the gentle trickling of water. As Raimundo cupped his hands and sipped the water, a little trickled between his palms and down his chest. The coolness of the water against his bare chest made him flinch, and then he flinched again, this time from pain.

A sharp claw had jabbed him in the stomach, and as he pulled his robes forward to peer at the apparently snoozing dragon, he was greeted by two sleepy and gleaming eyes staring back at him and a yawning dragon. The water rolling down his chest was glistening on Dojo's scales. Raimundo couldn't help but smile.

"Y'know, I've never really thought about it before Dojo, but you can be really cute sometimes." He told the dragon, who suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to compliment me so I'll fly you back to the temple?" The Dragon asked, raising his scaly eyebrows. Raimundo only smiled in response.

"Why Dojo, if I was trying to compliment you, I'd mention your killer good looks or your terrifying razor-sharp teeth, or the fact that your scales have never looked shinier." Raimundo smiled his prettiest smile.

"Are you sure we'd be safe?" Omi asked.

"There's no one around. The shadow of the mountain will protect us. The path is blocked off from here on up. No one will see us. No one COULD see us unless they were already on the path. A quick sprint from you and we're back. Come on, Dojo, please?" Raimundo continued to smile, and Dojo rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine, but if we're seen, on your head be it." He said, slithering out of his robes and morphing to full size before them. Dojo barely fit into the small passageway that led up the mountain. The pathway up the mountain was more like a cavern, filled with holes and caves and narrow walkways that never led anywhere. A person had to know the route to take, otherwise they'd get lost. There were sentries parked in several of the caves along the route who kept a look out for the Dragons, and had technology that Spicer had managed to rig up that helped them keep an eye on things.

"The worst thing is," Raimundo muttered to Omi as he climbed onto Dojo's back, "it really will be on my head... Well, mine, or Clay's. When he gets back, he's in big trouble..."

XXX

Kimiko rose just before dawn, her head filled with troubling thoughts, causing it to throb painfully. She slowly went about her old morning routine, snapping at the girl who followed her everywhere under Chase's orders. She was like a lost pup, until Kimiko threw a vase at her, which she deftly ducked, and then scurried off, afraid.

"I told you to leave me alone!" She warned as she saw the pale girl scamper off like a frightened deer fleeing from a hunter, slamming the door behind her. The vase lay shattered on the floor, just next to the door.

Sighing, Kimiko resigned herself to the day, knowing it was going to be a bad one already. Although, she smiled at her aim, knowing she would've hit the girl if she hadn't ducked. It seemed that her strength was returning quickly. The past few days, Chase had asked her to

After she had pulled her shoes on, she heard a knock at the door, and growled in annoyance. Another servant already? She'd just sent one away!

But as she pulled the door open, expecting to see a trembling teenager cowering beneath her, Kimiko's frown faded, as she looked up to see a tall woman standing in front of her.

Surprised, Kimiko could only stare for the moment, feeling the familiarity wash over her once again, knowing that she had once been acquainted with this woman.

She was tall, slender, with a body most women would die for, and curves in all the right places. Her ragged black dress hung off her in a stylish fashion, and she seemed the kind of woman that could carry any outfit off with finesse, and the tattered and ragged dress made her look like she had been born to wear it. Her feet were bare, and there were shackles around her ankles and around her wrists. She was a prisoner, at any rate.

Her long, polished finger nails and crimson lipstick were nothing in comparison to the red of her hair, which seemed to radiate vibrancy, and her sea green eyes glistened.

The woman smiled, showing pointed fangs, and making the war-paint stripes on her face curve along her cheekbones.

"Yes?" Kimiko asked, assuming her authority. This woman was a prisoner, although seemed to be given free reign around the palace as there was no one guarding her, either that or she'd escaped. But why would an escaped prisoner come straight to her door? Kimiko felt her element surfacing slightly, just in case she needed it.

The woman seemed to notice Kimiko bristling, and rolled her eyes, before pushing the door open with her hand and strolling inside Kimiko's bedroom.

Kimiko stood aghast, glaring at the woman, who once again pushed her aside, and then turned the key sitting in the lock of Kimiko's door, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"No need to look so shocked, sweetheart. I'm not here to hurt you, I've already been down that road." The woman spoke with such a casual tone that Kimiko was forced to stand, open-mouth for a few seconds longer, before she was able to find her wits again.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you think you are, but-"

The woman snorted, interrupting Kimiko's sentence, then got to her feet. She stood directly in front of Kimiko, and the lady crouched a little, resting one hand on her shoulder, staring straight into Kimiko's eyes.

"Huh..." The woman let out a chuckle, "I thought you'd remember me, at least. The last time I saw you, I tried to strangle you. I'm almost offended you've forgotten."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, hiding her alarm exceptionally well. _Remember your poker face, _she reminded herself, determined not to show this woman any emotion, despite the fact that she was now afraid.

"You don't have to be worried about that now, though." The woman smiled, showing her pointed teeth that seemed almost charming.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing in my bedroom?" Kimiko snapped angrily at her, feeling her fire bubbling dangerously close to her surface.

The woman folded her arms with a look of annoyance, then sighed, "Jeez, straight to business, aren't we? You really are his little protégé. He doesn't leave any room for pleasantries either." She feigned a look of hurt. "And I was so looking forward to making small talk."

Kimiko's fury only grew as she continued to talk, and the woman seemed intent on winding her up, taking pleasure from knowing she was irritating her.

"Very well, Kimiko. My name is Wuya, does that ring any bells in that pretty little head of yours?" She raised an eyebrow with expectance, as if she thought it would solve everything.

Come to think of it, Kimiko had heard it before, but she could not say from where. She was sure Chase had mentioned her before, but she could not recall why, or when.

"Clueless, aren't you?" Wuya grinned her mischievous smile, and then sighed. "Well, honey, we've got a bit of business to discuss."

"You still haven't told me who you are..." Kimiko pointed out, and Wuya rolled her eyes with a sigh, before taking a seat on her bed, her dress gathering along her thigh.

"Well," She said, before patting the bed beside her so Kimiko would take a seat. When Kimiko did, she continued. "Back when you were but an innocent Xiaolin Monk, I was a somebody. Hell, I even took over the world once, until you and your little friends stopped me." There was a hint of malice in her tone, and Kimiko found herself smirking a little.

"So, after I was overthrown, I knew I needed to swim with bigger fish, that's where Chase came in. But he wasn't interested in me, he was only interested in the Xiaolin Dragons, interested in you."

"So where does the part come in where you try to strangle me?" Kimiko asked, and Wuya merely smiled.

"I don't like to be challenged. Having you around was a threat. Since that day, I've been a prisoner. Until Chase Young came to call for me..."

Wuya's eyes seemed to glaze for a second, as she drifted back to darker memories.

_She remembered thinking she must be going blind, in the darkness all the time. And when they finally let her out of that stupid puzzle box, they stuffed her back into a cell. She'd been dirty and malnourished for what felt like ten years, and the hunger pains in her stomach seemed to have been with her for an eternity. Each day, they brought her bread and water, and she carved a notch into the wall to keep track of the days. There was a tiny gap in the cell, letting in a dot of light, and letting her know that the world was still living on without her. She heard the voices of other prisoners from outside her door, and the small bars in the door let her peek through, so sometimes, she could see who she was speaking to, and they whispered things to her, of the goings on from the outside world, and slowly, Wuya seemed to waste away. _

_Then one day, she heard the clang of someone entering the prison cells, and assumed her food for the day was arriving. But when the door swung open, it was him, Chase Young, standing there, bold as brass and looking down on her with dislike. _

"_You've seen better days," He said blandly, before moving to grab her wrist, and then drag her out of the cell. They slapped some shackles on her, and brought her back into his palace, and the world. He wanted information, to know the whispers she had heard in the cells. At first, she said nothing, but after a few days, she smiled and said, "I've heard there are rebels hiding at Jack Spicer's old place..."_

_Of course, they were hiding there, but not just any old rebels. Oh no. The Xiaolin Dragons were hiding there. News of them had been so sparse that they had almost become myth. The world whispered their names; Omi, Raimundo, Clay, but no one ever claimed to have seen them, or to know where they were hiding, or if they were even alive._

_When he lost Kimiko, she had been there to pick up the pieces, and reported back to him the whispers that she had heard when she revisited the cells. Her cell had gained some considerable refurbishments since then. She was now fed proper meals instead of bread and water, and had a bed to sleep in, she was taken from the cells once a day for a bath, and had been provided with furniture for her cell. It was better, but it had still been a cell, and when she heard a whisper that the girl Chase had found at Spicers house was the daughter of two of Chase's most loyal followers, and that the girl was well-liked amongst the group, that was too good to pass up. She whispered back to Chase of what she had heard, laying it on thick that the girl must be important. Chase planned to have her executed, hoping, that one of them would step forward. _

"_They will," Wuya had insisted, "They're fool enough to die for each other..."_

_And just like that, Wuya had been right. _

"Chase values my council now," She said, smiling. Kimiko could see the sadness in her forced smile, "but I'm still a prisoner."

Her shackles jingled, serving as a reminder of her state.

"So what?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow, "You want me to take pity on you and free you? Get out of here."

"No," Wuya said, rolling her eyes as if Kimiko were being stupid.

"Then what?" Kimiko asked, and Wuya merely smiled.

"I want to tell you something important..." Wuya looked directly into Kimiko's eyes, all trace of playfulness vanishing from her face.

"What?"

"The rebels will soon come, the whole world knows it. They've been amassing for years, and they won't wait much longer. Everyone knows it. You can feel it on the air. There won't be any surprise attack. It's coming. Be it in a month or a day, they're coming soon, and when they do, Chase is going to be keeping an eye on you. You need to make up your mind over which side you're on, kid, because if the rebels lose, he's going to kill them right in front of you, and if you lose... Well, there's no saying what they'll do with you. They'll try and save you, but it's not possible. Not that way."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko stared back at her, eyebrows raised.

"If he dies, before you do, well, some serious stuff is gonna happen. Kimiko, do you know the reason why he can see into your mind? How he's able to block you from doing things?" Wuya asked, green eyes meeting Kimiko's.

"He has... mental control over me." Kimiko answered uncertainly.

"Not just that. Chase Young sold his soul to stay young forever, but part of his soul, is inside you. He somehow managed to split it. You are the very key to his survival. If he dies, before you get his soul out of you... Whatever is left of his soul transfers to you. He wanted you to take over when he dies, and you will... become him."

Kimiko stared blankly.

"I don't understand." She said back, almost robotically.

"If he dies before you get your memories back... You're basically Chase reborn, kid. You've got to get them back, and honey, the rebels looming ever closer means you aren't getting them back from him willingly. If you're going to get your memories back, it has to be by force. Take what you've learned and use it against him, otherwise if the rebels kill Chase, you'll be nothing but an empty vessel for Chase Young to use, and whatever is left of you, will vanish with the passing of years, until you are nothing."

Kimiko's mind rolled over what she had said, and she stared uncertainly at Wuya, with a puzzled look.

"I think it's time you left..." She said, getting to her feet and opening the door for Wuya, who simply smiled, and answered "If you wish." before she exited the room, leaving Kimiko alone.

"Chase... reborn..." Kimiko whispered the words to herself, frowning. She wasn't sure that Chase could do something like that, or if it was even possible? Plus... surely someone would have told her by now?

Would any one even know?

Chase Young was famed for being a private man... maybe he'd done it in secrecy.

Why hadn't the Xiaolin Dragons told her?

Maybe they didn't know.

With so many thoughts swimming around her head, Kimiko began to wonder how Wuya knew, or why she would even risk everything to tell her, and began to chew her lip.

Wuya had once been Chase's right hand, well, woman. She was clearly ambitious, and with a lust for evil that matched Chase's, but she was not strong enough. Wuya must know to keep her wits about her now, and have been of some use to Chase, otherwise he would not trust her enough to walk around the castle.

Wuya was clearly manipulative.

And was trying to lean Kimiko towards rebellion, because...?

Because she wanted Chase out of the picture. If Kimiko somehow rebelled and managed to get rid of Chase, Wuya had one obstacle out of the way, and if Kimiko failed, Chase would have no choice to either kill her, or keep her prisoner, which would mean there was a spot open for a new protégé.

Despite herself, Kimiko found herself laughing, somehow.

Wuya had said herself, she didn't like competition.

"You're not the only one who doesn't like the competition." Kimiko whispered at the closed door with a bemused smirk.

XXX

When the sun shone brightly through the cracks in the roof that morning, and began to burn Clay's hand, Clay knew it was time to get up. He'd let Crysta sleep on the bed, and taken to the old wooden chair. It was hard and uncomfortable, and every time he moved, it creaked and shuddered, threatening to collapse under his weight. He had always been a big lad, but he had never been more aware of it than now. He did not want to wake Crysta, who seemed uneasy at best.

The chair groaned and creaked as he got upright, and then slipped his shoes off, to avoid making any noise that might wake Crysta. She slept peacefully at the moment, and he didn't want to disturb her with the sound of his shoes against the wood of the floor. The shack had provided good shelter over night, but it had been cold, and Clay did not dare light a fire for fear of attracting unwanted attention.

As he stepped outside, he relieved himself at the back of the shack, then moved back through the door and opened the backpack he had brought from his car. His belly grumbled, but the only food he had with him was sparse and he wanted to keep it for her. He needed to make a trip into town, but he dare not leave her here alone. Not yet.

Inside the pack were bottles of water, cash, a few other bits and bobs, but most importantly, a radio.

With a flick of his fingers, the radio crackled to life, and Clay pressed the radio to his lips.

"Switchblade?" He breathed into it, as loudly as he dared. And then waited.

"I'm reading you, Clay. What is it?" He heard the buzzing sound of his friend come back through the speaker, and smiled.

"How are things?" Clay asked, and he heard a sigh come from the other end.

"You've stirred up a hornet's nest on this one..." Switchblade told him, then paused. "Clay they're... they're going to war..."

"WHAT?!" Clay's shout was so loud that he made himself jump, and then paused for a second to listen to see if he could hear Crysta stirring. When he heard nothing, he pressed the radio back to his lips. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"They're going to WAR. Bling got up and announced the whole damn thing last night. They're going, with or without you if they have to. But they were looking for you. Had Dojo out all night, and not a damned thing. They've sent word to other rebel camps nearby to keep an eye out for you, but we ain't heard a peep, and they're looking to me to track you down. You'd better get back here, Clay. Everyone needs you, and I know you think you owe her something but-"

"I do owe her somethin'." Clay snapped back, cutting Switchblade dead.

There was a long pause.

"Alright, fine." Clay heard back. "Whatever your reason for leaving, you have to come back. They can't do this without you. They care about you, they've only just got back from looking for you. They're having me scout all the rebel camps and look-outs for signs of you. They need you back to prepare, and you need to prepare yourself. You can't run now, Clay..."

"I'm not runnin' from this. This is my fight. I just have somethin' to take care of first." He said back, and Switch sighed again.

"Whatever you say. Just take care of it and be back, before nightfall. I have a reputation to uphold. They've already questioned me. I can only lie so much before the cracks start to show. If you don't hurry, I might just tell them where you're hiding..."

"ALRIGHT." Clay said, "I'll be back in a few hours. I need to find somewhere safe for her."

"Can't you bring her here? To the hospital? We have nurses?"

"No..." Clay whispered. The hospital would make her feel obsolete, while everyone else was fighting. She had said it herself, she was useless now. And being around everyone preparing for war, would only make her feel so much worse. "I just need to find a safe place. I'll be back soon."

"But Clay-"

"That'll be all, Switchblade." He said, turning the radio off with a sharp twist of the switch. A small moan of pain from back in the hut made him jump. The radio dropped from his hand as he scrambled back inside, looking to see if something was wrong.

"STOP!" He screamed, making Hayley jump a little. But it was too late. Holding a shred of material in her teeth that was tied around her left arm, yanking to keep it tight, she held a syringe in her arm, When she heard him shout, she snapped her head upright, and very deliberately, Hayley pushed the plunger down.

Clay ran at her like a crazed bull, yanking the needle out of her arm with little care for any damage it did. He knew exactly what was in the needle – he had packed far too much of the stuff. He had meant for it to help her.

And she had just pushed a whole syringe full of it into her own veins. There had been too much in the needle. Clay had known it. She had known it.

It had all been deliberate.

"HAYLEY, what have you done?!" His bottom lip trembled as he screamed at her. His hands trembled as he stood over her, wanting to scream at shout at her for her stupidity.

They were in the middle of nowhere. Help would never arrive in time.

"What I needed to." Hayley's response was shy and timid.

Clay grabbed her arms tightly.

"You've... What... H-how could you... w-why...you..." His words tripped him up, and his body was shaking so hard that he could barely stand. Scrambling back outside the door, he fumbled in the dust for his radio. He slipped on the wooden flooring in his haste to barge back into the shack. He smashed against the wooden flooring, breaking the wood as he fell, before leaping back to his feet.

"Clay, don't call for help." Her small voice called out, and, trembling, he looked down at her.

"Why?" His asked, struggling to keep himself from breaking down.

"Because it's what I want." She said simply, yet quietly. She had sunk back against the bed, looking utterly relaxed, yet tired.

"You've just taken a morphine overdose... Why would you want to do that?" His voice shook as his bottom lip trembled hard. His hands were still shaking and he was covered in a cold sweat. "Why?" He repeated, more softly this time.

"Sit down?" She asked softly.

He did as he was told, looking at the helpless girl in front of him, and bit down on his bottom lip, hard. He knew there was nothing he could do. Not out here. Not even Dojo could fly fast enough to get here in time. The morphine was going to kill her. And he got to sit there and watch it happen.

"Why?" He repeated again, gently.

"Before I got caught, I always said I would kill myself before he caught me... but I was wrong. This is my chance to do what I wanted to do. I can't live like this, Clay. Sorry, but I'm taking the easy way out this time." Her voice was softening and she spoke slowly. Yet there was a natural tone to her voice and somehow Clay knew she meant every word.

"You didn't have to... You could've..." He stumbled over his words. "I wanted to save you." His voice broke, and he felt the hot tears burning on his cheeks. But he couldn't stop them. What did it matter anymore?

"You already did. From him." A smile passed her lips.

"But I can't fight now, Clay." She whispered, reaching out to him. He moved slowly, his fingertips trembling as their flesh touched. She gave his hand a small squeeze, but her hands were so cold, even in this heat, that Clay felt a shiver run down his spine. "Fight him, for me?" She asked. Her eyes were gleaming.

"I will." Clay promised.

"You did all you could, so don't feel sad. It's not your fault." She said, but her words were growing ever softer and slower. Her fingertips trailed up to his face, feeling his tears. "And stop these too... You gave me what I wanted; the chance to go out on my own terms... For too long, the world has lived and died at his command. At least I can defy him one last time... That's all I wanted."

Clay heard a gentle chuckle from her, before he sniffed hard, fighting back his tears.

"Sorry." Her words were growing so soft now, and her eyes were sliding shut. Her breathing was becoming slow. Life was leaving her body.

Clay could say nothing. His heart hurt. His head hurt. His eyes were stinging. Everything hurt.

"Kick his ass." Clay heard her breathe, before her eyes closed for one last time, and she did not take another breath.

"I will." He responded softly, feeling himself break, shatter and crumple as his world fell apart. "We all will. I promise."

When night fell on the where the shack had been, the wooden hut had been twisted, turned, bent into a wooden tomb, as if by magic, or by an ethereal creature.

Outside the hut, sat Clay. He had not moved in six hours. It was only when a small lizard that Clay had thought already extinct, crawled up to his boot and made him jump, that he knew he had to move.

Slowly, he raised the radio to his lips.

"Switchblade." Clay's throat was thick and his voice was hoarse.

"Clay?" It was Jesse that answered through the radio. But Clay didn't care who he was talking to, the message was still the same.

"I'm coming back."

XXX

Kimiko withdrew herself with a sharp gasp, feeling the sting of exhaustion.

The small child, fastened to the chair with rope, was still sobbing heavily. How old she was, Kimiko could not have said, maybe eight or nine.

"Is this really necessary?" Kimiko panted at Chase, resting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. The task itself was physically demanding and it was beginning to take its toll on Kimiko. Beads of sweat formed on her brow and her legs were aching.

Chase had already put her through an assault course, which meant she had to be quick on her feet, but even quicker with her mind. Then, it had been elemental practise. Chase conjured up simple targets, and she set them alight, one after the other, and never missing a target.

Kimiko had been used to this sort of training when she had lived in the Palace with Chase before, but there had never been a third round, until today.

Chase had told her it was to "gauge her mental abilities", and had her leap into the mind of a weeping child. Kimiko understood now how exhausting it must have been for Chase to keep an eye on her all the time a few years ago.

At first, Chase had been forced to allow her to access her memories. She had no control at all, then slowly, she had begun to access them by herself, and then, thanks to Jack Spicer, had been able to overpower Chase. Wuya's warning resounded in Kimiko's head:

'_If you're going to get your memories back, it has to be by force. Take what you've learned and use it against him, otherwise if the rebels kill Chase, you'll be nothing but an empty vessel for Chase Young to use, and whatever is left of you, will vanish with the passing of years, until you are nothing.'_

_Until you are nothing._

"Very." Chase Young replied coolly, cutting through the sound of Wuya's words. He had been watching from afar, leaning back against one of the pillars in the circular room. There was a single light hanging overhead in the centre of the room, focusing on the young girl in the middle. Chase was hidden in shadows, and the girl whimpered every time she heard his voice, and every time Kimiko moved.

"Again." Chase ordered from the shadows, a small glimmer of light catching the edge of his hair, and the colour in his eyes, creating two luminous orbs that hung in the dark.

Kimiko inhaled slowly, breathing through her nose to steady herself, and then slipped inside the child's mind. The girl fought against her, trying to battle her at every turn. Kimiko knew it was painful when a person forced themselves through one's memories, but orders were orders, and the sooner she did it, the sooner the girl's ordeal would be over.

Kimiko swam through the girl's head, catching glimpses of the girl's parents, a small white dog that skipped happily across lush green fields. The girl had once lived on a farm, by the look of the barn Kimiko could see, and the horses grazing in the paddock.

There was a break in the memories then, and Kimiko moved around, only to catch a glimpse of a new baby, clutched in the arms of the girl's mother in a white room that might've been a hospital. The father was by the mother's side, and both were smiling down at the baby. "Meet your sister." The mother seemed to mouth, although Kimiko could not hear the words.

Another skip in the memories, and this time, the baby was now a toddler, squealing in her highchair and throwing her food onto the floor. The mother looked tired, and the father even more so. The young girl was drawing at the table, but as she glanced out of the window, to see that the horses in the barn paddock were gone, the barn was tattered and the roof had several holes in. Looking back at her picture, she coloured in the black hair of a man standing on a mountain, pointing at the people below him, who were kneeling in worship.

There was a final skip in the memories, and this time, the girl was sitting outside, the younger sister holding her hand as they played barefoot on the dried dirt in the barn, winding up an old music box and watching the small ballerina dance to the soft and gentle tune that filled the girl's head. The smell of dry dirt found its way to her nostrils, and Kimiko felt as if she were really there. She heard the music box ticking gently, heard the girl humming along to the lullaby, smelt the dry smell of dusty fields and dirt, and felt the warmth of the sun on her skin as the girl danced in the barn with her younger sister, pretending they were ballerinas like the one on the music box.

Kimiko could hear the two sisters laughing, and even though their clothes were ragged and dirty, and their hair was unwashed and they were underfed and skinny, they looked happy. This was life during the war for these children...

And then the ground rumbled beneath her feet. Kimiko felt the child's toes curl in the shaded dust of the barn, before she wandered outside to see what was happening.

Everything was hazy and blurred. The rumbling was the sound of Chase Young's warriors approaching in their cars. The mother and father had heard it too, and also ran outside to see what was happening. Kimiko could feel that the girl didn't understand what was going on.

The mother grabbed the girls arm quickly, babbling instructions that Kimiko couldn't hear over the music box, even though it had finished, before kissing her head swiftly. The girl ran back into the barn and grabbed her sister's hand, and the music box, and the two ran from the farm.

The noise from the music box echoed through the girls head eerily as the two small children ran towards the old tractor, which was surrounded by old boxes, bales of hay and empty barrels. The music box was deafening, even though Kimiko was sure that no sound was coming from the box at all. The girls crawled beneath the tractor, and watched through a small crack in the rubbish that surrounded it.

The girl watched as the warriors drew their swords, and with a smattering of blood, both her parents fell to the floor, and did not rise again.

The music box stopped, the note before the final one, and the whole memory was shattered by screaming that made Kimiko's own body shudder violently. Kimiko lost her concentration, and the memory vanished.

Something hard smashed into Kimiko's back, and the girl continued to scream loudly, threatening to burst Kimiko's eardrums. Kimiko soon found that her cries were filling her head, until she couldn't think anymore.

"Stop." Kimiko felt her lips move, but could not hear it over the screams that crashed against her ears, making her cringe. She almost writhed, the screams were so loud, they caused her pain.

"Stop!" Her throat strained from shouting, but still, she couldn't hear anything over the sound of the small child, screeching as if her life depended on it. Kimiko's eyes were shut. She couldn't think. Why wouldn't she stop? Who was hurting her? Kimiko was sure her head was going to explode from the sheer noise.

"Silence!" She heard Chase command sharply, and the girl fell silent, only sniffling quietly to herself. He had used magic to silence her.

Her heart threw itself heavily against her ribs, and it was only when Kimiko opened her eyes that she realised she had fallen over.

Kimiko panted heavily as she sat upright, still faintly hearing the dulcet tones of the music box. She shook her head sharply, and then flinched in surprise when she saw a hand appear in front of her face.

"You were dug in there like a tick..." Chase stood over her, offering his hand to help her back to her feet. She took it and used it to get herself upright, her legs shaking as she stared at the girl wordlessly. A cold bead of sweat ran down the side of her face.

"You're pale." Chase said, lifting her chin so that the light hit her face. "Maybe a different exercise? Something more physical for our friend?"

Kimiko nodded. Something else, definitely. Anything had to be better than this.

But when Chase walked calmly to the edge of the room, and returned with a small dagger clutched in his hand as well as a small leather holster, and a malicious glint in his eye, Kimiko thought better of her decision. The girl had also seen what Chase was carrying, and began to whimper, her ginger hair falling over her tear streaked face.

"No." Kimiko said instantly, recoiling from the dagger like it was going to hurt her.

"Just try it." Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't." Kimiko said certainly, not even wanting to touch the dagger. The girl's squeaky cries were only reinforcing the fact that Kimiko could not hurt this child any more than she already had done.

"Just try." He repeated, although there was a level of authority in his voice that Kimiko felt she couldn't disobey, and reached out to take the dagger. She plucked the dagger from his palms.

At that moment, Chase bent down and began to fasten the now empty holster to her lower leg.

"It's yours, at any rate. You're too small and lithe for a sword, and your speed always works in your favour. It won't take a man's head off, but it will still slit his throat." Chase Young gave her a smile.

"Thank you." Kimiko said, trailing the dagger along her fingertips.

"Thank me by doing what you're told." Chase Young said, getting to his feet once more, turning her around, and then backing off slowly. He disappeared back into the shadows.

As Kimiko turned to face the ginger-haired girl once again, the girl looked up at her, tears falling freely and quickly down her face. She was mouthing the word 'please', and sobs were shaking her body.

Kimiko kept her arm straight as she raised the dagger, although every fibre of her being screamed at her that she was wrong even to try.

"I can't do it..." The words cracked in her throat as her heart pounded in her ears. Her hands trembled as if she was struggling to even keep the blade aloft, and she bowed her head, as if ashamed and disappointed.

The girl had fallen silent now, yet her noiseless sobs still shook her chest. Kimiko could not take her eyes off of the girl, who had now bowed her head, squeezed her eyes shut and was obviously terrified.

"Yes, you can." His comforting voice was little more than a whisper, and soft footsteps approached from the shadows behind. He was not wearing his usual gloves, and his gentle hands touched her shoulder lightly, before they slipped along her arm, holding her just enough to stop her trembling limbs.

He pressed himself up against her, resting his chin gently on her shoulder, so his mouth was beside her ear, and stretched his fingertips to the tips of her own, gently squeezing her hand, as if he were going to guide her hands. At least, she thought, I have stopped shaking.

"Pretend it's me... if it helps." Chase breathed dejectedly into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and making her pause.

Kimiko felt his breath on her cheek as he spoke, yet his words made her forget the girl in front of her, and she turned her head to look at him.

"Why would you say that?" She whispered back to him, turning her eyes towards his.

Identical eyes met each other, and a small but sad smile found its way to Chase's face.

"Because I know a part of you resents me..." He answered her in a cool tone, as if he was merely talking about the weather.

Kimiko frowned, unsure what to say. She knew if she was totally honest with herself, that he was right. A part of her did resent him for what he had done, yet other parts were arguing. It was like a civil war inside her own mind, a constant battle over her emotions, which side to choose, who to love and who to hate.

"What would you do, Kimiko," Chase interrupted her thoughts, scattering them and breaking the silence, "if I let you go, right now. If I relieved you of all obligation, I agreed your word had been kept and you were free to leave the palace. If I told you that you were no longer needed... where would you go?"

Kimiko's jaw dropped at the idea. The possibilities swarmed in her head, making her feel momentarily dizzy.

"I... I don't know." She said honestly as she slipped the dagger back into its holster on her leg. "There would be nowhere for me to go... I would have to stay..."

"Don't you see, Kimiko? Here is where you belong..." He turned her around to face him, meeting his eyes with hers once more, placing both hands on her shoulders. "You belong with me, here, at my side. You are my apprentice, and you help me keep my throne. You are mine."

"Yours." She agreed, with a nod, unable to draw her eyes away from his. "You're right... This is where I belong." There was nowhere else for her to go. And she knew Chase would never let her leave anyway.

Chase Young let a smile creep onto his face, and for once it seemed like a genuine smile of happiness.

"Then don't allow these doubts to cloud your mind." He told her, "Things have been tough. You've been through a tough couple of months, and you've had reason to doubt me, but that is exactly what the rebels want from you... They'll stop at nothing to weaken my grip to the throne. Even if it means attempting to turn you against me..."

"But they were telling the truth."As soon as the words left her lips, Kimiko regretted them. The look of happiness faded from his face in an instant, and he released his encouraging grip on her shoulders, instead looking at her with disappointment.

He signed wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingertips and closing his eyes. "You disappoint me, Kimiko."

"But they're traitors." She said hurriedly, nervous to make amends, and to delay hurting the poor child anymore. She hoped if she distracted him long enough, he would agree that she had done enough for the day. She quickly pulled his other hand into hers. "I know that now. I was foolish to trust them. I see that now. Without you, I would be nothing."

This seemed to please him, because he nodded and the corners of his mouth curled slightly. "Yes. You are right. There can be no threat to my throne."

Then Kimiko paused, her body grew rigid. Something in the atmosphere changed, she could feel it. A sense of impending danger filled her body. The air became still.

"Chase..." Her eyes seemed to glaze for a second and then slip back into focus. When she looked back up at him, she realised her hands were still gripping his tightly. She quickly let them go. "What was that?"

He looked up at the ceiling, seeming to feel it too. "What do you think it was?" He asked her gently with a bemused expression, curious as to her response.

"Something just changed... The air, I can feel it, something big is going to happen." Kimiko's eyes darted around as her mind tried to make sense of what was happening.

"It's your instincts." Chase told her with a smile.

"Tiger instincts." Kimiko replied, not knowing where the word 'tiger' had come from. It was natural though, it seemed to make sense, even though she was sure Chase had never said it.

And then it hit her like a tonne of bricks, crashing down upon her with the harsh realisation of what was to come.

"The rebels are coming, aren't they?" She whispered, her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach and filling her with dread.

Chase Young gave a curt nod.

"So," He raised an amused eyebrow, "the question is, are you going to fight for me?"

"I... what? Y-you're... Of course I will." Kimiko replied instantly, frowning at him for asking such a stupid question. Did he really expect her to fight for the enemy? Did he trust her so little?

"I don't think you mean that." Chase Young told her calmly. Kimiko was baffled by how he was staying so calm. Her chest was threatening to explode because her heart was thumping so furiously. The rebels were coming and all he could do was stand here asking stupid questions? Wasn't he even concerned that an unknown number of people who wanted his blood were marching towards him and could be at his doorstep at any time?

Her mouth opened to come back with a retort, but she could not find any words, so he interjected instead.

"You're nervous, I can see it in your eyes." His eyes bored into hers, seeming to read every emotion that was inside her, see her very soul and hear every thought that clattered around in the warzone that had become her mind.

Kimiko could not respond, nor bring herself to break her eyes away from his. It was as if he had entranced her, keeping her locked in his gaze.

"You want the truth, don't you?" Kimiko asked, and when Chase nodded, she took a deep breath, fearing the outcome.

"I want to fight for you. But I don't want you to kill the Dragons." She told him, keeping her eyes focussed on his. There was confidence in her tone, belying how truly afraid she had just become.

Chase Young raised both eyebrows and his mouth parted slightly, before his expression twisted into one of disgust.

"Kimiko, that's ridiculous." He growled. "They want to kill me. Why should I not kill them? They're a threat to my position while they keep breathing...I have to kill them, and more than that, I want to."

"You could keep them prisoner. Separately, they have no chance of escape." She suggested, feeling her desperation for them rise by the second. "They'd pose no threat to you that way. Please don't kill them..." She looked up at him, fearful for their lives, pressing herself against his chest, her eyes pleading. "I know they won't hesitate in killing you, but good leaders show mercy too..."

"There's no room for mercy when it comes to the dragons." He snarled at her, a growl in the back of his throat. He gripped the top of her arms and threw her backwards rather roughly. She stumbled slightly, but managed to regain her balance. He turned away coldly, not bothering to see if she was okay.

"Chase, please. You don't have to kill them. The world will see that you crushed their rebellion, you don't have to kill them." She continued, knowing she was pushing Chase's patience. They had once been her friends, and even though they posed the biggest threat to Chase Young, she did not think that she could simply stand there and watch them die. Despite everything, Kimiko somehow felt a connection to them, like they were her three brothers. Even though she felt she had only met them a few times, and she was supposed to hate them, they still felt like family.

"Kimiko. It is OUT OF THE QUESTION." He bellowed, finally snapping, turning around to glare at her with hatred. "They are rebel scum, and I want to show the world what happens to scum like that. They're disgusting and I want to make sure they die first." He licked his lips with relish, savouring the idea. "I'll round up whatever's left of their little rebel alliance, and slaughter the dragons, one right after the other while their deluded little following watches helplessly..." There was a malicious glint in his eyes as he disappeared into his own fantasy. "And while the life leaves the eyes of their beloved leaders, I'll pull each and everyone one of them out to die in the same way, until they're all lying dead at my feet, where they belong."

"But Chase... you can't do that!" She gasped at him, forgetting herself for a moment.

Chase whipped around so quickly that Kimiko flinched a little. "I can do whatever I want, Kimiko." He replied with the same growl in the back of his throat, glaring at her with such hate and destruction that she instinctively took a few steps back, her heart seeming to jump into her throat. "Question me again and I'll make sure you join the damned rebels when they die traitor's deaths."

But Kimiko's fear quickly turned into fury, and before she realised what had happened, her fingers were wrapped around his throat and Chase Young was pinned against one of the stone pillars. He had not reacted at all, simply allowing her to snarl and press her forearm to his chest. She had somehow pulled the dagger from her leg mid air, and was now holding him in place, with her right hand pressing the blade in her hand against his throat. It must have been uncomfortable for him, but both Kimiko and Chase knew that he could snap her bony arm in two with just one hand.

"I AM NOT A TRAITOR." Her voice erupted as a furious scream. Her face was just inches from his, baring her teeth, wanting to claw the skin from his very face.

He simply stared at her blankly, looking almost bored. His response was calm, as if nothing had happened at all. Then, very slowly, and very calmly, he leant his head forwards, met her eyes, and spoke in a low tone.

"Traitor or not, Kimiko. You will never leave this place."

His words struck a chord within her, until a queasy feeling began to form in her stomach.

"You will remain here with me, as the ages pass, and you will learn to love evil, whether you make it easy for yourself or not. The Xiaolin Dragons will be defeated..."

"You're wrong." The words had left her lips before she even had time to think about what she was saying. She stared at him defiantly, pressing the dagger against his neck, feeling stronger than ever, and the fire that burned in her chest ignited her ambition further. She noticed blood droplets begin to form at the edge of the blade, but she didn't care.

Chase Young smirked, and suddenly he was moving. He seemed to break her footing with ease and finesse, and in the blink of an eye, he was on top of her, twisting her arm behind her back, throwing the blade off towards the edges of the room, holding her pressed against the cold stones of the floor with his weight, whispering cruelly into her ear.

"You will fight for me, Kimiko. You will fight for me, die for me, and you will do it with a smile on your face."

"And if I don't?" She replied.

His terrible chuckle filled her ear, deadly and sadistic, "You don't want to know." He moved closer, leaning down until his lips were in her ear, filling her head with his words and sending shivers down her spine. She squirmed awkwardly, but his weight was enough to hold her in place. He had somehow interwoven her legs with his, and he lay completely on top of her, using his right arm to hold her right arm behind her back.

"I can make life very unpleasant for you Kimiko..." He whispered gently, squeezing her even tighter in his vice-like grip to stop her from moving, as he pulled an errant strand of hair away from her face. "You've lived comfortably until now. I have given you a free reign on everything. Allowed you to make your own decisions, but I can take that all away in an instant..."

Kimiko tensed beneath him, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she continued to struggle.

"Remember who you serve, Kimiko." He breathed spitefully into her ear. Then he moved, ever so slightly, and sniffed, burying his nose in her hair.

And then in an instant, the weight on her back lifted and he was back on his feet. She rolled over as soon as she realised, and looked up to see him holding his hand out to her, offering to help her to her feet. Kimiko started dumbly at it for a second, then reached up and took it.

"You're right..." She said gently as she got to her feet, shaking her head. "You're right. Chase, I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" Kimiko tried her hardest to make her voice sound genuine, working on what she had learnt to keep Chase out of her mind, should he try and invade her thoughts to read her emotions.

"My lord?" A timid servant boy poked his head through the door.

"What is it?" Chase turned to face the trembling teen, who looked like he was about to faint.

"Your commanders are here, sir. Our scouts have noted an increase rebel activity from all over the world. They're coming together, sir. Your commanders want to know what your orders are."

Chase Young grumbled. "Yes, very well." He said, turning his back on the boy once again. His fingertips moved to Kimiko's chin, and he lifted her head so that her eyes met his.

"Remember, I can take everything from you. I can take control of you, and next time, I won't be so foolish as to give you your free will back." With a disgusted look, he threw her chin from his fingertips, and turned his back on her harshly, before marching out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Kimiko watched him leave, narrowing her eyes, and it wasn't until she heard a small sigh of relief behind her that she remembered the girl tied to the chair in the centre of the room. The small ginger-haired girl quickly looked up at Kimiko, realising her error, and shrank backwards as much as her bonds would allow.

"What's your name?" Kimiko asked without hesitation.

"Daisy." She sniffled, looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"Daisy, that's a pretty name." She smiled, trying to be kind, but the girl didn't move a muscle.

Kimiko knelt down, unsure of what she was doing, and gently lifted the girls' eyes to meet her own. The child's murky brown eyes fixated on Kimiko's orange eyes, and Kimiko watched the tears drip down her face.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She whispered.

The girl stared back at her, not responding, seeming to be too afraid.

She walked to where the blade had dropped on the floor, and returned to the girl, who cowered instantly.

Kimiko flinched, and then raised the knife aloft, putting both hands up and moving slowly behind the girl, hoping to show the girl that she wasn't going to hurt her. Gently, she forced the blade underneath the biding rope, and tugged, watching as the bonds fell limply to the floor. Kimiko then moved in front of the girl, freeing her feet and watching the rope tumble once more. Then, slowly, she tucked the dagger back into the holster strapped to her lower leg.

Kimiko then slowly reached out to the girl, who looked quite bewildered, not knowing what to think, but reached up anyway. Kimiko lifted her to her feet, and then, with a comforting squeeze of the hand and a kind smile, began to lead the girl to a safe place.

The journey through the palace was a fast one. Daisy kept up with Kimiko's brisk pace, and everyone moved out of the way for Kimiko to pass.

When Kimiko arrived at the dungeon, where Chase's prisoners were kept, Kimiko opened the door, and felt Daisy shrink behind her, clinging to her legs, hiding behind her.

"Guard." Kimiko called, and the prison guard appeared from the darkness of the room. The dungeon was always cold. It was a huge room filled with long cages for Chase's prisoners to be kept in, like animals.

Kimiko saw several pale faces appear at the bars in the doorways of the cells, looking to see who had entered the cells.

"BITCH." She heard someone call out from the looming darkness.

Turning, she ignored the shouting person, thankful Chase wasn't here, who would've had the man, woman, or child severely punished for their insolence, and instead, addressed the guard.

"Which cell belongs to this prisoner?" She asked, gesturing to the child at her feet.

The guard nodded looked at the child, "Cell number 369." He answered quickly.

"Take me there." She ordered him, and the guard obliged, leading the pair into the darkness of the cells.

She ignored the shouts and abusive cries erupting from around her. When they reached Cell 369, the guard swung it open, and Kimiko walked the girl inside. She sank to one knee, taking the girls hands in her own, and tried to give her what was a comforting smile, yet with Kimiko's eyes, she was fairly certain she was frightening the child more than anything else.

"Daisy, in a few days time, people are going to come into the Palace and they are going to set you free. You've heard of the Xiaolin Dragons, haven't you?" Kimiko asked, and the young girl nodded.

"Will you pass on a message for me?" Daisy gave her a smile and a nod, seeming to warm to Kimiko more by the second.

"Do you know what they look like?"

This time, Daisy shook her head. Kimiko sighed a little, not out of frustration with the girl, but pity for herself, and what she was about to do. She concentrated hard on keeping her head clear of Chase poking around, but she was fairly sure he would be preoccupied with all the talk of war.

"May I show you what they look like?" She asked Daisy, who seemed to look afraid, but gave her a small nod of acceptance anyway. Kimiko had never done it before, but her chi was strong, and so was her mental ability. Slowly, she was getting better, and she was sure she could do it.

Kimiko closed her eyes, and slipped inside the girls mind once more. She heard the girl whimper, and quickly cast her mind back to the memories she had of Raimundo's face, projecting it forwards, even though it caused her pain to do so. She showed Daisy a Raimundo's smile, and some old images of Omi and Clay she'd gathered from her flashbacks, then pulled back quickly, shaking her head as she withdrew.

"They'll have others with them who're friendly, but I don't know their names. If they don't look like one of Chase's warriors, they're probably friendly." Kimiko told her, her head swimming from the process.

"Okay..." Daisy nodded in the darkness. It was very cold in her cell and Kimiko felt goosebumps rising on her arms.

"Will you tell them that if they need help... They'll find it on the second floor, north wing, third door?" Kimiko asked, speaking slowly and unsurely, afraid that somehow Chase was going to burst through the door at any moment and look at her with a disapproving scowl.

But he didn't, and Daisy gave her a smile and a nod.

"Look after yourself, kid. Hold on for a few more days, you'll be out soon." Kimiko said slowly, and Daisy looked up at her with confusion.

"I thought you were a bad guy?" She said.

Kimiko could only chuckle a little at that, before standing up to her full height and turning to leave.

"Can you remember where I told you?" Kimiko asked, looking over her shoulder, double checking that Daisy would actually pass her message along.

"Second floor, north wing, third door." Daisy repeated back, and Kimiko smiled.

"What's there?" The girl asked, and Kimiko gave her a sad smile.

"Relics of the past." She replied, rather cryptically.

Daisy raised her eyebrows, like she was confused.

"Just tell the Dragons if they need help... that's where they'll find it." Kimiko said softly, leaving the girl in the cell, as the guard closed the cell door behind her, locking it before casting Kimiko a look. Kimiko waited for him, knowing his potential for treachery, and as soon as he was done locking the door, she moved against him, the dagger from her shin at his throat, pressing it hard against him as he cowered against the cell door.

"What did you hear?" She whispered at him, cautious not to alert too many other prisoners as to what she was doing?

"Everything." He whispered back to her, not looking in the slightest bit frightened.

Kimiko did not like that.

"Do I need to explain to you what this situation means?" She whispered to him, pressing the dagger tighter against his throat.

"No," he answered back, wincing as bloody droplets began to drip down his chest. "But I do know that I can explain the message to them, if the girl fails..."

This surprised Kimiko, and he took the opportunity to lean forward, whispering in her ear.

"If the tide turns... I will release all the prisoners... and I will make sure the message is delivered. You aren't the only one who wants change."

"What makes you think I won't rat you out?" Kimiko whispered back to the guard. He was heavily built, caged in armour, and looked strong enough to carry a house. Kimiko did not like the fact that a man as intimidating as he was, stayed unfazed when she threatened him.

"Because I can rat you out too..." He replied, making her glare at him.

"We appear to have reached an impasse." Kimiko said, withdrawing the blade. "Keep your lips sealed, and I'll do the same. We both know who would end up worse off if the truth were to be revealed." She narrowed her eyes a little, and the man nodded.

"Aye, that we would." He agreed. Chase would skin him alive.

"What's your name?" She asked, quietly.

"Would be better if you didn't know that, miss." He replied, equally as quiet.

"Are you working with the rebels?" She asked, her curiosity overpowering her sense of loyalty.

"That's a dangerous question to be asking..." He told her in a growling voice, an eyebrow raised.

"You're in a dangerous place, with dangerous people. Yet it would be even more dangerous if you were betraying them..." She whispered back, making him strain to hear.

"Why, I'm just a simple guardsman..." He replied with a cheeky smile, and Kimiko couldn't help but smile back. Betrayer or not, she liked him.

"I hope you live." She said, turning to walk back towards the light of the main corridor.

"You too. I know what you're up against." He responded with a sly grin.

"A few rebels and their dragon leaders don't frighten me." She said, with an air of confidence that bordered upon arrogant.

The two walked down the line of cells until they were at the door again. Kimiko stepped through it.

"Aye, that might be true, miss. But it's not the rebels or the dragons I was talking about..." With a final cheeky smile, he closed the door behind her, leaving her in the brightly-lit corridor alone.

_He is my master. But he is also, my greatest enemy._

XXX

He watched the mountain approach him slowly as his car crossed the wasteland in the burning sun. For safety measures, to make sure he wasn't spotted by anybody, he ditched the car at a hut not too far from Master Monk Guan's temple. Inside the hut, Clay stopped to catch his breath for ten minutes, which only worsened his anxiety about facing Raimundo. He knew he would be furious. But even worse than that, the guilt of Hayley's actions weighed heavy on his heart.

After he had caught his breath, he set off again on foot, feeling more alone than ever, turning behind every few seconds to scan the barren land, looking for anybody following him. But as always, it was empty. Just like he now was.

The trek to the mountain path left him parched and dripping with sweat. He fanned his face with his hat as he trudged up the path. He continued up the stony pathway through the mountain, and even though he'd travelled the path hundreds of times, even before the world fell, he still had trouble remembering which turning he was supposed to make. After fifteen minutes, he finally recognised where he was, and continued upon the path, realising he had taken the right way after all.

After a further ten minutes, Clay reached the top of the mountain, and he saw the outskirts of the rebel camp.

Raimundo was already waiting for him. He was stood, leaning against the wooden archway of the temple's entrance, his face turned towards the ground. He only looked up when Clay stood six feet away from him. Their eyes met, and Clay saw the hurt he had caused, and the fury behind them.

It seemed that the rest of the rebel camp was watching too.

"Rai... I-"

Clay was on the floor before he knew what had hit him. Face in the dirt, dazed and confused, he looked up to see Raimundo swearing and shaking his hand in pain. The punch had left Clay face-down in the dirt, and it was only when he stumbled back to his feet that he tasted blood.

Raimundo had folded his arms once again, looking at Clay with a defeated expression, as if the punch had gotten it all off his chest. That was all he needed; instead of screaming and shouting and raging.

Just then, Raimundo seemed to notice that Clay was absent Hayley, and furrowed his brow with a questioning look.

Wordlessly, Clay shook his head slowly.

Omi, Tattoo, Hope, Wulf, Jack, Jermaine, Dashi, Master Monk Guan, and the rest, hung their heads. Everyone in the camp knew what it meant.

Raimundo's face dropped, and he looked as though he had been punched himself.

Without another word, Raimundo held out his hand sympathetically. Clay reached out and grasped it tightly.

"Come on," Raimundo whispered with a gentle look in his eyes. "Let's get you inside."

XXX

**(Any comments, thoughts? Let me know. Thanks!)**


	19. Climbing

**(Here's a holiday treat for you all! A new chapter! A nice long one too! Enjoy!)**

CHAPTER NINETEEN: CLIMBING

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming back." Raimundo admitted slowly. "We'd almost given up hope of finding you..." He and the rest of the rebels were sitting at the table in the Centre. Spicer had walked through the door just a few moments ago; his face smeared with dust and oil – he had been building something – but no one seemed quite sure what, and no one had bothered to question. The smell of sweat hung heavy on the air, not that anyone cared. Everything had been too hectic. Jesse was running in and out every two minutes, sweating buckets, trying to keep track of everything that was happening.

Clay had caught up on a few hours sleep, and was ready to talk. He would not ever forget what he had done, what he had caused and what the costs had been. Swallowing his grief, his pain, his agony, he knew it wasn't the time or the place. War was coming, and grieving would have to wait, although it killed him to even think it.

Raimundo and Omi were there when he woke up, and in a dead voice, he told them what had happened.

After he had finished, they shuffled into the Centre, where a cup of coffee waited for Clay. Coffee, like all things, was rare, and the moment it touched his lips, he felt a smile burst onto his face. He had forgotten anything could taste so good and sweet. It had been a small treat that Jesse had managed to wrangle out of thin air. She was good at managing the impossible. Like organising a rebellion right under Chase's nose,

"When a man doesn't want to be found, he can hide himself well enough. What would you have done, if I didn't come back?" Clay asked, an eyebrow raised.

Jesse smiled slyly. "We would've done everythin' we could to get you back. You guys are just three-quarters already, I wasn't gonna let that become a half."

Clay smiled at his sister, thankful for her presence. It was nice to have some family around – almost everyone else around him had lost theirs.

"You were gonna go to war without me though?" Clay was smiling, however slightly.

Raimundo gave a little shrug, although there was resentment behind his eyes. "Blame Jermaine."

Jermaine scoffed. "Hey man, I was just tied of hiding." He said defensively.

Clay noticed Raimundo's jaw clench, but the boy said nothing. It seemed as though Clay had missed some sort of spat there. He would have to question Raimundo later.

"I am too." Clay agreed. "So let's do it."

"You want to do this?" Omi asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Clay replied certainly. "Jermaine's right. We can't hide forever. Let's hit him with everythin' we got and send the bastard to hell."

Wulf burst into raucous laughter. "The boy makes a strong point!"

"One of the things I have considered..." Master Fung said quietly after Wulf's laughter had died down, "is that should you defeat Chase Young... There are going to be a million people who want to kill him themselves. What will you do with him?"

"Kill him." Jermaine said instantly, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Chase Young should be killed by a strong warrior." Omi announced, puffing up his chest. "Like me."

"Can your ego get any bigger, Omi?" Raimundo asked, and Omi then tapped his lip, thoughtfully.

"Hang on," Tattoo said, her arms on display as she leant forward on the table. "You don't even know if it'll work out like that. Whoever has the chance to do it, should. There's no point claiming him as your own to kill. Whoever gets their first has the priority."

"Priority?" Jack stepped forwards. He had been leaning against the wall at the back, seeming distracted until now. "What about all the people he's hurt? What about people like me?" Jack's voice was shaking with fury as he yanked up his sleeve, exposing his pale and bare arm to the cool air. Dark pink and red lines of scars ran along his arm, zigzagging and crossing over his white skin. His arm was simply a messy tangle of fleshy tones and dark lines. "No one has been more wronged by Chase Young." He declared, pulling his sleeve back down.

"Guys, c'mon, this is stupid..." Raimundo said quietly, trying to bring everyone back into civil conversation.

"Has it come to comparing scars, Spicer?" Jermaine snapped at Jack, twisting his head so his burnt face caught the light. Spicer winced.

"I'm sure Hayley would be very sympathetic, Jermaine." Clay said. He hadn't meant to say it, but the words escaped him faster than he could stop them. Jermaine instantly fell silent.

"Jack Spicer cannot even open a jam jar, let alone kill Chase Young. It is a Dragon's job." Omi said angrily.

"I'm just saying that if I get the chance, I won't hold back. I don't care if you ARE a Dragon." Jack threw back, and Omi looked wounded.

"Guys, let's try and be nice, shall we?" Raimundo tried again, only to be ignored once more.

"So you reckon you're the only one strong enough, do you?" Wulf's bark came across the table straight at Omi, who nodded proudly.

Wulf rose to his feet, trembling with rage. "Why you little-"

"_GUYS_!" Raimundo bellowed, his element getting the better of him as wind ripped through the room and sent paper scattering everywhere. The room fell silent.

"This isn't what this is about!" He said, his voice still raised. "Are you all so petty that you're showing each other your scars? I've got scars too, but so does EVERYONE ELSE. We're supposed to be working in a team, not fighting against each other! Isn't that what he wants? You're all so wrapped up in claiming your own revenge, you guys ever think that there are people out there that are counting on US to claim revenge for them? We're a combined force taking revenge, not just for ourselves, but for EVERYONE he's ever wronged. We've all been wronged, and that's why Tattoo's right. We can't afford to say one person has a claim on his life." Raimundo finished, although the words stung him. He knew what he was saying was right, but he still felt them pain him. He wanted nothing more than to see Chase Young's light go out, but the world was bigger than him alone. And it was far bigger than the squabbling rabble in front of him.

"It doesn't matter who does it. What matters is that it gets done." Raimundo said finally, and the silent table full of people all gave him a nod.

"Glad that's settled." Raimundo nodded. "Now everyone get packing. We're leaving in less than 48 hours... and I have a battle plan."

XXX

"I really don't see why this is in question." Chase Young snapped, bundling a bunch of paperwork across the table at the bald man who stood the other side. The man flinched each time Chase moved.

"Because... your grace, we have no real knowledge of any weapons the rebels have. We know nothing about them. They could be extremely advanced, or extremely primitive. We have to prepare for the worst." Despite his fear, the bald man was arguing his case well. And Kimiko felt that he was right, to an extent. The bald man, who was sweating freely, was trying to persuade Chase to line the walls of the palace with archers, and let the archers aim for the Xiaolin Dragons. If any of them fell, the rebels would scatter in panic – the rebellion would be over before it started.

"No." Chase Young was adamant, however, that this was a foolish idea. "I do not want them to run. I want to invite them inside. Let them come. I will crush them all."

"But... y-your grace-" The man tried again, but Chase waved him away.

"Get out, you fool."

The bald man bowed, squeaking the words 'yes, sir' before scurrying out of the room, leaving just Chase and Kimiko alone.

Kimiko sat in the chair beside Chase Young's. Her own chair was slightly smaller, but commanded no less power.

"Kimiko, please tell me you are more competent than all the rest of these fools." Chase Young sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and sighing.

"If I tell you my idea, will you agree not to harm the dragons?" She asked, only half-serious. She had little choice but to tell him, anyway. She faced an impossible situation, and somehow, in the back of her mind, she truly did not know how this war would end.

"No." Chase Young stated outright, but leaned forward as Kimiko got to her feet and stood at the table, examining the map lying flat on the table in front of them.

"Will you not even consider it?" Kimiko asked.

"No." Chase Young said certainly. "I am done even hearing mention of it. What is your idea?" Chase Young got to his feet and moved to look at the map.

Kimiko sighed.

"They will die, Kimiko." Chase Young said certainly. "They have chosen their fate. It is what they want. They choose to fight. They're choosing death."

"Killing them for having an opposite opinion to you seems a little harsh." Kimiko mumbled.

"That's the way it's always been." Chase Young snapped back at her, his temper running short with the events on the day wearing his patience thin. "They would kill me if they had the chance. Why should I not show them the same mercy?"

Sighing again, Kimiko moved towards the map, deciding it was best not to argue. And besides, Chase had a point. "Position some of your men here." She pointed at two separate points in the map, on opposite sides of the map, far back in Chase's palace. "Leave a small force at the front gates, inside and out, waiting for them. When the fight there is done, all will seem silent. And the rebels will be confused. Their adrenaline will be up – they'll run around looking for anything that moves. While they're looking around for you, your men can creep from here," she moved her finger along the map to the small staircase at the front of the palace, "to here. From the top floor, they can creep down these stairs, seal off the exit, and trap any who are left inside. Push the force forward from the front gate, force them towards the centre of the palace into the arena. Have the main force waiting there. The rebels will come in dribs and drabs instead of a combined force. Push the rebels into the arena at the centre of the palace, and have the true extent of your army wait in the arena." Kimiko finished slowly, and Chase gave a nod, yet pointed to the front of the palace on the map.

"Shrewd planning, Kimiko. Yet there are two staircases here leading down to the same place. Why should I not post men here instead of at the back of the palace on the second floor?"

"Because if any rebels run up those stairs and see your men, they will all signal to the rest, plough through the palace, and everything will be ruined. Your men need to wait at the back for as long as possible, to give the rebels chance to split up." _And for them to get my message. They will head to the dungeons first. _The dungeons were close to the door, so prisoners could be pulled in and out of the palace quickly, although the palace itself was a ridiculously large building.

_Please, dragons, find the girl, or the guard, get the message, get the Shen Gong Wu in the North Wing, then fight in the arena..._

_Kill every Heylin warrior, and if you need to kill me too, so be it._

XXX

Wuya popped the grapes into her mouth, one after the other. She was lying on the bed in her cell – the sheets were velvet and made for the most comfortable night's sleep she ever had. On the table beside her was a wooden bowl filled with grapes, and she ate them slowly, savouring the taste. The dungeons were quiet and soft at the moment – only the sound of footsteps outside could be heard, yet they were just echoes of someone walking around further into the bowels of the dungeon. She had heard someone whisper that there were over ten thousand cells in Chase's dungeon, and she would not have been surprised if that were true.

Stretching out on the bed, she gave a content stretch and yawn before getting up and putting her fluffy red slippers on to walk around in her cell. She flicked through the latest magazines, lounged around on her sofa, painted her toe and finger nails, and sat on the floor, putting the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle together . The jigsaw had been a gift from Chase, to pass the time while she waited for him to need her again, yet it only passed a few hours – and she had done the puzzle so many times she already knew where most of the pieces went. Although the picture, when it was finished, always made her smile; a painting of a demonic character sitting on a throne made of skull and bone.

She had not been back in her cell long. Chase Young would call her, then dismiss her, then, after a while, would send her back to the cells until he called her out again. It had felt like weeks already, even though it had been just a few days.

Deciding that she might stir up a conversation with the new occupant of the cell opposite, she got to her feet. The more she talked, tried to gossip with the other prisoners – the more she would learn. They had brought in the new prisoner a few days ago, but Wuya had not seen or heard from he or she yet. Slowly, Wuya approached the bars of her cell door, and began to force a choked sobbing noise from her throat.

Before long, ginger hair and two soft eyes peered over the cell door, back at her. A child.

_How easy, _Wuya thought. Children always talked, although it was never usually useful.

"Are you okay, lady?" The small girl asked, and Wuya shook her head.

"No," Wuya continued her facade, forcing the loud sobbing noise from the back of her throat. It was rather convincing, and in the dark, the child would not see that there were no tears, only the light catching in Wuya's eyes.

"What's wrong?" The child asked – her voice was gentle and sweet, not that Wuya cared much.

"I am never going to get out of here..." Wuya sniffed loudly.

"No!" The girl said, a hint of excitement in her voice, "They're coming to save us, those dragons. They're gonna get him, and set us free!"

"No they're not.." Wuya continued her sobbing, even managing a gentle wail.

It was all she could do to stop herself sniggering in the darkness.

"Yes! They are! She told me!" The girl was jumping to get a better view, and Wuya stopped her sniffling instantly.

"Who did?" She asked, looking back at the girl.

"His friend, the girl. Kimiko. She said we're gonna get out in a few days." The girl seemed so pleased with herself.

_Children..._ Wuya inwardly laughed at their innocence and stupidity

"How does she know that?" Wuya asked, switching the tone of her voice halfway through her sentence to make it appear more sincere.

_Keep your composure, girl. The fact that Kimiko is telling rebels not to give up hope is something Chase might be interested in hearing in, but more than that... this girl might provide me with more..._

"She said so. She told me to help them, when they come. They're gonna save us!"

"She wants you to help them? Can I help too? I really want to get out of here..." Wuya pressed on, trying to wheedle as much information as possible out of the child.

"She gave me a message she said would help them..." The girl seemed uncertain, as if she were now afraid.

"Don't be scared. I want to help you. I won't tell anyone bad, I promise." Wuya whispered in the dark.

There was a moments silence.

"You swear you won't tell anyone else but the dragons, when they come?"

"Pinky swear." Wuya pushed her bony hand through the narrow bars of the cell, and showed her pinky finger. The girl did the same, and gave a small nod.

"Okay..." Wuya saw the girls eyes flicker from left to right, before whispering "she said that they would find help on the second floor, north wing, third door."

_Bingo._

"What's there?" Wuya asked the girl, hoping to get a little more, although everything she had said so far, Chase would be interested in hearing.

"Relics of the past." The girl responded, and Wuya pouted. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Okay, thanks..." Wuya said, forcing a loud sniff last time. "I know we'll be okay now. If I see a dragon, I will pass on the message."

"Don't tell any bad guys!" The girl whispered from the darkness.

"I won't. I promise." She answered, lowering her head out of sight.

In the darkness, Wuya smirked.

XXX

"Demo!" Jesse practically jumped for joy when she heard a female voice come crackling through her radio. A Scottish accent sounded from the radio and Jesse beamed.

"Jesse, we're preparing to land, hope you've prepared the place for us!"

"Can't do much in the way of beds for you to sleep on but we've got the food. Just gotta get you through the mine first." Jesse answered through the radio. Supplies were short, but they would be enough, for what they needed.

People had been turning up all day to the base, and other bases in the local area. They had been keeping in touch with them all for the past few days since the announcement, and Jesse was particularly fond of Demo. The camp were flying in to an abandoned base – yet in the abandoned base was an underground mine system, that conveniently lead straight to the base of the mountain. It was code operated – if a warrior ever found it, it would take them hours to get through all the complex security systems, giving the rebels enough time to escape, if needs be.

"Just tell us where to plonk ourselves and we'll be on our way." Demo's voice came ringing through the roundabout.

"There's a small team of guys there who'll direct you. They're on this frequency, they'll tell you what to do." Jesse spoke through the radio.

"Hello, Demo and team!" A male voice rang through the radio – the team had gotten in touch.

"The guys will direct you to us. Radio me when you're here. We'll need to open the gates for you." Jesse said, and glanced nervously from the doorframe of the Centre to the security gates at the mouth of the camp.

The camp was already so busy. People were rushing around, trying to prepare, and gather supplies. The march itself would be hard on them, but Spicer had been "trying to fix something", and Jesse had positively beamed when she saw it. It was simply a line of wooden carts attached to Heylin cars. The cards could pull the carts, four on each car, which could be loaded up with supplies, and someone to drive the cars, which meant people conserved their strength, and that they could carry more supplies.

They had just three cars, not enough to make a giant difference but still, it was something. Raimundo had earmarked two of the other cars for something else, yet had not told what for yet.

Spicer had just started to work on something else, apparently. He had made the trip down the tunnel to the "abandoned" base camp in the morning and had asked for "Spare parts". He had returned, jubilant, and had sealed himself away towards the back of the camp, dragging all kinds of debris along behind him. Jesse had been so busy with keeping track of everything else that she hadn't had chance to see what.

"That is... not a good plan, Rai." Jesse heard Clay mutter with concern back in the main room, and turned to see what was going on.

"I'm not finished yet..." Raimundo said, leaning forward to an audience of Dashi, Master Monk Guan, Jermaine, Tattoo, Wulf, Hope, who was looking back to fighting form, Omi and Clay.

"You see, they don't know what we do or don't have... We could have the most complex weaponry in the world... but they don't know that we don't." Raimundo said. "He's gonna be nervous. Especially if we turn up with these... and blast the crap out of his palace."

"But _catapults, _Rai? Why don't we just climb on horseback and joust?" Tattoo joked.

Raimundo merely rolled his eyes.

"We don't have _anything_, we are so very unprepared for this." Raimundo said, and he gave a sideways glance at Jermaine, who smiled awkwardly in response. "If we turn up with catapults, only two, we can smash up several of the walls, and hopefully kill some warriors. If we only manage to hit one wall, that wall will crumble. If nothing else, it will piss off Chase Young."

"He's already pissed!" Hope said aloud, and Raimundo nodded.

"Agreed. But, Chase Young is a smart man, and he will know that we have very little to show for our rebellion. We don't have any weapons of war, but he won't expect catapults. He will expect us to throw ourselves headfirst into battle, because that's what we, as Dragons, have always done. We've always taken him head on, and we've never thought tactically about things. With Spicer working on methods of transporting supplies, we'll already be stronger than he expects. These catapults will be heavy but think how much damage they'll do. Chase Young's palace has been such an important building for so long, it will break his heart to see it getting broken by his greatest enemies. It will surprise him. It's not much, but it'll be a surprise. Not even Chase will expect it, because it's such a stupid idea."

"And catchin' Chase Young off guard is an advantage that we can't afford to lose." Clay agreed.

"Well then, catapults it is!" Master Monk Guan laughed.

"Y'know, if you want to catch someone off guard..." Jack Spicer had appeared in the doorway, covered from head to foot in black residue from his work. His cracked spiral goggles were still over his eyes, and when he pulled them up and rested them in his hair again, there were two pale circles around his eyes. Jack Spicer cracked a smile, "Then Jack Spicer, boy genius, is your man, or boy... Whatever. Just come see." He beckoned them all out of the centre, through the encampment and towards the edge of the cliff.

Sitting there was a large gadget, big enough for one man to sit in. It had a rotor on the top of it, and something that looked suspiciously like a gun at the front, just in front of a clouded layer of glass. Jack Spicer folded his arms proudly, and leant against the side of it.

"That's very impressive, Spicer, but what is it?" Jesse asked, feeling impatient. It looked like an egg with a windmill on top. What the hell was it?

Spicer growled. "Troglodytes." He muttered under his breath by way of insult, and clambered inside the machine through a small hole in the top. Within seconds, the rotor was spinning, and Jack Spicer's machine began to soar. He twisted through the air with dynamic fluidity, weaving and twisting through the air. For such a slapdash-looking device, Jack Spicer had created something brilliant. And when he playfully fired the gun, just once, at a rock, which shattered into pieces, Raimundo's beam couldn't have gotten any bigger. It was a small, extremely mobile, helicopter, with the ability to fire a gun.

When Spicer landed again, Raimundo clapped him on the back, which made Spicer wince a little, but smile anyway.

"I never thought I'd say it Spicer, but you've outdone yourself. You _are_ a genius!" Raimundo laughed, and Jack Spicer smiled back at him.

"How did you...?" Jesse looked at the machine, and cast her mind back to the memory of all the debris and rubbish Jack Spicer had yanked through the camp this morning.

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius." Jack Spicer smiled, giving a modest shrug. "It won't fly for long. Maybe an hour at most. But it's solar powered. And the bullets for the gun won't last forever. I've managed to make just under 50. But that's it. It might help, a little. If I can steady my aim enough to hit someone."

"Jesse, you there?" A voice crackled through the radio at Jesse's hip, and she yanked the radio off her belt.

"Yep, Demo, go ahead." Jesse answered.

"We're at the gates. Come let us in. There's 29 scotsmen and women out here, and we're in need of a decent glass of water that doesn't taste like it's come out of the backside of a-"

"I'm on the way." Jesse said, and sprinting, she ran to the other side of the camp. When she got there, Demo and her rowdy band of friends were waiting outside the metal gates. Demo had been a driving force for the European rebellion, and had been sending rebels to nearby bases for months.

Jesse jammed her chubby finger against a button attached to a nearby fence. The gates pulled apart, letting Demo in, and she threw her arms around Jesse like she was family.

Demo was a slender and skinny Scottish girl with blonde frizzy hair. Her light freckles gave her a sweet appearance, but Jesse had seen Demo's temper, and Demo was not to be trifled with. Jesse smiled, hugging her tightly.

"It's great to see you, at last. It's been far too long!" Demo beamed, and Jesse nodded, laughing slightly.

"I know! Now all of you get inside, we don't offer much in the way of hospitality but we'd like to see you all to a drink of water, at least!" Jesse said with a smile, and the Scotsmen and women joined the rebel encampment.

"How many is that now?" Jermaine asked quietly to Raimundo as he watched the newcomers enter the building, looking around curiously.

"Here?" Raimundo asked. "Just over 400. There's a few rebel camps nearby with a few dozen each. I reckon by the time we've all met up tomorrow, it's going to be just over 650. Round about there."

"You think it's gonna be enough?" Jermaine asked. He kept his voice low so that no one overheard them.

"No. There's not enough of us here." Raimundo said with a grimace. "We can't win this fight with just us here..."

"Maybe there's something we can do?" Jermaine said thoughtfully.

"Like?" Raimundo asked, turning to look at Jermaine, who only smiled.

"Let me go have a word with Jack Spicer." Jermaine told him, and then ran off towards the other end of the camp, leaving Raimundo baffled.

XXX

Dinner was extremely tense.

Kimiko toyed with her food, pushing a potato around her plate, not feeling hungry.

The Xiaolin Dragons were coming to kill Chase, and they were going to be at their doorstep anytime soon. They could be there now.

The thoughts of them approaching made Kimiko shudder, although she couldn't work out why.

_Is it because I want them to kill Chase, and I'm just scared?_

_Is it because I want to do what I'm meant to do, and protect Chase?_

"You've been chasing that potato around for the past fifteen minutes." Chase interrupted the silence, scattering her thoughts like dust in the wind. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Kimiko lied, feeling her stomach grow queasy as she prodded at the potato again.

She pretended not to notice the unflinching glare coming her way from across the heavily-laid table.

Chase Young always had a buffet for dinner, so that he could choose whatever he wanted, although he rarely ate food. He preferred instead his dragon soup, and to stare at her as he sipped it slowly, his eyes flashing each time he swallowed.

When he was done, he placed the bowl down on the table in front of him with a gentle clink as porcelain collided softly. The remains of the liquid still stained his lips, so he licked them to make sure he didn't waste a single drop.

When dinner was done, or rather, Chase Young had had his fill of watching her toy with her potato and chase peas around her place with her fork, he stood up, and simply left.

Kimiko busied herself with training, putting herself through the obstacle course that Chase's palace provided.

The gladiatorial arena at the centre of Chase Young's palace was alive with soldiers, warriors, guards and other supporters who were practising with wooden swords. A quarter of the arena was for Kimiko's practise alone.

She was stronger than all of them, and they knew it.

So did she.

The obstacle course was made up of spinning wooden blocks, interweaving and swinging against each other with bone-splitting force. A single error could result in a shattered bone, but Kimiko was too lithe. She slipped through the wooden poles with ease, and the guards Chase had ordered to spar with her were on the floor in less than 30 seconds each. Then, her elemental training. She tended to practise its control rather than power. She already knew the full extent of its power; that did not need testing, it was controlling it that needed work.

So instead, she had a guard sit, and wrap fire around him. Never close enough to burn him, but close enough to make him sweat.

There was a small satisfaction in scaring the living daylights out of a guard who was three times the size of her and a foot taller.

Kimiko stayed until she was too tired to continue, and took a long bath in her own bathroom.

When Kimiko got back to her bedroom that night, she reached into the darkness and hit the light switch, only to feel her toe scrape something as she tried to take a step forward. The small white object flew several feet in front of her, making her jump slightly. Curious, she closed the door behind her, and picked up the piece of paper.

Kimiko was not accustomed to notes, and she was sure whoever had done it was putting themselves in harm's way. If Chase found out...

Kimiko tried not to think about it.

As she slowly lifted the paper in her hand, and unfolded it, something even smaller and black dropped onto the floor. She had no idea what it was, small and sharp, yet coaly and charred, as if it was the remains of something burnt.

With a sickly feeling, she realised exactly what it was.

The remains of a bone.

A human bone.

Her stomach sank, and she instantly felt like she might be sick.

Trembling, she walked carefully over to the waste bin and threw it inside, wiping her fingers hastily on her robes, trying to get the sooty residue off her fingers.

Then, with shaking fingertips, she proceeded to read the note.

_Miss, _

_I hope this finds you before he finds it, otherwise I will find myself much worse off than the little girl you met yesterday._

_Today, they pulled me from my usual spot and made me take her with me, as only I have the power to do so._

_He questioned her. She did not give in easily, and when he was finished, he had me burn what was left of her._

_The piece inside this paper was the biggest piece I could find._

_Someone betrayed her, and you, to Chase._

_I'm sorry. _

_Destroy this after you read it – I'd rather keep my head for as long as possible._

_- A friend._

Kimiko's eyes were stinging by the time her eyes stopped at the bottom of the page. Lowering the piece of paper, she felt her fists clench together.

The guard had risked a lot, just to pass on a message to her.

_Daisy is dead._

As she thought the words over in her head, Kimiko's heart throbbed painfully, full of guilt, remorse, emotions that didn't belong with a strong warrior.

Like Chase wanted her to be.

The letter also served as reminder that there could be no defying Chase Young. He heard, saw, and knew all. There was no way around this, and sooner or later, the rebels were going to turn up at the doorstep (although the watchtowers had not reported any rebels marching towards them just yet) and Kimiko would have to step out amongst Chase's other warriors, and strike down every rebel that came at her.

Biting her lip to stop the tears overflowing, Kimiko walked slowly back to the waste bin, and plucked the blackened bone from the bottom, holding it in her fist with the paper.

"Sorry kid, but you were right. I am a bad guy." Kimiko whispered, remembering what Daisy had said.

Slowly, Kimiko opened her palm, and her fingertips burst with light. A small flame grabbed hold of the bone and paper, wrapping around them tightly, encasing them with heat.

Kimiko watched the flames dance and die away until soot and ash remained in her hand. Turning her hand over, the ash and soot fell into the waste bin.

Then, without so much as a backwards glance, Kimiko opened her bedroom door, and strolled out, crashing straight into a servant with an armful of towels.

Kimiko gave the servant a snarl and a shove for crashing into her, and the woman yelped as she toppled over against the cold stones, towels flying in the air.

Continuing on her journey down the corridor, Kimiko approached Chase Young's bedroom, knocked twice, and waited.

"Enter." His voice came from within, and for the first time ever, Kimiko stepped inside Chase Young's bedroom.

Although it could hardly be called a bedroom – it was a circular room lined with couches with thick cushions, bookshelves stacked with ancient scrolls. There was a four-poster bed in there, but Kimiko somehow doubted he slept there. Above the bed was a plaque with what appeared to be some sort of yellow lizards tail nailed onto it. With a pang of déjà vu, the words Chucky Choo sprang to mind, although Kimiko had no idea what they were or why they were in her head – something to do with Chase's soup, probably.

The room was considerably darker than the rest of the palace, all the furniture was tinted green, much like his armour, making it seem even darker, with only a few candles burning near to where Chase was sitting on one of the sofas against the wall. With one arm slumped over the back of the chair, another holding the book upright, and him leaning sideways against the couch, he looked very comfortable indeed. Kimiko was also amused to see that he had taken his shoes off and was sitting in socks.

Suppressing a laugh, Kimiko stepped forwards as Chase Young looked up from his book at her expectantly, as if she were waiting for him to say something.

Kimiko's smile slipped as she suddenly realised why she was here.

"I can't fight you." She announced, feeling slightly stupid as the words left her lips and she realised how idiotic she sounded.

Chase Young gave her a sarcastic look and dropped the book into his lap. "Yes, very well done, Kimiko. Did you disturb my reading time just to point out the obvious or did you need something?"

Kimiko flushed. "I meant that I can't win this fight against you. No matter what I do, you're always going to be my master, aren't you?"

"Yes." Chase Young answered, and for a few seconds, Chase sat silently, watching her, before moving his feet, patting the couch, and waiting for her to sit down.

She did as he suggested, and took a seat.

"The rebels are on their way, Kimiko..." Chase Young's voice was soft and gentle.

"I know..." Kimiko answered, feeling like her voice echoed in the room, making her feel eerily alone.

"Are you afraid?" Chase Young asked.

"Of the Dragons? No." Kimiko knew that for sure. She did not fear them, but she feared what they could do. They could over-throw Chase Young, maybe. They could kill her, but if her master fell, there was nothing else left for her to cling onto in this life anyway.

"You're afraid of something. I can see it in your eyes." Chase Young said, staring into her eyes, and Kimiko found herself staring back.

"I'm afraid of what could happen." Kimiko said slowly, even thought she knew Chase Young did not like to hear that she was afraid or something was scary.

The words were weak.

"Kimiko," Chase breathed softly, moving closer towards her, until they were sat next to each other, "the world is mine. The rebels can try and stir up trouble. Others have tried, but they have always failed. I have been unfortunate in not being able to kill all of the Dragons yet, but I will. The Dragons cannot live with the threat to my empire remains."

"But... I am a Xiaolin Dragon. Of fire. It is who I am... Does that mean my life is forfeit?" Kimiko asked slowly, trying to work out what he was thinking.

His eyes bored into hers, and with a small smile, Chase Young almost, for a second, looked human.

"No." He whispered slowly, smiling as he tucked a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear. "You are mine. And when the dragons are dead, we will rule the world together, King and Queen of the world."

"Queen of the world." Kimiko said the words aloud, letting them roll off her tongue. The idea was not altogether unpleasant.

"I think... in time, if the Dragons were no longer a concern," Kimiko was careful about her choice of words, "I would learn again, to be the apprentice you desire."

"There will be times when it is boring, being a Queen," Chase Young said, his eyes fixed on hers, "When you have built the perfect world, what is there to do other than sit back and enjoy it?" He paused for a second, then asked, "Do you think you could enjoy this world, Kimiko, if the dragons and their pesky rebellion were not around?"

"Yes." Kimiko answered honestly, but Chase sighed again, reading more in her face than she knew she was letting on.

"You still want me to spare them, don't you?" He asked, and Kimiko's eyes fell to the floor. It was wrong, and she knew it.

Her nod was curt.

Chase Young gave a sigh.

"I understand, Kimiko, really, I do." He began, taking her hands in his, turning to face her head on. "There will always be a connection with them, rather like the one you and I have, but you are not that person any more. Could you honestly see yourself as a Dragon? Would you willingly tear down everything that we have worked to build? Would you watch them ruin our perfect world and turn it into the corrupt and tattered world that was before? That is all they want. To ruin what we have done."

When he asked her that question, Kimiko could only shake her head. Chase Young seemed to have hit the nail on the head. They wanted to ruin everything; to ruin Chase's world.

They wanted their world back.

But for Kim, it all seemed too late. There was no going back. Everything was too different. She could not leave Chase's side to walk into the arms of three people she used to know. And that was even if they wanted her.

_I can't go back. This is what I am._

_You're a Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, Kimiko..._

_No, I'm Kimiko, apprentice to Chase Young._

_Who happens to also be a dragon of fire._

_I am a loyal servant of Chase Young. I will not let him down._

"I want you to know something." Chase Young said, breaking her train of thought again, "You need not concern yourself any more, Kimiko. You need not even watch me kill them, if you do not wish it. But I would have you at my side, to show them the true meaning of loyalty, and the importance of it."

Kimiko found her throat dry and it was difficult to swallow as she responded quietly.

"I'll be there." Was all she could manage.

Chase Young beamed, kissed her forehead, and smiled once more.

"There are times, Kimiko, when I find you truly magnificent." He told her, smiling. His smile seemed almost frightening.

Kimiko could only smile back. Her forehead tingled where his lips had touched her.

There was another knock at the door that made Kimiko jump. Chase Young stayed calm, as ever, and turned to the door.

"Enter." He called out in his dark voice, and a small boy of around 14 stepped inside.

"Yes, boy?" Chase Young asked, when the boy seemed transfixed on Kimiko's presence in Chase Young's bedroom.

_No one was allowed in Chase Young's bedroom._

"Sir, there's a broadcast from the rebels. It's them! It's the Dragons!" The pubescent child squeaked.

Kimiko thought she felt Chase tense beside her. He got to his feet instantly.

"Show me." Chase Young commanded, seeming calm, yet Kimiko could feel his inner hatred burning.

The boy gave a hasty bow and left the room, Chase and Kimiko following behind him. The boy kept a jogging pace, while Chase never seemed to move any faster than normal; he kept up with the child. Kimiko had to jog intermittently to keep up.

They could hear a voice vibrating through the stone floors already, but she couldn't recognise any words, or even if the voice was male or female.

The voice got louder and more distinct with every step she took.

Her stomach churned and her throat went dry as she realised it was Raimundo's voice, calling from speakers from the room where Chase Young met with his most loyal followers frequently to discuss plans on how to run the world.

"-_don't be afraid-"_

Kimiko could catch glimpses of what he was saying.

Instantly, she began to feel sick.

" -_the only way we can do this is together-"_

Chase cast a glance back to Kimiko as he too, recognised the voice. He gave her a small nod, and let her enter the room first. The room fell silent as they walked into it. Someone had muted the volume.

The room was already full of people – some of Chase Young's most loyal followers who had turned up to be there for when Chase got the news. The room was set up like a cinema, curved with a large TV screen at the front of it, and they were all fixated on it.

Chase Young walked to the centre of the room, and looked at the screen. A picture of three beaming Xiaolin Dragons stared back at him.

"It's playing on a loop." Announced the small boy who had brought them here. "Broadcast to every single radio, tv, cell phone, anything that can pick up a signal around the world. We've tried to track the signal, but there's no way to do it. However they're doing it, it can't be stopped."

"Spicer..." Kimiko heard Chase grumble beside him, before his calm and cool eyes rested on the picture. "Play it from the start." He ordered, and the boy nodded. The young man sitting near the computer hit a key, and played the broadcast from the start.

Kimiko saw the picture for the first time. All three dragons, Raimundo, Omi and Clay, smiling. The picture had been taken recently, both Raimundo and Clay's hair was long. Kimiko was amused to see Raimundo sticking his tongue out, and Dojo peering out from Clay's robes, sticking his middle claw up at the camera to Chase. She would have laughed at that, if she were not in the situation she was in.

"_Hello everyone..." _Raimundo's voice made Kimiko's heart throb painfully. He seemed so cheerful and happy. How could he be happy when war was just a few days away? It was staring him right in the face.

_They truly are fearless warriors¸ _Kimiko thought.

_But so are you. _The voice in her head responded. _You're one of them. _

"Those of you who can see the picture will be able to see that we, the Xiaolin Dragons are still alive and kicking-"

"Just about." Clay interjected from somewhere in the background, making Kimiko involuntarily smile.

"We're still here, even though Chase Young has tried to kill us numerous times, and failed. We're not going away, and we're not going to hide any more. We can't. We're tired of it... For years, we've been hiding away, biding our time, when we should've been fighting harder to win back the Earth from him..."

Kimiko saw Chase's jaw clench in fury, but his expression was blank.

"We're going to fight for this planet. We want the old world back. We're tired of living in constant fear for our lives, running away... We're tired of losing the people we love to a tyrant...For every rebel he's killed... for every home he's raided in search of betrayal, for every person he's ever hurt... We're doing it all for them..." Raimundo's voice grew heavy, as if his thoughts were taking over his speech.

"We must defeat Chase Young!" Omi called through the microphone. There was a small scuffling noise; Raimundo pushing Omi out of the microphone so he could speak, Kimiko guessed.

"We've all been hurt. We've all been afraid... We've all lost someone because of him... I can't forget that... None of us can. And that's why we're gonna fight..."

Now it was Kimiko's turn to tense up. She felt her knees go weak, and it took all her resolve to even keep upright.

"We're not gonna hide anymore. It's time to fight; it's time to get the world back to the way it used to be. And that's why in just over 24 hours, we're gonna be at Chase's Palace by the crack of dawn."

"And we're gonna fight 'till we ain't got no more fight left in us." Clay called.

"We're making our final stand." Raimundo said, with more surety in his voice than Kimiko had ever heard someone speak. "In two day's time, we will either kill Chase Young, or he will kill us. Our army would welcome to those who would help us, no matter how small the help may be. Your support will carry us further, help us to fight. We want to take the world back from him..." There was a slight pause then, as Raimundo's voice became a soft whisper.

"Don't be afraid to stand up against him... We're all in the same boat. Every man, woman and child on this planet knows fear. But the only way we can do this is together... We'll take the fight to Chase Young. And we will win."

There was a long pause then, and Kimiko felt her heart battering her ribs painfully, making her eardrums seem to want to burst from the loud noise.

"And Chase... we'll be seeing you soon..."

The boy hit the button then, and the message stopped playing.

Every head in the room turned towards Kimiko and Chase. Kimiko could feel their eyes burning into her, watching her facial expression. She tried her hardest to look blank and expressionless, but she was sure she was failing. She instead looked at Chase, whose face really was blank and expressionless.

"So be it." He said slowly, before turning and walking calmly and coolly towards the door. "Come, Kimiko." He said, without turning around.

Kimiko followed unsteadily, her legs trembling. All her attention was going on keeping her walking straight. Luckily, she made it through the door without so much as a wobble, but as soon as they closed the door behind them, Kimiko stopped the facade, and her legs seemed to shake harder than ever.

Chase Young walked so quickly that she could barely keep up. Feeling like jelly, she tried as hard as she could to keep with his pace, eventually jogging beside him.

"Would you still have me spare them?" Chase Young threw at her, taking her aback. He grinded to a halt in the hallway, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Chase... They-" Kimiko had no idea what she was going to say, but he cut her off anyway.

"They nothing." He interrupted her sharply. "They broadcast their idiocy to the entire world and ALL of my loyal followers will feel that sliver of doubt. That one tiny little shadow in their hearts, and some will turn from be because of THEM."

"Are they truly loyal if they have their doubts?" Kimiko asked.

Chase wheeled around to face her, towering over her and making her involuntarily shrink a little. "No one is ever truly loyal, Kimiko. You, of all people, should know that. You're ripe with the potential for treachery."

Kimiko's temper flared up, and she was in his face before she even realised it.

"You should be careful what you accuse me of, Chase. Each time you doubt me, I doubt myself. Don't ask me to be loyal but push me farther away in the next sentence by accusing me of betrayal like I'm nothing. One day I might take you seriously." Kimiko snapped, feeling her element rushing to her surface in preparation. Her fingertips tingled, burning hot with anticipation.

"Then go!" He threw back, his voice raised. "Run to them! See how kindly they greet you, how they hug you and smile warmly, while they whisper behind your back and doubt your loyalties. You enjoyed what you did for me, Kimiko, and you can't deny it. You loved the pain you caused. The pleasure you took from it was written all over your face. You cannot simply forget that, and neither will they. You will never be forgiven for what you have done, no matter what you do to make up for it..."

Kimiko felt tears welling up in her eyes as he finished, because he was right and she knew it. This was all she had left now. There was no choice. Frowning, she threw her hands against him and shoved him sharply away from her. "You did this!" She bellowed at him, furious. "This is all your fault!" Her fists were slamming into his armoured chest, beating against them, but he made no attempt to stop her. "You made me a monster." She whispered weakly, feeling her emotions drain away, leaving her feeling frail and battered. Her fist hit his armour feebly, until he caught it in his hands, handling her softly.

"Yes I did, and I'm glad." He said slowly, looking into her teary eyes as he lifted her chin with the other hand. She tried not to look, but as soon as she did, she was drawn in, like never before. As if she was only seeing his eyes for the first time, she stood, transfixed on him. His voice was soft and gentle. "You've been exposed to their chicanery and lies but think about what we've created here, Kimiko. The world used to be corrupt. The world was full of wars, death, and bloodshed. People were unhappy with their governments; people were homeless and starving on the streets. People were fighting for survival in a world. It's only the privileged who remember it fondly, Kimiko. Do you think a homeless man living on the streets in the old world, eating out of dumpsters and trash cans is unhappy in the new world? Where he can live, work, get married, have children and live a happy life in a prosperous city? The only war we face, my warriors are at the frontline of, and most cities never know the war. The rebels are the only ones who suffer at my hand. They struggle to survive in the wilderness, live in fear while they run from me and my warriors, claiming to fight against me. It is the life they choose. They choose to struggle to survive... All I ask for in exchange for the new lives I have given my people is their loyalty. Is it so much to ask that someone thanks you for your work? If you improve their lives, remove them from famine, keep them safe from war, offer them a brave, new world, do you not deserve some small thanks from them? Is loyalty too much to ask for all we have worked so hard to build?"

"No." Kimiko whispered back.

"No." Chase Young agreed. "The rebels want to bring back their corrupt governments and dictators, their fascist regimes and hatred. The world is equal now. The only ones who are not equal are the rebels, who willingly make that sacrifice for their delusional rebellion. And I will not have them destroy everything I've worked to build. Once they are dead, we will rule in peace and tranquillity. Those who have their doubts will learn to grow content with their new lives. People don't like change, Kimiko. They need time, and without the rebels, time will heal them much faster."

At that, Chase Young let go of her chin, and Kimiko finally felt able to break contact with his eyes.

"Continue training. The rebels will be here soon. I would have you at your best for when they arrive."

He left her, her face burning hot and her eyes still welled up with tears.

The voice in her head commanded her, and unthinkingly, she followed her own orders.

_You have no choice but to obey. _

_Go to bed, Kimiko, and tackle tomorrow when it arrives. _

XXX

Raimundo lifted his finger off the button on the small recording advice, and the blinking red light stopped. The room was silent, apart from Jack Spicer's furious typing. He hit a final key, hard, and then sat back in the computer chair, arms folded and a satisfied smile on his face.

"Done." He announced proudly. "That will be broadcast all across the world. Anyone who's got a working TV, cell phone, radio, anything that can pick up a signal will get that message. And Chase Young will never be able to block that signal."

Raimundo felt queasy. "Did we just do the right thing?" He turned to Clay, who gave a sympathetic look and shrugged.

"I don't know, buddy." He said, moving to pat him lightly on the shoulder. "But it's done."

"You sounded confident, that's good." Jesse said from the corner, seeming much calmer now.

"I don't feel it." Raimundo admitted, brushing the long hair out of his eyes.

"You guys are gonna win, I know it." Jesse said certainly, walking behind Raimundo with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't like that look..." Raimundo said, a glimpse of nervousness in his tone. "What are you thinking?"

Jesse only smiled, dived into the drawer behind where Raimundo was sitting at the table, and pulled out a rusted pair of scissors. She snipped them together twice, before rounding on Raimundo before he could react. He let out a strangled yelp as Jesse forced his head forward and began snipping at his tangled brown hair.

"What are y-"

"Sit still!" Jesse hissed. "I've been wantin' to remove this mess you call hair since you first stepped on the mountain, and if you're marchin' off for war, I'd like you to be able to see!"

Raimundo struggled. "Ouch! Hey! W-what! OUCH. NO! Stop it! JESSE, I AM WARNING YOU!"

"Stop your bellyachin' and quit wigglin'. You're gonna make me cut you!" Jesse told him sternly, looking gleeful as Raimundo's brown curls fluttered to the floor.

Clay and Omi chortled away to themselves, but Jesse cast him Clay a dirty look. "I don't know what you're laughin' about, Clay. You're next."

Clay's smile slipped instantly, and Omi only cackled louder.

"But my hair ain't even that long!" Clay objected, while Tattoo sniggered behind him.

"I don't care! My baby brother ain't running around tryin' to take back from the world from an evil dictator, only to find his hair is gettin' in the way of his eyes and affectin' his aim." Jesse said sternly, and Raimundo gave a pained whimper as Jesse attempted to cut through the tangled mess of his hair.

After both boys were trimmed and shorn, they looked considerably younger, much like their old selves, and it somehow brought a smile to everyone's lips once more; reminding everyone of happier times. Raimundo's hair was roughly cut, but still, it bounced up and spiked, like his old hair, ruffled and coiffed. He couldn't help smiling as he ran his fingers through his hair once more, feeling fresh.

"You look young, Rai." Tattoo whispered in his ear, as Clay was busy dusting the scraps of hair off his bulky body.

Raimundo shot her a grin. "I feel young. Like my old self. I used to think I was unstoppable, that I could take on the world."

Tattoo laughed quietly at that, before adding, "You look happier, somehow. With your long hair, you looked like you had the weight of the world on your shoulders, now you just look tired."

"Looking tired is _so _last season. Should I go for a carefree and victorious look instead?" Raimundo joked back quietly, smiling as she laughed.

He left the room then, to see how their new Scottish friends were settling in. They were a jovial but noisy bunch, boisterous and loud, but they seemed friendly enough.

"-and then me, bein' the canny lass that I am, I went n' decided to huckle this pure radge into the boot of a car-" The girl called Demo was laughing so hard, she could barely get her words out, tears forming in her eyes as laughter shook her body.

"Weesht! Shut your yap! You were stoatin'!" One of her friends cut in.

"I was not! You blether like a wee little lassie!" Demo interjected, still laughing.

"You cheeky little ken!" The boy responded, only making Demo laugh harder.

Raimundo didn't have a clue what they were saying, and from the look on Jesse's face as she joined him, neither did she.

"Are they even speaking English?" Raimundo whispered quietly, a look of surprise on his face.

"Do you know...I have no idea?" Jesse replied, a smile on her lips.

"I thought you liked them?" Raimundo asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I do. Demo's the only one I can make sense of though!" Jesse admitted, and Raimundo couldn't help but laugh quietly. "She seems to get more coherent when she talks to someone who isn't Scottish, the rest of them don't make a lick of sense, no matter who they're speakin' to."

Jermaine was sitting with them, their chairs organised in a circle and cup in their hands. Whatever they were drinking, it was strong, Raimundo could smell it from the doorway.

Jermaine seemed to not understand what any of them were saying either, because he looked uncomfortable and out of place. The laughter died down after that, and Jermaine looked over at Demo, and finally found the courage to speak.

"So, what the hell is Demo anyway?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Demo replied, tilting her head, and taking another long swig from her cup.

"What does it mean?" Jermaine clarified. Demo only laughed at him. Her laugh was so hearty and cheerful that it made everyone else chuckle lightly too.

"Think, lad, what is Chase Young?" Demo asked, looking mildly amused.

"A total and utter di-" Jermaine began, but Jesse quickly interrupted him.

"It's short for democracy." She interjected before he could finish his sentence.

Jermaine gave her a little smile. "I guess that makes sense. Are you hoping for a democratic society after this?"

"Lad, I'm happy as long as I've got a beer in my hand and a decent meal in front of me, but I haven't had much of either since all this war began. I'll be happy once the UK is back as a democracy, and I can get a decent meal." Demo laughed again, and Jermaine laughed with her this time.

"Aye, and I hear you're the leader, eh, lad?" One of the men sitting on a chair turned to address Raimundo, who shifted uncomfortably. There had never been talks of who led them, Raimundo had just unknowingly assumed that role. Clay was happy to do as he was told, and Omi, while he boasted of being a great warrior, never had a clue when it came to making a group decision. He let his heart rule him, while Clay always insisted Raimundo kept a level head and made sensible decisions.

"Raimundo doesn't lead." Jermaine was quick to speak, almost a little too quick. "The Xiaolin Dragons are _supposed _to lead, but it was me who decided to send us to war."

Raimundo didn't like Jermaine's tone. The subject was still a sore one. Raimundo didn't feel they were ready, but Jermaine had left him little choice in the matter.

"So, this little surprise declaration was war was down to you, was it?" Demo turned back to Jermaine, who gave a proud nod.

"The Xiaolin Dragons, that is, Raimundo, Omi and my brother, are the ones who are frontin' the battle. They've always been destined for this battle with Chase. They're the unofficial leaders. People look to 'em for guidance and hope. But Raimundo is the one who does all the thinkin' for 'em." Jesse patted Raimundo heavily on the back. Raimundo found his body burning hot, and felt highly uncomfortable. He tried to speak, but no words would come to him. All that left his mouth was an incoherent babble. His face was unbearably warm.

Jermaine's face turned sour very quickly as Jesse spoke.

"Aye, and you're doing a good job, lad. It can't be easy on you guys." Demo said, all trace of laughter on her face faded to a sympathetic one.

Raimundo could do nothing other than give her a small smile.

Jesse spoke for him.

"No, it's not easy on them, but they're the strongest we have. They're a true asset to the war." Jesse's hand had lingered on his shoulder from where she patted him on the back, and she gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"It's not easy on anyone." Jermaine said with a disdainful look, turning away slightly, folding his arms.

Raimundo swallowed his temper, which was threatening to explode out of him in the form of his fists against Jermaine's face. But instead, he kept his cool, forced a pleasant smile onto his face and a calm tone to his voice, and spoke placidly.

"You're right. It's hard on everyone. I'm sure Jesse didn't mean any harm by it."

"Hmph. Well, I'll be glad when this is all over." Jermaine stated, as if it was inevitable.

"You'd better hope we win then, lad." The same man who had spoken to Raimundo earlier spoke up again, and Jermaine gave him a cocky smile.

"We will, I know it."

"You can't be that sure if you're making Rai here broadcast to the world for more men." Jesse said, her temper obviously flaring up as well. Yet she kept a calm tone, although Raimundo felt her fingers tighten against his shoulder.

Jermaine tried to wave away her worries, but it only served to worsen the situation.

"We don't have enough men right now, but we will. More will come. They have to." He seemed so arrogant and cocky, Raimundo could hardly bear it.

"And what if they don't?" Jesse asked him, seeming determined to shoot Jermaine down now.

Jermaine looked lost at that. His smile slipped from his face, and his body tensed slightly. Then he turned to the most annoyed person in the room for help. "Rai?"

Raimundo cast a stern glance at Jermaine, his voice darkening considerably. You should have thought of that before you sent us to war." His voice was so low that the air of merriment in the room faded away, and it seemed that shadow took over the whole atmosphere. "Do not look to me for help, Jermaine. You sent us to war, expecting your arrogance and our elemental powers to carry you to victory."

Jermaine's expression turned sour once again, and he began to frown. He did not like to be opposed. Raimundo could not help but speak sternly to him. He had just about had enough of Jermaine's hot-headed and cocky attitude. He was thinking only of himself.

"But if we lose this battle, not only will every single person in this camp lose their lives," Raimundo paused a second. "There is every chance that they will be tortured beforehand. Do you think our deaths will be quick and painless? Do you think we will die in battle? Do you think you will have a glorious death?"

"A glorious death is all I can ask for, if we lose." Jermaine said in annoyance.

"Do you think that's what these people we're leading into war want? Do you think they want to march to war for a "glorious death"? No, they want safety. They want the world back to the way it was. Their deaths will come a lot faster than yours or mine. You're a known rebel, one who's seen as trusted, you will be tortured. We all will. Probably everyone who visits the Centre. We'll be tortured, simply for pleasure, then sentenced to slow and painful deaths. And that's all down to you, because _you _decided you were bored of preparing for war, and decided to plunge us straight into it."

Raimundo did not mean to air out their problems in front of the newcomers, but he could not help it when Jermaine was being so idiotic. What the hell was his problem?

"You weren't preparing for war! You were sat there, watching him! You HAD Kimiko. You HAD his greatest weapon, and you did NOTHING with her." Jermaine was on his feet now, and Raimundo could feel his element raging within him. He was fairly sure the air felt a little more blustery at the moment.

"Guys, maybe you'd better take this outside." Jesse suggested, and Jermaine scoffed.

"No need. I'm done." He said carelessly.

"No, it's a good idea. Come on, Jermaine. We need to speak." Raimundo said certainly. Things needed to be said. Raimundo needed to expose whatever the hell was bothering Jermaine, and air it out now.

Jermaine sighed slowly as if he were bored, and walked towards Raimundo, shooting him a filthy glare.

Once they were outside, Raimundo seized hold of him immediately, and pinned him against the wall, holding his robes tightly in his grasp.

"I will only ask this once, Jermaine. What the hell is your problem?" Raimundo's voice was cold and uncaring.

Jermaine shot him a hateful look. "Everyone talks about you like you're a god, and you're just a MAN, Raimundo. You're flesh and blood, like everyone else. I'm sick of listening to everyone else fawn and talk about you like you're this great leader, when all you do is sit back, and wait. This whole thing is your fault. If you had kept Kimiko safe at the Temple, Chase would've never got to her in the first place. If you hadn't got caught by Chase, she never would've agreed to go. If you had been a stronger man, you would've killed her when she first turned. You caused all this misery, Raimundo. Stop blaming me for doing what you were too weak to do."

Raimundo's anger faded when he heard Jermaine speak, and he slowly released his grip on the boy. Wordlessly, Raimundo let him drop back onto his feet, and Jermaine looked up at him with a stern look.

"Why are you even here, Jermaine?" Raimundo asked, without looking at him.

"To fight." Jermaine answered, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"The truth, now." Raimundo said, turning back to him. Their eyes met, but Jermaine kept his lips pressed tightly together.

"You're not here because you want to kill Chase Young, at least, that's not the main reason. You're here because you want something else. Something more personal than that. You're here for your own gain."

And then Raimundo realised what this whole thing was about. "You want to be a hero, don't you?" He stated slowly, looking at Jermaine with a blank expression. It was so obvious now. He was jealous of them.

"You fought with Omi because you were jealous in the past..." Raimundo said slowly, "And you're doing it again here. You want to be the best... You want to be the hero."

"But there's no room for anyone else while you and your _dragons _are parading about pretending you're these great warriors." Jermaine said, his tone slightly venomous.

"We don't pretend anything, Jermaine... We are what we are. If people see us as heroes, who are we to tell them that we're not? If it gives them hope to think we're these great warriors that are going to save the world, should we take that away from them? Do they deserve to think that no one is helping them? We're different from them, Jermaine, because we have the elements with us. People think we're special, people think we're going to save them. And I don't like that anymore than you do, but I won't take that hope away from them, because I care about them." Raimundo's tone was soft. He was trying to make him understand.

"This isn't the time to fight against us, Jermaine...We're leaving tomorrow morning to march to his palace." Raimundo said slowly.

Jermaine looked down at the floor, then looked back up, with a cold expression on his face.

"You are right. When the battle comes, I will be standing at your side." Jermaine said, his eyes staring into Raimundo's, no hint of love behind them. "I will fight just as hard as you...But I will wait, because you will falter. You have to. And when you do, I will be ready to take over from you, and show the world who the real heroes of the war are."

"We don't have to fight, Jermaine. If you help us save the world, you will be a hero, just as much as us." Raimundo couldn't help but try and make the boy see sense.

Jermaine only scoffed. "You and I both know that there's no room for anyone else in the spotlight while you live. And if you live past the war at Chase's palace, then we will settle this once and for all, once it is over."

"Then... there's nothing left for us to talk about." Raimundo said, rather softly. The words seemed to echo in his head. Something told him that despite this, Jermaine would harbour a bitter resentment for him, no matter what was said. He had not turned his hatred towards Omi and Clay, just Raimundo, because Raimundo was all that stood in the way of him being a hero.

"Yes, and there's nothing left for us either." Jermaine spoke harshly, shoving past Raimundo as he moved back inside the ruins of the temple, leaving Raimundo alone with his thoughts, and the stars above his head.

XXX

Sleep did not come easily for any of the rebels that night. They knew that they would be marching towards Chase Young's palace when dawn broke. It would take just under a day to reach the Palace, and the march would be long and tiring.

Every rebel across the world knew that they would either be taking steps towards regaining the old world, or they would be taking steps towards their death.

When Raimundo rose the next morning, Jesse was poking him lightly. The sun was peeking through the window, illuminating the deep red sky. He sighed, and sat upright. The day had come.

Jesse had brought him breakfast, toast and jam, and a glass of water.

"There's somethin' for you in the Centre. Clay and Omi are already in there. Come see it, when you're ready." She whispered to him, so as not to disturb any of the others sleeping on their matts in the room.

Raimundo ate his toast, although he didn't taste any of it. And the water seemed to only make his mouth drier.

Walking outside into the cool morning air, the camp was already alive with movement. People were busy, packing and preparing for warfare. They carried their weapons, their swords and bows and axes, made from whatever could be spared, some even carrying axes with shrapnel or rocks instead of steel. Everything was moving quickly, but people seemed to pause, halting in their tracks when they saw Raimundo. He walked amongst them, trying not to notice their stares, as he looked at every one of their faces.

Some were young.

Some were old.

But Raimundo only felt guilt as he looked at their faces.

How many would die? Some wouldn't even make it to the palace. The march was harsh and unforgiving, just like Chase himself.

Blood would be shed. Their blood. Some of these rebels would simply be throwing themselves into battle. Just to see Chase Young topple from his throne.

Some nurses were staying behind to look after the children and those who couldn't fight. The rest were coming along to aid those who were wounded, not that it would matter if they lost, and Raimundo saw them piling out of the hospital part of the temple – first aid bags clutched in their hand.

Raimundo couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be enough.

There was a high possibility that people he loved were going to die. Clay and Omi included. They were all in danger. No one was safe.

Trying his best to shake all of these troubling thoughts from his mind, Raimundo took Jesse's advice, and moved to the Centre.

He could hear Omi from a mile off.

"I look a truly fearsome warrior!" The little monk was exclaiming.

Somehow, it brought a smile to Raimundo's face.

As he approached the doorway, Omi was dancing around on the centre of the table, dressed in something sleek and black, same as Clay, who was looking down at himself. When he entered the room, he saw an extremely tired looking Jesse sitting in the chair, admiring Omi and Clay's outfits.

"What's with the get up?" Raimundo asked, approaching the table and seeing another outfit lying flat, and waiting.

"Your uniform." Jesse said simply, and Raimundo approached slowly, running his fingertips over the fabric.

They were strong material, soft to touch and light, but strong.

"Spicer's done some sort of wizardry on the material. It's stronger than most fabrics, very difficult to cut through. I thought it might protect you a little better than your usual red robes." Jesse explained.

Raimundo couldn't help but look at her gratefully.

"Thank god we have you, Jesse. You are... truly wonderful." He said, hoping his sincerity showed. But she seemed so exhausted, and all Raimundo wanted to do was send her to bed, there were dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed on the brink of sleep as she sat smiling at him.

"Did you stay up all night making these?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"Not just me. I spoke to Spicer, who was able to help craft the fabric, and then I had help with the sewing." Jesse admitted, gesturing to the corner, where Tattoo was apparently asleep on one of the chairs, stretched out in what looked like an uncomfortable position with her arms draped at odd angles.

"Tattoo helped with... the _sewing?_" Raimundo had to press his fingers to his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing. He couldn't imagine Tattoo had ever picked up a needle in her life, let alone had the skill to sew together such a beautiful outfit.

Tattoo's arm flew in the air, pointing directly at him. She didn't move at all, but still her tone said it all. "Tell anyone I know how to sew and I'll bash your skull in."

"Understood." Raimundo suppressed a laugh, but then looked back to Jesse, who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Go, Jesse. Go get some sleep. We'll wake you when we leave." Raimundo insisted, pulling her to her feet gently. Jesse gave him a gentle nod, and shuffled slowly to the edge of the centre, looking dead on her feet, as if she were about to drop. "and thanks, Jesse, and you, Tattoo, you're both geniuses."

Jesse gave him a weak smile, whereas all he heard from Tattoo was a grumpy "Shut up."

Clay beamed, dressed from head to toe in the black fabric. He wore boots covered in the same fabric, as did Omi. They were both covered in the sleek and shiny fabric, which fit snugly on their bodies, hugging them tightly.

"Put yours on, Rai." Clay commanded, sticking his frayed cowboy hat on top of his head. "We've gotta match."

Raimundo nodded, laughing a little. "I'll be right back." He said, scooping up the folded clothes in his arms, and carrying the boots with his fingertips. He retreated to a quiet room in the Centre, where people rarely went, and quickly changed, not wanting to risk anyone walking in while he was dressing.

It fit him snugly, and it was warm to wear. The fabric felt soft and light as a feather, almost as if he wasn't wearing anything at all, and as he took a knife to the fabric to test its strength, the fabric did not rip or tear. It was strong enough to deflect the blows of swords, maybe.

He wandered back into the centre, where a more alert Tattoo sat upright, waiting, Jack Spicer was curled up on one of the chairs with a blanket, looking like he'd been run ragged. He was paler, more so than usual, and had dark circles under his eyes. He looked almost as bad as Jesse. Hope was sitting at the table, tapping her fingertips lightly on the table. Her arm had recovered well, and she had been able to train properly, although she still grimaced occasionally, as if something was paining her deeply, but she would not say what. Omi and Clay were both sitting at the table, grim looks on their faces, but they both smiled as he walked into the room, throwing his arms out with a smile as he pirouetted to show them his outfit.

They both gave him a small applause.

"You look great!" Clay insisted.

"Wow..." Spicer muttered from the corner, lifting his sleepy head, and when Raimundo turned to look at him, he merely murmured three more words; "You look dangerous."

"Let's help everyone get packed. I want to leave soon." Raimundo said, and both Omi and Clay nodded. Tattoo went to get to her feet, but Raimundo moved, putting his hand on her shoulder and pushing her back down.

"Rest a little longer... You, Spicer and Jesse need all the sleep you can get. It's a long trip to the palace, and I want to have you at your best, so that when I kill more warriors than you, you can't blame your lack of sleep as a reason why you lost." Raimundo teased her, grinning. Tattoo gave him another smile.

"You're a good guy, Raimundo." She said, before sitting back down, and leaning her head back on the chair.

He left her then, to busy himself with packing. He moved outside, where the camp was bustling. People were forcing all they could into tiny bags. Raimundo mainly helped with the loading of the large supplies, using his element to carry large packs of things that were too heavy for them to lift. They had so much food that they would certainly eat well, and enough water to keep everyone well supplied for the journey. He went around to as many people as he could manage to speak to, asking if they were all set for the journey, and if not, what he could do to help.

But everyone seemed to have everything in order, apart from a couple, who just needed an extra bit of bread here and there.

After ninety minutes of getting everything ready, Raimundo retired into the Centre for some shade, and drink of water, to find Clay and Omi already waiting for him. They both looked nervous and uncertain. Raimundo hoped he was hiding his lack of belief in what they were about to do a lot better than these two.

"You pair are a sight for sore eyes. Put a smile on your faces, won't you?" Raimundo asked, pouring himself a cup of water from the jug at the edge of the room. Tattoo and Spicer were both gone from the room, and it was just the three Dragons, alone. He took a seat at the table in the middle of the room, opposite both Omi and Clay, who looked thoughtful.

There was silence for a long time, save from the noise from outside, and the sounds of Raimundo sipping his water.

"I am... worried." Omi admitted, looking full of despair.

"Me too, Omi." Raimundo replied back, gently. "But we mustn't let them know that. They need to believe we can win."

"But why, Rai? Everyone out there deserves to know if they aren't gonna come home." Clay asked.

"It's a possibility. Even leaving the safety of the Heylin cities is a risk for them. They've risked everything to make it here, they're risking even more by coming to war with us." Raimundo said, sipping his water.

"And they'd all risk their lives a thousand times if it meant they'd be safe again." Jesse said from the doorway. She still looked absolutely exhausted, but she was smiling. "They're ready to go, guys."

Clay gave a small sigh. "I can't believe that this is it. Finally, after all this time. It's all gonna end..."

"It's a long time till we get there, Clay." Jesse reminded him soothingly. "Don't worry too much about it yet. We've got another night between us and doomsday." She was trying to make a joke out of it, but Clay only managed a weak smile.

"Come on guys," Raimundo drained the last of his water, forcing determination back into his body. Everyone needed it. "Let's get moving. It's a long way to go, and we've got to lead an army."

Both gave a nod, and got to their feet. The air was still as they all walked outside, and all was silent, save from the sound of a bird somewhere, which made people gasp in surprise. Birds seemed to have been gone from the planet since Chase's rule.

"It's a sign!" Clay heard someone mutter as he walked out of the Centre.

The army was waiting for them. Hundreds of people all huddled together, Wulf, Hope, Tattoo, Jermaine, Jesse, Spicer, Dashi, Guan and Master Fung and the rest, all stood at the front of the army, waiting to be addressed by their Xiaolin Dragons.

They seemed to have gathered around the stone fountain where Jermaine declared war before, and all of the Xiaolin Dragons clambered up.

Not one of them had any idea what to say. Clay got terrible stage fright and began to turn pink instantly. Omi stared blankly.

Both stared helplessly at Raimundo, who swallowed loudly, cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"My fellow warriors..." He addressed them, speaking loud enough that he hoped they could all hear him. "Today, we march towards Chase Young's palace. The walk will be long and tiring, and if you do not want to make this walk, please, remain here. There is no weakness is staying behind. You even being here is support enough, if you don't wish to journey to his palace and fight. For those of you leaving behind loved ones, such as children and those who're unable to fight, I know it will be hard to leave your loved ones behind, but our nurses have been given a special location, should we lose, and your children will be taken to a safe place, where they can live under their care..."

"Keep talkin'." Clay urged him as Raimundo stopped talking, and with a resigned look back at Clay, Raimundo continued trying to talk to the large crowd of scared faces in front of them.

"I don't want any of you to be afraid. There is a chance that you may not come home from this journey, but this is it for us. This is our last stand. We've all see the hurt he's caused. I've seen the pain in your faces, and the determination in your eyes to survive, to defy him, and to overthrow him. Those who've been trained have been trained by one of the strongest warriors in the world..."

Master Monk Guan gave a smile.

"I believe in every single one of you." Raimundo said, his voice grower louder with confidence. "I believe we can defeat Chase Young, because I've seen how strong you people are. So this is it. Today, we march for Chase Young's Palace...and tomorrow... we kill him."

There was an uproar of cheering and applause, as the warriors in front of him roared, slamming their axes and spears on the ground, stamping, punching the air and making as much noise as they possibly could.

"Let's show Chase Young what happens when you take away everything from a person. Let us show him that we are not a small rebellion. Let us show him that he is a fool for ever thinking we could be stopped. Let's go take back the world!" Raimundo called, and was met with loud cheering and more clattering and banging from the crowd.

And then, with the wind billowing around them, Omi, Raimundo and Clay, set out from the mountain, an army at their heels, and hellbent on revenge.

XXX

**(Biiiiig chapter up next! Drop me reviews, comments, messages on your thoughts on this one. I re-wrote it three times because I wasn't happy with it! This is the final version though and I think it turned out okay – what do you guys think?)**


	20. Ego Mors Sum

**((Hello everyone! Well, this is it, the big chapter you've all been waiting for: it's time for the rebels to storm the palace! Woo! This was originally a lot longer but I've split it which is why it's not too long! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/messaged me in my long absence, you've really kept me going. Oh, and 'ego mors sum' means 'I am death' in Latin... Enjoy!))**

**CHAPTER TWENTY: EGO MORS SUM**

It took them longer than expected to make the journey to Chase Young's Palace. And the march had been difficult.

In the harsh sunlight, with little water, rest or comfort, the rebels trudged on. Small scouts of warriors had crossed their paths, and had tried attacking them. They'd been taken care of fairly easily by the army, but the rebels had left behind dead already.

Some had died from the heat, some from the walk; some had just been killed by warriors. They'd lost 31 people already. Raimundo was counting, and each time he saw someone fall, it was like he felt a something snap in his chest. It hurt Clay and Omi too, although they both tried not to let it show. It hurt too, to know that the ones who had fallen were just the beginning, and more would follow.

And finally, after what felt like years, the gloomy shadow of Chase's palace loomed in the distance.

The rebellion reached the Palace just after midnight, and with just a few hours left until the dawn, the rebels chose to get some sleep. It was dark and cold out on the plains, and most people seemed to get no sleep at all. A few rebels volunteered to remain posted as guards, taking it in turns to patrol the camp, and there was always someone keeping an eye on the silent Palace. No one entered or left, and it seemed that Chase was hiding, at least for tonight. Raimundo told himself that Chase Young was afraid, although he was sure that it wasn't really the case. He kept glancing back over the plains towards Chase's Palace. There were a few miles between the camp and the palace, but it left a feeling of unease.

They rested, drank, ate, prepared for the day ahead, knowing that they were walking straight into a place that they may not leave. Everyone was too afraid to talk, it seemed. The camp was silent as the dark night continued.

People had turned up to fight too. Stragglers of people, at least another 200 had showed up to help with fighting, although some Raimundo doubted would last the battle. They weren't trained; most of them had never held a weapon in their life. Another thirty four doctors and nurses had showed up to treat the wounded, and a small gaggle of headstrong children turned up too, so Raimundo had them help to set up a medical tent to treat the wounded. Raimundo knew if the battle turned sour that Chase would have the tent burned and all those inside it if he got the chance, but if men could be saved, Raimundo was going to try.

The rest of the rebels from the Centre were keeping brave faces. Dashi, Master Fung and Master Monk Guan had turned up too, although Raimundo had insisted that Master Fung ride in the back of the car with one of the drivers instead of walking with the rest – the old man couldn't make the walk. He grew frailer every day. Raimundo had been trying to persuade Master Fung to stay outside the castle walls and run the medical tent, but the old man would not be persuaded. With a little smile, he spoke to Raimundo gently.

"Raimundo Pedrosa – I have watched you grow from a cocky and headstrong teenage boy into a true leader. While your hot head gets you into trouble, you always do what is right in the end, not just for yourself, but for those around you." Master Fung had told him, smiling gently as he rested his hand gently on his shoulder. They were both sitting on a rotting log, next to a warm but dwindling fire while the rest of the camp rested or slept. Others were walking around, but at this fire, just the two of them sat together. He gave his shoulder a soft squeeze, and leant in a little closer, his whispering voice so quiet that Raimundo had to lean in to hear. "I will not stand back and watch you march on that palace, and do nothing myself. So much rests on your shoulders, not just yours, but Omi and Clay's too..." He paused for a moment then as two people loitered past, and then continued after the pair disappeared again.

"I know you miss Kimiko. I know you hate the responsibility of this, and I know that you would give everything not to have to march in there tomorrow and put all of these people at risk." Master Fung said at last, breaking the long and thought-filled silence.

"And while I would give anything for you not to have to do this, I know that there is no one who is more fitting, no one who deserves vengeance more, and no one I would trust more than you to lead these people, Raimundo. You, Clay and Omi are three of the most skilled warriors I have ever met. You've become three men now... Three good men... I truly hope that you three will become four once again, and the world will be restored, but should the worst happen tomorrow, I want you to know... I have never met three finer people...and never will again." Master Fung's eyes were glazed, as if he were seeing something Raimundo wasn't.

_He is imagining what will happen if we fail._ Raimundo thought to himself, and felt guilt wash over him as a single silver tear ran down Master Fung's face.

_This is wrong, _Raimundo thought. He had never seen Master Fung cry before.

"And I know that whatever happens tomorrow, all of you will make me proud." Master Fung smiled through the tears, squeezing Raimundo's shoulder.

_He is saying goodbye to me, _Raimundo realised._ He wants to say goodbye to me, because he doesn't know what will happen tomorrow either._

Master Fung had always insisted that the future could always be changed. He had always been there to give the monks advice and guidance. But he could offer none in this. And somehow, that made Raimundo feel like he was saying goodbye as well.

Raimundo felt his bottom lip tremble a little. "Master Fung..." He tried to speak, to voice his gratitude, to thank him for all his guidance and teachings, even though Raimundo had been a difficult student, but the words caught in his throat, and he could not speak. Instead, he almost threw himself at Master Fung. Reverting to childhood, Raimundo forgot all the cares and worries of the world, and wrapped his arms around the old man, hugging him like a small child with his grandfather, and felt another pair of arms wrap around him, embracing him with warmth. And it was almost like Raimundo was back home, with all of his family, smiling and happy, and for just one second, Raimundo felt safe.

Then Raimundo opened his eyes and quickly withdrew, giving an uncomfortable and embarrassed laugh. Master Fung only smiled too, sniffing and wiping his tears. Although that was when Raimundo heard someone blowing their nose and turned around to see Dojo perched on the edge of the log, tears rolling down his scaly face, and silently sobbing. "That was beautiful!" He wept loudly, and with a roll of his eyes, Raimundo got to his feet, chuckling quietly and proceeded to patrol the camp.

Omi and Clay both sat beside a fire, staring wordlessly into it.

"Come on." He whispered gently to the pair of them. "You should get some rest."

Once they had disappeared into their tents, Raimundo waited until he could hear gentle snores from Omi's tent, and loud roaring snores from Clay's, before retiring to his own tent. He got little sleep, and the sleep he did get was filled with nightmares. He watched everyone he loved die, Kimiko smirking as she ripped open their throats with her jaws – a more terrible version of Chase Young's lizard. He tossed and turned on his sleeping mat all night, dreaming of her cackling laugh, and the joyous glint in her reptilian eyes.

The sun was just rising when everyone began to stir and pack away their belongings, and the air was bitingly cold.

There hadn't been a peep from Chase Young overnight, and so everyone busied themselves with preparing. The tents were packed down and away, the last of their food was eaten up for breakfast, and the catapults were loaded and ready. Weapons were distributed amongst the rebels, although Raimundo didn't even feel the slightest bit comforted holding a rusty sword in his hand. He held the dented metal up against the sun, remembering the Sword of the Storm, and wishing he could hold it one more time.

The morning camp was a flurry of movement. Everywhere, people were rushing around to get ready, shouting and scampering around him. Raimundo found Omi and Clay wordlessly staring at the bread in their palms, sitting around a dying fire.

"Big day, guys." Raimundo said, forcing himself to sound cheerful and excited. "Better eat up, or I'll be leaving you in the dust." He winked at Clay, who looked up with a worried expression.

"When did you last eat, Rai?" He asked, and Raimundo felt his face flush.

"Yesterday morning." He answered moodily, dropping the pretence instantly. They weren't going to be encouraged by his mood, they saw right through it.

"That's exactly what I thought. Sit your butt down and eat, or we'll be leavin' _YOU _in the dust. You didn't get much sleep either, from what I heard last night." Clay ordered Raimundo, and rather reluctantly, Raimundo did as he was told. Clay threw him some bread.

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked, biting into a chunk of stale bread and slowly attempting to chew the thick dough.

"You were yellin' and mumblin' in your sleep. I heard somethin' about _her_, and then you kept saying 'I promised you.' Over and over. You kept apologisin' too..." Clay looked down then, seeming to think he'd said too much, and began to nibble gently at the corner of the crust on the bread.

Raimundo swallowed heavily, freeing up his mouth, and gave a sullen nod. "I was having nightmares."

"About killing Kimiko?" Omi said, looking up from the fire.

Raimundo took a while to answer, and not just because the bread took him a while to chew. Even when the bread was gone, he still didn't answer straight away.

"Yes, Omi..." He said after a while, not looking at either of them. He stared directly into the red hot coals, watching them flicker gently in the wind. "I kept having the same dream. She was killing everyone. And I had to stop her."

"It might not be like that Rai..." Clay said gently, and Raimundo looked up at his friend gently.

"Before she... turned. She made me promise her something." Raimundo said slowly, low enough that no one else would hear.

He could see it all now, as if it were only yesterday. The look in her eyes, the desperate guilty pleading in her eyes that made his heart ache, even now.

_"Promise me that you'll take me down when the time arrives? Promise me?"_

"She made me promise that if I couldn't save her, that I would kill her." Raimundo told the pair of them, and the pair exchanged looks.

Clay spoke slowly with an awkward look on his face. "Rai... Look, this is hard but... We might not be able to save her... What we're doin' is impossible already... Takin' on Chase is the hardest thing we'll ever have to do...And I know you don't wanna hear it but Kim... isn't gonna be easy to save."

It was all Raimundo could do to keep from walking away right there and then. He chewed the corners of his bread, staring deep into the fire pit, pretending that he couldn't hear any of them.

His heart ached. His head throbbed. He had been clinging onto the idea that he might be able to save her for too long, clinging onto the old Kimiko, and the hope that one day she could be that way again.

"We have to get Chase to give her memories back, and he'd rather die. I don't think he'd think twice about using Kim as a vessel for his power. Kim is probably the only part of his soul that is still livin'. He'd sooner kill himself and use her than even think about givin' her memories back. She is what makes him so powerful."

"I'll make him." Raimundo said instantly and firmly. He felt his fingertips beginning to shake with fury.

"Look, I'm not tryin' to hurt you, buddy. But... it might be too late for Kim now..." Clay said gently.

"I won't give up on her." Raimundo said stubbornly. "She's one of us. We can't just kill her."

"What if she don't wanna be saved, Rai?" Clay said, a little more loudly, making Raimundo look at him. "What if she wants him? What if she begs and pleads you not to give her back her memories?"

"She's been brainwashed, she isn't going to understand what it used to be like." Raimundo said back, a little hotly. His temper was flaring. He could feel his element bubbling dangerously close to his surface, and from the look of Clay's clenched jaw, so could he.

"How would you feel if you were her, Rai? Imagine your whole life, everythin' you know, being torn away from you. How would you feel knowin' you'd tortured and killed for someone you loved and believed to be right, only for someone to take it away and tell you that you were wrong? How would you feel findin' out what you are, you can't be anymore... 'Cause that's what we're gonna do to her." Clay was glaring at him, trying to make him understand, but all Raimundo felt was fury.

"Do you think she'll go back to being Kim? Because I don't. I reckon it's gonna mess her up real bad. Kim won't be able to get back on her feet after this. What she's done will haunt her until the day she dies. We might be able to forgive her, maybe the world too, but she ain't never gonna forgive herself."

Raimundo felt his eyes brimming again.

_Stop it, Rai. This isn't the time._

"You're probably right." Raimundo got to his feet, answering in a voice that made him seem cold-hearted. "But I want to at least give her the chance."

He left then, feeling the sting of tears burning his eyes.

An hour later, the night had seemed a thousand years ago.

The rebels were lined up, in blocks of 100. Raimundo couldn't help but feel his heart throbbing and his stomach jittering with nerves.

Clay came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Hey buddy, you okay? Sorry about earlier, I know it's hard but... Me and Omi have been talkin' about it a lot lately... We know how you feel about it, and we just... thought if she couldn't be saved... it's what she would've wanted." He spoke quietly into his ear.

"Don't worry Clay." Raimundo turned to face him, "We have to win the war first, before we talk about what we do with Kimiko."

Gripping the sword in his hand, Raimundo took a deep breath, and the pair turned to look out at the army that gathered in front of them. The catapults were ready and loaded; the medical tent was ready to treat the wounded. Everyone had eaten and drunk the last of the water that wasn't reserved for the wounded. Spicer was leaning against his flying machine, goggles on with a smug smile on his face, giving Raimundo a thumbs up.

The rebels from the Centre were lined up at the front, all of them, poised to kill. They all looked absolutely deadly. Raimundo, Clay and Omi were kitted out in their armour and each held a blade. They were rusty and dented and bent, but they would kill, which is all they needed them to do.

Raimundo smiled at everyone, feeling a lump rise in his throat.

"We've come this far..." he called out, feeling small compared to the army that was swollen out in front of him. "If you want to turn back you can. And if you don't want to fight, stay out here. No one will think any less of you. If you don't want to go in there, no one is going to make you. There is no dishonour in going home." Raimundo paused then, to see if anyone would move. No one did.

That was encouraging.

"We're all here today because we want to take back this world..." Raimundo shouted. "Since it has been in Chase's hands, all we've been left with is dust and debris. There's no life here, and while he has power over this earth, there can be no life... At least... not for us. Chase won't let us live just because we don't agree with him. And I don't want to live that way. I don't want to live knowing that he's happy while the world is dying..."

"We must defeat Chase Young, or die trying." Omi piped up, taking his place beside Raimundo.

Clay said nothing, but blushed deeply as he stood on the other side of Raimundo. He placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Clearly, Clay had never gotten over his stage fright. Somehow, that made Raimundo smile gently, and lifted his spirits lightly. It was good to know that not everything had changed.

"It's time to make a stand. It's now or never." Raimundo called.

"We must march on the palace, and take back the Earth!" Omi shouted from beside Raimundo.

"Who's coming?" Raimundo bellowed.

A thunderous roar responded from the crowd as they cheered, smashing their weapons together, stamped their feet; made as much noise as possible. They were all crying out in support, all ready to fight, and roaring to go. Raimundo raised his sword, letting it glint in the sunlight, and directed it at Chase's Palace.

"FIRE!" Raimundo screamed.

The catapults were released, and rocks the size of houses hurled through the air, high and long, churning like deadly boulders.

The impact when the rocks struck the palace seemed to shake the core of the earth.

The palace crumbled and snapped, and towers seemed to simply sink to the floor. The palace juddered, and an army of warriors began flooding from the doors, obviously spooked by the boulders smashing into the palace and shattering the walls.

Another rock flew overhead, completely taking out a watch tower at the front of the palace.

Debris and stone showered over the army, crushing several men at a time.

Raimundo beamed at the army before him, who were screaming, cheering, making such a racket that even if Chase hid in his palace all day, he would be sure to hear them now.

"I'll race you?" He offered to Clay and Omi, smiling mischievously.

"You're on." Clay tipped his hat, and Omi gave a smirking nod.

"CHARGE!" Raimundo's voice thundered over the clattering of the army, and as the three turned to run towards the palace, they felt the thousand thundering footsteps of the bellowing and roaring rebels behind them.

The warriors stood, braced for the rebels, as rock and stone shattered down above them. There was another splintering _CRACK _as another boulder hurled overhead smashed into a lower quadrant of one of the walls, sending stones showering into the air.

The warriors urged forwards, and they were just a few feet away now. Raimundo's heart throbbed and pounded, battering against his eardrums and jumping up into his throat.

_I'm coming for you, Chase, _was all Raimundo remembered thinking before his sword collided with a warriors neck.

XXX

Chase Young stood in one of the towers, arms behind his back, just watching calmly, while his palace shattered around him. He had brought her here to watch the army approach, but things had not turned out the way Chase had anticipated.

"Chase!" Kimiko called from behind him, struggling to regain her balance as the entire palace trembled and shivered with fear.

"They are better prepared than I had expected. I had not anticipated catapults... Very resourceful though. Effective too." He muttered to himself quietly, as if he was oblivious to his surroundings.

Another part of the palace crumbled somewhere as Kimiko felt and heard another rock collide with the stone walls. The floor beneath them shook and Kimiko struggled to stumble forwards to grab hold of Chase's shoulder.

Chase turned then, snapping his eyes towards hers. His pupils dilated with realisation. The palace was shattering around them, and if they did not move soon, the tower they were standing in would be next. Rebels had taken care of the first chunk of warriors inside and outside the building, and the palace smashing and crumbling around the warriors had sent them into panic. Kimiko's plan had fallen apart, and the frenzied warriors were scattered all over the palace now, lost and isolated.

Chase could see the fear in Kimiko's eyes; the way she was staring up at him so helplessly and the way her eyes glistened. He had kitted her out in the finest armour, crafted especially for her, with daggers and hidden blades strapped to each leg, thigh and forearm.

"Kimiko, you must fight." Chase Young told her, looking down upon her. He wanted her to understand that there was no room for negotiation in this. She was his strongest warriors – the best he had, besides himself.

"I know." She whispered back, her voice wobbling.

He smiled lightly, reaching forward and pulling her into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her. "Do not be afraid, everything is going to be alright."

Kimiko stayed there for a moment, finding herself hugging him back, to her surprise. It felt good to be held by him, to have someone protect her from this terrible situation, to feel like somehow, this was all a nightmare and would go away soon. She realised that she had not hugged him like this before, yet she didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay there, just with him, protect him and herself from this all of this, and for the rebels to go away and leave them be.

"I don't want you to die, Chase." Kimiko whispered, feeling her eyes brim with tears.

Chase merely chuckled, and kissed her forehead lightly as a way of calming her. "Then go and fight. I will not fall to these rebels, nor to the Xiaolin Dragons. But you must go now. I will follow shortly."

He released her then, and Kimiko gave a small nod. She took a deep breath, and forced a smile. Fire rose behind her eyes, making her burn hot, and her fingertips tingled with the desire to finally fight.

"Go." Chase Young insisted, and Kimiko did.

She ran, almost tripping down the steps of the tower as she bolted down them, before finding half of the palace had crumbled around her. A group of Chase's warriors were darting past her. A huge chunk of rock clattered down from above her, landing just an inch away from her feet.

"THIS WAY!" one of them screamed to the rest, and Kimiko hasted to follow.

She ran with the warriors, around thirty of them, storming through debris and dead bodies, bloodied walls and splintered rock.

"THERE!" She heard a distant voice cry, and suddenly, a group of rebels were heading right at them. They cut down two warriors in front of her. One of them charged at her, weapon raised. She was a skinny and scraggly looking woman, holding a blunt axe made out of a stick and a rock. Kim stood dumbly for a second, before the woman hesitated.

"Kimiko?" The woman breathed, obviously recognising her as Kimiko; Chase's sidekick. Her hesitation would lead to her death.

"Yes." Kimiko said calmly, before smirking. "_Fire."_

The fireball hit the woman squarely in the chest before she even realised what had happened. The impact sent her flying across the hallway, and smashing into the far wall. Brains and blood remained on the stone after her lifeless body slumped to the floor.

Suddenly, fireballs were flying through the air as Kimiko was whirling. With the two daggers from her thighs, Kimiko was moving so swiftly through the air, she almost felt liquid. With fluidity and speed, she danced through the rebels, slicing and hacking, leaving countless dead.

And then something caught her full in the chest. Luckily her armour took most of the impact but she felt the steel dent beneath the blow. She was thrown backwards and slammed into a stone wall, before crashing against a fallen rock, winded.

She bounced back up as soon as she could, summoning her element. A moronic rebel had smashed his warhammer against her chest. She left him writhing as he burned alive on the floor.

Kimiko continued her graceful whirling and twirling. She moved so quickly and fluidly that they often didn't see her coming. Soon her blade was slick with blood, and her thoughts unclouded.

She ran down one of the corridors, leaving only death behind her.

XXX

"Let's go this way!" Omi suggested, and the group of rebels followed down one of the corridors. And then Raimundo seemed to remember this place. Of course, all of the corridors looked the same, but there was something about this particular corridor he thought he remembered. The other rebels seemed too busy with moving forward to notice Raimundo slow down and walk slowly into another corridor that led off the one he was in.

"I know this place." Raimundo mumbled to himself. He was sure of it. The last time he had been down here, he had been dragged, leaving a little trail of blood behind him. It was colder down here, and now Raimundo was certain. He walked to the door at the end of the corridor, and tugged it open, finding exactly what he was looking for.

"Guys! In here! There's a dungeon full of pris-" Something smacked Raimundo straight in the face, sending him stumbling to the floor. He hadn't even seen it coming. A warrior stepped through the doorway and loomed over Raimundo. He withdrew his fist from the punch and pulled out his sword, and raised it with a grin.

Raimundo looked up to see a glint of silver, and feebly put a hand up to shield himself while his vision blurred. His head was swimming, and dazed and confused, he didn't quite realise the danger he was in.

Something big and dark jumped over him, screaming "OH NO YOU DON'T!", and there was a muffled grunt and a cry, and then he felt rough hands pulling him upright.

"Rai, buddy, you okay? Your eyebrow's bleedin'." Clay's voice came as Raimundo found his feet. Clay had saved him.

Raimundo spit out a tooth, and felt the taste of blood in his mouth. His vision came back then, and he gave Clay a nod. Above his eyebrow was warm and wet.

"Thanks. Let's see these prisoners free. They could help." Raimundo fumbled with the guard's belt, and threw the keys to a fellow rebel to unlock the doors.

Raimundo used his element to pull the bars off others, and so did Clay and Omi, and a few hundred were liberated from the palace in a matter of minutes. It wasn't until they were undoing the last few cells, that something made Clay pause.

"GUYS!" He screamed, beckoning Raimundo and Omi over.

He was standing staring into one cell in particular, wordlessly. And when Raimundo and Omi turned up to see what he was talking about, they realised the issue.

Sitting in the cell was someone they never thought they'd see again.

"Wuya? What are you doin' in there?" Clay asked, and the prisoner looked up and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the Xiaolin Dragons... I hadn't thought I'd see you at all today. I was expecting you'd be dead by now, but it seems Chase underestimated you, and so did I." She said, getting to her feet. She still looked as young and beautiful as ever.

"Good. Now stay in there and rot." Raimundo said, not caring at all what happened to her. She had caused them too many problems in the past, and the last thing they needed was her going full Wuya on them and raising her rock creatures.

"I could help you, you know? Chase had kept me in here for so long... "Her bottom lip trembled as if she were going to cry. "It's so lovely to see your faces again... It's so lovely to see anyone at all..." The sadness in her voice made Raimundo's coldness falter.

"If you let me out, I'll fight for you, I swear..." Her green eyes poured into theirs, and they all stood entranced. "He's been so cruel to me. I'd... kill for the chance to repay his treatment..."

"DON'T TRUST HER!" Someone called from behind them both, and the trio turned to see one of Chase's warriors running towards them.

Raimundo barely even thought. He sprang straight at him, leaping through the air and knocking the warrior to the floor with a swift kick to the chest. The warrior topped backwards, and then held his hands up in surrender. Raimundo landed on his feet, standing over him, his blade raised and ready to strike. "WAIT! I CAN HELP YOU! SECOND FLOOR, NORTH WING, THIRD DOOR!" He screamed desperately, cowering underneath Raimundo.

Raimundo blinked, feeling a trickle of blood run down his face as he paused, blade midair.

"What?" The words left his lips, without him even thinking. The guard shrank back against the floor, looking barely more than a boy in Raimundo's eyes.

"Kimiko! She had a message." The boy insisted, lowering his hands slightly. Raimundo flinched, raising his blade higher, and the boy shrank back again, his arms raised.

"Tell me." Raimundo said sternly.

"Relics of the past." The guard blurted quickly. "She said, that you'd find something there, to help you."

"What the hell are you blatherin' about, boy?" Clay grunted, roughly yanking the boy to his feet and slamming his arm against the boy's chest and into the wall. He let out a surprised cry of pain. Raimundo was just as surprised as the boy was at Clay's reaction, and leapt back, startled.

"Kimiko! She said you'd find something, in the North Wing of the Second Floor."

"What did she say was there?" Clay demanded, talking through his swollen cheek and blackened eye.

"She said relics of the past were there, that's all I know!" The boy insisted, shrieking and melting against the wall.

"What did she mean by that?" Raimundo interjected.

"I don't know...! I really don't! Just please don't kill me! Kimiko knew you'd free the prisoners. She asked a little girl to tell you...but Chase found out. He killed the girl, but Kim had told me too, or you never would've found out! He didn't know I knew, or he would've burned me too! That's it, I swear!" The boy was blurting out everything and Raimundo couldn't make sense of it.

"What? You're saying Kimiko told you to tell us that there was something on the Second floor?" Raimundo asked, and the boy nodded. A hand appeared on Clay's shoulders and Jesse smiled behind him.

"Let him go, bro, he's one of ours."

Clay released hold of the boy instantly, muttering his apologies.

"I know what's there." Wuya piped up instantly. "I've heard all about it..."

"And why should we trust you?" Clay asked.

"Because I can take you straight to the room, no warriors on the way, and tell you what is in there."

"What IS in there?" Raimundo asked, feeling a little suspicious.

"Unlock the door first..." Wuya smiled.

"No chance!" Omi growled.

"Then good luck finding it by yourselves. This place is a maze. And there's a heap of warriors up there waiting for you. But I know a way around them, and the room will help you bring down Chase. There are a lot of secrets in that room."

Raimundo, Clay and Omi exchanged glances.

"Look, I'm not gonna turn against you. Chase has kept me in here for years. I'd rather help you take down Chase than join him... Why would I join the losing side? Chase thought you'd be obliterated before you'd find the dungeon. Besides, I don't have my powers anymore. Do you think I'd still be in this tiny cell if I could raise my warriors?"

"She does have a point." Clay agreed.

"Or this could all be some elaborate plan!" Omi stated.

Raimundo reached for the keys, but picked up two sets of handcuffs at the same time. "Fine. You come with us, and lead the way. If the room is as useful as you say, we'll consider letting you go."

"Deal." Wuya said, and Raimundo unlocked the cell. Wuya, surprisingly allowed herself to be handcuffed, wrists and ankles without any objection whatsoever, and a gaggle of rebels moved with her through the palace.

"Left. Up the stairs. Now right. Turn left here. Straight ahead. Not that way, I said straight ahead, you idiot." Wuya ordered them around, ordering them through the palace, managing to avoid any clashes with warriors on the way. So far, she had been true to her word.

"Right again. It's that door there. No, not that one, the one next to it. This one." She said, stopping in front of a door.

"I swear, if there's an ambush through here..." Raimundo began, but Wuya laughed gently.

"No ambush, it's even better than that. You should have a little trust in me, Raimundo. I have always kept my word, especially with you." Wuya smiled, reaching for the doorknob and pushing the door open.

The room was dark and dim, and several hundred glass display cases lined the walls. Some were illuminated, and some were not. Only the empty ones were left in darkness, but they were few.

"Shen Gong Wu!" Omi gasped.

Hundreds, maybe thousands of Shen Gong Wu sat in display cases. The rebels stepped into the dark room – aghast at the array of Shen Gong Wu. Most, they had never even seen before. Some, however, were more familiar.

Raimundo stepped towards one of the glass cases, pulling it open carefully. He reached inside, and lightly brushed his fingers against the handle of the Sword of the Storm. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around it, and smiled, like he was laying eyes on an old friend. Pulling it from the case, he felt like he had won the lottery, even to be holding it once again, and the Sword of the Storm seemed to remember him too, because it began to glow, and Raimundo felt a rush of magic surge through his fingertips and up his arm.

"If you can use 'em, do it!" Clay called, and Tattoo, Jermaine, Master Monk Guan, Dashi, Hope, Wulf, and the rest all reached in and grabbed something – whatever they could get their hands on. The room was soon filled with glowing Wu, and then Raimundo smiled. It seemed like Wuya had actually been trustworthy for once.

"Well, Wuya... you really surprised me..." Raimundo said, turning to where she had been stood, just a few seconds ago, only to find her gone. His eyes scanned the room, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Wuya?" He asked, but only blank faces stared back at him.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence and guilty faces, someone spoke.

"She must've slipped out while we were all distracted by the Wu." Jesse said, looking disappointed with herself.

"As long as she didn't get any Wu to use against us, it doesn't matter." Raimundo stated. "She's still in cuffs."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Clay mumbled, crouching to the floor and picking up the unlocked handcuffs for Raimundo to see.

"Damn it." Raimundo cursed. "I should've watched her more closely. How did she get out?"

"I dunno. She's slipperier than a snake." Clay shrugged, seeming not to be too concerned by it.

"Did she take anything?"

Clay pointed to an empty case in the corner of the room. "That one's empty now. And I didn't see any rebel over there."

Raimundo walked towards it to read the allocated name tag at the bottom. But there was no name tag. Whatever she had taken was a mystery.

"It's blank. But it's not important now. It might come back to bite us later, but for now, we've got SHEN GONG WU with us! The best thing we could've hoped for! We're gonna win this! Let's take the fight to Chase!"

XXX

Kimiko watched a rebel fall at her feet, feeling his hot blood splatter onto her face. Both hands clenched a dagger each, although both were so blood-soaked that Kimiko felt them slipping slightly in her grasp. The palace was littered with dead bodies, piling up around her. It seemed now, that the dead were all that were to be found in the palace.

The room was almost empty, apart from a warrior and a rebel. The warrior let out a cry and fell, and the rebel grunted as he withdrew his sword from the warrior's belly. Kimiko moved before the rebel even had chance to look to notice her. By the time he knew what had happened, Kimiko had opened his throat in one quick slash. He gurgled, the blood spurting from his throat. The blood pooled around him, stretching towards her toes.

It was then that Kimiko noticed she was now alone in the room, and looking around, it seemed Chase had turned the battle around again. She had not seen him since she had left the tower, but she knew he would be okay, and he would be fighting.

The dead rebels outnumbered the dead warriors. The battle raged on elsewhere in the palace. For now, it was just here. The sound of clashing steel rang out loudly above all other noises, apart from the cries and screams of the dying. The palace still crumbled and bits of rock kept giving way, but it had stopped largely now. The sound of battle rang from other rooms and corridors, but all was silent now.

Kimiko merely walked through the corridors, walking past the dead as if they weren't there, until she came to a small room that had obviously seen a battle. The dead lined the walls, and blood soaked the stone floor, pooling here and there.

A gasping and gargling sound came from behind her as she walked into the room, and she whipped around to see a dying rebel, still clinging to life, reaching out towards her, as if she was going to help him. There was a sword in his belly, and he was bleeding from the wound.

"Please! Help me!" He begged. He was just a young boy. No older than 16. He seemed so young to her, no more than a child. A child who did not seem to understand the idea of warfare, and that the enemy did not help each other.

"You're dying." Kimiko told him flatly. There was no point in lying. "I can't save you."

"Please!" He reached out towards her. "Help me!"

"You should've stayed at home, little boy." She said, kneeling down beside him. "You didn't have to die today."

"I know." He whimpered back at her. His brown eyes were wide with fright. He was a pretty boy – the sort of chiselled face and bright blue eyes that girls swoon over. His tousled brown hair was matted with sweat and blood, and he stank of fear. She almost thought it was a shame.

"Close your eyes." Kimiko ordered, correcting her grip on her daggers, and the boy's eyes went wide.

"Why? What are you going to do?" He asked, trembling.

"I'm going to help you get out of here, but you have to close your eyes." She told him in her gentlest voice. The boy obeyed.

Kimiko plunged her dagger straight into his heart.

He yelped and gasped, his eyes flying open to stare at her as if she had betrayed him.

"You should've stayed at home." She repeated, watching him die, before she stood back up. Kimiko felt no emotion as she ended his life, only feeling that she had done him an unnecessary kindness. He was already dead.

_I am death, _Kimiko thought.

She wiped her dagger on the robes that hung beneath her armour, and got back to her feet to see a few warriors run past.

"NO! PLEASE!" She heard someone cry, and then another shriek of agony follow that.

Just then, she heard two voices close by that made her breath catch in her throat, and her stomach sink horribly. Their footsteps were heavy against the stone floors, and they were approaching the room she was in all too quickly.

"You go that way, Omi!" Raimundo shouted. "I'll go this way! We'll find him soon!"

Footsteps neared her, and clutching the daggers tightly, Kimiko took a deep breath, and faced the doorway, only to face what looked like a small and vulnerable child.

"Hello Omi." She said quietly, forgetting for the moment that her orders were to capture him.

"Hello... Kimiko..." Omi responded, clutching a blue ice staff in his arms. His robes were torn and his chest was bleeding; there was a graze against his shoulder and his knuckles were bloodied, but other than that, he looked okay.

"You got my message then..."Kimiko looked at the staff in his arms. It could only be a Shen Gong Wu. She didn't remember any of them, but she remembered what they could do, and staffs made of ice were the sort of random magic that seemed likely from a Wu.

"Yes... We did... They were helpful. But... why?" Omi asked, his eyes wide.

It was only then Kimiko noticed that she had let her guard down, and was standing blankly, as if he were an old friend and they were having a casual conversation. It was too late for that now. She raised her daggers once more, and Omi raised his staff, ready to strike if needs be.

"You are going to lose this fight, Omi. You can't win against Chase."

"That won't stop me trying anyway." Omi said in a deadly voice.

Kimiko laughed. _Adorable – even now, he still thinks he has a chance. Does he not see me, standing before him? I am soaked in rebel blood, still warm against my skin; I have burnt and sliced my way through their rebel drones. I have murdered and slaughtered every rebel who faced me. Does he not know what I am capable of? I could kill him easily. I am death._

"Try then." She challenged, beckoning him towards her. Omi jumped, but she was faster now. He swung his staff at her, but Kimiko only raised her arm to block the attack in a lazy fashion. The ice staff shattered against her forearm, and Omi was horrified. Kimiko smiled.

_I'm stronger than your petty toys, little boy..._

"You know what I remember about you, Omi?" Kimiko said, as she advanced towards him, poised and deadly, while Omi shrank backwards, shrinking into the wall, his eyes wide with fear and horror.

"I remember you being the strongest warrior. You were the fastest, you knew the most moves, you were the best learner and you were the most loyal and determined. You were the best at everything, and you knew it...You loved lording it over everyone else that you were better than us. You were number one, Omi." Kimiko smiled in a way that made Omi flinch. There was a malicious glint in her eye. It seemed she had picked up her taunting from Chase, and she obviously enjoyed it.

She leant in and whispered, licking her lips with relish. "But not anymore."

He seemed to know then, that things were bad. But that only excited Kimiko more. She was stronger than he was, and she wanted him to know it.

Kimiko threw her daggers aside, to let them be on equal footing, and kicked Omi sharply in the chest. He toppled backwards, but regained his footing quickly and moved to attack her. His attempts to fight her with his martial arts skills were strong, but Kimiko had trained with _Chase Young_. They were all easily detectable and easy to block and counter-manoeuvre. Omi didn't stand a chance against her.

He rolled behind her, aiming to kick her in the back, but she jumped above and over him, knocking him aside with a lazy swipe of her arm. Omi slammed into the farthest wall, and groaned, feeling his strength fading. He took longer to get back on his feet, and Kimiko could see him struggling to get back upright.

_He is exhausted from the fighting, _Kimiko thought. _How precious._

She walked over to him, and picked up the little monk by his black outfit. She lifted him off the ground and up to her height by his clothes, until he was staring helplessly up at her. His eye was bruised, he was covered in scratches and torn up, and his lip was swollen from their fighting.

"You should've stayed away too." She whispered, before releasing one hand from his outfit. Her fingertips moved to his neck, and she gently pressed down there for two seconds. Omi squirmed for a split second, but then his head drooped, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

The last thing Omi remembered thinking was: _She never answered my question about why she helped us find the Shen Gong Wu..._

She looked at the dozing Xiaolin Dragon. She couldn't believe that at one time, he had been her family. He was so small. So arrogant and cocky. So convinced he was better than everyone else. And now she had proven him wrong.

Now she had to take him to Chase.

For execution.

She had just enabled Chase to end Omi's life.

Realising what she had just set into motion; Kimiko looked back down at Omi, and chewed her lip.

Before she even had time to consider another movement, a voice made her jump so sharply that her hand slipped on Omi's outfit and he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes with a dull thud. She would have felt badly about dropping him so roughly, but what lay in store for him was far worse...

"Hey Omi, did you find anything?!" Raimundo called from close by.

Raimundo's heavy footsteps came down the hallway outside, until he ground to a halt in the doorway. The look of concentration slipped as he stopped, panting outside the doorway. He was soaked in blood, both fresh and dried, and was clutching a golden sword in his hands.

"Kim." He spoke, breathless, and then he spotted Omi on the floor.

"What ... have you done?" He glared at her, looking horrified that she had even dared to hurt Omi. As if she was really supposed to be on his side. He stared at her, hate in his eyes.

"He's just asleep. Orders were to capture. Not kill." She said coolly, trying not to let the look in his eyes sting her. _He's just a rebel, _she told herself.

Raimundo looked hurt, and he moved towards Omi, but Kimiko flinched, moving towards the daggers in their holsters.

"That's close enough." She snarled, feeling positively venomous.

"Even after everything, you're still on his side, aren't you?" He spoke slowly and dully, as if as if he had known this all along, but not wanted to face the reality of it.

"You're still a Xiaolin Dragon. I'm still with Chase. That's the way it's been for years, and the way it still is. Nothing will ever change that, Raimundo." Kimiko said firmly.

"So that's it? You've made your decision?" He said, frowning. He was furious at her, despite how he tried to hide it.

"I never had the chance to choose. I am what I am – I can't change." Kimiko's mind was made up now. She knew what she wanted; she wanted all of this to go away. She just wanted all of the complications to vanish.

Chase had been her father, her best friend, her teacher, everything, for years. And then these rebels had turned up and changed all that. They were the ones causing the trouble. Chase had been right all along. The voice of doubt was still in the back of her mind, but Raimundo was the cause of that doubt. What did it matter what had happened in the past? That was then.

"There's _always _the chance to change what you are, Kim..." Raimundo said slowly, taking a step towards her again. Kimiko flinched once more, and the other pair of daggers from her arms came up sharply. A few sparks flew from her fingertips too, and then Raimundo held his hands up and stepped back, retreating.

"Kim, please, understand. We don't want to hurt you, and we don't want you to hurt us. You don't even have to fight. Just leave the palace if you want, but get out of here. Run away." Raimundo told her earnestly.

"I can't." Kimiko said instantly, feeling her throat growing dry.

"Then fight me." Raimundo sighed, lifting the golden sword towards her. "But you'll live through this, no matter what happens... Chase won't kill you... and I... well, I can't." The words shamed him. Kim could see it in his eyes. "So make the right decision, because you've got to live with it for the rest of your life."

Kimiko felt her eyes stinging, and in a soft voice, she whispered gently. "You should never have come here."

Then, she hurled herself through the air.

Her daggers flew straight at Raimundo, slashing at his chest, cutting through his shirt and leaving a shallow cut there. He gasped and swung his sword, cutting into her arm. Raimundo aimed the Sword at her, and was about to activate it, but Kim was faster. A kick to the chest and Raimundo flew at the wall, staying down for a few seconds. He scrambled back to his feet then, and then raised his arms.

"Why are you so loyal to him?! He's cruel! Don't you know what he did to you Kim?!" He blurted desperately, and Kimiko paused in her attack.

"He brain-washed you! He took you away from us and made you do things you hated! He turned you evil! Don't you remember any of it? Don't you remember the temple? Don't you remember hunting the Shen Gong Wu? Don't you remember kicking Jack Spicer's butt for fun? Don't you remember all the good times we had together?" Raimundo's eyes were begging her, but Kim's heart had hardened now. It was too late to be good. She still had questions, but this was life. She could not pretend to be something she felt she wasn't, and she certainly wasn't one of these Xiaolin Dragons anymore. Chase would answer her questions... someday.

Kimiko shook her head. "No, Raimundo, I don't. That's not me..." She paused then, and then tightened her grip on her daggers once more. "Unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you run."

"I'm not running anywhere. Not anymore." Raimundo said, but he didn't look so sure.

Kimiko spoke slowly and dangerously. "Chase will kill you, Raimundo." There was a pause then, as she narrowed her eyes, and her face hardened. "And so will I."

Raimundo's lip began to quiver and then closed his eyes, bringing one bloodied hand up to his face to cover his eyes. His hands were trembling, and for just half a second, he looked like the most broken man Kimiko had ever seen in all her time. In all the journeys through Chase's dungeons, the looks on the faces of the tortured, the dying and sick; no one had ever looked more distraught than Raimundo. His hands were shaking, tears were falling, his lips were quivering and his face was screwed up through his tears.

Kimiko didn't know what it was that was making him so upset; guilt perhaps, or his fear. Maybe it was just despair – the dead lay numerous around them.

"I know, Kim... I know..." Raimundo said, his voice shaking and his throat hoarse. As he pulled his hands away, his eyes were red and watering. His lip was still trembling.

He sniffed loudly, and raised the Sword of the Storm. He narrowed his eyes, frowning.

"I know he's going to kill me. I know he's going to torture me, and I know he's going to enjoy it. I know we've already lost this fight, and I know what damage we've done... but it's too late to run now... we'll never get away." Raimundo stated, swallowing back the tears and the emotion.

"No, Raimundo, you won't. You'll die here." Kimiko agreed slowly, knowing their chatting was coming to a close, and it was time to fight now.

Raimundo forced a small smile onto his face, and gave a small hollow laugh. "Then, let's get on with it. I've been itching to die for years."

_Jokes, even now. He still makes jokes. _

Kimiko allowed herself half a chuckle, before she raised her daggers once more, almost regrettably.

_I'm going to miss you, _she thought as she leapt at him.

XXX

Clay scarpered forwards, slamming a warrior in the chest with the Fist of Tebigong. The warrior went flying, and Clay heard Spicer's copter flying over head, firing pellets down at the warriors. Half of the roof of the room had been blasted or knocked off. Clay saw Spicer give a thumbs up from behind the red-tinted windows, and Clay beamed up at him. The Shen Gong Wu had been so helpful, and for the past few moments, it had actually seemed like they might be okay. But his hope was not long lived.

A howl of agony sounded behind him, and Clay turned to see Wulf screaming and roaring. Hope was screaming too, but in anguish. A long spear had found its way through Wulf's chest, and with a pained cry, Hope jumped forwards and took care of the Warrior that had speared him with a swift twirl of her staff. The warrior was thrown backwards, a few ribs shattered.

Tattoo appeared from somewhere, and ran towards Wulf. She was bleeding heavily from her head, and she was limping as well as sporting a bloodied, probably broken, nose.

"NO, WULF!" Hope was screaming, and as Clay went to move to run towards Wulf, tight fingers wrapped around Clay's ankle. He looked down to see a bloodied figure, almost beyond recognition, buried beneath a pile of bodied. He uncovered the person, to see Dashi battered and bruised. His leg was broken and a deep gash between his fingers split his hand in two. He had obviously raised his hand up to protect himself from something, and found his hand taking a heavy blow.

His breath rattled in his ears, and as Clay turned around, he saw that the hall was full of death. People were screaming and fighting, but so many were dying. Warriors and rebels were falling to the floor. Up above, he saw a fireball shoot across the sky, until he realised it was Spicer's copter, alight, and plummeting down. Wulf now lay lifeless, and behind him, Clay saw Master Monk Guan slam into the stone wall and not rise.

_We're losin'... bad...We ain't gonna win this._

He had known it for a while. The Shen Gong Wu had helped them, but once the wave of warriors had hit them in full force, they had struggled to over-come them.

His worry was only confirmed when he saw a warrior at the back of the hall, and he was holding a body in his arms. A small one – just a young boy. The warrior laid him on the floor.

_Omi._

Another part of the palace was crumbling down, and Clay felt dust shower down upon him. The sound of battle, the clashing and slashing of steel upon steel, and the screams and grunts were fading now, as if the battle was drawing to a close.

Clay knew then what he needed to do.

"Dojo," Clay whispered. "Take Dashi and Master Monk Guan to the medical tent, Master Fung too if you can find him, and tell them to go. We've lost... They're the only ones who could start another rebellion once we're dead."

"But Clay-!" Dojo slithered out from Clay's hat, shaking like a leaf, but for once, he did as he was told without complaining any more. Dojo morphed, grabbed Dashi's body in his large reptilian hand, and Master Monk Guan in the other, and soared up, flying out of the room before anyone could even think to stop him. There was no roof left on the room, and the sunlight shone in, illuminating Omi.

And then another figure stepped forwards, carrying another body. The carrier was far shorter than the body, and it seemed wrong that they were even strong enough to carry it. Clay's jaw dropped as Kimiko lifted the body from off her shoulders.

Kimiko laid Raimundo's body on the floor beside Omi's, and the two lay flat on the floor together, side by side. They did not move at all, and for one terrible moment, Clay feared they might be dead, but he could feel their chi, feel their bodies, feel their essence, mingling with his own; they were just asleep for the moment.

Chase Young stepped out behind the warrior, and stood beside Kimiko. He placed his hand upon Kimiko's shoulder, and all the fighting stopped at once. Silence followed. Kimiko looked up at Chase proudly, making Clay feel horribly sick.

"We have two of your Xiaolin Dragons... and my warriors now have you surrounded. We have rounded up what remains of your comrades, and you are the last fighters. So I suggest you lay your arms down and surrender. You have lost the battle."

Clay felt dizzy as he looked around, and saw a swarm of warriors surrounding the room, herding them closely into a circle. Each rebel still held their weapons, ready to fight. But Chase was right. There was no point fighting now... There were so few of them left, and with Omi and Rai both already captured... Clay could not pretend he had any other option.

Slowly, Clay released the Fist of Tebigong, and dropped his sword to the floor. It clattered noisily, sending shockwaves through the stone walls. The rest of the rebels dropped their swords and weapons.

"We surrender." Clay stated flatly, feeling his stomach drop to the floor, and the heart in his chest die.

Chase Young only smiled.

XXX

The taste of sand filled his mouth and he could smell blood. As he lifted his head, Raimundo saw only harsh sunlight.

_Am I on the beach? Did I fall asleep sunbathing? _

But then of course, Raimundo remembered he wasn't back home in Brazil, and that terrible things had happened to the world since the time he had lived in Brazil.

Jerking upright, Raimundo tried to get up, but instead, he found it all but impossible.

His arms were twisted awkwardly and painfully behind his back, and it took a lot of effort for him to find the strength to pull himself upright into a sitting position. He managed to get up onto his knees, balancing there.

"Ah, our hero wakes at last." Came a nasty voice from behind him. Raimundo turned, but his vision was blurred and faded and his head was throbbing. He had no idea what had happened at all, but remembering how he came to be in the sand was much too difficult to consider.

All he knew, was that things were very very bad.

He could feel Omi and Clay around him. Their chi was resonating with his own. They were still okay, he could feel their aura.

"Clay?" Raimundo's voice was hoarse and shallow. "Clay?" he called again more clearly.

"Yes, buddy?" Clay's shallow voice came from beside him.

Raimundo's vision focussed and he was finally able to see what was going on.

They were in the stadium of the palace – the arena where people fought. The sun was setting, and there was a cold chill upon the air. Turning, Raimundo saw what was left of their army tied and kneeling behind him. Tattoo, Jesse, Spicer, Master Fung, Hope, Jermaine, and countless others that he recognised. There were around 100 of them all tied up there, kneeling and cowering like sheep in a pen, and around them were at least two hundred warriors and guards, obviously who had been pulled in to help in case one of the rebels put up any trouble.

"We lost." Raimundo said flatly.

Clay nodded slowly, his eyes filled with shame.

And then Raimundo came to grips with the horrible reality of the situation. Torture was in store for each of them, and the only time it would stop would be for their deaths. Every single one of the people in this stadium was going to die now, and all because he had been foolish enough to believe that they actually stood a chance of winning.

Chase Young stood in front of them all, with his warriors standing close by. The arena had been sealed to keep them all in, but the warriors were there to keep an eye on them anyway. Every one of them was tied up to stop them moving, but they were still dangerous. Wooden beams and training dummies were sitting in the area from where the warriors had been practising.

Omi was still out cold on the floor.

"Is he okay?" Raimundo asked Clay quietly, nudging Omi with his foot. He did not stir.

"I think so. Whatever happened, it must've hit him pretty hard." Clay said, his head bowed low.

"Kim did it." Raimundo glowered at her. She was standing next to her beloved Chase. Clay scowled.

Raimundo and the Xiaolin Dragons had been positioned at the front of the crowd of captured rebels, with Chase and Kimiko stood just a few feet away, looking pleased as punch with themselves.

Like Chase, Kimiko was splattered with blood and her armour was dented here and there, but she herself, looked immaculate. Both Chase and Kimiko looked prim and proper; were it not for the blood and dents in their armour, it would have been easy to forget that they had just been fighting a battle.

Even as Raimundo stared at her, covered in the blood of his friends, he still wanted to save her.

_I've failed in everything. _Raimundo told himself despairingly. _I've killed everyone._

Chase's upper lip curled with satisfaction and pride as he cast a triumphant glance at the kneeling rebels, almost bowing at his feet. They were pathetic, and he was victorious.

"I always knew this day would come." He said, his piercing eyes lingering on Raimundo's broken expression. He was ashamed; he could see it in his eyes. The way the boy's eyes combed over Kimiko; the pain of knowing that he could never save her was more satisfying to Chase than his defeat.

_She is mine, Raimundo. And you will not take her from me._ Chase Young couldn't help but smile. He could see it in the boy's eyes how much he wanted her. Love was such a foolish emotion. Still, he had grown fond of Kimiko himself, but Raimundo was like a lost dog when it came to Kimiko, always wanting to be near her. It was becoming increasingly obvious that he was stupid enough to die for her.

Chase walked before them as he gloated, obviously pleased with his accomplishment.

"And I'm so pleased that the Xiaolin Dragons could be here today as my... honoured guests." He smiled in a sickening way, and moved towards Raimundo.

"Come, my fallen leader. I'd bring you to the front, to look upon your once-loyal subjects." Chase Young moved towards Raimundo, who boiled with hatred. A gloved hand reached out and grabbed Raimundo roughly by the arm, dragging him forwards. The boy could barely find his feet, though Chase was rather pleased to be pulling him through the sand. He pulled him in front of the crowd of people, only by a few feet, and dragged him so he was facing them.

"See, Raimundo? Do you see how many people have come here today to die for you?" Chase whispered into his ear, hands on his shoulders as he knelt down; a cruel smirk on his face. His mouth was so close to Raimundo's ear. Raimundo thought about head-butting him, but he decided against it. What was the point? Any action against him was useless now.

Then, Chase Young got back to his full height, and turned back to taunting once more.

"For years, I've hunted you down, tried catching you little insects in my net, and I even managed to catch you once..." He stood in front of Raimundo, just a few inches away from his face. Chase Young's whispering tone carried across the air, finding everyone's ears, despite being soft and seemingly gentle.

"And still, you eluded me. I'll admit, I had moments where I was concerned, but somehow, I always knew it would end up like this." He smiled down at his prisoners, inhaled deeply, and then grinned again.

He was so excited by the fact he had won. It was quite unbelievable how pleased he was with himself and how much pleasure he was taking in his own success.

Chase threw his arms out, like he was happier than he had ever been, and laughed a truly happy laugh.

Kimiko was smiling too.

A few of his warriors chuckled along with him.

"Finally, I can rule without scum like you getting in my way." Chase Young gave no warning as he kicked Raimundo straight in his right ribs, laughing as if he enjoyed it. Raimundo yelped and slammed into the dirt, wincing in pain.

"What's the matter, Pedrosa?" Chase Young knelt over him, looking down upon him. "Giving up already? We've only just begun."

Chase Young bent down then, and seized Raimundo by his collar, yanking him upright. He pulled back his fist. Raimundo winced away, preparing himself for the inevitable blow.

"Leave him alone, asshole! You'll never win!" A voice rang out from the crowd, and Chase's smile slipped instantly, turning into an expression of shock – as if he was surprised anyone would dare speak out against him, now of all times. Raimundo slipped back into the dirt as Chase's grip loosened, and he dropped his fist instantly.

Chase honed in on the person instantly, the scarred little boy he'd left behind that day at Master Monk Guan's temple, who was glaring at him, teeth gritted, practically foaming at the mouth with hatred. Chase Young smiled.

"I remember you." He told him, walking to him and bending over so they were level. Jermaine had gotten up on one knee, and the two were just a few inches from each other, staring into the others eyes. "I left you trying to fish your master out of some burning rubble, if I do recall?"

"That's right!" Jermaine spat back, and Chase merely smiled once more, running a hand only Jermaine's burnt flesh, before pulling his arm back and smashing his fist against Jermaine's jaw with a heavy punch. Jermaine let out a startled and pained grunt as he felt into the dust, as Chase Young got upright, glaring down at him.

"Now the rebels finally learn their place... At my feet, in the dirt and the dust, where they belong." He called, and a few of his warriors chuckled, making the rebels growl with hatred.

"You left me to burn. You leave me in the dirt..." Jermaine said from the ground, forcing himself back to his knees, despite the difficulty having his hands tied behind his back presented. "And I get up every single time..." Glaring up at Chase Young with intense hatred and disgust, Jermaine very deliberately spat a mouthful of blood towards Chase Young, smirking as it smashed against his boot.

The man seemed not to react for a second, and then, of all things, he threw his head back.

And laughed.

"Your effort is admirable." Chase Young chortled, reaching down and gripping Jermaine's hair within his glove, dragging the rebel to his feet. The laughter stopped instantly. "But I can see now that there can be no reasoning with you savages."

"Must be harder than explaining to Kim why she can't remember the past." Jermaine growled. Kimiko flushed.

Chase Young stared for a moment, his eyes bulging, like he wanted to rip Jermaine's throat out. Instead pulled Jermaine forwards a little, dragging him by his hair and throwing him near to Raimundo, who had just managed to get upright again, although he was kneeling awkwardly, like he was still in pain.

Jermaine thudded into the dust once more, finding the sand sticking to his bloodied lips, before Chase Young yanked him roughly to his knees once more.

"Harsh measures are needed. We must spread a message to all who would seek to defy me. Mustn't we?" Chase Young's tone had become dangerously playful, and another wicked grin seeped onto his lips.

There was a long pause while Chase Young combed Jermaine's face with his eyes. There was a madness behind his eyes that the whole crowd could see; a thirst for blood and revenge, and the desire to kill.

"Take his head."

There was a terrible, shrieking wail from the crowd as one of the women cried out, her sobs sounding in the air. The fear was almost tangible.

"NO! JERMAINE!" Hope screamed out from the crowd, her voice full of agony.

"YOU BASTARD!" Tattoo screamed from the crowd, tears dripping from her eyes.

_Everything is wrong,_ Raimundo thought slowly, _this isn't right. Tattoo is crying. These people are hurting. This isn't how this was supposed to happen..._

"Silence her!" Chase shouted manically, and a warrior stepped forward into the crowd. He smashed Tattoo across the jaw with his fist, and with a grunt, she fell into the dirt.

The crowd reared up then, screaming and bellowing. They were on their knees, struggling to break free. The guards stepped in, trying to calm them down, but the crowd were defiant. The only one who didn't move was Clay, who kept his head bowed down low. His hat covered his eyes, so Raimundo could not see his expression. Raimundo found himself smiling despite himself.

"BURN IN HELL!"

"YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH!"

They were bellowing, chanting, shouting insults at Chase, who was obviously not impressed. Chase Young nodded at Kimiko, who stepped forwards.

Kimiko raised her arm slowly, scanning the faces before her and randomly selecting one member of the crowd. He was a chubby man, in his twenties, pink-faced and squealing at Chase, almost as if he was that brave. Kimiko closed her eyes, and the crowd instantly fell silent.

Kimiko curled her fingers, smiling ever so slightly as fire burst up from the ground where the man was standing. The fiery hands burst from the ground, and screaming, the crowd parted to avoid the flames. The man, however, was less fortunate. The fire gripped him in an iron clasp, and refused to let go. The flesh on his bones melted away, and he screamed in agony as his skin disintegrated before his very eyes. The crowd was so dumb-struck and horrified that they cowered and whimpered, trying not to look or listen, and to shield themselves from the flames.

The man screamed and wailed, standing motionless as the flames burned him to ashes. It did not take long.

Kimiko only relinquished her flames when charred bones remained; she was still smiling.

A woman beside him was wailing dreadfully. Her friend was holding her back as she clawed at the sand, trying to move towards the blackened remains.

"ROBERT. NO! ROBERT!" She sobbed and wailed loudly.

"SILENCE." Chase Young thundered, and the wailing woman sniffled, trying to stifle herself.

"The next time a person speaks out of turn, I will burn two of you." Chase Young said, lording over the crowd.

Heylin warriors and guards moved forwards, seizing Jermaine by the arms and turning him to face Raimundo. One of them, dressed as a roman legionnaire stepped forwards, drawing his sword.

"Just take me. Let them all go. Take me." Raimundo heard the words, and moved to look who had spoken them, until he saw a hundred faces staring at him in horror. He realised that the words had passed his lips, and Chase Young was smiling.

Raimundo could almost taste the anguish and despair in the air around him, and would've done anything to make it stop, to save their lives, and let them never have to feel this pain again. He'd just watched a man burn alive in front of him... It was just too much.

"Do not worry, Dragon of the Wind..." Chase smiled in a way that made Raimundo's stomach turn. "I will. But not yet."

Chase Young turned back to Jermaine, who was looking Raimundo straight in the eyes. He was still struggling in the arms of his Heylin captors, but Raimundo could see in his eyes; Jermaine had accepted his fate, yet still, he was afraid.

"Do you believe in an afterlife, Rai?" Jermaine whispered quietly.

"I don't know, Jermaine... Why?" Raimundo breathed back, feeling his eyes begin to sting with welling tears.

"If there is one...I'll see you there, and we'll play soccer there and I'll make up for being such an ass to you." Jermaine said gently, forcing a small smile onto his face. Raimundo could see Jermaine began to stop struggling, and bowed his head in defeat, and acceptance.

This was Jermaine's way of apologising, Raimundo knew, but for Raimundo, an apology wasn't needed, not now.

"I'll see you there soon, man." Raimundo said, forcing a sad smile. He felt the tears burning against his cheek.

As the Roman legionnaire raised his sword, Raimundo could not take his eyes away from Jermaine's. Despite their recent arguments, he did not hate Jermaine. He didn't want him dead. He would never have wanted that.

The slash of steel came down so fast Raimundo barely saw it, before he felt hot blood splash across his cheek, and the body of his friend slumped lifelessly to the floor, a black-haired mass tumbling towards Raimundo's knees. Raimundo didn't flinch, but merely stared at the lifeless eyes of the head that stopped an inch in front of him. Jermaine's eyes remained open, looking without seeing.

Chase Young knelt down, and picked up Jermaine's head, launching it at the screaming and wailing crowd, who shrieked and parted to avoid it, sobs shaking their bodies as they cried out in terror.

Blood spurted out of the now lifeless body, stretching out and spreading in the dry sand, which swallowed it up thirstily. Raimundo kept his head low, his short hair dangling down his face as he struggled to stop the sobs from over taking his body. His heart ached for Jermaine, and now Raimundo truly felt the weight of his actions.

"I'm sorry." Raimundo breathed, so quietly that no one could hear him.

He cast a glance towards Kimiko, who stood back and away from the crowd. She stared back at him, a pained expression in her eyes. But why? She'd just gladly burned someone alive. So what the hell was she looking so sad about? She was just standing there.

Raimundo turned away coldly. Jermaine's death was going to be exactly the same as every other person's death, and she was going to stand there and watch.

Chase Young laughed once more, before looking back to Raimundo.

"Are you still ready to take their place, Pedrosa?"

Sniffing slightly, Raimundo looked up, unashamed of his tears and uncaring of what the bastard thought, and gave him a deadly answer. "Gladly."

Chase seemed to like his response.

"I had so hoped you would say that. I do so love it when leaders become a martyr..." Chase said, almost bemused, but utterly pleased. He had never seemed so enthralled or excited - he was truly ecstatic. After all, why shouldn't he be?

Chase glanced at Kimiko, who quickly smiled. He was so pleased. Happier than she'd ever seen him. She would be lying if she said that she was happy about what was happening.

"Take him to his cell."

Chase ordered, and Raimundo looked up in horror. What was happening? Why was he being taken to the dungeon? Why wasn't he next in line for beheading? That was what should happen! He would've preferred to face his fate than to not know it.

"What? No!" Raimundo looked around wildly and in panic to see three guards moving forwards to seize him roughly. He battled and fought, but they were stronger. He kicked and screamed and bellowed and wriggled as they continued to try and drag him away.

Kimiko looked up at Chase Young in confusion, as did the majority of the crowd. Kimiko felt her stomach hit the floor as she realised that whatever was in store for Raimundo, beheading was a much kinder fate.

"Clay! Omi!" Raimundo was screaming as they dragged him through the sand, his feet leaving trail marks in the dirt. As he disappeared through the doors, the rest of the rebels in the arena could still hear Raimundo screaming for his friends. His screams echoed loudly.

Clay only wondered when he would see Raimundo again, and if, in fact, he ever would see him again.

Raimundo's voice faded away, until silence hung upon the air in a tangible form.

It was Chase that finally broke it.

"Kimiko, take these two," He nudged his head towards Omi and Clay, "to the dungeons."

"Yes, Chase." She responded. Four guards stepped forward to obey her as she waved at them lazily.

Omi, still completely out cold, was easy enough, but the guards held him by holding one arm each anyway.

Clay's head was bowed as they too, seized one arm each and Kimiko began to take them through the palace to the dungeons that they had not long liberated.

Clay noticed that the palace was colder and quieter towards this end of the palace, like death was hanging on the very air.

The journey was wordless, and it wasn't until Clay found himself stopping outside an open cell door that seemed to be meant for him, that he even looked up.

"Is Raimundo here?" Clay asked of Kimiko, who shook her head. The guards threw Omi mercilessly into the cell beside him, and slammed the door shut loudly. Clay heard the lock click.

"No." Kimiko said. "He is being kept in another part of the palace."

Clay stumbled into the cell, turning back to Kimiko, grabbing onto the bars in the tiny window of his cell door as the guards locked it up.

"Kimiko... I know you're with Chase and all now, but please... I am beggin' you..." Clay broke off for a moment, his eyes watering considerably. He took a moment to move past the catch in his throat. When he looked up again, their eyes met, and Kimiko found it hard not to look away.

"Please... Chase... he's goin' to hurt him..."

"Yes, he is." Kimiko agreed quietly, as the guards finished up locking the door and stepped away, waiting patiently for Kimiko to leave with them.

"If there's even a shred of you left that ain't bad, Kim, please... don't let Chase hurt him again."

Clay's eyes were pleading. He too, knew what was in store for Raimundo. In truth, Kimiko didn't know where Raimundo was being held. It was somewhere in the palace, and she suspected it was most likely within the warren of tunnels that ran in a maze below the palace. Down there, no one would hear him scream.

The thought made her shiver.

She knew that when Raimundo surfaced to the world again, in a few hours, days, even week's time, he would not be the man who had gone down there. Not that there was much man left within the broken shell to begin with. Kimiko's eyes glazed over, hearing distant screams that she was sure no one else was hearing.

Jerking upright, Kimiko only said one thing to Clay, before turning away and heading for the door.

"When you see Raimundo again, Clay, it will be the day you both die... I only hope that that day is soon, for both your sakes... But, I know it won't be. Chase will not be merciful."

_I hope Raimundo is already dead, _Kimiko found herself thinking. _Death would be a blessing._

XXX

**((Well, that's all for now folks. I'll begin working on the next chapter ASAP, and I've got parts written already, I just need to slot them together. Thank you for your support, everyone. Drop me messages and reviews because they make me happy and I love talking to people. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I'm interested to see what people thought about this chapter - let me know your views, good or bad. Thank you guys, see you next time!))**


	21. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**((Hello! I'm back with another chapter. I am so sorry this has taken so long. I am a terrible person. I planned to write the last few chapters and publish them all together, but since I am taking so very long, I thought I would update the story in the meantime. **

**Also, just a quick note – I noticed that for the last few chapters, I changed the way Jessie's name was spelt, completely without realising, so I'm very sorry about this! I'm back to normality now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.))**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD**

It had been five days and twenty hours since the rebels had been captured. The palace was already being rebuilt. A feast was served every night to celebrate, and would continue until the rebels were all dead, or so Chase said.

Crosses lined the pathway to Chase's palace, a rebel martyr upon each one. Some had been nailed up and left to die of blood loss, some had been burnt under Chase's command by Kimiko, others had just been tied up and left to starve to death. Bodies lined the palace, one cross every mile. There were fifty two crosses on the road to Chase's palace so far. Around thirty five of them held corpses. The rest held those clinging to life. With every few hours that passed, another name could be added to the list of corpses.

Anyone seen showing sympathy for those clinging to life upon the crosses was given their own cross to die upon. There had only been a few. The message that sympathy was not acceptable behaviour seemed to spread pretty quickly.

Chase Young had been in a fantastic mood since the rebels had been captured, and the only time he didn't smile was when he heard another one of his followers had been nailed upon a cross for their treachery.

The rebels were still being kept in the dungeons – and when the guards came to call, the unlucky rebels chosen were taken to their crosses to die. What he planned to do with them all, Kimiko did not know. Thirty five lay dead on crosses. There were still at least another 60 left alive, including the Dragons.

Omi and Clay had not seen each other since their capture, but they could talk and hear each other. They could also hear the other captured rebels talking, and see through the small bars in their cells, or at least, Clay could – Omi was only just tall enough to peek through. They kept tabs on what was going on, on who came and who left.

But no one had seen or heard of Raimundo at all.

Only Chase had that pleasure.

He would disappear for hours on end, and come back looking tired, but excited and alive.

Kimiko knew where he'd been, yet she tried not to think about it. Each day, she said a silent prayer to a god she didn't believe in, praying that today would be the last day of Raimundo's suffering, and tomorrow, Chase would finally kill him. It was the only way he would be free now. Kimiko had debated following Chase to find where Raimundo was being kept, to attempt some sort of ill fated escape plan, but she knew that even attempting something like that would put them both in too much danger. Chase would take the punishment she would deserve, and hurt Raimundo with it. He was cruel like that.

It had been reported that Wuya was missing from the cells, and it seemed the rebels had let her go. Chase appeared not to be concerned, but the missing Shen Gong Wu from the room troubled him somewhat. They had recovered all of the missing Shen Gong Wu apart from four. It was possible that a few rebels escaped with the Shen Gong Wu, but Chase Young seemed more concerned by this than anything else. He did not tell Kimiko what was missing, not that she would've known what she was looking for anyway, but the guards were all searching, and he had told her to keep an eye out for any objects that were out of place.

Tonight's feast was going ahead in full swing. Almost fifteen-hundred people were crammed into a hall that could only be called a throne-room (which had been expanded somewhat after its walls had been largely destroyed. Chase Young's builders had been working night and day to restore the palace, and the majority of the palace had already been rebuilt.) and were all happily chatting away amongst themselves. Plates full of food from every country lined each table, with something for everyone there. The food was in abundance, as was the merriment. Joyous and raucous laughter sounded in the hall. The men cheered and drank like there was no tomorrow, while the women clinked their champagne glasses together and chattered amongst themselves.

The only person who wasn't eating, drinking, celebrating or laughing was Kimiko. She sat with her hands in her lap, staring at her thumbs. All food was tasteless. Every drink tasted bitter and off. And the sound of all the laughter was far too loud for her to understand what everyone was so happy about anyway. She tried to look interested, but Chase was too deep in conversation with the person on the right. The person on her left was completely turned away from her. The woman beside her was the wife of some top commander in Chase's army. She was beautiful, yet had a notorious reputation for being even more brutal than her husband. Kimiko had more interest in her fork than talking to the ice queen beside her.

The entertainment tonight was also up to the standard it had been the last few days. Usually, combat was reserved for the arena, but for each of the feasts, it had been held in the throne-room. They planned to pull a rebel out each day, but for the last three days, the rebel had survived and had been kept on so she could keep fighting. Kimiko recognised her as one she had wounded before, back when they raided Jack Spicer's old place. She was a little Japanese girl who looked like she would topple over if you blew on her. But she had been surprisingly strong, and a skilled warrior. The staff she wielded so brilliantly was almost deadly. They put another rebel in front of her every night, and asked her to kill the other.

She had been reluctant at first, but her instructions from Chase were clear;

"Fight whoever we put in front of you. If you do not, I will kill you both slowly and painfully. Fight now, and keep whatever honour left you believe you have."

The little girl, called Hope, apparently, had been excellent so far. She had been victorious for the last two days. Although one of her eyes was swollen and blackened from being punched in the face by yesterday's contestant. There was a small cut along her cheekbone, and a few bruises on her arms and legs. In her prisoners rags, she had very little protection against any sort of attack, but she had managed to avoid most of the brutality so far.

The man she was fighting today was a coward. He barely took one swing before Hope smacked him straight across the head with such deadly force that his skull caved in. He fell to the ground, twitching and shuddering as his brain shut down. Hope laughed with relief, but Kimiko could see the desire in her eyes; she enjoyed the contest – she loved to entertain.

Kimiko understood now that there was darkness in everyone, and the right circumstances could see it unleashed in anyone. People would do terrible things when they felt they had no choice.

Chase applauded, laughing heartily with the rest of them. Although when he saw Kimiko's sullen expression, he leant over quietly, while no one was looking, and scowled.

"You could at least pretend you want to be here, Kimiko. You sit by my side as if you'd rather be in the prison cells with your little friends." He whispered to her.

Kimiko lifted her head, feeling the rage bubble up inside her. She didn't say anything, nor did she meet his eye, feeling that if she did, she might say something she came to regret.

Chase's applause died down with the rest and the tables went back to their drinking and merriment, taking no notice of Kimiko and Chase's low tones.

"Your expression tells me all I need to know, Kimiko." Chase whispered, taking a sip of his drink. He paused for a second, while Kimiko scowled, before continuing in the same manner. "I know these past few days have been hard on you, but the outcome will not change."

"I know." Kimiko mumbled back bitterly. "I'm just tired of having my loyalties questioned."

Chase scoffed at that, talking in a low and dull tone. "I know you told the little girl about where the rebels could find the Shen Gong Wu. The girl told Wuya. I had hoped to crush the message there, but you told someone else too, Kimiko..."

He smiled as he spoke, never looking at her, but rather, looking out at the crowd of people, so as not to appear too taken with Kimiko. His expression was one of merriment, but his tone was deadly. It was bone-chilling strange.

Kimiko found herself staring at him, frowning, confused.

"And so, your message got to the rebels, just like you hoped it would, and they had a great advantage against us for a while. I did not mention the girl at the time, because it seemed of no importance, but when the rebels found the Shen Gong Wu anyway, I realised that I under-estimated you after all. You betray me in small doses, and then ask why I mistrust you? Every time I turn my back, you're plotting something. You're constantly trying to undermine me at every opportunity, and then wonder why I ask where your loyalties lie?"

She had known he knew. She had known that when the guard had delivered the note through her door. She also knew Chase was choosing not to scold her over it at the time. She had believed, stupidly, that she had gotten away with it. But obviously not.

"I..." Kimiko tried to think of something to justify her actions. But no words would come. There were no reasons she could give why she had done what she had done. Chase kept sipping from his cup, glancing up occasionally to look at the crowd of people.

Both she and Chase could only chalk it down to one thing; loyalty.

"They're a part of me, Chase." She told him quietly. "I can't just ignore them. The Dragons... I've tried to ignore it, but it's there. I can feel it now more than ever. There's a part of me that wants to grab that knife next to your plate, stab you in the heart, and run to them and forget all of this. We've a bond stronger than anything else on this earth. Even stronger than even you and I have got." Chase Young struggled to maintain his happy expression at that.

"And what about the other half of you? The half that I have tended to? The half that belongs to me?" Chase growled, his fists clenching.

"It's still there, but..." Kimiko's brow furrowed, "theirs is just strong. Our elements link us with the very earth. We are connected. We can feel each other. It's like something in the air. We will be connected, until the day they die. But I know, once they're gone, that part of me that ... wants to run to them every time I see them, will be gone too..." She felt emotion stirring within her, but swallowed it back down quickly.

_I will not show him any weakness._

"Our elements make up the world, Chase, you know that. When one element is taken away from the earth, it can't work properly... And it's the same with the Dragons, I think. If one of the four, leaves them, they're ultimately weaker. They can't work without me, and I can't work without them."

"What are you trying to explain, Kimiko?" Chase sighed impatiently, tired of her and her round about explanations.

"Once they're dead... it'll be like they were never here at all. And if it's not... then..." Kimiko looked down at the floor, letting the words spill from her lips and trying to hide the sadness in her voice, "you can just take away more of my memories, right?"

Chase brooded over this for a second, putting his cup back down on the table, before speaking with a pleased tone. "You've clearly given this much thought, especially since you're offering your memories up willingly to me now." He sat back in his chair, and looked like he was thinking carefully for some time. "I've considered restricting your memories further, yet to do so would work against me. It's not what you would want..."

Kimiko did not look up to meet him, so he reached out to her, placing two fingers below her chin, and forcing her eyes to his.

"I would not want to cause any more issues of trust between us. You would eventually find out about the Dragons once again. You have a talent for finding out things you shouldn't. You're terribly curious." He smiled then. Kimiko felt the corners of her mouth pull up involuntarily.

Kimiko found herself thinking that Chase had a talent for making her want to murder him and to sit and talk to him for hours on end both at the same time. He was completely unpredictable and dangerous, yet completely fascinating and utterly amazing at the same time.

"So, once they're gone, I'll stay as I am?"

"If that's what you want." Chase Young nodded, and for the first time, he looked straight into her eyes. "I want us to work as a team. I want you to be my ally, not my prisoner. I want you to be happy."

The clatter and the hubbub of the hall seemed to have died away.

At that moment, Kimiko could not feel the eyes of the people in the hall, and she couldn't see them whispering and talking to each other in hushed voices. Neither, apparently, did Chase.

"I know you do not want their deaths, Kimiko." He whispered to her. "But it must be done. There cannot be any other option. You cannot leave one mouse alive while expecting it not to attract others. I cannot and will not tolerate rebellion against me. It is important that this idea of rebellion is crushed out, and that they are made an example out of..."

Kimiko lowered her eyes again, trying not to sigh. Chase's fingers lifted her chin again, and once again, she was forced to meet those piercing eyes of his.

"If what you say is true, then once their execution is over, there will be no further problems?"

"None." She agreed. And somehow, that made her feel much better. The Dragons, and the problems they had brought with them, would be gone. Their presence had complicated everything. It would take time, but eventually, she would forget them. Their pull on her would be gone, and she could focus on Chase.

And then the doors to the hall sprang open, and Kimiko suddenly felt sick.

"Then things will return to normal soon enough." Chase Young whispering fleetingly at her, before he got to his feet and smiled warmly at the guards who had just entered the hall. They were carrying a figure between them. Kimiko knew who it was instantly, although she had not seen him properly before. She did not know how she knew. But somehow, she did.

_Tiger instincts._

It was the guard who had taken her message to the rebels, and Chase had found him out. Kimiko had hoped he had not aroused suspicion and had managed to survive, but obviously not. Kimiko looked up at Chase, about to ask him to be merciful, but then she recoiled.

_You know better than that, Kimiko. _

Chase Young got up from his throne, and walked, slowly, one step at a time, down to where the guard was kneeling.

A gaggle of other guards was brought into the room. They were all beaten and bloodied, tatty and bruised, obviously traitors. Altogether, there were seven of them, not including the battered figure the guards carried between them.

"Eight traitors within my palace. Eight traitorous men who I trusted to carry out my orders, who all failed me. You all worked with the rebels..." Chase Young said, standing tall above them all. They all looked terrified. The only one who didn't was the one that Kimiko recognised.

"Ah, I remember you. Morgan, wasn't it? Peter Morgan. I remember you gushing at my feet, how proud you were to work for me." Chase grabbed the guard's head, turning his eyes towards him. The guard called Morgan, the one who had helped Kimiko, lifted his head, looking at Chase Young with glaring eyes. He was tall and rugged, blood matted in his scruffy hair and tangled beard, but when he looked up at Chase, he let out a big grin, and laughed in Chase's face. Kimiko could feel her eyes popping. Didn't they understand what Chase could do to them? Why weren't they afraid?

"Yep, and you fell for it!" Morgan laughed in his face, no trace of fear in his eyes.

Chase's gaze intensified, and Morgan's smile vanished, twisting into a pained expression. He squirmed, although upright. He did not scream, or cry out or groan, but the agony he felt was apparently. He contorted and writhed as though the flesh were melting away from his body, turning everything to ash. Kimiko recognised Chase's stare; brutal mental torture.

The guards holding him gripped him tightly as he scrambled in their grip.

As Chase's stare seemed to slacken slightly, and with a little smile, he turned away from the rebel called Peter.

Peter smirked as Chase Young took a few steps away from him. When he paused, he gave a lazy wave of his hand, and the guards within a twenty foot radius all took a step back, even the ones who were holding Peter. They formed a circle around Chase and the rebellious warriors, who all looked afraid. They seemed to know what was going to happen; only Peter was staring defiantly at Chase. A servant girl scuttled through the crowd of people, carrying a katana. She dropped at Chase's knees, serving the sword up to her master. He unsheathed the long blade, and smiled at his victims.

He could kill them in a second, Kimiko knew, but he took minutes to pick them all off one by one. He was just toying with them, like a cat with a mouse. He was all-powerful and he knew it.

Kimiko found it almost admirable. The way he nicked the skin here and there as he wove around them, streaking between them like silk. It seemed only a small cut here and a small cut there, yet Chase knew where all the major veins and arteries were, and made sure he hit them.

He made it last as long as possible, but it was still over all too quickly.

Dancing with death itself, Peter's resolve seemed to fade with each of Chase's blurred movements. Peter did not need to turn behind him to look at his companions, nor hear the cries and thuds as they fell to the floor one right after the other, until only Peter himself, stood standing.

"Are you scared?" Chase spoke softly to Peter, who stared back at him. The defiant look had slipped from his face. Only utter fear remained. Chase did not need an answer.

He turned away then, laughing quietly to himself.

"Take him outside with the rest. Mark another mile." Chase ordered.

Peter screamed and cried and bellowed and struggled. He knew what was coming. Kimiko could hear his screams echoing as they dragged him away.

He was still screaming hours later, after they had hung him to a cross and left him there to die.

XXX

The dungeons had been quiet for hours. They had heard the noise of celebrations a few hours ago, but now, nothing.

Omi's sad voice came from the blackness, sounding distant and faint to Clay.

"Clay... I can barely feel Raimundo anymore... His chi... It's almost gone from the atmosphere. It's like he's...very far away. It's like he's not with us anymore..."

Clay had been thinking it too. Yet they both knew what this meant. It was inevitable.

"I feel it too, Omi..."

"Do you think... Raimundo... do you think he's...?" Omi stumbled over his words, a catch in his throat. Clay swallowed the lump in his throat, and attempted to speak.

"Raimundo is dyin'." Clay spoke back sadly. His voice sounded hollow. "He probably ain't so far away from us at all. But each day that goes by, he feels farther away... It's been almost six days, Omi... Soon enough, it's gonna happen."

"Do you think tomorrow...?"

" Maybe, Omi. I hope, for his sake, that it's already happened. I don't know what Chase is doin', but it won't be somethin' nice."

Omi fell silent then. Asleep, or just silent, Clay didn't know. Either way, neither of them felt much like talking.

Wordlessly, he mouthed the names of the fallen rebels in his cell, like a prayer, so he would remember them.

_Krod. _

_Crysta. _

_Jermaine. _

_Wulf._

_Maybe Dashi and Master Monk Guan too. _

_Countless others too whose names he would never know._

Clay was worried for his sister, who he had not heard anything of since their capture. He expected the worst and spoke her name too. He wanted to remember her, just in case the worst had happened.

_Jessie._

The final name he spoke hurt the most of all.

_Raimundo._

Even after all the death he had witnessed, even after everything, he never realised how utterly heartbreaking it would feel facing the death of his best friend. Raimundo seemed like an immortal god. Clay had always been so jealous of him. Raimundo had been everything Clay had admired. He had been skilful with his element, intelligent (when he wanted to be), he had always known how to cheer everyone up, and despite his wavering loyalties, Clay had always believed that Raimundo was a better man than he was.

_Raimundo. _

The idea that his best friend, the guy that he'd lived with for years, who had teased him and played cards with him, and taught him how to play soccer, could be dying at this very second, made Clay want to scream. He wanted to beat his fists bloody on the wall – to fight and scream and kick and wail until the world ceased to be, and Clay wouldn't have to face the reality of it anymore.

Raimundo couldn't die. He just couldn't. He was never supposed to. He was too strong for that. He was supposed to live to his golden years, where he and Clay would still be annoying each other with their walking sticks.

Raimundo would be paying for everything the rebels had done. No matter who had actually committed the crimes, Raimundo would be suffering for it. Clay tried hard not to think about it, but each time he closed his eyes, he thought he could hear Raimundo's pained cries.

_I wish it was me._

The only thought that gave Clay even the slightest comfort in the darkness of his cell , was that he was sure once Raimundo was dead, that he would not be far behind him. Kimiko's final words to him resounded in his head.

"_When you see Raimundo again, Clay, it will be the die you both die... I only hope that that day is soon, for both your sakes... But I know it will not be. Chase will not be merciful."_

XXX

Kimiko could not sleep.

She rolled around, closed her eyes, counted sheep, tried sleeping in different positions, tried the covers off and on, tried everything, but nothing worked, and sleep would not come.

Raimundo's fate was weighing heavily upon her heart. Her guilt seemed to worsen with each day over what she had done, and her conversations with Chase were leaving her on edge. Her heart was torn, and Kimiko found herself feeling completely lost and alone, not to mention she felt like her friends were disguised as enemies.

The other rebels could die for all she cared, but Raimundo, Clay and Omi were different. They were special.

They were family.

She left her bed momentarily, snapping her fingers to make a small flickering flame appear in her palm to light the way. A few candles lit up as she moved to the bathroom, retrieving a glass of water to take back to her bed with her.

Just as she turned after closing the bathroom door behind her, Kimiko looked back to her bed, and jolted. She felt the glass slip from her fingers and the flame in her palm vanish instantly, leaving the room in utter darkness. The glass smashed at her feet, sending shards shooting in all directions.

"Did I frighten you?" A soft voice crooned.

Wuya was lying across the sheets, posed in a sexy position, smiling with a little pout.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Kimiko growled, waving her hand and sending small flames to the various candles spread across the room. The room glistened with light, reflecting in the green eyes of the shadowed figure on her bed.

"I came to see you." Wuya said sadly, her face fallen as if Kimiko had hurt her feelings.

Kimiko snarled. "Get out, before I call the guards." A ball of fire waited in her hand, just in case Wuya refused.

"Relax, there's no need for hostility. I'm your friend." Wuya sighed, getting to her feet and leaning against the post of the bed.

"You're not my friend! You betrayed that little girl to her death! She died because of you!" Kimiko had to refrain from shouting.

"And how many people have died because of you, Kimiko?" Wuya smiled sweetly. "A hundred? A thousand? I did what I had to, just like you do."

"That doesn't make it right." Kimiko growled, feeling the fire within her burn strongly. Wuya may have had a point, but even so, Kimiko still wanted to burn her alive where she stood.

"Kimiko, you serve Chase. Do you really believe you can take the moral high-ground? How many people have you slaughtered this week?"

"Shut up." Kimiko snapped nastily. She hated being out-smarted, especially by someone like Wuya. Playful. "Get out. Now."

"I didn't come here to fight. I came here to speak to you." She promised, a little smile on her lips. "Come on, don't be cranky with me. Not everyone gets a night time visit from yours truly."

"Good thing you didn't come here to fight because I'd kick your ass any day. Besides, Chase is looking for you." Kimiko warned, before Wuya let out a long sigh of exasperation.

"I know. I stole something from him. Something he's afraid of." Kimiko thought she could see Wuya smirking. Kimiko looked like her anger was melting slightly, so Wuya continued. "Aren't you at all curious about what could be frightening the all-powerful Mr Young?"

"Okay, _fine. _Tell me quickly, and then get out. What?" Kimiko looked puzzled, and then Wuya put her hand inside her sleeve, and pulled out a golden sphere made of glass.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a Shen Gong Wu... Don't you remember it?" Wuya seemed surprised, but Kimiko's brain was whirring. That was one of the objects Chase was looking for, Kimiko was sure. It was weird looking and was unlike anything she had ever seen before; it had to be one of those things he had asked her to look for. It was also giving off a faint golden glow, unless her eyes were deceiving her.

"No." Kimiko said blankly. In truth, she had no idea what it was, what it was called or what it did.

"It's called the Sphere of Yun..." Wuya explained, holding it out expectantly at Kimiko, who reached forward gingerly, brushing her fingertips against it.

The Shen Gong Wu began to glow vibrantly, remembering one of its old masters, but stopped suddenly when Kimiko instantly recoiled.

"It remembers you, at least." Wuya muttered to herself, which Kimiko didn't catch, before continuing in a louder voice. "I'm giving it to you."

"But why?" She asked, allowing the fire in her palm to die down. It could be summoned again easily, if needed. But Kimiko felt that if Wuya wanted to hurt her, she would've done so already. "What does it do?"

"It is something very special, Kimiko. It allows you to take the possessions of a person for your own... So, physical possessions, like clothes, cars, money, whatever..."

"I've no use for-"

"But," Wuya interrupted quickly, "It also allows you to take spiritual possessions from another person. You could take anything... souls, chi..."

"Memories." Kimiko cut across, and Wuya smiled, nodding slowly.

"Do you understand why I am giving this to you?" She asked of the younger girl.

Kimiko nodded slowly. But Wuya presenting her with this Shen Gong Wu raised more questions than it answered. Why was she doing it? What was in it for her? Kimiko knew enough about Wuya already to know that she only helped herself. It raised suspicions that Kimiko couldn't find the answers for.

"Will you take it?" Wuya then asked.

Kimiko scowled. "Why should I trust you? It could be anything, it could do anything. You could be lying."

Wuya smiled, and dropped the orb into Kimiko's hand, sending a bright glow from it. Wuya placed her hands on Kimiko's shoulders and lowered herself, until their eyes were level.

"In some ways, Kimiko, we are very much alike..." Wuya whispered.

"I'm nothing like you." Kimiko growled viciously, pulling her shoulders out of Wuya's grasp. "You're a traitor."

Wuya laughed. "Sweet irony." She said quietly to herself, before looking into Kimiko's eyes seriously. "We are alike in many ways, little one. But most of all, we have a common desire: we both want to go back to feeling like we belong..."

Kimiko growled. "You don't know anything about me. Now get out, before I call Chase." Kimiko thrust the little glowing ball back into Wuya's hands.

"I thought you wanted it?" Wuya teased a little, waving it in front of her face.

"Fine. I'll take it if that's what it takes to get you out of here. Give it to me." Kimiko growled, snatching it out of her hands. "Now get out."

"Now now," Wuya wagged her finger in a teasing way that wound Kimiko up. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to snatch?" Then Wuya frowned, "Oh, right, you can't remember them... Well, the point still stands! Where are your manners?"

There were a few moments silence before her scream shook the stone beneath her feet.

"GET OUT!"

Wuya barely made it out of the door in time, quickly slamming it behind her before she heard Kimiko's fireball smash into the wood of the now-closed door.

Sighing with relief, Wuya let out a long breath and paused momentarily. She flipped her hair with a lazy flick of her hand, smiled, and then snapped her fingers, disappearing with a puff of lime green smoke, gone.

After Kimiko had been left alone in her bedroom with the object, she growled angrily. Where were the guards that were supposed to be watching her bedroom at night?

Anyone could have wandered in!

Anyone did - Wuya had strolled right in and lay on the bed. The nerve!

But Kimiko found her eyes drawn back to the glowing sphere.

She slowly reached out towards it again, just meeting the object with the edge of her fingertips. It glowed with a bright golden luminescence. It felt warm to the touch, and the warmth seemed to spread up her fingertips, up her arms, her chest, through to her entire body.

She heard voices. Raimundo, Omi, Clay. Their smiling and happy faces popped into her head from a time long gone by, and the memory of Jack Spicer squealing like a girl and running away from them came back to her as well.

Kimiko found herself slowly smiling at her future prospects.

XXX

Three knocks came on Chase Young's bedroom door.

"Enter." His voice came from within, and Kimiko did so.

"What is it now, Kimiko?" He asked tiredly, flipping a page on his book. Chase was sitting on his sofa once more, stretched out in a relaxed way. He didn't lift his eyes from the page of the book he was reading, so Kimiko talked anyway, not in the mood for niceties.

"I want to ask you a favour, in return for a favour." Kimiko declared as she stood before him.

"Well, that depends, Kimiko. What do you want, and what do I get?" Chase looked interested enough to stop reading and close his book, but not enough to completely give her his attention. He had the air of someone dealing with a pesky child. Kimiko felt her anger bubbling.

She took a deep breath, and spoke once more. "I want to see Raimundo."

"No." Chase said instantly, without even a hint of consideration or empathy in his voice.

"Wait. Will you not even consider it?" Kimiko asked.

"It is absolutely out of the question." Chase Young stated flatly.

"But why?" Kimiko asked. She knew very well why he wanted them dead, in a way, so did she. But death was inevitable. "I just want to talk to them... To say goodbye."

"I don't care. You've been corrupted by them before. You're weak where they're concerned." Chase Young's voice told her that there was no room for debate in this. He opened his book again, and turned his attention towards it, as if he expected the conversation to end there. Kimiko was not finished yet.

"Weak?" The word took Kimiko aback, but it only strengthened her determination to prove him wrong. "Am I weak, Chase?" Kimiko's pitch raised slightly, giving the air of someone mentally unstable. Chase didn't seem to notice.

"For them? Yes." He told her, not lifting his eyes at all.

Kimiko pulled the Sphere of Yun out of the sleeves of her robes, and stared at him, daring him to speak another word against her. For the first time ever, Kimiko thought she saw a flicker of fear in Chase Young's eyes. It almost felt good to see him fear her. Too good.

Now, he closed his book again, and put it completely aside on the sofa. Chase looked at her uncertainly, as if he didn't know what to do.

"Kimiko?" He said unsurely, getting to his feet slowly.

"Wuya just gave this to me... She told me what it does, she told me what I could use it for..." Kimiko told him in a deadly serious tone.

"Kimiko..." Chase was warning her against what he thought she was about to do.

"You should trust me more, Chase." She warned, her voice full of darkness.

Nervous, Chase's eyes flickered from the sphere to Kimiko's eyes. He could have probably taken it from her easily, but even a slight miscalculation could be dangerous. He seemed to take a moment to gather himself before responding properly, and when he spoke again, he spoke coolly and stared straight into her eyes, unflinching and strong.

"I see a flicker in your eyes, sometimes, Kimiko. A blink of blue, a glint of good, a sign, however small, of Xiaolin. I see the sadness in your heart over their capture. I see the pain you feel each day that passes. It makes me wonder... Whether you would return to them if you had the chance..." He spoke calmly and held her gaze with every word. He had taken a few steps towards her. Kimiko didn't budge even an inch.

"What would you have done, if we had lost the battle? If I had been killed, would you have submitted to them?"

The dark expression on Kimiko's face slipped instantly.

The thought of losing Chase made her feel like she could have burst. Without him, nothing in the world would make sense. He was her only direction, the only thing and person she was dedicated to.

Her world began, and ended, with Chase. But the Xiaolin Dragons would always be blocking her path.

"No...Now I think about it, I don't think I could have..." She whispered, her resolve breaking, and her voice trembling too. Her eyes brimmed with the promise of tears and she almost found it impossible to hold herself together. She managed to stop herself from crying but only just.

"Tell me why." Chase Young told her. It was a command, but he was still afraid. He wanted to be sure of Kimiko's reasoning, but while she still held the Sphere over him, he would not risk anything.

"Because how could I go back to them? I served with them years ago. Even if I could remember it, and I wanted to go back... I couldn't do it. All the things I've done for you... They'd haunt me, I know they would..." The sadness in her voice shone through a thousand times more clearly than the tears in her eyes. She had turned her head away from him, looking to the floor instead of at him.

"I have no choice." She stated finally, before flicked the orb in her hand so that it rolled and landed in her palm, a gesture that she was offering it to him, rather than threatening him with it now. "I've done terrible things for you. I can't take that back, and I can't change it. I can't repair the damage I've done, no matter what happens."

Chase Young seemed satisfied, slowly reaching out and plucking the Sphere from her hands. She had never really intended to use it against him, but she had wanted him to believe she could. He lay down the Sphere on the sofa behind him, and for a few moments, only silence followed.

"Kimiko, they are to be executed in the morning..."

Kimiko took a second, and then finally met his gaze again. The news did not seem to sadden her at all, in fact, she spoke with such cold indifference that Chase was surprised. Internally, she was screaming.

"If we are to continue this...partnership, whatever we are, I must lay this part of myself to rest. I need to say goodbye. I need to make my own peace with all of this. I can't stand there tomorrow and watch you hurt them... not without making peace first..."

Chase Young sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers, like he was utterly tired of the subject. "Kimiko, you ask too much."

"Please?" She pleaded softly. The news of their imminent deaths made it all the more important and urgent. She fought hard to stop her hands from shaking.

Chase frowned, before looking at her with tired eyes. She met his with pleading eyes, wondering if she would have to beg for the right to say farewell to the Xiaolin Dragons, before watching them disappear out of her life forever.

After a while, Chase grumbled. "Alright. Fine. But only if agree to let this be the end of it."

"It will." Kimiko nodded and agreed quickly.

"Come then." Chase sighed. "I'll stand outside, and call you when it's time to come out." He opened the door to his bedroom for her to walk through, and then proceeded to begin leading her through the maze of corridors. She paid little attention to where she was going, but stuck close to his heels.

"Where is he being kept?" Kimiko suddenly realised she didn't know where Chase was keeping Raimundo. She knew it must be somewhere private, but the palace was so big that even Kimiko didn't it very well.

"Very far below ground..." Chase's simpler response came in a dark tone. He was displeased.

"Chase?" Kimiko asked quietly.

"What is it now?" He paused in his tracks and rounded on her, daring her to ask for something else.

"Thank you." Kimiko said. And she meant it.

The angry look on his face slipped off instantly. Instead, he gave her a simple nod, and continued walking.

He led her through the dungeon, into the very darkest part of the palace. Twisting tunnels and stone stairwells meant Kimiko was venturing farther and farther down into the black recesses of the dungeons. It was full of oubliettes and hidden passages that could go anywhere at all. No one, as far as Kimiko knew, had ever mapped the palace's tunnels and passageways. Only Chase ever came down here. Kimiko had tried it once, curious, but found the experience claustrophobic, and had never done it again.

The air grew stuffy and difficult to breath, it was so dark that Kimiko could barely see, and if Chase took a step too far in the darkness she was completely lost and had to light the place in flames to see far enough ahead to find him. He soon took a hold of her hand to keep from losing her, while she lit the route ahead with a small flame, no bigger than a candle, burned at her fingertips. Chase didn't need the light; he was so used to the passageways that navigating them in the dark seemed easy.

Kimiko clung to him like a child, almost afraid of getting lost down here. A few prisoners had been known to wander into these passageways, and no one had ever found them again. Chase had asked some guards to venture into the tunnels to find them, but they had never returned either. The dank air seemed hard to breathe and the narrow passageways and crushing darkness only worsened matters. Either way, she was immensely grateful that Chase knew where he was going.

"Why down here?" Kimiko asked quietly; the echoes of their footsteps echoing all around them.

"No one has ever escaped from me except him. I wanted to make sure he was somewhere that no one could find. Not even you." Chase responded in a quiet tone.

"But, you're taking me there now?"

"You would never find your way back out, even if you were stupid enough to try to free him."

The walk seemed to take them so far down that if they travelled anymore they might find the core of the earth. And then she heard a groan. It echoed and bounced off the walls until it reverberated in her ears. Chase halted so suddenly in the middle of one particularly narrow passage that Kimiko walked straight into him, bounced off his back and almost fell over. He barely seemed to notice.

"He is inside there." Chase Young said, pointing at a seemingly solid wall. Kimiko looked up, puzzled, wondering what that meant.

"Ah, I forgot you have not been down here before..." He leant forward, and grazed his fingertips on what seemed to be just a slightly darker shade of rock, and the rock in front of them shifted. It lowered into the ground, revealing a well-lit passageway, which Kimiko stepped into.

When she turned to see why Chase wasn't following, he took a step back. "Continue onwards, Kimiko. You will find him at the bottom. I will call you when it is time to leave."

Kimiko nodded, but the lack of space and air made her want to stay with Chase. This passage was lit with torches and candles along the wall but it still made her no less afraid to continue onwards.

Her footsteps could have been banging drums, amplifying a thousand times over on the cold stone walls. Her own breath seemed to echo loudly. She could still hear Chase's even though she had followed the passage around two corners and a slight bend.

Just when she was beginning to feel lost, another groan sounded, louder than before. She was close now; she could hear Raimundo's ragged breathing. She moved more quickly, almost jogging, until she came to the end of the passage, and a thick wooden door. When she pulled open the old and heavy wooden door, she saw nothing but blackness.

Unhooking a torch off the wall, she gingerly stepped forwards, wondering if she had missed something somewhere along the passageway. But the ragged breathing was louder here. She knew she must be close. The light from outside of the room seemed to have no effect. Even the torch provided so little light that Kimiko could see only a few feet in front.

The smell of sweat and blood was strong. She could hear shallow and ragged breathing echoing all around her.

_Where are you?_

She took two soft and unsure steps into the room of pitch black, but she could see nothing in the darkness. Kimiko did not dare to use her element to light the room until she knew where Raimundo was, even a small amount, just in case she hurt him.

A few more steps forward was when she heard the desperate whimpers of fear coming from somewhere to her right. Kimiko wheeled around, mortified, and saw a quivering shadow a few feet away.

Her heart jumped into her throat and pounded against her ears, and afraid. Knowing his location, she used her element to brighten the torch considerably, which brought Raimundo into full view.

At once, she understood the smell of sweat, and blood, and why Raimundo was whimpering.

He had been shackled to a great wooden X in the centre of a large but empty stone room. Soaked from head to foot in blackened and dried blood, all his own, Raimundo was more dead than alive.

His left eye was so swollen that he could no longer open it, and the other sported a deep purple bruise that was flecked with black. His lips were coated in dried blood from his busted nose, and his bottom lip was swollen and cut. A gash sat above it eyebrow, still oozing blood onto the already matted coat.

And that was just his face.

One arm was clearly broken and had been twisted out at an awkward angle while the other bore a hideous gash that look sore and swollen. His right hand was missing his little finger. Most of his fingernails were missing, as if they had been pulled out. The elevated position of his arms meant that the blood from his wounds had dripped down his arms and onto the floor, giving him his own pool of blood to hang above.

His bare chest rose and fell quickly, and Kimiko saw once again, his maltreatment.

Each individual rib was protruding through papery and pale skin. Obviously Chase had not been feeding him, but the deep purple bruising clinging to his lower ribs were also an indication of injury. Kimiko guessed they were fractured, maybe even broken. There was another wound on his chest, and another on his right thigh which was still bleeding.

He said nothing, but mouthed something Kimiko couldn't hear. His head was drooped, as if he was cowering away from the light, so Kimiko dimmed it at little, and laid the torch on the floor.

Sweat glistened on what was left of him and he trembled violently. Through fear, pain, or the cold, Kimiko didn't know.

Chase was an expert in everything. Kimiko knew he would know how to torture someone without killing them, even for days on end. Still, it didn't matter after today...

"What has he done to you?" She found herself whispering breathlessly.

Raimundo's head was bowed, and he made no acknowledgement that he had heard her at all. He seemed to be completely unaware that she was even there, apart from the light. He screwed his face up in pain, trying not to open his remaining eye. He was mouth something, so Kimiko bent down to watch his mouth moving.

"Soon. Soon. Soon. Soon." Over and over again. He seemed to be completely unaware that it was Kimiko in front of him. Although what "soon" meant, she had no idea.

"Raimundo...?" She whispered so as not to frighten him.

Still nothing.

Looking to free him from his bonds, Kimiko examined the shackles that held him in place; they were locked and needed a key to unlock them.

She bit her lip, to stop herself from bursting into tears and touched his chest gently. He still did not lift his head, but he flinched a little as her warm flesh touched his cold and clammy skin.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko tried again, still softly. She traced the contours of his once muscled chest. "Can you hear me? Raimundo?"

His head jerked upwards as he emerged into consciousness. He gasped at the realisation of his surroundings, and with the one eye he could open going wild and wide, he began to scream. His terrified cries and shrieking amplified around the small room, and even found their way out of it.

At the other end of the corridor, a smirk was sitting on Chase's face.

"RAIMUNDO!" She screamed over his panicked cries and wailing pleas for help.

"NO. PLEASE. NO!" He was still screaming, not hearing her. He threw himself around on the wooden X, thrashing and fighting violently, refusing to open his eye as he cowered away from the bright light. The light was blinding him, and two orange eyes were glinting at him from the darkness.

Throwing herself forward, Kimiko clasped both hands on his face, forcing his frightened eye to meet hers. The light torch dropped out of her hands, leaving only a dim glow beneath them, just enough to see one another.

"Raimundo! Calm down! It's me – Kimiko!"

As soon as they locked eyes, Raimundo's body sagged on his X. The bloodied face of her former friend was pale and gaunt, his cheekbones protruding and his eyes with dark black circles. Even in the pale light of the red torch, Kimiko could see nothing but pain.

"Kim." Raimundo spoke breathlessly. His lips were dry and chapped, and when he spoke his voice cracked and sounded hollow.

"Water... Please... Water..." He breathed, smacking his lips together as best he could.

"I'm sorry." Kimiko whispered, her voice breaking with grief and guilt. "I don't have any..."

"B-behind you." His soft voice came as he panted and fought to catch his breath. He hung low on his X, only behind held up by the shackles.

Kimiko whipped her head around reluctantly to see only blackness, and so, she picked up the torch once more and with the use of her element; brightened up the room. Raimundo winced and closed his eyes, turning his head into the X, as if the light were more painful than his injuries.

Kimiko saw a small table at the back of the room, and slowly walked towards it, her hands shaking. On the little black table lay an assortment of torture devices. Each one was blood stained and had clearly been used. They ranged from various sizes of knives to pliers and metal hooks. Kimiko had to close her eyes and bite her lip, not wanting to see them or to know the pain they had inflicted.

Beside the tools stood a jug of water and a single cup, which had obviously been for Chase's use. The glass jug was only half full and the water must have been there for a while, but now was no time to be picky. Raimundo was begging. He was desperate.

Kimiko took the jug with her and stood it on the floor beside them. She filled the cup as much as possible while Raimundo looked on with a pleading look in his remaining eye.

Wordlessly and as gently as she could manage, she lifted the cup to his dry lips. His mouth was so dry he could barely swallow without choking, and so Kimiko waited patiently, tipping cup after cup down his throat until the jug lay empty.

He slumped, panting as the trickles of water ran down his front that he hadn't managed to swallow in all his gulping.

"Kim..." He breathed, feeling too weak even to lift his head to focus on her properly.

Kimiko stood wordless, close to him. She placed her hands gently on his chest, not caring about the blood. She just wanted to hold him, to let him know it was okay. She touched him as lightly as she dared, wanting to warm his cold flesh. Anything to ease his pain. She let her element surface just lightly, enough to warm her arms and chest, before closing her arms around him, as gently as she possibly could. Raimundo stayed silent while she did it, and for a while, Kimiko wondered if he had fallen asleep or passed out. Encircled with warmth, it would make him at least a little more comfortable.

"Kim." Raimundo said at last, his voice sounding low and hollow, like a warning. Kimiko withdrew quickly, feeling as though she may have been hurting him. He was considerably warmer now, but that wasn't what Raimundo wanted to speak about.

"Why are you here?" Raimundo's one good eye looked at her intently. It was full of pain and agony, but also bitter acceptance. It seemed he already knew.

"I..." Her bottom lip already began to tremble. She reached up to touch his face, struggling to form the words she wanted to say. Why was it so hard just to tell him? He needed to know what tomorrow was going to bring. He needed to be told he was going to die tomorrow. She needed to tell him, to let him know that his suffering would be over soon; to let him know that soon enough his pain would all be over. She opened her mouth to try to speak again once more: "Rai... I can't... I..." Words failed her, and the tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Kim... it's okay..." He breathed slowly, and he sounded like he really meant it. The slow and accepted way he responded made it seem like it really was.

"It's not." Kimiko's voice and bottom lip were wobbling violently. "It's not..." She repeated, feeling like a time bomb for an explosion of emotion. "It's really not..."

Kimiko's eyes only had to meet his once more for the tears come gushing out like two waterfalls and trembling sobs rock her body. She could have wept bitterly for an eternity and never felt any relief.

"Raimundo... I'm sorry." She managed at last, holding onto his arms; anywhere that wouldn't hurt. Although it seemed everywhere would. Everything was a mess. She just wanted to hold him close to her, and never let go. "I'm so so so sorry. I'm so sorry." The tears and the sobs were choking her so hard she could barely breathe. She knew that this wasn't about her, or what she was feeling, and Raimundo must have been in agony, but all sense of emotional control had slipped away.

Raimundo didn't cry, he didn't even look sad. He just gave her an understanding smile that said more than his words ever could. The sympathetic look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. She only stared up at him in wonder.

"It's okay, Kimiko." He said softly. The fingers on his right hand wobbled slightly as if he was trying to move them. Kimiko reached up, and wrapped her small fingers between his. With his little finger missing and his fingernails torn out, he must have been in excruciating pain, but he didn't make any sound or indicate any pain despite it.

Shaking her head and feeling the hot tears burn on her cheeks, she pressed her forehead gently against his.

"I knew what I was doing when I launched the attack. I knew there was a possibility that we could fail..." Raimundo spoke slowly and barely more than a whisper. He spoke with resignation.

"It shouldn't be happening to you." Kimiko said sadly.

"Are the others... Are they okay? Omi and Clay? The rest of the rebels?" The concern in his tone was all too obvious. Even now, when his own life was hanging by a thread, he still cared for their lives more than his own. It was sweet, Kimiko thought, that someone could be so selfless. But it made her all the more aware that Raimundo should never be in the place he was.

"Prisoners. In the dungeons... It's just you he's..." Kimiko's head dropped then, unable to continue through her broken cries.

"Then I'm glad it's me." Raimundo breathed, which only made Kimiko shake her head wordlessly. "I thought it would be everyone. I'm glad it's just me, then."

There was silence then, as the two held each other, as best they could. Slowly, Kimiko's sobs died down into just silent tears.

"I wish you weren't here." Kimiko mumbled.

"So do I." Raimundo forced a laugh, but it only shook his body and caused him more pain, and so he soon found himself wincing and quickly stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, Raimundo. I really am."

"It's not your fault, Kim." He told her softly. The lack of fight in his tone, and the complete and utter acceptance of his own demise made Kimiko hate the world. She hated Chase for what he'd done. She hated Chase for doing this to him.

"Yes it is." Kimiko bit back, feeling the sting of her actions. She looked up at him, like a child, bearing her very soul before him. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't joined Chase, if I hadn't done the things I'd done, none of this would have happened! If I hadn't hurt people, if I'd only just stayed loyal to you, you wouldn't be here..." Her eyes were over encumbered with tears again, and she found it difficult to keep her voice steady. "And the worst part, is that I enjoyed it all. I enjoyed hurting for him. I enjoyed the pain and suffering and death that I left behind me, and I enjoyed doing it for him."

"Kim, you couldn't have known."

"But I did. A part of me always did. There was something there, I just didn't know what it was... And now I do, and I... _still_ enjoy it." Her eyes bored into his, and she saw a flicker of something in his tired eye. Fear. Loathing. Hatred for what she had become.

"Even now I know what I've done, burning that man in the arena after Jermaine was killed, I loved it. I loved the power. I loved the feeling of him withering beneath my own strength. And that's what makes everything worse. Because I don't want to feel like that anymore."

Raimundo said nothing, but stared down at her. He was so tired, barely conscious. He looked half-repulsed, but half too exhausted to even respond. So Kimiko kept talking again.

"I don't know what happened with me and the Dragons before... "But I wish that this had never happened to you... I wish that I had never joined Chase... I wish things were different. I'm so sorry..."

"Shhhh." Raimundo told her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, as best he could without causing himself too much pain.

Silence followed. Until Kimiko chose to speak again. Their time together was running out.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko looked up sadly, her eyes meeting his once more. "I have something to tell you. Tomorrow... it's..."

"I know, Kim. I know that's why you're here... I know. I knew from the moment you came through that door." He mumbled softly, like each sentence was a struggle to stay awake now. He was weak and tired. Somehow, despite what she wanted, Kimiko knew it was time to leave. She wanted to say goodbye, but the words caught in her throat and made it impossible to even contemplate voicing them. "I knew it would be... soon..." He smiled ever so lightly, but his voice was fading. He had not got the strength to stay awake any longer.

Kimiko peeled herself off him reluctantly but as gently as she could manage. He was so frail that she was scared that one wrong move and he might snap all together. His shallow and fast breathing was so repetitive and constant that after a few minutes of wordlessness, Kimiko believed he must have been asleep.

Gingerly, she bent down and picked the fallen torch up off the floor and as quietly as she could, she made her way back towards the bright doorway towards the corridor, where Chase was waiting for her. She was just about to walk through the doorframe when she halted suddenly.

"Kim...?" Raimundo's voice seemed more distant than ever. Quiet and shy, like a child who was afraid.

Kimiko turned back instantly. "Rai?" She slowly walked back towards him. He didn't open his eye to see her. He didn't have to to know that she was there.

"Come back... one second... please. Don't go yet." His breathing was becoming shallow and he was still panting, finding it hard to stay awake. His head drooped against his right arm and his voice was a hollow moan.

Kimiko did as she was asked and stood in front of Raimundo once more.

"I know tomorrow... will be long... at least, for me..." He trailed off, feeling the sting of the prospect, "but the others..." Raimundo opened his good eye again, lifting his head so that their eyes met. "If you can, please let them die quickly... Don't let them suffer."

Kimiko sniffed; the tears still wet on her eyelashes, and gave a slow nod, forcing a smile.

"I'm going to miss you Raimundo." She sighed, before half-laughing at how stupid that sounded. "I know it's crazy... I haven't been a Dragon for years now. And yet, I can still feel you all within me. You Dragons, you're a part of me I can't ignore. You always have been. You were always there, I just didn't know what you were. And now I do, I don't think I can ever forget again..."

She pressed her hand against her chest, feeling a fire burn there that had nothing to do with her element. It was like their chi's were uniting one last time, to say farewell. She had never felt such warmth or such unity.

"It's so strong." She smiled, feeling the warmth within her blot out the shadows of Chase and the hatred and destruction. There was only light and warmth. Kimiko closed her eyes, feeling the warmth spread within her, and willing it never to leave.

"Deep down, you never really forgot us at all. And we never forgot you either." Raimundo told her with a weak smile. She opened her eyes again, finding them resting sadly on Raimundo's poor battered face.

Kimiko reached forwards, stroking his face softly. Her fingers trailed over the swollen bruisings, over his blackened eye, along his jaw. The tears were still, for now, but Kimiko could feel her eyes beginning to sting once more.

"I'd give anything for tomorrow not to happen." She said with a sigh as she combed his face with her fingertips. "I've tried begging Chase... but... he won't be moved... There's nothing I can do."

"We're victims of our own problem... We cannot live while Chase lives, and Chase cannot live while we live." He forced a smile, like the problem was amusing, but his eye was drifting out of focus. He seemed more tired than ever now, as if exhaustion was weighing heavy on his body once more.

The unmistakable sound of footsteps came from the corridor; Chase was coming. Raimundo forced his eye wide open.

"Kimiko, one last thing you have to know, before you leave!" He forced the words out of his mouth with such urgency, it was as if nothing had ever been so important. "A part of his soul lives inside you. He's made you like a backup version of himself – if his body is killed, he can live through you. He's using you, he always has been. He's only ever wanted to make himself stronger... Do you see?"

Kimiko stared back at him, wordless. There was no doubt in her mind that Raimundo was telling the truth about Chase's soul, it seemed to make perfect sense in her head. But she could not bring herself to believe that Chase had only ever used her to strengthen himself. Maybe that had been his motive before, but now, things were different.

He wanted her to be happy, he had said so himself.

It seemed the closer she got to Raimundo, the more she hated Chase. The closer she got to Chase, the more she wanted Raimundo and the other dragons out of the equation. Her brow furrowed and her expression fell to one of confusion, and she wanted to scream in frustration. There was no clear path anymore; no way to choose one or the other. Right now, her heart was screaming at her to stay with Raimundo, to fight Chase off with everything she had; to save them all. But she knew the moment she talked to Chase again, she would want Raimundo and the others gone, no matter how much pain it caused her.

With a sigh, she pressed her forehead against Raimundo's once more, knowing their time together was drawing to a close. Chase's footsteps were echoing loudly around her. "I can only promise you one thing, Raimundo Pedrosa," she looked deeply into his eyes. "I won't forget you again, not this time - I promise."

Kimiko gave a sad smile and for a moment, before, without thought or hesitancy, she leant her head forward and tenderly pressed her lips against his. Kimiko felt the flame within her chest burn more brightly than ever as their lips met. Though his lip was swollen and he was on the verge of exhaustion, he kissed her back with as much strength as he could muster. The tears slipped down her face once more as she enveloped her arms around him, wanting to cradle him for all eternity. The world could have slipped by, and Kimiko would have stayed within the moment forever.

This was goodbye. And it was the only chance they would get. She lost herself in him, feeling nothing but his warm embrace and the want to be with him, to never leave his side.

"Kimiko." The unhappy voice came from behind her. Yet she did not pull back instantly as Raimundo expected her to. Instead, she pulled away from him as gently as she had met him, and instead whispered a very quiet "Goodbye." into his ear. The two locked eyes once more as she withdrew from him completely. She forced a sad smile onto her face, wishing, with all her heart that she had just a little longer.

_Time is up._

Kimiko said nothing as she turned away from Raimundo and walked out of the door. She walked past Chase, simply uncaring what he would have to say about her fraternizing with the enemy. Instead, she held her arms close to her chest, feeling the warmth of Raimundo and his chi slip away. It would be the last time she ever felt it, and the thought alone of never feeling that warmth again was unbearable.

Chase glared at Kimiko as she had the audacity to stroll casually past him like nothing had happened, and instead turned to look at Raimundo, who stared back at him expressionless, looking mildly flustered and bewildered.

"Until tomorrow." Chase let out a snarl as he slammed the door shut on Raimundo, throwing him into darkness, and the two began a long and silent walk through the passageways back up to the palace. Chase could hear Kimiko sniffling and trying to hide her tears as she walked behind him, but pretended not to.

He could not offer any words of comfort to her.

And he would not.

In the blackest of black, Raimundo let himself finally slip into the sleep that had been calling him. "Soon." He promised himself. "Soon."

XXX

Clay didn't speak a word to anyone all night. Neither did Omi. The other captured rebels did not whisper to each other as they usually did. The guards seemed to have completely vanished from the dungeons entirely. The dungeons were cold and silent, and it made Clay feel very alone.

It seemed that no one got any sleep though. Clay knew he didn't, and he could not hear Omi's usual gentle snores from his cell.

He could not even hear the sound of heavy breathing or snoring from anywhere else in the dungeons either.

All was silent.

Perhaps all the captured rebels felt the sense of impending doom too.

If they did feel it, no one said a word.

Clay felt very lonely for a very long time. He considered speaking and seeing if anyone else was there at all. And the night seemed to last an eternity. Maybe this was Chase's punishment, to sit and slowly rot away.

Although Clay knew all too well that starvation wasn't Chase's style. He preferred to deal with his enemies publically and with pride.

He got to his feet to see if he could spot anything in the darkness. But, nothing at all was visible past the bars of his cell. Lying back on the ground in a small bundle, Clay prayed for morning.

A harsh and growling voice came from a very gruff looking warrior standing in his cell doorway.

"Up you get, maggot." He snarled. "Today's the day when Chase finally gives you what you deserve."

XXX

**(So, we end on another cliffhanger (sorry to those who don't like them!) but I promise I will try really hard to get the next few chapters finished soon! Thanks for your support! Reviews are always appreciated, and help keep me motivated to carry on, so if you like the story, please drop a review. It lets me know I'm not spending hours working on this for nothing! Stay cool, everyone! :)))**


End file.
